Nasty Naughty Boy
by Jester310
Summary: Kidd is too prideful and ignorant. Law is lost with an unspoken sentiment. Killer is enslaved with his sense of duty. Luffy believes he's in love yet he feels miserable. Veiled, this is their story of hopeless love. Perhaps, all they need is to bridge the gap of denial by admitting that love is many things –a scorching heat, a work of art, a healing balm and a timid bashfulness.
1. Chocolate syrup

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 1: Chocolate Syrup**

**Pairing: Kidd x Law, slightly Killer x Kidd**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just what is the worst thing that can happen if he fraternizes with the enemy? Eustass Captain Kidd will receive his answer soon enough when a certain not-so-happy blonde decided enough is enough. **

**Genre: Humor, romance and a little bit Angst. (sorta)**

**Warnings: OOC, lemons, smut and of course…KINKINESS!!!**

**A/N: Most of the fictions that have Law x Kidd pairing in it, Law carries the character of a sly and naughty seme. So I was like, "Bitch all you want, I don't care!! I still want Trafalgar Law to be the offensive Uke!"**

**Requested by dreamkitty26. Sorry it took me long enough to write this chapter. But still, enjoy girl!!**

**In case you are wondering, the song lyric I use is Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chocolate Syrup**

Bepo stepped in through the door without even knocking. He knew the brunette wouldn't mind, for he had done it so many times before. He is after all, the captain's first mate.

The white bear found his captain scouring through his wardrobe, probably looking for a shirt since he was shirtless, yet to have noticed his crew had entered the room and observing him. Bepo stepped forward and sit on the bed comfortably. The sound of a bed spring squeaking made Law stirred and finally noticed his presence.

"Oh, it's just you Bepo." He said, putting on a black shirt, instead of his usual yellow hooded long sleeves.

"Are you going on a date, captain?" Bepo asked with an interest, eyeing at Law who now was combing his hair in front of the mirror. It was unusual for his captain to actually care about his appearance.

"Well, sort of." The Heart Captain simply replied. It wasn't really a lie though, since he knew, the 'date' always started with a shout, curses, insults and maybe even a punch, but ended up with heated love making. It's like a ritual. They fight and curses like a pirate always do, but really, deep down, they cared for each other. A little.

The captain mirrored the memory of their first kiss. It was angry where teeth clashing each other, movement filled with uncertainty. Within seconds, it turned into battle of dominance, tongues fighting one another making both party pulled away from the lack of oxygen only to take a deep breath and reconnected their lips. Then it went slower and gentler, crimson eyes meet grey in a stare that made shivers run down both of their spines. It wasn't long before it become more frantic as passion was added, both desperate with need for the other. Law snapped. Maybe he should stop recollecting the memory for now.

"I think that's enough. Maybe you should get going already."

"I'm not done yet, Bepo." The Heart Captain mumbled, glancing up from the mirror.

"But captain, you've been staring at your reflection for the whole ten minutes without doing anything."

"Well I have to be the sexiest man for my date!" Law stated bluntly, and ran a comb through his short brown hair again. So what if he starred at his reflection without doing anything, admiring his look? He can't help it that he's just that sexy! (**A/N: Trafalgar Law's hair color is dark brown,…right? Err..whatever..)**

_**Come here big boy**_

_**Ah, mhm**_

_**Yeah**_

Eustass Kidd looked around for any of his crew. He wanted to make sure none of them noticed him as he made his way up the stairs. The last thing he required right now was confronting his crews and poured with not so pleasant questions about his suspicious disappearance and nighttime activities. Especially when that questions came from a certain blonde.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to sneak up on us." A monotone voice came from behind him.

Kidd quickly turned around, only to come face to face with all-to-familiar blond mate.

Fuck!! Of all people, it's just has to be him! Kidd bit his lips as he cursed under his breath.

Choosing his word carefully, the supernova replied, "Well.. just going out a bit." He couldn't helped himself from being nervous under his first mate's intent gaze as he knew The Massacre Man was too smart to buy his bullshit.

Killer crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, unconvinced.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back eventually." Kidd waved his hands nonchalantly. He hoped Killer didn't notice his shaky voice.

"You've been going out a lot lately every time we anchored. I hope you're not planning to tangle with other pirates and do something… inappropriate." Killer tilted his head slightly to the right. His long soft looking blonde hair followed his head's movement.

"Tangle…?" The captain felt his heart leapt. Was it an illusion or there truly was a dark aura emitting from his first mate, and he knew Killer was glaring him under the mask hard enough to bore a wall. Kidd fidgeted uncomfortably. He hates lying to his crew, not only to Killer. He's the captain of Kid Pirates where trust and loyalty between him and the crew were the backbone for them to reach Grand Line towards their dream, and yet, he felt he had betrayed his comrades. Maybe he did lie to them, but he was still loyal for God's sake! That brunette might be a delusional pervert, but surely he's not a rotten coward that takes advantage of other people, still it will be futile trying to convince them. It's not like he can confront them and say, 'Oh hi everyone. Just for you to know, me and Trafalgar Law are officially a lovers and don't worry, he's not as bad as he look although he seems like he wants to chop you guys off into pieces with his stupid looking oversized katana.' HE DOESN'T THINK SO!

"Of course not. Stop being such a mother."

Killer sighed heavily and let his captain slip past, still not convinced with his answers. He knew Kidd was hiding something or rather, someone from his crew. It will be strange if he didn't, since there were multiple of nicely done sucker bites on his neck right under his ear. His pale skin contrast with the purplish mark can even made a blind people noticed it, let alone those with a normal vision. Killer trust him both as his subordinate and a friend, or maybe more than a friend, but the main point is, he wasn't that thrilled when Kidd lied to him. He had to resist the severe urge to skin whoever had enough balls to mark Kidd. Yet, Killer kept his mouth shut as he watched the other male set on track to the rope ladder.

_**You've been a bad, bad boy**_

_**I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy**_

_**There's no need to feel no shame**_

_**Relax and sip upon my champagne**_

_**'Cause I wanna give you a little taste**_

_**Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy**_

Trafalgar Law hummed as he walked down the street, simply enjoying the cold night breeze. The moon was out, reflecting against his tan skin. He turned the corner and headed to a small, one room inn on the outskirt of town. He entered the room to find a scowling Eustass Kidd waiting impatiently for him at the small wooden table not too far from the bed.

"You are late."

"And you are surprisingly early. And pissed." Law said as he finished locking the door and went over to the other captain, before grabbing Kidd's arm and began pulling him towards the bed. But the not-so-happy male wouldn't have it.

"You think you can just fucking barging in here like that, and everything will be fine?" Kidd said with his usual frown. "Look, my time is valuable and it's not like it's easy for me to escape from my prohibition officer either. And yes, I'm pissed."**(AN: Yes, the prohibition officer is non other than Killer.) **

Law sighed. Here we go again. He should be getting used to Kidd's womanly rants by now, but somehow for once, he wanted to have a normal pleasurable, heated and passionate love making. They were lovers after all.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be this early. Could we just please not fight tonight?"

Kidd stared at Law for a good ten seconds before freeing his arm from the captain's grip and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Law asked. He's not going to ditch him, is he?

"I'm going back. I'm sick of this shit. We fight most of the time with or without reason except during sex and the most we've said to each other is 'GO TO HELL'! I can't believe I sneaked up on my own crew like a grounded teenager just to have a shouting competition with you and get fucked senseless afterward." And with that, he resumed his walking, but stopped when he felt Law's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against his body.

"Look, I really am sorry for being late. Come on, don't leave Eustass. It's not like we often coincidentally anchored in a same island, not with all those Marines that keeps on tailing our asses. I haven't seen you for weeks and believe me or not, I missed you."

The redhead remained silence as Law nuzzling his head against him, but he could feel his heartbeat increased.

"I can hear your heart is beating like crazy. Do you miss me too Mister Kidd?" The brunette laid his head against Kidd's shoulder, burying his face into the side of the male's neck.

"What the hell?! Of course not! That's your heart racing." Kidd muttered. The other supernova let out a small chuckle before whispering in Kidd's sensitive ear. The warm breath made him shivered.

"I brought us a bottle of chocolate syrup."

Twitch.

"And you can be on top."

"Really?" Kidd said with a slight smirk as he turned around. His crimson eyes twinkled madly.

"Yeah… I'm all yours tonight, Kidd." Law purred seductively, dangling a clear bottle filled with chocolate liquid in front of the captain's face.

Kidd smiled devilishly. "I'm gonna make you scream." He tugged the bottle of chocolate from Law's grasp and pulled him to the bed, before crawling on top of the brunette, his legs spread across Law's waist. The captain laid the bottle not too far from his reach for the later use.

_**I'll give you some ooh-la-la**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi?**_

_**I got you breaking into a sweat**_

_**Got you hot, bothered, and wet**_

_**You nasty boy**_

_**(Nasty naughty boy)**_

"These. Off. Now." Kidd growled , ripping Law's shirt off, revealing a tan, smooth, perfect skin that belong to the male below him.

"I just bought this shirt. And how am I supposed to go back without it?" Law grumbled.

"Like I care. Just pretend you are an exhibitionist." With that, Kidd yanked the brunette's pants and boxers off. His eyes scanned every inch of Law's now exposed body.

Law swallowed thickly. He had to repress a shiver as he saw the raw desire and lust flashing as the male ranked his eyes over Law's naked form. The look running over Kidd's face was animal, predatory, and god, it was making him hard just by looking at him.

"Why are--" Kidd silence the other male with a rough kiss on his lips, making the cocky captain blush a bit.

"Damn noisy." He grumbled when Law moaned in his mouth with need and desire.

"And cocky, and always with the stupid hat, and stupid katana," he continued between kisses.

"And a pain in my ass." He added, his teeth nipped down the column of Law's throat. Law's back arched and he rubbed his groin against Kidd's. Law let out a small mewl as Kidd nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. The sound made the captain grin in to the other's skin.

_**Oh, baby for all it's worth**_

_**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**_

_**Now if you're ready, come and get me**_

_**I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')**_

"Shit, I can't believe you can be this hot. Make sure you make a lot of sexy noises for me," Kidd teased as he glanced towards Law's face.

"Mister Kidd," he breathed out, his arm closing around the redhead's neck, pulling him downward.

"You're are overdressed. If I have to be naked, so do you." Law pouted cutely as he tried to bring himself up into sitting position.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" Kidd grinned as Law crawled over to him, and then rose onto his knees, bringing them eye to eye. He reached over Kidd's head to take off his goggle and tossed it to the floor with loud clank. Law hands then moved under Kidd's coat and slid it off his shoulders. Kidd let his eyes close and savored the feeling of Law's trembling hands as he moved to undo his pants. The redhead bit his lip as Law took a deep breath and began to undo the button, then the fly, and finally he gave a gentle tug on the legs. Kidd stepped away from Law's reach and pushed his pants and underwear all the way down, and stood before the brunette, glorious naked.

"Fuck…" Law trailed off, eyes roaming over Kidd's figure, admiring how perfectly sculpted the redhead was.

"See something you like, Trafalgar?"

"Very." Law slyly admitted.

"Less talking." Kidd grunted. He stared hungrily at Law's noticeable erection and decided now it was time to follow through with the brunette's earlier kinky plan. He grabbed both of Law's wrists and quickly sat up, as the other fell back onto the bed before reaching his hand towards the forgotten bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed the content into his awaiting palm, while Law watched the redhead above him in anticipation. Once satisfied with the amount, Kidd began to smear the sticky liquid all over his chest, his thigh and his neck, hands purposely grazed over the hardening nipples. Law let out a deep moan when a warm tongue started lapping the sweet substance from his skin. The redhead took his time teasing Law's pert nipples, licking it all the way to his neck, enjoying the harsh pants that slipped out from the brunette's lips.

"K-Kid.." Law begged. He needed more than these teasing, and his cock was practically twitching from lack of stimulation.

_**Hush now, don't say a word**_

_**I'm gonna give you what you deserve**_

_**Now you better give me a little taste**_

_**Put your icing on my cake**_

_**You nasty boy (boy)**_

"What?" Kidd asked casually, still busy planting kisses and almost ticklish nibbles on his neck. His hands stroked the inside of his thigh, fingers brushing lightly over his arousal. He loved it when the brunette sounded so needy and yes, he was feeling rather sadistic tonight. Law growled in frustration but shivered when those hand started to stroke him.

"You have to tell me what you want." The captain whispered in a husky and sexy voice.

"I want…." Law's voice was low and soft, in a very embarrassed tone that was accompanied by the violent blush on his face. He had to admit he enjoyed getting dominated by the redhead, which Law would never guess he was capable of being one.

"Mmm?" Kidd asked again, silently daring him.

"You mouth… Put your mouth on my cock."

Kidd smirked, snatching the bottle of chocolate syrup and slathered Law's stiff length with it. Law gasped loudly at the coldness the chocolate brought on, but a moan quickly replaced it as a hot mouth found its way around his length. His breathing got heavier; his eyes scrunched shut, his mouth open slightly. Tattooed hands entwined themselves into Kidd's hair when the captain slid his tongue along the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had mixed with the chocolate. A chocolate flavored Law tasted magnificent indeed. Kidd continued his ministration by licking the underside of his hard on, from the bottom to the top, and then took Law's erection in his mouth and began bobbing up and down. The redhead had to hold down Law's hips as he began bucking into Kidd's mouth showing that he was nearing the edge.

_**Oh no, ooh there I go again**_

_**I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad**_

_**So let my body do the talkin'**_

_**I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')**_

"Dammit Kidd… I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." The brunette warned, but Kidd paid no mind. Instead, he began sucking faster and harder, taking as much of him in his mouth. Kidd heard Law's breathing became ragged and he knew the other was close. He deep throated him, his length almost gagging Kidd.

"Ugghh Kidd…I'm.. I'm going to cu-- aahh!!! Law groaned below him as he came in the captain's mouth. Kidd struggled to swallow it all as he watched the other male came down from his high, collapsing on his back.

"How does it taste?" Law asked, his voice low and unnaturally breathy.

"Absolutely sinful." Kidd muttered over Law's mouth, before pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss, their tongue danced in their mouth.

"So this is how I taste." Law laughed in a breathless voice.

"You talk too much, Law. Even during sex." The captain barked. He lowered his head and fastened his mouth to the long, tan neck beneath him, sucking and biting as he tasted the salty sweet skin. A strangle, guttural groan forced its way out of Law's mouth as one of Kidd's hands fisted into his short hair and jerked his head back.

"Fuck! Go easy on the ha--" His curse ended in a shuddering gasp as Kidd's teeth sunk into his flesh. Kidd growled and bit a little harder as Law's body arched sharply into him, a soft moan escaped from his mouth. The male released his bite on Law's neck and pulled away, not bothering to lick up the blood that welled up from the wound. Kidd raised his head, his hands still clutching fistful of dark brown hair.

"That's mean.. You bit me."

"You liked it." Kidd said against Law's panting mouth.

"But I like the fucking more," Law emphasized by crushing their lips together, quickly driving his tongue in, teasing and playing with the other's. He pulled away only to give harsh bites and rough kisses along the redhead jaw and neck. They were definitely going to leave marks.

"And I'm done with foreplay." The brunette stated as he decided to be on the offensive. He pushed Kidd away so that the redhead was sitting back on his knees. Kidd stared suspiciously at the other male.

"I want you to sit back and watch this." Law purred as he snatched the bottle of chocolate syrup and coated his fingers with the sticky liquid. Kidd licked his lips unconsciously. The way the brunette staring him lustfully made his cock twitch in excitement. One of Law's tattooed fingers circled his entrance before inserting a cold sticky digit inside himself; gasping at the feeling and raised his hips into the intrusion. It wasn't long until Law added another finger, stretching himself and moaning when he found his prostate.

"Ooo… s-shit! Kidd!!"

Kidd growled as he watched the other man finger-fucking himself, moaning out his name, enough to make Kidd come right there. Law's moan turned into high pitch when the digits stroked his prostate as he moved them in and out of himself in a slow motion. Law gave a smug grin when he saw Kidd's crimson eyes already darken with desire, gleaming like a predator would do, only a matter of time to strike at their opponent.

"So are you going to stare at me all night Mister Kidd, or are you going to come here and take over?" Law said with a smirk as pulled his fingers from his twitching puckers, slowly moving his hand over his now swollen cock.

_**Ooh, ha**_

_**Come on daddy**_

_**Oh oh, ooh, ooh oh yeah**_

_**Oh yeah oh**_

_**Come on, sugar**_

"Arrogant bastard." The redhead non-existed brow twitched in annoyance. He grabbed one of Law ankles and pulled him closer, bringing the tan legs up and around his waist. Law made an 'eep' sound at the sudden movement. Using the chocolate syrup as a lube, Kidd slathered his cock before positioning himself and rammed into Law, filling him in one thrust. A high pitch scream ran through the room as Law felt the pain, the fullness, the satisfaction of having his lover inside him. His back arched off the bed and his cock pressed against Kidd's stomach. Kidd's head was pressed against the other's neck, his heavy breathing made Law's neck moist.

"Fucking move already." The brunette cursed through clenched teeth.

Kidd moved out slowly before pressing back in hard and fast, hitting Law's prostate right at first time, making him scream again out of pleasure and completely forgetting his pain.

"Fuck!"

"Keh. Told you I'd make you scream." The captain snorted, but continued, plowing into the brunette at a faster rate, ramming into the spot which made Law screamed in every firm thrust. He could tell the man beneath him was close by the way of Law's entire body shivered uncontrollably, begging foe release, and the amount of pre-cum dripping from his weeping erection. Kidd gave a devilish smile before stopping the motion of his hips almost completely.

"Kidd…You are doing it again..." Law whined at the lack of movement as he was so close. Too close.

"Doing what?" Kidd replied innocently, rocking his hips forward in a very small movement that was unsatisfying for both of them. Oh how he loved seeing the cocky brunette at his mercy. Grey eyes glaring at him at him, darkened by want.

"Fucking tease.." Law told him, his voice breaking as he thrust his hips forwards to try to get more friction.

"Now you know how it feels when you do that to me." The redhead quickly grabbed both of Law's wrists and pinned them above his head, still buried to the hilt in Law's ass, but not moving.

Law's eyes now coated with both anger and lust. "Move, Kidd!!" He hissed. The muscles in his arms twisted as he tried to pry his hands free from the captain's grip. Kidd chuckled as he felt that Law had presented a completely adorable sight and utterly sexy. His body covered in sheen of sweat and straining, desperately trying to make Kidd move.

_**Ooh, I got you breaking into a sweat**_

_**Got you hot, bothered, and wet**_

_**You nasty boy**_

_**(Nasty naughty boy)**_

_**Naughty boy**_

"What's the magic word?" Kidd's mouth hovered above Law's, flicking out his tongue to run over the other man's quivering lips.

"Fuck.." Law chocked, unable to think, his eyes dilated with pleasure but now replaced with frustration.

"Wrong answer." Kidd replied casually, only to push deeper into Law, but not moving.

Law groaned, "Fine. I want you Mister Kidd, I want your cock deep inside me, fucking me hard and fast. I want you to fill my ass with so much of your seed, it'll be leaking out for days. Just fuck me already! PLEASE."

Kidd gladly complied to Law's plead, so he snapped his hips back and then forward again, repeating his actions and angled his thrust straight to Law's sweet spot. His balls hit the other's buttock with every delicious, piercing thrust. Kidd leaned down and kissed his lover hungrily, their teeth clashing in their mouth. Law wrapped his hands around the captain's neck, and clung to him as the pleasure was too great to bear. He could feel the heat tightening in his groin.

"K-Kid…I'm-ah-going to come..." Law panted between moaning, digging his blunt nails into the other's man to pull them closer.

"Fucking come for me." Kidd growled and reached his hands between them, fisting around Law's leaking member, giving it a hard stroke as he felt himself nearing his release.

"Kidd!!!" Law screamed, tossing his head back as his orgasm hit him hard. Ecstasy shook his whole body, waves of pleasure went up and down the brunette's spine, as he spilled seed between them and coated Kidd's hand with his essence. His voice filling Kidd's ears was all it took to push the redhead over the edge, at the same time his muscles convulsed violently around Kidd's member. Kidd's body tensed and he slammed in one last time, burying himself all the way to the hilt, his cock throbbing and he let out a cry, shooting his cum deep into Law.

_**Said, baby for all it's worth**_

_**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**_

_**Now that you're ready, give it to me**_

_**Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'**_

He fell against Law's chest with his dick still immerse within Law, panting heavily from the long pent-up lust he had finally go. It was a few minutes before either of them had to breath to say anything. "You alive?"

"That was… mind blowing…" Law finally muttered, his whole body still feeling mushy from the afterglow.

The redhead chuckled, slowly pulling himself out and collapse beside his equally spent lover. A few seconds later, Law was using Kidd's chest as a pillow and hugging his waist possessively.

"Kidd..." The Heart captain murmured sleepily.

"Hmm…?"

"Are you going back after this?" Law asked, burying his face closer to the strong chest. He could smell the strong scent from the captain and breathed it in, as if to imprint it to his brain.

The said man didn't reply. He only wrapped his hands around the brunette, whispering, "Go to sleep, Law."

He shook his head stubbornly. "You'll leave me alone like our last meeting again."

Kidd sighed heavily. "Got no choice. The ship's 'mother' is keeping his eyes on me. Fuck, he sure can see well enough under that damn mask. If he finds out, he'll turn me into a shish kebab. "

"But you're the captain. He can't kill you.

"I've known that blondie long before we set sail and by brutal strength only, we are pretty much on par. So yes, he can fucking kill me and no, he won't find us being together amusing."

"At least wake me up when you want to leave.." Law pouted.

"Alright.. Alright.. I'll wake you up. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay.." The brunette mumbled, but his hold relaxed a bit at the respond, happy that Kidd wasn't going to leave any soon as he started to drift to sleep. Kidd couldn't help but smiled in amusement. He laid there with Law in his arm for quite some time, then slowly, as not to wake the other male, Kidd slipped out of bed. The captain grabbed his clothes and put them on in a slow manner. As he reached for his coat, he looked down at the brunette who was still fast asleep. Kidd stroked Law's hair and leaned down to kiss Law on the lips before pulling away and regretfully leaving.

"Later, Death Surgeon." Were his parting words.

**xxxLaterxxx**

Kidd stood on the deck, staring at the sky that still engulfed by complete darkness, soon will be replaced by sunshine in a few hours. He shivered at the coldness as he walked across the ship's deck towards his quarter, wanting nothing more but sleep. The supernova opened the door to his room and walked in before shutting the door quietly, tossing his coat to the floor. Kidd breathed a large sigh and made his way to the bed, falling backward onto it.

"So.."

"HOLY SHIT!" Kidd let out a yell of shock, nearly falling off his bed. Killer was standing at the end of his bed, looking slightly bemused by his captain's reaction. Just like a child that gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he thought.

"Dammit Killer!! Will you fucking stop doing that?! I'll die because of a heart attack soon enough if you keep sneaking up on me like that!" The captain choked out, clutching at his chest.

The blonde mate ignored Kidd's outburst and continued, "Having fun fraternizing with the enemy?"

Kidd's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

**TBC**

**Reviews are more than appreciated..**

**I wanted to write this initially as a one-shot, but I was totally enjoying myself so I decided to continue the story. For some sick reason, I can't leave Killer hanging like that!! noooo!!!! *cough* But it won't be too long though, maybe around three or four chapters. Why? I'm still not that creative enough to generate tons of ideas or imaginations like other authors can. Better play on the safe side, right?**

**Just for you to know, I might not be able to update the next chapter any time soon. Final exam is coming, so I needed to concentrate on my study. A little….XD but I'll still try finishing it a.s.a.p…*pant*pant***


	2. Hand cuffs

**Title: Nasty naughty boy**

**Chapter two: Hand Cuffs**

**Pairing: Law x Kidd, Killer x Kidd**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter summary: Jealousy and possessiveness take over and Killer decided to claim back what belongs to him. **

**Genre: Humor/romance (generally), little bit angst (in this chapter)**

**Warnings: Bondage, Killer's jealousy and forced consensual sex (my fav part). **

**A/N: I don't know much about Killer but somehow I tried my best to write less ooc not only for Killer, but also for Law and Kidd.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hand Cuffs**

"I don't know the shit you are sprouting on about."

"Are you sure about that?" Killer watched as slight panic creeping over Kidd's face before masking it with his usual deep scowl. Seriously, who the hell was Kidd trying to fool here? They grew up together in the same village and he knew exactly the redhead's habits of entwining his fingers or tapping his foot erratically every time stress engulfing him. And he was currently doing BOTH.

"Look Killer. I just got back and I'm tired as fuck and all I wanted is nothing more but sleep," Kidd said irritably. "So whatever lecture you got for me there, save it for another time."

The captain then closed his eyes momentarily. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the blonde mate or his motherly lectures but what gave him the Goosebumps was the way their conversation was leading to. It was the type where most likely spoken only by husband and wife where the husband (him of course) was caught cheating with other woman by his own wife (Killer especially with the long hair). Kidd unconsciously let out a shuddering breath at his own thought.

"Always with denial. You haven't changed one bit from when we were a kid and here I thought sailing at least had matured you."

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at the man before him at the same time the foot had stopped its tapping. Look like this time Killer had touched the raw nerves of his captain.

"If there is something in your mind, just spit it out already." Kidd snapped. What right does Killer have to question him? He was the captain for fuck sake! Just because they knew each other for a long time doesn't mean he could interfere with his personal life and that blonde should have known better that Eustass Kidd doesn't like people bossing him around.

Killer let out a heavy sigh before started speaking again, "You were sleeping with him, weren't you Kidd? Or do I need to spell out his name loud and clear for everyone in this ship to hear?"

**Oh how wrong can you be**

**Oh to fall in love**

**Was my very first mistake**

**How was I to know**

**I was far too much in love to see**

"Like I said, I don't--"

"Eustass Kidd." Killer's voice held a note of warning, and the redhead snap his mouth shut almost immediately. The only time Killer would pronounce his name in perfect syllable was when he was angry. An angry Killer means trouble and no one mess with him when he was in such state. Ever. Not even his captain. Kidd remembered quite clearly what had happened the only time it had been attempted and that was also the exact moment where Kidd learned the phrase 'once is enough'. He wasn't nick named Massacre Man for no reason that was for sure. There was a long paused and Killer had to strain his ears to hear the reply, although it was more like a desperate mumbles.

"How long have you know?" Killer was taken back. Was Kidd admitting it?

"About you and your lover?"

"We aren't lovers!" Or maybe not.

"…."

"Arrgghh Fine! I slept with Trafalgar fucking Law, the ever so annoying Captain of Heart Pirates, also one of the supernovas called Death surgeon! There I said it. Now will you get the hell out of my room so I can sleep peacefully?" Kidd repeated for the second time of the night, glaring at the masked man.

Killer sighed and put his palm over his masked face. "Damn it Kidd. What exactly are you thinking, involving yourself with that man, sleeping with him on top of that?"

"Well, I didn't really give much think about that. It just… sort of happened ok?" Kidd said, looking away.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this!? He's an enemy and this thing… you are doing is going to bite you back sooner or later!" Killer's voice had raised a few not.

**Jealousy, look at me now**

**Jealousy, you got me somehow**

**You gave me no warning**

**Took me by surprise**

**Jealousy, you led me on**

"I know damn well how to take care of myself! Whatever I do, it's none of your fucking business." By now, Kidd is showing his annoyance with his voice, and body language. Big time. He crossed his arms over his chest, and swore under his breath.

"Wha—of course it's my business since you are endangering the whole crew! Do you realize you are putting their neck on the line for some man that we barely know about?!" Killer spat. He knew he was just using the crew as an excuse to be angry. It was Kidd's choice on who he wanted to be with, but the possessiveness towards Kidd had made him to become jealous of some droopy eyes pirate and it pissed him off.

Kidd fell silent, fuming, but not exactly have anything to say to that. Killer took a deep breath, preparing himself as if what he was going to say was costing him deeply.

"Tell me something Kidd. Do you love him?"

Kidd squeezed his eyes shut; fighting the wave of guilt unconsciously involving his own crew with his personal agenda but also at the word 'love' that somehow caused uneasiness inside him.

"I—I don't know." He finally admitted.

"You've been sleeping with that man and you don't know if you have feeling for him? So what are you, fuck buddies?"

The spiky captain winced invisibly at Killer's harsh accusation. He averted his eyes, face flaming. It was unusual for the first mate to use foul language as he held the collected and cool headed characters among the crew which by means a total polar opposite with his captain and those was the sole reason Kidd had convinced him to be part of the crew. He wasn't ignorance enough to admit he was indeed a hot headed and he needed Killer to neutralize it, thus stopping him from making insanely stupid decision.

"Well?" Killer insisted.

"I DON'T know! Maybe…"

Killer's body stiffened even though he had expected the answer. There was a feeling of unease or maybe angry in the back of his mind, and he couldn't pin down where it was coming from.

**You couldn't lose**

**You couldn't fail**

**You had suspicion on my trail**

**How, how, how, oh my jealousy**

**I wasn't man enough**

**To let you hurt my pride**

**Now I'm only left with my own jealousy**

But when he didn't get any more reply from the blonde, he felt kind of uneasy with the eerie silence.

"Why'd you care anyway?" Kidd said looking annoyed, with a slight worried tone in his voice.

Killer remained silent and then made his way towards Kidd, who instinctively squirmed away from him. When he was right in front of Kidd, he bent down so they were now face to face which made the redhead froze.

"Why him?"

The captain couldn't think of an answer as he was dumbfounded till the meaning of the question finally registered in his brain.

"This doesn't concern you." Kidd snapped. "I swear you are twice as annoying from the usual--"

Before Kidd could finish his sentence, he was pushed from his sitting position until his back hit the bed and quickly pinned by his first mate, his wrist were encircled and brought up above his head. "It does concern me either you like it or not."

**Oh how strong can you be**

**With matters of the heart**

**Life is much to short**

**To while away with tears**

**If only you could see**

**Just what you do to me**

Kidd fought him like a hellion Killer knew he was. "Let me go dammit!" He yelled through gritted teeth, prying his hands off but only to have the other tighten his hold. Crimson eyes widened when his hands were slipped into something cold and a soft sound of click was heard. He strained his neck to look up and saw his wrists were nicely cuffed to the bedpost and tried to fought against it, but somehow he couldn't activate his devil fruit's power. His whole body even started to limp.

"Fuck! A sea stone cuffs?! Oii Killer, what the hell are you trying to pull here?!" Kidd swore as he snapped his head back towards his assailant. His next words withered in his throat when he saw Killer looked different from his usual self. His face was no longer covered with mask, revealing his narrow and angular face, with his blonde hair draped his shoulder and spilled down his back. Kidd couldn't help but admire how long his eyelashes were, or how nicely they looked against his high cheekbone in a face that was sculpted masculine perfection. However, what really intoxicated about Killer were his mismatched green and crimson eyes, which made the colors much more piercing on his tan skin. Why he was hiding his beautiful face under that scary looking mask was beyond Kidd, although he did remember Killer said something like: "I don't like people staring my eyes." **(A/N: Took me ages to imagine how Killer would look like.)**

The said male straddled Kidd's waist and leaned down. The redhead could feel his face hotter as the gorgeous face was so close to him, his heated breath was brushing his lips. This wasn't the first time Kidd witnessed Killer's breathtaking beauty, in fact he had seen his true face countless time before the blonde started covering his face from public view. Yes Killer was always quite a nagger but he was never the one to invade his personal space, so the closeness of their bodies made Kidd's heart slammed in his chest. But no matter how fascinated Kidd was towards the male above him, he still had his own pride to be considered at the moment and getting pinned down definitely not helping in his situation.

Kidd's jaw tightened and his eyes immediately hardening on his subordinate. "Let me go Killer. I'm ordering you as your captain." He stated firmly.

"No. Not until you tell me why it has to be him." Killer growled; his brows drawn down in bone chilling glare which Kidd had not seen it him like this in a long time. The captain shuddered beneath him.

**Jealousy, you tripped me up**

**Jealousy, you brought me down**

**You bring me sorrow**

**You cause me pain**

**Jealousy, when will you let go**

Unable to meet his gaze, Kidd closed his eyes and swallowed. "I really don't know."

The feeling from early wont leave the Massacre Man and he could feel the pain stabbed through his chest was fierce and biting cold as he struggled to form words. Opening his eyes, Kidd found Killer's eyes still fixated on his face but his previous angry glare had softened and his brows now furrowed in concern.

"Killer?" The captain asked, staring at him in confusion.

The blonde sighed heavily. "Why do you think I followed you all these years, and even putting up with your selfishness and constant insanely stupid decisions?" His gaze slid away and his voice drop to barely whisper.

Kidd wanted nothing more but to give a smart retort but decided to focus more on the question.

"Erm… because we are friends?"

Hearing those answer, Killer could have smacked himself on the forehead. That was the most ridiculous thing he had heard so far uttered from the supernova. How dense could this guy be?

"Look, Kidd…" Killer bit the inside of his cheek before he continued, "I don't stick my neck out for just anyone." He said in desperation, becoming more and more aware of that sinking feeling.

Kidd blinked in surprise and stared at him. Fuck! He thought. Was Killer trying to tell him that he, The Massacre Man had developed feeling for him? Let get this straight. It's true that Kidd had always found the currently unmasked man attractive, way long before he met Trafalgar Law, but he was still like a brother to him. But now his head flooded with confusion and uncertainty, result from what he could describe as confession. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but was unable to as the shock had turned his brain to mush horribly.

Kidd opened his mouth again, determined to say something to confirm his suspicious.

"I don't understand." Kidd stopped, and then continued. "What exactly are you yapping on about?"

Staring at him was Killer in opened mouth shock. Knowing Kidd, he knew the redhead was a straight to the point kind of guy, but he never expected him to be this blockheaded. Even people's density had its own limit. Killer couldn't take it anymore. In order to calm himself down, he shut his eyes and slowly counted to ten… then twenty…and then thirty… 'It's no use. Words weren't penetrating into Kidd's thick scull. Maybe its time for plan B. What is plan B anyway?' Killer thought before cracking his eyes open, only to find Kidd was giving him a strange look.

**Gotta hold of my possesive mind**

**Turned me into a jealous kind**

**How, how, how, oh my jealousy**

**I wasn't man enough**

**To let you hurt my pride**

**Now I'm only left with my own jealousy**

"Are you listening to m--" Before Kidd could finish that sentence, he was silenced by a pair of lips. It wasn't exactly the plan that Killer had in mind, but it definitely prevented the redhead from blabbing anymore nonsense. At this point, random thought crossed Kidd's mind.

No way… his early suspicion was right all along… that Killer was actually fucking _like_ like him?!

Kidd was at loss right now and he couldn't even think of fighting it, or pushing Killer away. Since he wasn't responsive, Killer grabbed Kidd's face and forced him to look upward so he could get a better access and kept kissing. The captain opened his mouth, probably because he was trying to yell at the blonde and Killer quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring every tooth and corner, and then teasing Kidd's wet muscles. The captain gave a sound between a gasp and moan when he felt another tongue pushed inside and dance behind his lips. Kidd tasted wild and addictive, igniting something inside the other male, a steady heat that Killer had never felt before was now burning furiously like a furnace and he was convinced Kidd was the only being that could put him in such state. When Killer finally felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he pulled away after tugging Kidd's bottom lip with his teeth, leaving a rather wide eyed and blushing redhead. Even Killer had his cheeks pink colored.

"Do you get it now?" breathed the massacre man, hand taking off the offending goggle and the crimson strands fanned out over the cover.

Apparently the kiss had affected Kidd too much he couldn't even form any respond; his face beat red as he tried to get his breath.

"K-Killer." Kidd gasped as Killer buried his nose into his throat and inhaled.

Gold brows came together as narrowed eyes turned to look at Kidd. "You reek of that man. As I thought, he had tainted you." The Massacre Man growled softly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Kidd in his last attempt to save his own dignity as he pulled his wrists slightly. "This is what they called rape."

What's wrong with everyone tonight? First it's Law with his stupid chocolate syrup and now it's Killer with handcuffs. Is everyone but him had some kind of sick fetishes that they wanted to share with him that bad?! Why can't they just have a normal healthy sex instead?!

Killer didn't speak, but then it wasn't unusual for the blonde for him to lapse into long silence every now and then. He flashed a smile that sent chill throughout Kidd's spine and whispered close to his ears. "You can't rape the willing, Kidd."

He then licked the shell of Kidd's ear, eliciting a shudder from the redhead. "So you are sensitive here. As much as I want to explore all your sensitive spots, we are short on time."

Before the captain could protest, Killer claimed his lips again in passionate kiss. "It will be hard to explain if they crew were to hear strange noises."

A moan escaped Kidd's throat as Killer kissed his jaw and nibbled his neck, biting gently into the skin, leaving red marks just above the collarbone.

"Dammit Kill, that'll leave marks." Said Kidd in a low voice.

"Maybe that is because I wanted to." He replied though his voice was breathless. The way Kidd used the pet name showed he was irritated but enough to make Killer felt hotter.

Kidd really wanted to yell at the blonde to stop his molestations, kicked him off board so he would sank down to the bottom of the sea although that would be futile since Killer wasn't a Devil Fruit's user and sea water won't affect him. All he ever wanted was a good sleep but NOO! People just won't him alone and to make the matter worse, they keep pouncing on him. Putting Trafalgar aside since he never was good at keeping his perverted hands to himself, but even his own first mate now roaming his hands all over his body. Does perverse is some kind of airborne disease? Kidd wouldn't be surprised if that was the case since his own body started to react as Killer had trailed butterfly kisses on his torso and he had to hold his voice down from eliciting out more embarrassing noises. Every touch of the massacre man gave sent electricity current to his body, causing him to flinch.

"O-Oii Killer…"

"Hmm…?" Killer asked with an indecipherable look on his face as he began unbuttoning and pulling his shirt off. When he reached the rim of his pants and started stripping him down, panic washed over him.

"Don't you dare… My pants are staying right where there are." Kidd growled dangerously but the blonde simply ignored him. "Killer I'm warning you… Sto—that's my underwear! Put it back on!!" Killer again ignored the words, grabbing his half hard dick and smeared the pre-cum over the head.

"F-fuck Kill, get off!" Kidd started flailing around in panic and tried to kick him, but Killer quickly grabbed a hold of his ankle to spread the kicking legs and pushed himself so he was in between his legs. He opened his mouth to speak but Killer didn't give him the chance as he crashed their mouth together and rocked his rock hard erection down against Kidd's bucking hips, moaning with pleasure at the friction produced. Kidd stilled, giving him his famous glare with his blood color eyes that burned until Killer wanted to melt.

"I said get the fuck--" Kidd was again cut off when Killer slid his mouth over Kidd's hard cock. His lips curled into a tiny smile as he looked up to see Kidd's flushed, panting face and hands kept on clench and unclenching around the cuffs, obviously trying to fight the inevitable pleasure. Killer pulled away with a wet popping sound and knelt over, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached over the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a slim tube. Kidd flushed crimson like his hair as the other male eyed the almost empty tube thoughtfully, but decided to remain silent. The redhead watched him warily as Killer some of the content onto his finger.

"Do you always bottom or top?" Killer asked in monotone which made Kidd scowled up at him who was looking rather interested. It wasn't that hard for Killer to guess after seeing Kidd's flustering reaction.

"Guess you are the bottom then." He answered his own question but Kidd couldn't pin point whether the blonde was angry or curious. "At least you know what's coming."

"S-Shut the fuck up." The male cursed and twitched as two slicked and cold fingers circled his entrance. He tensed slightly as one prodded him a little more firmly but didn't intrude more.

"You need to relax Kidd or it will hurt."

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one getting his ass shoved!" Kidd all but shouted, but let a chocking gasp and squirmed uncomfortably when a finger slipped into him. Of course this wasn't his first time to be the one receiving, but the whole idea of 'rape' and 'willing' didn't seem to blend together. Killer didn't wait that long before adding second finger, causing his captain to clench his jaw and jerked his hip in reaction.

"Slower dammit!" Kidd snapped, trying to regain his breathing. The blonde did so a little guilty, very aware he's hurting the person he cared most. He moved his fingers in and out of Kidd, much slower this time as he twisted them around and looked for his prostate. When the fingers brushed something inside Kidd, the earlier pain coated by sudden pleasure, causing Kidd to let out a shriek.

"Kidd? Are you alright?" The blonde asked as he started to remove his finger out, worried if he was hurting Kidd too much.

"If you stop…" the redhead threatened, eyes wild, panting, "I'll use every single metals available on this ship to smash you into dust. So shut up and get on with it!"

Killer was taken back by Kidd sudden change in reaction. He had prepared for Kidd's rejection toward the sex, but the minute his hot headed captain threatened him and demanded to be fucked, Killer had lost it completely. Furrowing his brows, Killer resumed his motion from before while adding the third finger and scissoring him open. Kidd let out a long moan, arching his back off the bead when the slender fingers brushed against that sweet spot again. Killer removed his fingers and unbuckled his belt before pushing his pants down enough to release his erection, making the redhead to blush slightly at the sight of his hard cock. He leaned back and poured some lube onto his fingers and slicking himself up. The mix between nervousness and anticipation had produced a cold feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going in." said Killer as he nudged himself inside of Kidd, and there wasn't time for second thought as Killer pushed into him.

"Shit!" It had been a while since the last Kidd had been penetrated and this made him incredibly tight, so the immediate pain when he was stretched open was like having he breath knocked out of him. He had to bit down his lip and steady his breath to kept his muscles from clamping down since he knew it would hurt like bitch if he were to let that happened. Another pushed and Killer was completely inside him.

"Are you alright?" He could hear concern in Killer's voice and, wrapped with other emotions he couldn't put names too. Killer started to move but Kidd's legs clamped around him, opening his eyes and gave him a 'If you move now I'll fucking gut you alive with the rustiest knife I could find' glare.

After a minute, Kidd's ragged breaths finally eased down and nod down, signaling the blonde he was ready. Killer pulled out and gave a hard thrust, causing the redhead to moan. It started with a slow pace and intoxicating for Killer, but almost cautiously, as he tried his best to hold himself back. He was pushing gently into the stretched hole, searching for the spot that served as a pleasurable button for the redhead. When Kidd gasped and started wailing his name, he knew head found it and began to move faster, hitting it straight on.

"Ah!" Kidd arched his back and wrapped his legs around Killer's waist, pulling him closer to get him as deep as he could. He nearly screamed, his world going white with pleasure as the blonde picked up his pace almost violently that rocked the bed.

"Haa… Ah!" Kidd kept panting and moaning as the other kept thrusting in and out of him, he thought he was in nirvana but felt his own painfully erection throbbing and shivered as it was rubbed between their bodies. Killer noticed Kidd's needy whine and wrapped one of his hands around it and started pumping it in the same with his thrust.

"Kidd." Killer moaned out his name and bit down his neck, making the other man cried out. He gave another long hard thrust and Kidd almost could see stars dancing behind his eyes.

Kidd could feel another wave coming and started yelling. "Ah fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. K-Killer!" He screamed as he climaxed, spilling white fluid all over the blonde's hand and his chest. Killer felt Kidd's muscles clamped around his cock enough to drive the massacre man over the edge.

"Kidd…" He breathed his name again and grunted. There's a look of tense on his face as he continued to move frantically above Kidd. One last pushed and he climaxed as well and Kidd moaned in respond as he felt Killer's hot semen spilled deep inside his body that was still enjoying its aftershock.

Killer slumped over his captain's sweaty body, and stayed still for several minutes. They both tried to catch their breath as Kidd got sleepier. Having sex twice in one night was making him completely exhausted. Killer pulled out of him reluctantly and Kidd groaned in discomfort before falling to the side. It took a few moments for Killer's brain to catch up and formed coherent words.

"I think they heard us." Killer mumbled.

"I'll definitely kill you after this." Kidd managed to reply before shutting his eyes and slipped into nothingness. Exactly what he wanted to do for the whole night.

Killer sighed in pleasure before falling asleep shortly after. He'll open the cuffs and faced Kidd's wrath tomorrow.

**But now it matters not**

**If I should live or die**

**Cause I'm only left with my own jealousy**

**--TBC--**

**Arrkk!! I was planning to make this as a short chapter but still ended it up long. Damn…**


	3. Red Riding Hood, a wolf and a grandma?

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 3: Lil' Red Riding Hood, a wolf and a grandma?**

**Rating: T for this chapter**

**Summary: The love triangle continues and Kidd think hell just fell on him when all three of them encounters. **

**A/N: I had a hard time deciding which lyrics should go for this chapter, then this one night I was listening to Bowling For Soup: Lil' Red Riding Hood and I thought 'OMFG this is perfect!!' I mean, Kidd is redhead so why not be cute little riding hood? Lol. xp**

**

* * *

  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He was going to kill him slowly and painfully

Eustass Kidd groaned loudly. To be woke up by the sun already glaring in his eyes was one thing, but having his hands cuffed to the bedpost and a warm body pressed up against his were not a lovely way to start his day. He was starving, his head hurt, his ass was sore, his wrists probably suffered from blisters and it was his turn to make breakfast this morning. Just plain peachy. Kidd glared begrudgingly to the person that was sleeping soundly next to him. Long gold hair splayed across the bed sheet as the figure murmured something, arm circling his waist possessively as if Kidd was going to make a run the moment he let it go. Like that would happen with the stupid cuffs still trapping his wrists!

"When you woke up, I'm going to kick you sorry ass from my damn ship." Warned the captain as he plopped his head back down to the pillow.

_**[howls]**_

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?**_

_**Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood**_

Killer knew he was in deep shit when he woke up the following morning in not a lovely way. He was literally dumped to floor with a rough kick and landed with a loud "oof!", following it up with a soft gruff before the blonde sat up quickly from the ground he had fallen on and looked up too see a very annoyed Kidd was tugging his wrists from the bedpost. He felt his heart jumped at the sight of his naked captain who glared coldly down at him.

"Kidd?"

"Don't speak to me." Said man glared harder, silencing the first mate instantly.

Yep, Kidd was indeed pissed with him.

_**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**You sure are lookin' good**_

_**You're everything a big bad wolf would want**_

Morning could only be described as hellish. Killer was rather surprised how well dead silence and murderous glare combined with his infamous scowl worked against his attempt in trying to have words with Kidd to show how angry Kidd decided to be. Even when preparing breakfast, the captain chopped the vegetables loud enough as if he was slaughtering someone else's neck (probably Killer), causing the crew to flinch for every chop that was made. **(A/N: I love guys who can cook, so I made it part of Kidd's cute side.)**

"Are you… alright okashira? We heard some noises came from your room last night." The stitches male hesitantly asked.

Kidd stopped all the chopping entirely and clutched slightly at the knife handle. Seeing their captain's reaction, all the crew decided they had poured salt on his wound and ready to make run for it in case Kidd wanted to throw tantrum. Being in a room filled with tableware (especially nice shinning knifes) and a moody Eustass Kidd were far more dangerous than being cornered by hundreds of Marines.

Instead, Kidd turned his head and flashed a never-had-been-seen smile. "I'm ok. Just had a little NIGHTMARE where I got pinned down by a gold hair beast and… ravished."

The crew's jaw dropped to the floor.

Was that a smile?

A real smile?

From Eustass Captain Kidd?

They may not know their captain as long as Killer, but one thing they were sure about him was, that man did not smile. Never.

Scowls: Hell yeah.

Frowns: Sure.

Glares: Definitely all time favorite.

Smirks: Why not?

But smile? Not in this life. They have always thought the day Kidd bares his teeth in a smile and not in a deep, menacing scowl will be the day where pirates and Marines share sake from the same bottle and laugh like there was no tomorrow.

Nonchalantly, the captain turned back and continued to murder the innocent vegetables.

_**Listen to me [howl]**_

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood**_

_**I don't think even big girls should**_

_**Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone**_

During the next couple of days, Kidd had been avoiding Killer. If he saw Killer within ten foot range, the nearby metals would rattle violently before the hot tempered captain turned other way and bared his teeth at his first mate. Killer wisely kept his distance from the walking magnet. Even during meal time, Kidd would sit far away from the blonde and ate quietly, occasionally jabbing the meat none too gently with his fork and gave him an icy glare. Killer secretly thought the redhead was so goddamn adorable was he was fuming but decided never to mention it. In fact, forget what was just said.

Killer was aware that night's incident was most likely to be his fault, but he did it out of pure instinct to protect Kidd from that person. He had known Kidd the longest and his feelings for him for these past few years have evolved past a simple crush and into infatuation. To conceal his abnormal mismatched eyes was only a bull for him to wear the mask; but his pure intention was only to hide his face since he didn't want to show any emotions especially not to Kidd. He was more than happy or relief when Kidd invited him to be his first mate. At least he could still be close to his crush.

_**[howls]**_

_**What big eyes you have**_

_**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_

_**So, just to see that you don't get chased**_

_**I think I ought to walk with you for a way**_

Trafalgar Law. The first time Killer set his eyes on the said man in the Human Shop back at Sabaody Archipelego, instantly he knew Trafalgar Law was a man that couldn't be trusted. He possessed a type of smile that belonged only to perverts and his eyes had a predator's menacing glint in it, only waited for the perfect chance to strike from the back. There was no possible way Killer would allow that cheeky droopy eyed wolf to snatch Kidd away from him. Over his dead rotten body!

What if he doesn't even like Kidd at all?

What if he was just using Kidd's godly sexy body to satisfy his lust?

What if he treated him badly?

What if—

Even the very thought of it made The Massacre Man's stomach churned and almost hyperventilated. Killer squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

That's it. Killer decided he would simply exterminate him the second he saw Trafalgar Law.

_**What full lips you have**_

_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_

_**So, untill you get to grandma's place**_

_**I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe**_

Back to Kidd, he wasn't sure if he was pissed at Killer who had such nerves for cuffing him up and… raped him or himself, for actually enjoying it as much as he had. Sex with Killer was different from what he usually had with Trafalgar. The Captain of Heart Pirates was undoubtedly amazing in bed, fitting both roles perfectly. He would be aggressive and dominant most of the time even when he was the uke, at the same time Trafalgar could be submissive type; moaning and mewling like a cat in heat and kept begging for more from the redhead. He would scream for every pleasure Kidd could give him and desperately for all of it. Kidd can't and won't deny that Trafalgar could be described as a drug; addictive and simply couldn't get enough from that man and what was that made his and Trafalgar's relationship work anyway? The mutual feeling towards each other? (he highly doubted it)The wild and unpredictability sex? (most probably) Or was it simply because of passion? Frankly, all this time being with that man, he'd never really thought of it. But then Killer just had to butt in and declared his feeling. The masked man was surprisingly gentle during sex despite his nickname, as if Kidd was a fragile property that'll easily break if mishandled and every kisses, the lingering touches and sex itself was filled with emotions. As much as Kidd tried to, he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Except the bondage part which he despised it with passion.

Did he love Trafalgar Law? Did he even have any feeling for Killer?

The questions made Kidd want to bang his head against something hard, but since there was nothing around him at the moment, he settled for slapping his forehead and gave out a heavy sigh. The air around the ship was too dark and heavy (because of him) and he wondered when they would arrive at the next island.

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**

**Till I'm sure that you've been shown**

**That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone**

Kidd practically threw himself on the dock, and felt as if he could cry, being on a solid surface of an island. Finally fresh morning air filled his lungs, not that muggy, dark and humid air he had been forced to live in through the whole week on that damn ship. Island meant town, town meant bar, and of course bar meant good booze. They won't be staying long though, only long enough to refill the ship's supplies and usually it would take only half a day. More than enough time to find him a nice bar and away from certain someone which his name made the supernova cringed slightly.

Killer caught the image of his captain as Kidd was started making his way alone to the street, it's hard not to notice him with his hair color and ridiculously furry coat swishing behind him. Of course he knew Kidd was still pissed at him, but maybe this was a good time to have a decent conversation with the redhead personally without having any worries of other crew overhear them.

He must be out of his insane mind, Killer thought as he began to trail the other supernova.

**[howls]**

**Little Red Ridin' Hood**

**I'd like to hold you if I could**

**But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't**

"Kidd." Killer called after him, but the said man just kept walking. Killer sighed, quickening his pace to catch up to the very pissed, very annoyed captain. When he finally caught up a few moments later, he was panting slightly and found Kidd was looking at him with the most irritated expression he could plaster on his face. After almost a minute of staring contest between the captain and his first mate, Killer finally opened his mouth to say something.

"Where are you going?"

Kidd seemed to ignore him for a second, eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"Bar and you are NOT coming with me." It was more like a snarl rather than an answer. Well, at least Kidd was speaking to him again.

"Why not?" This might be the only he could properly talk to Kidd and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"Well I don't know Killer. Maybe I just wanted to get the hell away from the person who forced himself into me or maybe should I say raped me. Have you ever thought of that?" Kidd spat, then spun around and about to leave the massacre man. The blonde flinched at Kidd's tone but decided he wouldn't be deterred by his captain's attempt to shoo him away.

"I'm still coming with you." Killer stated firmly.

_**[howls]**_

_**What a big heart I have**_

_**The better to love you with**_

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood**_

_**Even bad wolves can be good**_

Kidd looked at Killer like he had grown a second head.

"Listen, you are lucky I haven't kicked your damn carcass out from my ship after what you did. So why don't you leave me the hell alone before I seriously going to fill your body with holes." Kidd scowled at the blonde before stalking off with Killer trailing behind him. He was steadily growing angrier every passing minute and if Killer wouldn't get his ass lost by the time he reached the bar, he would summon all the metal pieces in the town and made the most sturdy, impenetrateable cage before throwing that stupid masked man inside.

With an aggravated sigh, he sharply turned down an alley after an alley with a fast pace in hope to lose his stalker and surprisingly he succeeded. Kidd watched from his hidden spot Killer ran through the street, looking desperately to track him down. The captain smirked. Guess he wouldn't need any cage for now. He was about to take a step back to made his way to whatever bar he could find when his back connected with something warm and very solid. Kidd's eyes widen to a size of dinner plate when the thing behind him chuckled.

Tattooed arms warped automatically around Kidd's waist to keep him from falling backward as he cried out in shock. He started flailing his arms a little, purely on instinct, before the thing behind him whispered in his ear.

"Calm down there Mister Kidd. It's me."

Judging by the tattoos patterns on the arms and low tone voice, Kidd immediately could recognize the person behind him was none other than Trafalgar Law. He didn't know whether to struggle more or calm down once he knew it was Law latching behind him, but he definitely won't raise his voice if he doesn't want Killer to find out his whereabouts and turn the alley into a battle field. He still hasn't forgotten that the three of them were supernovas that have been decorating the front paper lately and Law was NOT in Killer's favorite list.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't I see your damn ship at the port?" Kidd turned his head back in order to make eye contact with the slightly shorter male.

"That's not very nice! How bout a 'I miss you, Law. Won't you stay and have a drink with me'?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kidd said again through clenched teeth.

Law humped, arms still circling around the redhead's waist. "Someone in the pissy mood today, not that it surprised me. We are here just for the ship's supplies and we docked at the south of the island."

"Tch." It sounded logical, but Kidd couldn't help but being irritated knowing the fact Law's presence won't help anything in his situation. In fact, it'll be disastrous if the brunette and the blondie were to meet. His muscles tense when Law's hot breath met his neck and the tan hands started snaking up under his coat. Kidd had to stifle a moan as the fingers raked down his abdominal muscles, tongue licking the shell of his ears before planting butterfly kisses on his neck.

The talented mouth was about to move further south when Law half lidded eyes noticed a few marks which he was very sure it was a hickeys decorating the pale skin on the redhead's neck, just above the collarbone. Being a doctor, Law could estimate the time of the hickeys were made, which was around a week old since the color was almost fading, but what puzzled the Death Surgeon at the moment was the place the marks was planted. At first Law thought it was made during their last meeting, but he was pretty sure he did NOT mark Kidd on that particular spot.

Law could feel his mind shut down temporarily, his heart almost stopped beating as he tried to find any logical answer about the mark he didn't make but couldn't find any. When he recovered himself a moment later, he asked the Kidd the question he knew that would give a big impact both him and the redhead.

"Kidd, what is this mark?" His index finger pointed exactly at the mark, his voice toneless.

Kidd raised a non-existed eyebrow, straining his neck to see what the brunette was pointing at and saw the faded red marks.

"Don't ask me when you were the one who did the biting." Kidd replied in irritation at the sudden changes atmosphere.

"I didn't make that. Not in that spot."

The two short sentences made all the muscles in stiffened as the sudden realization hit him. It was that moronic Killer who marked him there that night and to be honest, he never expected that Law would be this sharp to remember every detail during their sexing.

"Please tell me that was a just bug bite and not by other's teeth." His voice croaked a little.

Law grabbed the other's chin and turned his head back, forcing Kidd to look at him. Crimson glued to cold smoky eyes. "Mister Kidd?" Kidd winced at the pain in his neck when his neck was turned aside.

The supernova really wanted to say something but what should he say? That he was raped by his first mate? Normally, people would choose that as an excuse, but Kidd lie to himself that he was enjoying every second of it and Killer was right. You can't rape the willing. Now, there was nothing he could say.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Law's eyes still locked with the captain's and Kidd only stay mute.

"I—" Kidd finally managed to find his voice again but stopped abruptly when he heard a voice saying "Keep your filthy paws off my captain, Trafalgar Law."

**I'll try to be satisfied**

**Just to walk close by your side**

**Maybe you'll see things my way**

**Before we get to grandma's place**

Tan hand immediately released Kidd's chin on reflex and they both snapped their head towards the voice only to see Killer standing not to far from them. Sensing Law's grip around his waist loosen up, the spiky captain quickly wiggled himself free the man and backed a few steps away. Law didn't seem to mind much as his focus was more on the third supernova that had just arrived.

"So… What brings you here Mister Killer?" Law asked, one hand inside the pocket while the other already gripping his katana just in case. He was well aware the Massacre Man wasn't all that pleased to see him.

"Leave, Killer. Captain's order." Kidd interrupted, knowing that a bloody battle will be erupted if these two were to 'hang out' any longer. He'll probably lose a limb or two. The redhead just knew Killer had this crazy, angered look under that stupid mask but all he could feel was mixed emotion, mainly of fear and anger himself.

"No." Killer answered with his usual stubborn. Kidd glared at him.

"Killer…" Kidd growled through his clenched teeth, the sound of metals rattling could be heard even from meters away.

"I won't let you tangling with this man anymore and the only way is to eliminate him completely." His voice filled with determination, ignoring Law for the time being.

Law didn't even make any sounds, mind analyzing the situation he was currently in. Was that jealousy he heard in Killer's voice? His eyes studied at the two males before him. He looked at the pissed Kidd and then back to Killer. Kidd. Killer. Kidd. Killer.

Then it hit him hard.

Low chuckles fell from the brunette's lips, bringing both Kidd's and Killer's attention at him. Kidd really had a bad feeling about those chuckles.

"Tangling huh… And this came from the person who left his marks on someone else's boyfriend."

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood**_

_**You sure are lookin' good**_

_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want**_

Exactly as Kidd had feared. Kidd sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. The situation was already bad as it was, and Law just had to add fuel to the fire with his blabbering mouth. Kidd could have jump into the sea, not run away but to end his life right there. For once in his life, he wished that he could disappear or spirited away as long those two weren't in his sight as every cells in his brain right now seemed to be dead to perform any logical thinking on how to stop the war between two supernovas. He repeated. TWO SUPERNOVAS. In simple words, to stop two monsters from killing each other and maybe destroying the whole town in the process.

While Kidd was having inner battles within him, the other two male were still another glaring contest of the day.

"I'm just taking back what belongs to me." Killer really wanted to slash the brunette and his annoying smirks but before that, he needed to tell where his position stand.

Law snorted. "Well that's up to Mister Kidd to decide who exactly he belong to." His smirk turned into a lopsided grin before he continued. "What do you say, Mister—"

The Death Surgeon couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes scanned the whole alley but no presence of the said man could be found anywhere. He turned back to his rival in front of him and silent fell between them for a minute before conclusion was made.

"He ditched us." It was Killer who spoke. Law's over-sized katana fell to ground soon after that as his mind suffered from mental shocked.

**TBC**

**A/N: Many apologies for the late update. Those final exam really killin' me. Good Lord those hellish weeks already finished. I tried hardest to make this a pure angst chapter, but still ended up inserting some cracks… **


	4. The Forth and Fifth Supernovas

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter four: The forth and fifth supernovas**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Finally away from Law and Killer, Kidd then greeted by the forth supernova in the town and he's willing to offer help. But how will the crews react towards their new nakama?**

**Song: Trouble Is a Friend by Lenka**

**A/N: At last, the long awaited chapter! *crying dramatically* I can't express how glad I am for your patience. Hopefully, it meets your expectation. .**

**

* * *

  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh**_

_**No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh**_

_**The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh**_

_**You're fine for a while but you start to lose control**_

Eustass Kidd sighed heavily, scratching the back of his fiery head as he perched on a rather high roof top. It's too damn hot to be up here! And yet, the sun just had enough nerve to stay up in the sky. A smug, orange ball, sitting up there all high and mighty, emitting ridiculous hotness and he would bet every beli that it must be laughing at him seeing his misery state. Speaking about misery, Kidd wondered if the Law and Killer had yet starting to kill each other. It had been almost half and hour since he has been standing or rather hiding on that particular high spot, but not any sign of metal clashing could be heard, which meant, those two idiots must still be alive somewhere. By luck, they would probably just end their war with limbs still attached and went back to their ship, or they were hunting for his sorry ass at the moment. Life couldn't be more thriller that this. He got a three hundreds and fifteen millions bounty on his head and now added with two evil sex machines pursuing him. Where the hell was Goddess of Luck when he needed one!?

The captain was too busy moping on his misfortunes; he didn't hear the sound of sandaled feet approaching from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kidd quickly spun around only to come face to face with a pair of curious black orbs. Well, it wasn't really face to face since the person before him was about a head shorter, but point was made. Unfortunately for the supernova, the spin was too fast, he lost his footing, staggering backward and let out not so mainly yelp as his ass landed hard on the ground.

"You are a funny guy." The person laughed in a tone that said 'you are retarded'.

"Shut up Mugiwara." The redhead glared at the boy who was none other than Monkey D. Luffy and fervently rubbed the back of his bruised ass as he finally got on his feet back.

"What are you doing here anyway? Not that I give a damn."

"I'm lost. So I thought it'll be easy to see my ship if I'm up here."

Kidd rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off. "Don't you remember where you docked it?"

"Nope!" A grin flashed across the face.

Kidd sweat dropped for a minute and decided never, ever tried to figure Luffy out. The teen was like the epitome of idiocy and up until now, he still couldn't believe his bounty came second after him.

"Whooaaa! There it is!" Luffy chirped happily like a kid in a candy store. What a brat, Kidd thought. He looked towards the direction the teen was pointing at to see a ship with a straw hat wearing scull flag harbored quite a distance from his own, almost hiding itself behind a few large rocks. No wonder he didn't notice them. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb lit on top of his head.

"Wait, Mugiwara." The teen was about to jump down but quickly stopped and glowered at Kidd. The older male was eyeing Luffy, strangely deep in thought. Luffy's brows knitted together, wondering what the other was thinking.

"I have a favor to ask." Kidd said, lowly but clearly enough for Luffy to hear.

"What is it?"

"Before that…" Kidd paused. "Does your ship have good booze?"

"Eh?"

_**He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart**_

_**He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part**_

_**Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!**_

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"What is this?" With a straight face and half lidded eyes, the swordsman pointed his finger at their guest.

"Have you forgotten Zoro? That's Kidd. We met him at Saboady Arch—"

SMACK!

Silence reigned out as the sound of the palm hitting the back of Luffy's head echoed, but not for long.

"Owiiee!!! That hurts Zoro!" The captain shouted in pain as he rubbed his bruised head.

"I know who he is! But just what the hell is he doing here in our ship, sitting there happy as a clam and drinking my booze!? Again, MY BOOZE!" Zoro growled out, glaring venomously both at his captain and Kidd. True that the said man was currently sitting in the ship's kitchen, enjoying his amber drink and snorting at the first mate outburst. What was his problem anyway? He had never seen in his life a man so obsessed over a drink. It's not like he just killed his girlfriend, although he highly doubted the grass head had one.

"B-But, he said he needs help!" Was Mugiwara trying to defend him? Well, help sounded a little bit pansies but close enough.

_**Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh**_

_**And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh**_

_**He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh**_

_**So don't forget as you ease on down the road**_

"I seriously can't imagine what sort of help he wants from us. Maybe the next minutes, we will all be killed by our own tableware." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.

Good Lord, he's just like Killer. Annoyingly paranoid and overprotective bastard. He must be Mugiwara's first mate.

"Don't worry grass head. I wasn't planning to be all buddy-buddy with you. I won't stay here long anyway." Kidd said with a flat stare before he continued his drink.

"What was that flame hair!?" Zoro shouted, hand already reaching for his katana.

"You sure you want to do that? There is no guarantee that pretty swords of yours won't mince its own owner." The redhead said with a diabolical smirk. His point further emphasized when Zoro's katana began to slide out slowly from its scabbard, but he managed to get a good hold of the hilt.

"Stop stealing my katana, monster magnet."

"O-Oi, Sanji…" Ussop stared at the cook, searching for any signs that he should be worried. Come to think of it, he and Nami were the normal humans in the ship right now, minus Chopper since he's basically an animal, so staying in the kitchen filled with monsters was like being in a freak show itself. The marksman sighed pathetically.

"I don't think he's here to assassinate us. Besides, anyone who can get shitty marimo that worked up without even breaking a sweat is a friend of mine."

"Do you want to get sliced up too, love love machine demon!?" Zoro scowled at the blond.

"Bring it on, monster marimo. I'll kick you good enough to send you to your next life." Sanji stepped forward, blowing a puff of smoke. Zoro already unsheathed his katana and completely forgetting about Kidd who was watching them wide eyes with bemused expression. Great, a drink and a show.

"ONIGIRI—"

"COLLIER SHOOT—"

THUNK!

Now, the sound of fist hitting both heads filled the room, causing both the swordsman and the cook to lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Shut up already, both of you!" Nami yelled at both man, veins popping out on her forehead.

"M-Mellorine…" The blond managed to mumble despite seeing countless stars behind his eyes.

"A-A single blow!" Chopper blurted out, hardly believing his eyes when the navigator managed to knock out cold the two monsters in their ship, causing all the other crews including her captain to visibly shrink in the room. Even Kidd had a hard time to grasp the situation. Did the woman just take out The Pirate Hunter Zoro and Black Leg Sanji in one hit? Before this, Kidd would have laughed his ass off at the thought of being knocked out unconscious by a 5' 6" woman, but right now, there she was standing tall at the center of the room, holding her fist high with two men lying down next to her feet. That's the main reason why men should be aware of women!

It wasn't long for Zoro to regain his consciousness before pulling himself up and staggered his way to sit almost next to Kidd.

"That bitch could fucking kill a T-Rex with that fist!" The swordsman grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Kidd grinned at the whole sight before him. "I'm starting to like this crew." He commented.

Not really affected by the freak show, Robin simply coughed politely and started walking towards their guest before sitting herself in front of him.

"I don't really have issue with captain-san decision to accommodate you…" The archeologist paused, leaning on her left elbow with her palm rested under her chin. "But I think it's only fair for you to tell us the reason why." She implied in a gentle voice, her blue eyes flicking towards the redhead. Kidd was highly tempted to just snort at the woman and turn his head away, but seeing all crews visibly winced once again, he figured that wouldn't be a wise idea for now. He even noticed the blue nosed reindeer behind her was shaking his head rather forcefully and made a no-no sign by waving his hands, as if to deliver Kidd a message of something like 'Don't argue with the women in this ship if you don't want to be tear apart!'

Good thing those antlers attached firmly to his head, because it'll hurt like bitch if it were to flew away with those hard shakes and hit the nearby crew, Kidd thought.

_**So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm**_

_**I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm**_

_**Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!**_

Kidd snapped back his attention to the raven haired woman who was patiently waiting for him to do the story telling. Then, his crimson eyes trailed off to look over the crew again.

This time it was blue haired cyborg that made the 'Just listen to her or your fate will be worse than death!' gesture. Hmm, wonder what the woman did to him enough to make that man terrified with her. **(A/N: Franky did have his balls squeezed before this right? Lolx) **

The supernova still hesitated, but he remembered clearly how the copper haired girl brought out her inner self just a while ago and if Kidd was smart enough, he shouldn't bring out another inner demon from these women.

"Fine, damnit…" Kidd sighed heavily, setting down his glass. He then looked Robin in the eyes with a defeated look on his face. "Look, if you must know…"

_**Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel**_

_**And how I try to make him leave, I try**_

_**Oh oh, I try!**_

A few moments later, there wasn't any sound present in the room except a faint noise of sea waves occasionally making contact with the ship and a clinking sound made by the ice cubes hitting the glass surface as the redhead slightly shook his glass before bringing it up to his lips. Kidd could feel the tension in the air as everyone stared at him.

"So… Um," Brooke began. "A love triangle then."

Kidd spurted out his drink, having a few brown droplets shamefully stained the tablecloth. Having the glass down to the table, he noticed the Sanji was hiding his face behind his hand, probably because he was trying to stifle a laugh but the cook cleverly masked it by pretending he was taking a drag from his cigarette. As if Kidd would believe that when the cigarette wasn't even lit!

"Just as I feared! Not only our friend here had been unconsciously cheating behind his lover's back, and now there is an unknown feeling developing between him and the third person! So now it's practically 'The best man wins' battle between his lover and first mate. Oh a problem indeed you are experiencing in your love life!" Brook voiced his thought dramatically.

Blushing slightly, Kidd picked up one of fruits inside the basket and threw it straight at the skeleton. "Shut up! And stop making up a disgusting story!"

Ignoring the pain, Brook continued. "Shall I sing a love song then? Yohohohohoho~"

He glared daggers at the musician. "No, I don't want to hear any of your stupid song. And it wasn't a love triangle or whatever you call it."

"Really? So what do you call it then?" Sanji rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the couch.

"Haven't you ever heard of it, love cook?" Zoro interrupted. "It's like a love, hate thing. He hates to love the crazy doctor, but the doctor loves fucking him. And the masked dude secretly in love him, he hates his rival. And now he's being chased by two love-love machines." The marimo head just shrugged with his fingers playing the tip of his sword's hilt. Sanji snorted at the come back in a 'I can't believe the marimo head just said that' kind of way.

Nami's eyes locked onto the redhead and said the first thing and only thing floating around her head. "So you ditched those two to have them kill each other?"

Kidd scowled. "It was a spur of the moment, alright? You can't expect me to stop two mutant freaks with blades and nasty temper from slashing each other throat." He shuddered. "I'd never make it out alive."

"So, even the strong has fear when it comes to a love thing." She said softly, drumming her fingers on the table.

Kidd looked up at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"B-but, you are strong and ranked first among the supernovas. Sure you can stop them if you try." Chopper muttered timidly, not successfully hiding himself behind Zoro's legs.

"You've seen how those two fights back in Saboady." He insisted. "Stepping in between them is like putting myself in a blender machine. And I still want to find One Piece with all my limbs still attached, thank you very much."

_**He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart**_

_**He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part**_

_**Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh**_

Ussop looked across the table at Kidd and couldn't help but nod in agreement, knowing by logic it was indeed his funeral if he was to interfere the monster war, even if it come from someone like Kidd. He had been traveling around with a bunch of people possessing a ridiculous superhuman strength, indulging into a countless of bloody battle and miraculously still survive. Still, among the line, Ussop would wake up at night and wondered why was he still hanging out with these overly dangerous people, really? It only took a moment for him to shake those thought from his head.

The marksman sat up in his seat suddenly. "Wait, wouldn't it be BAD if those two were to find you here? It'll be an all out battle then!" Ussop took a step back and shook his head fearfully. Having currently three supernovas on the ship was bad enough as it already was, and now there would be possibilities of another two joining in soon enough. By analyzing Kidd's story, Ussop was far more than sure these three 'lover birds' won't simply discuss their little problem and chit chatting over an afternoon tea. Were they planning to create apocalypse on Thousand Sunny!?

Kidd shrugged as though it didn't matter anymore. "Well, let's just pray to God they won't then. Not that I have one to pray to."

"Anyhow…" Kidd blinked at the interruption, but otherwise shifted his attention to Franky. "Staying here isn't going to help solving any of your problem, bro. You are still going to face them whether you like it or not. The masked dude is after all your first mate."

The redhead thought about that for a moment, scratching the un-itchy back of his head and shrugged. "Keh, you think I haven't thought of that? I rather don't want to think about it now." Kidd finished his drink in one swig and get to his feet before walking towards the door.

"You are leaving?" Robin questioned, all eyes focused now on the supernova.

"I'm going to sleep." Kidd said, looking back over his shoulder with his hand already holding the doorknob. "Because of that blondie wearing mask, I couldn't even close my eyes in my own damn ship without having a fear of getting attacked, and when I say attack, it means getting jumped on by that beast. Until now, I kept asking myself why I haven't kicked that moron off board."

Another heavy silence fell inside the room. After a moment of eerie atmosphere, Kidd continued as though nothing was wrong with what he had just said. "So… Where is the men's quarter? I really need a good sleep right now…" Without waiting for their answer, Kidd slowly pushed open the door.

"OI! STOP TREATING THIS SHIP LIKE YOUR OWN!" All the crews shouted in unison.

Robin just sat there sipping his coffee peacefully as she thought the whole thing was quite interesting. By this time, Luffy only sat on the couch without making any sound through out the crews' lively conversation. He looked at the wall, at Kidd, at the floor and ceiling as his mind working hard an answer for the question that had been bothering the young captain for a while.

Just what 'Love Triangle' meant anyway?

_**So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm**_

_**I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm**_

_**Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!**_

_**Ooo, oh ooo, ooo ahh**_

**TBC**

**A/N: Writing this chapter was all fun since I had to imagine the quarrels among the crews because of our Eustass Kidd. **


	5. More Monsters Arrived!

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 5: More monsters arrived!**

**Summary: Having Kidd as the forth monsters is bad enough, imagine if they are more to come. **

**Warnings: A lot of OOC especially for the supernovas. But it was fun.**

**Song: Too Lost In You by Sugarbabes (the song was based on Law…8D)**

**A/N: everyone been asking me what's going on with Killer and Law after Kidd deliberately ditched them, and sure took me long enough to figure it out myself. Lolx! Anyway, read it and find out yourself although I'm sure you know pretty much their activities. Oh and, since so far there were only Kidd's and Killer's P.O.V, so in this chapter I included lots of Law's. **

**And just for fun, I've decided that Killer's animal theme will be lion and Law's is wolf (grey eyes baby), and yet to determine Eustass's. Any idea?**

**

* * *

**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**--Still at Thousand Sunny—**

Nine people sat around the table in the middle of the kitchen. The captain was smiling like he doesn't have anything to worry about, the cook smoking a cigarette and thinking what he should make for dinner, the archeologist just smiling like her usual self while sipping the steamy dark liquid, the swordsman dozing off in his seat, the shipwright taping the table absent mindedly, the musician was studying each of the crew's behavior, the doctor and the marksman wearing a worry expression on their face and the navigator so pissed and depressed with the whole situation they were forced into.

"So what are we going to do with our guest that sleeping in our quarter?" Sanji pointed out. Some of them just shrugged and the rest just sighed heavily. They were supposed to sail right after Luffy boarded the ship, but now the plan had to be suspended. Not with the extra baggage that arrived not too long ago.

Zoro yawned. "Just kicked him out."

"Zoro, we can't do that! He's our nakama!" Luffy exclaimed.

Annoyed, the blonde smacked the back of the teen's head. "Idiot! How many times do we have to tell you to stop picking up random people to be your nakama! We already have enough variation in the crews, from animal to robot so don't even think about adding a psychopath to this ship!"

"And I kept telling you, I'm not a robot! I'm a cyborg, so basically I'm still half human." Franky slammed the table as he tried to defend himself.

"Hey, both of you calm down. Sheezz..." Ussop sighed. All these bickering and arguing would get them nowhere as long their main problem was still sound asleep. It's a good thing Franky had made the room soundproof, so they wouldn't have to worry about waking up the sleeping beast.

"Luffy-san, what should we do?" Brooke looked at the young captain across him. Although without his eyeballs, everyone could pretty much tell he was boring his gaze through Luffy, expecting an answer that hopefully would solve their problem.

"Huh! You are asking me?"

"As much as I want to join the argument, you are still the captain of this ship, Luffy-san. So no matter how nonsense and ridiculous it is, I'll still respect your decision." Calmly, the musician uttered those words while the other crews just went silent. Brooke was right. Luffy might be a full time idiot, but he still holds the title of Captain and this wasn't the first as well as the last time they had to put up with Luffy's reckless attitude. So why need to bother with the consequences?

"Hmm~~" The teen hummed in thought, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly which the movement mirrored together by the crews. Everyone looked somewhat anxious while waiting for the supernova.

Clapping his hands, the captain finally announced his long awaited decision. "I got it! We'll force them to make out!"

Everyone on the table did a perfect mimicry of a goldfish with their eyes bulging and mouth gaping, blood draining from their face as they tried to process what the black haired male just said. Even someone as bright as Robin and cheeky as Nami couldn't form any respond. All minds went blank and brains were simply stopped working. Why? BECAUSE… their stupid and naïve (so they thought) just suggested that Eustass Kidd, Trafalgar Law and Killer to do have sex on their ship! At Thousand Sunny!

"You want those three…" Ussop muttered, feeling nauseous, "to do 'that' here?"

"Oh sorry! I meant make up." He continued. "Friends aren't supposed to fight!"

A relief sigh escaped from the crew's lips, some of them were rubbing their chest to ease down the maddening heart beat. So he wasn't referring to that after all. But still, as crazy as the idea was, it still make sense and the sooner they help Kidd with his love life problem, the sooner they could get rid of him and continue on with their journey.

"Make up, huh." Zoro snorted. "Just how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well…" Robin began. "Since both Trafalgar Law and Killer are going to act like children, maybe we should just treat them like children."

Sanji groaned. "But they are not children. They're full grown men, supernovas to top that!"

"Nevertheless, all I could see is two children fighting over a toy." She added.

"Don't tell me we're going to lock them in the same room?"

Robin smiled. "If need be."

"I have the feeling that would only be counterproductive. The worst phenomenon to happen is them killing each other and we have to figure out how to explain to their crews about their death on our ship." The cook only managed to rub his temple at Robin's suggestion.

"Idea is an idea. At least it's better than nothing." Nami murmured next to her before sat herself up. She'd considered the very solution after hearing Robin. It might be dangerous, but hell, being the Mugiwara Crews is dangerous itself and they weren't given much choice at the moment.

"Franky, how long will it take for you to build a sturdy, unbreakable and impenetrable room?"

The shipwright shrugged. "Hmm… One or two hours are enough for me."

"Good, this ship has unused rooms so I want you to make one right now." The navigator ordered, as her mind obviously scheming something.

"You got it, aneki." Franky was about to make his way towards the door when Nami called her back.

"Oh, and Franky… Make it strong enough to accommodate three monsters inside."

"Aww! Super leave it to me!"

"And as for the rest you, here's the plan." She leaned closer and smacked Luffy's head in the process. "Pay attention, Luffy! None of this would happen if you didn't invite him in the first place!"

Large pink heart appeared in Sanji's eyes. "Waaaa~~ I love this part of Nami-san too~~"

**XxXx Approximately 2 hour later xXxXxX**

_**You look into my eyes **_

_**I go out of my mind **_

_**I can't see anything **_

_**Cos this love's got me blind **_

_**I can't help myself **_

_**I can't break the spell **_

_**I can't even try**_

Hell was raining down on the alley as metal clashing still could be heard from two carnivorous people, chunks of the building wall and debris flying everyone, none of the two showed any sign of giving up. So far, the fight between Law and Killer lasted a long time and still going on. There were few times when the brunette wanted to just stop their mindless, blood thirsty fight (he could no longer consider it as mere argument) to search for Kidd, but every time he's just about to move away from the alley, Killer would made 'over my dead body' gesture. Law didn't know how much time has passed while he was busy dodging the blonde's deadly attacks and not forgetting to counterstrike him while he was at it, but noticing how much the sun had shifted, it must have been at least two hours or so. Seriously, they might be the first to bicker, argue and eventually led to bloody battle that lasted more than hours.

"You just don't know when to die, Trafalgar." Killer said. Long scythes firmly attached to his hand guards. Law also brought out his nodachi.

"Like I would die by mere scratches…" Law replied smugly.

"Though you do have scratches, you also have broken bones. Do you think you can beat me like that?" The massacre man asked.

Law snorted. "Please, Mr. Killer. I couldn't help myself from thinking that you're underestimating me. Do I need to remind you I'm a doctor and these injuries I've inflicted won't affect much in my movements? Besides, who have the higher bounty here?"

"You are too full of yourself."

"That'll be you. Do you want to kill me that badly because you see me as threats to the crews or you are just angry that Kidd chooses me over you?" **(A/N: seeing how Law is back at the human shop, I figured out he is the type of guy who loves to taunt other people.)**

"Trafalgar Law, I'm warning you."

Bingo, Law thought. So Killer's ridiculous over protectiveness is actually based on jealousy and his crush on Kidd. Not because Kidd is his captain and his duty too watch over his crew's safety as a first mate.

_**I'm in over my head **_

_**You got under skin **_

_**I got no strength at all **_

_**In the state that I'm in**_

"Hah! So it's the second one then! Did Kidd plainly reject you?"

"Trafalgar!" Killer hissed out. At the count that no one would have been aware of, the blonde dashed forward and their weapon clashed.

Law had to admit, Killer was indeed a strong fighter just like what Kidd had mentioned and combined with the agility he has so far displayed throughout their fight, he is quite a dangerous foe. It was hard for the captain to use his power as he needed to concentrate to maintain 'room' and Killer to stay still, but seeing how the blonde moved around like a monkey; it was now up to his sheer strength to defend himself from getting beheaded.

Just then, something or rather someone had landed gracefully in between the two supernovas, causing both males to stop dead track. The tip of Law's nodachi was only about an inch from making contact with that person's neck and Killer's scythes already cut few strands of jet black hair.

"Mr. Mugiwara?" Law made a confused look. Mugiwara crews were on this island as well?

"Step aside, Mugiwara." The blonde said and readied himself to attack the brunette.

"You are looking for Kidd, right?" That surely brought their attention and two pair of eyes immediately focused on the teen.

"Shishishishishi. I know where he is!" Luffy exclaimed like he just brought with him the most wonderful news in the world but alas, it lightened up Law.

"Really? Can you tell me—Err… Mr. Mugiwara, why are you doing?" By now, Luffy's hand already stretched out, scooping both Law and Killer.

"Thousand Sunny is in that direction…"

Even Killer was also confused to do anything. "Oi, what are you planning…"

The teen only flashed a smile like his usual self while his other free hand extended forward, not stopping for almost ten seconds. "Ready? Gomu-gomu no… ROCKETTT!"

The brunette cringed as he tightly gripped his nodachi. "I really have a bad feeling about THIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Were all Law managed to voice out before the three of them flew.

**XxXxXx ****Back to Thousand Sunny**** xXxXxX**

There was a sudden loud crash came from the ship's deck, followed by soft grunts and laughter. All the partially surprised crews rushed over to see the horrific yet comical scene before them. Luffy was at the center of the deck, laughing raucously while clutching his stomach. Next to him were two unconscious bodies, both of them heavily covered with bruised and scratches which half of it might be caused by the brutal landing. The brunette was on his back, limbs spread apart and still dead to the world. The blonde only few feet away from the brunette and has started to regain his consciousness but his brain was barely in one piece as he had landed non-gracefully, head first on the hard carpeted floor. The evidence could be seen by the visible tiny cracks that formed on his mask.

"That was so much fun!" Luffy wheezed.

_**And my knees are weak **_

_**And my mouth can't speak **_

_**Fell too far this time**_

"My head…" Killer groaned, trying to regain his footing but somehow and mysteriously Law's nodachi (which slipped from his grip right before the landing) came falling from the sky and landed on Killer's head, making the man to do face-plant into the ground again. Only this time, he tripped over his own feet and landed on his enemy instead, his already cracked masked hit the brunette's chest. Hard. The impact stirred Law.

Law cracked his eyes open. "Ooff… What the…" For the supernova, waking up to find a familiar blonde on top of him is unnerving to say at least. Especially since the said blonde had tried to kill him just now.

"Aaaagghh!" Law sat up immediately. "Damn you Killer! Get the hell off of me! And stop fucking touching me!" **(A/N: I've been dying to write where Law freaks )**

The captain shoved the massacre man off of him as horror and confusion started to choke him, which started another shouting match. They were both exhausted from hours of clashing their weapons, so bickering was all they could manage right now. The shouting ended with an uncharacteristic cough behind them.

Standing around them were a very amused (and some of them annoyed) Mugiwara Crews.

"Mr. Mugiwara…" Law broke the silence with his usual low tone voice. "You said you knew where Mr. Kidd is. Do you mind telling me then?" Although it puzzled him why they were brought to Mugiwara's ship, but he ignored his curiosity as knowing Kidd's whereabouts comes first.

"Oh Kidd? He's actually—" But the young captain didn't get he chance giving out the info as Killer's scythes already rotating and his murderous aura was back on track.

"I thought I told you Trafalgar. I won't let you near Kidd." Killer said, approaching Law threateningly.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Good Lord… Why can't you except that Kidd just likes me better?"

The lion just won't give up, will he? Law thought. True, in one glance one can say that Law is an extremely laid back type of guy but there are still certain departments that can make him rather competitive. When he's in competitive mode, he will eventually become ungodly childish, and he won't give up until victory was on his side! Law could remember clearly as daylight the first time he encountered Eustass Captain Kidd. During that time he was in the Auction House, observing the auctioning in boredom when he heard rough voice mentioning his name. He turned his head to the direction of the noise. Grey eyes widened as they took in the tall, absolutely sexy person who stood leaning against the wall casually, surrounded by his crews. The brunette could feel his blood heat a little the second his eyes locked with his pair of blood shed eyes as he'd never seen such a vibrant shade before. It was simply stunning. Next there's the body. Truly a work of godly art that owed to be drooled over although he slightly cursed the bandoleer that blocked his view at the musculature of his naked torso. His skin was dead pale, contrast with Law's tan one. Then, those piercing crimson eyes stared back at him in interest and Kidd flashed an absolutely sexy smirk that made the brunette's heart pound in his chest rapidly and his knees sagged, just a little. The combination of the man whole appearance, from his eyes, body, down to his smirk are what made Eustass Kidd down hell breathe taking.

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you **_

_**Caught in you **_

_**Lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep, I can't sleep **_

_**I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**(Too lost in you)**_

And then, there's that dark murderous aura exploded angrily around the red haired captain. Care to guess? It was Killer's, and of course, Kidd seemed unnoticed with the sudden changes atmosphere. Even with the full head helmet, Law could feel the first mate was giving him a death glare.

Maybe Killer saw him as a dangerous foe, Law previously thought. Oh how he should have guessed the true meaning behind those glares.

And after departing from Sabaody Archipelago, he found himself thinking non-stop about Kidd. Nothing had fascinated the doctor as much as the redhead had, even his meeting with an interesting fellow such as Mugiwara no Luffy and other supernovas have been long forgotten. Sure, Eustass Kidd is indeed notorious pirate who quick to resort to violence and tend to slaughter everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, not that Law has the right to criticize him since he is pretty infamous for his cruelty. But Law couldn't avoid himself from reacting to the raw magnetisms that Kidd seemed to exude without any effort. He wondered if it has something to do with Kidd Devil Fruit power (his body does act like magnet after all). The rest was history and they are now officially an item. Together. Lovers. Dating. Romeo and Juliet. Or whatever people might call.

_**ooh **_

_**Well you whispered to me **_

_**And I shiver inside **_

_**You undo me and move me **_

_**In ways undefined **_

_**And you're all I see **_

_**And you're all I need **_

_**Help me baby (help me baby) **_

_**Help me baby (help me now)**_

Putting Kidd aside for a while, his true puzzlement right now evolved around the lanky masked man. His first impression on Killer was as violence as his captain, yet less arrogant, mild mannered and not one to lose his collectiveness. But the one standing before him only have anger and jealousy singing through his body. When Law figured that the blonde was having a crush on his captain, he couldn't be more shocked and worried maybe? To be honest, Law hadn't expected Killer to be so perceptive of his emotions while holding the title of Massacre Man and when his relationship with Kidd was found out, Law was aware Killer had, non-verbally declared war on him. The declaration had somehow set the doctor's nerve on edge. He was well informed that Killer and Kidd grew up together and obviously the blonde have known Kidd for the longest but that isn't the main point. The point is it's him that Kidd in love with! (Love sounded pansy but that's the truth). Though he knew that is no way the redhead would admit it loud. So where did the blonde get extra balls to accuse him for stealing his captain! Kidd is his boyfriend and all of sudden Killer treated him like he's the third person who's wrecking their relationship. Some nerve! Does he really expect him to give up on Kidd? Well, tough luck. When Law wants something, and really wants it, he usually gets it.

_**Cos I'm slipping away **_

_**Like the sand to the tide **_

_**Falling into your arms **_

_**Falling into your eyes **_

_**If you get too near **_

_**I might disappear **_

_**I might lose my mind**_

Suddenly, Law felt something warm dripping down his left cheek. He wiped off the substance with the back of his tattooed hand and saw red liquid smeared over it.

Oh shit! He was so much in thought he had forgotten about the pissed masked man that wanted to behead him. Law began to sweat. He managed to dodge Killer's attacks, but they were all a hair width from hitting him. One misstep, he'll be digging his own grave. Quickly, he made his way to his sword and picked it up.

"_Room_." A spherical space started to form around them and Killer decided to dash towards Law before the circle completed.

The navigator gritted her teeth as she began to get impatient. How much simpleton can these guys be! "Robin."

Even without any instruction, Robin knew exactly her job. "My pleasure, Miss Navigator."

"_Huit fleur…_"

Four pair of hands appeared: One pair switched off Killer's rotating scythes and removed the hand guards from his hands in one swift movement. One more pair grabbed Law's nodachi, snatching it from the captain's grip before tossing it to the floor and out of the brunette's reach. As for the other two remaining pairs which appeared on the floor, they grabbed both Killer's and Law's legs, causing both supernovas to trip over the hands glamorously and fall face first into the grassy floor. For Killer, that was the third time in one day he fell in such embarrassing style, more cracks seemed to form on his mask.

"Ow!" A shrill came from both men as they landed with a loud 'thunk', while their hands were pinned behind their backs, totally immobilized their movements.

"Robin…" Ussop called out while holding his thumb up. "Good job! You've just stopped two monsters from killing each other."

Knowing that it was Robin who's behind those assaults, Killer snarled. "Let go of me, woman."

Robin chuckled. "Temper, Killer-san. Temper. No wonder Eustass-san ran away from you."

"Pfft." Law snorted. "Maybe it's because he's just plain creepy."

"Trafalgar…" Killer growled, his voice coated with anger.

"Seriously, I don't understand how Kidd can put up with a creepy guy and zero sense of humor like you." The brunette added, provoking Killer even more. It worked.

Gods, Killer had never wanted to kill another person as much as he wanted to off this northern guy. He doesn't think he even wanted to kill the supernova Urouge as much as he wanted to behead the perverted wolf. Not only was he beyond irritating because he couldn't explain himself properly to Kidd (and apologize), but the annoying Surgeon of Death just kept on blabbering about things that other people aren't supposed to know. Especially to people like Mugiwara Crews!

"Say more, I'll gouge out your throat with my own bare hands so you won't be able sprouting nonsense anymore." Killer struggled against the restrain. His voice burning even more in anger.

For the first time in his life, Law actually felt his heart skip a beat hearing Killer's promise and he thought he was probably screwed this time. When the doctor playfully decided that Killer's animal theme would be lion, it does fit him perfectly. The way he growled, the hair, the violence, the possessive manner towards his mate (although Kidd IS actually Law's), and the brunette wouldn't be surprised anymore if he grow claws and fangs next. People call lions the 'king of beast' that obeys the rule of 'survival of the fittest', so it'll be natural for Killer if he wants to aim straight for his nice, long, tanned neck and ends in his life in one go. Alright, maybe it wasn't a good idea provoking a carnivore beast after all.

_**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby **_

_**(I can't eat and I can't sleep) **_

_**I'm going down like a stone in the sea **_

_**Yeah, no one can rescue me **_

_**(No one can rescue me)**_

"Both of you shut up!" Nami cried out in desperation.

And they did.

"Law! Another taunt from you, I'll personally rip your tongue off and feed it to wild animals!" The brunette concluded he better shut up if he didn't want to die.

"And you too, Killer!" The blonde flinched. "Stop swinging around your scythes, it's so goddamn annoying! Do you want cut our ship into pieces!"

Both men actually quivered a bit, because the look that the copper haired woman was giving was so demonic, it felt their life was choked. The feeling was worse than Silver Rayleigh's haki.

Nami sighed. It felt like having she had two 10 years old kids, only kids don't fight with sword and scythes.

"Now, on your feet and follow me." She said, striding forward.

"Don't order me around." The doctor grumbled.

She stopped abruptly and turned her head back. Dark eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing ma'am." This woman was way too scary to argue with.

… She was right. Maybe he should stop flipping off other people.

The two captives somewhat managed to stand up slowly after their legs freed from the offending hands. As they made their way to the second floor of the aft of the ship, Law couldn't help but wondering where they were directed to, but wherever it was, it gave the doctor a bad vibe. They were sandwiched between the navigator at the front and the archeologist at the back, with their weapons confiscated. So he highly doubted he could escape that easily if he wanted to.

Eventually, they stopped in front of the door marked 'DANGER!'. Law raised an eyebrow. Nami opened the door and beckoned them to go inside but didn't enter the room, only standing at the door. They stepped inside and the captain quickly studied the room. Nothing much could be found except a complete sunken table and low sofas, a washroom situated at the entrance. From one glance, the room looked ordinary enough, but with an observation skill such as Law's, he could tell the room had somewhat reinforced. His thoughts were halted by the navigator when she started to talk.

"Alright then boys, wait here for a while and try not to kill each other." She said, turning her eyes on the men. Robin made a small gesture and their hands were freed. Law smiled widely as he rolled his wrists to get the blood flowing. The copper haired women then joined in by Robin before closing the door behind them.

"So, shall we play games while waiting for them?" The brunette was bored and Killer had been content to sit on the sofa in awkward silence, but apparently, Law was restless.

"Don't speak to me so casually." He said dryly. Although he still wanted to throttle Law, he was too tired and antsy about the idea being locked up here. What exactly are they planning?

Law grunted, and sat on the sofa across the blonde, nonplussed about what to do.

_**I'm lost in you **_

_**I'm lost in you **_

_**I'm lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep (so deep), I can't sleep **_

_**I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**(Too lost in you)**_

Kidd awoke to find he was being unceremoniously kicked out of the sofa onto the hardwood floor. He looked up at the blonde cook before standing and rubbing his ass.

"Tch, do you really have to that?" He grumbled.

Instead of answering the question, Sanji only motioned for Kidd to follow, and then grabbed the redhead by an arm and pulled him from his spot when there was no respond. Kidd yanked his hand and glared at him.

"No need to get grabby." He complained. "I can walk just fine."

"Well, hurry up then. We don't have all day." Sanji snapped.

"Where are we going?" The captain asked, not moving from where he was standing.

The cook sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just follow and you'll know."

"Where. Are. We. Going?" The figure didn't even twitch, only narrowed his eyes more.

"Like I said, you'll know when you get there!" He gritted his teeth. The blonde just couldn't understand the reluctance, but really, for a supernova with the highest bounty, he was sure stubborn like a child.

"Well, screw you. I'm still sleepy." Kidd sat down back in the sofa.

Sanji let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what?" He asked, getting on his feet. "Fuck it. I'm getting Nami-san."

"What?"

The blonde looked at the supernova with a scowl. "I'm calling her so she can drag your ass." He spun on his heels and walked towards the door.

"Wait, hold on!"

Sanji stopped. He wasn't sure what Kidd was upset about now, but he sounded desperate enough.

"Alright. You win. I'm coming."

The cook turned to face the redhead. Kidd seemed anxious.

"Just… you don't need to call for her, okay?" He stood up and walked towards Sanji.

"Why?"

Kidd said in a soft voice, Sanji had to strain his ears to hear those mumbles. "I don't really like the idea getting knocked down by a woman."

Finally, Sanji sighed in relief and slam shut the door behind them. He led the way to the 'special' room, trailed by Kidd. The redhead spent the rest of the walking thinking where they were going and he felt a deep burning sensation in his chest when Nami and Robin came within his sight, as if they were expecting him. Few more steps and they stopped in front of a door.

"Ready?" Sanji stood forward between Kidd and the door. The captain didn't reply. He watched mutely as Sanji pushed open the door and followed about three steps behind.

Kidd appeared from behind the cook to get a better view. The room was as big as the men's quarter, only more spacious since nothing much occupied the room. Only a sunken table and sofas. The rest though…

There were someone else, sitting on the sofas and stared back at him with surprise on their face.

Crimson eyes widened to epic proportions as he recognized who the two people were. Kidd tried to make his mouth to form words, but ended up making 'KHACK' sound as he chocked on his own spit.

"Y-you!" He finally managed to choke out.

"Mr. Kidd…" Law's mouth moving slightly as Kidd shrank back against Sanji.

"Kidd…?" Killer gaped. He was more shocked at his captain sudden appearance.

He stood there for a minute as he was left with dozens of questions with no idea which to ask. Kidd finally settled with on with one.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

Kidd's scream was heard echoing throughout Thousand Sunny, but no one really care. Except for maybe Chopper, who almost dropped the medicine bottles he was holding.

**--TBC--**

**A/N: Kidd seemed to be scared with Law and Killer but everyone will be horrified having those two more monster on the ship especially when he just practically ditched them. So hopefully readers won't complain much. **

**Chopper didn't appear much in this chapter and also the previous, so I sort of feel sorry for him. But he'll be coming out a lot in the next chapter. 8D**


	6. Confusion and Frustration

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 6: Confusion and Frustration**

**Rating: T in this chapter for language.**

**Summary: How to punish misbehaves supernovas? Lock them in a same room! Just when Kidd thinks he is a deep shit situation, it seems troubles just loves him and keep on coming.**

**Song: Love or Confusion by Jimi Hendrix **

**Warning: Lots of cursing and OCC-ness..but I love it!**

**A/N: Holy shit! It is way passed the due time to update. How long was it, a month? Bad me! (Smack palmed me). Anyway, lots of talking and arguing (like always) for now. So enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

There was silence, his eyes locking onto the two figures. Kidd had to blink a couple of times; he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

What the hell was going on? Why were these morons doing here? Weren't they supposed to be busy killing each other and forgotten all about him? Did they possess any gadget or weird power that could detect where his ass went? How long had he been sleeping, and had he woken up in an alternate dimension? Were those cracks he saw on Killer's mask? Did he bring any spare? Fuck, why was he even bothered with the stupid mask?

There was more silence and Kidd couldn't handle the horror as he fought for breath. Panic now raising up his throat. Woah. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF KIDD! He mentally slapped himself and decided to listen for whatever explanation they had to offer.

"Does anyone want to explain what these two lumps of meat doing here are? And make it snappy." Kidd greeted through clenched teeth, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs again, but he knew it that would do no good for his health.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "Tch. As much as I wanted to kick you out, I have no choice but to follow the captain's—Luffy, get you ass here!"

Luffy jumped as the cook shouted his name, quickly scampered over to where Kidd was standing.

"Please tell me this isn't your idea, Mugiwara…" A groan fell from the redhead's lips as he stared at the teen. What he saw was an idiot looking captain staring back at him with his trademark grin. The grin alone was enough to make the fiery captain to stiffen. He knew it too well just as well he as he knew his own although his grin was far more diabolical. See, no one ever considered Luffy as one of a great thinker among Mugiwara Crews. In fact, Kidd would personally consider him to be an idiot. It wasn't that the teen's head developed without brain, but it was the fact that he often rushed into plans without thinking things through, relying on sheer luck and brutal strength (but this time Kidd was pretty sure he did it just to annoy the shit out of him) to bulge his way through. In the end, everyone had no choice but to follow his order.

Rubber hands almost found its way on Kidd's shoulders, but remembering there were spikes decorating his coat. Instead, Luffy slightly fisted the front of the fury coat and stared deeply at the larger male as if he was about to deliver the most shocking yet exciting news and asked Kidd to braise himself.

_**Is that the stars in the sky, or is it **_

_**Rain fallin' down **_

_**Will it burn me if I touch the sun **_

_**So big, so round**_

The raven haired male was plotting something. And the South Blue captain knew he would hate it.

Obsidian locked with crimson eyes. "Kidd, I know the three of you are now fighting." Luffy stated matter-of-factly.

"… And?" Kidd asked, confused.

"So I want you guys to make out!" He exclaimed and Kidd swore he could feel fire blazing in the teen's eyes.

Open-mouthed, Kidd's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and horror, mouth slightly agape as if Luffy just admitted that he cross dress as a hobby.

Did Mugiwara just suggested (or rather ordered) them to make out? A threesome? And what? Performing in front of them?

The mere thought was scarier than the image of Kizaru and Akainu wearing tutus and dancing on the platform in Marine Ford.

Kidd nearly had a heart attack just thinking about it.

Although the captain wasn't suffering from a heart attack, he was hyperventilating and would probably passed out on the floor at that very moment (aside wanting to just crash the wall and jump straight into the sea since death was far more honorable) if another hand hadn't reach out and slapped him across the face.

It was none other than Sanji's hand considering his brain was the only one during the time that hadn't yet shut down after hearing Luffy's announcement. Law and Killer were far long done for. They looked like a bomb had gone off next to their brain.

"Calm the fuck down, shitty monster magnet!" The cook scoffed while his leg made contact with Luffy's back, shoving him two meters away. Grunts and whines were heard from the teen, but ignored by the blond.

Kidd blinked, immediately coming to his senses. He touched his cheeks and rubbed the sore spot. It didn't hurt much but it managed to shock him out of his mental break down.

"Thanks. Shit, that was a close call." He finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, but the sick feeling won't leave him and he really wanted to puke.

"Don't mention it. Dammit Luffy! You are here to explain, not to freak them out!" By now, the cook was highly tempted to knock the teen flat, but seeing the innocent expression Luffy was making (Sanji swore he did it on purpose), he almost ceased being angry. He then turned his head to see the other guests. No good. They were still out cold.

Should he slap them across the face like he did to Kidd? Maybe it'll work on Law, but not on Killer. Not with his mask on, since Sanji might hurt his own hand and every crew already knew that for a cook, their hands are the most important.

Does that mean his hands are more important than his dick?

… Oh shit. Why was he so worked up because of these shitty guests?

Whatever. If Killer and Law are still going to wear those stupefied look on their face, Sanji decided he would kick them in the gut and he didn't care if his feet accidentally (hopefully) landed on their crotch.

A sheepish laugh pulled Sanji back from his thought. "Ah~~Sorry~ my bad. I mean, I wanted you guys to make up."

Sanji had half expected for Luffy to get kicked in the nuts by Kidd for his ridiculous idea, but the Supernova just looked confused.

"Make up?"

With a sigh, Sanji began explaining. "The love triangle you guys are having here is somehow affected our crews. How? Because you." Sanji said, pointing his finger towards Kidd's direction. "Just don't have the shitty nerves to solve the problem yourself and to top that, you are making our ship as your secret hideout. And I highly doubted that you'll leave anytime soon and get back to your ship since he." Now the finger was directed to Killer. "Also known as your primary problem is your own first mate and I figured it will be too damn awkward. And thanks to that, WE couldn't sail out. I really wanted to kick you off board, but the idiot captain here wouldn't let me. Truthfully speaking, I'm really annoyed right now and all of us here have enough."

Kidd's expression went from confused… to surprise… to disgusted… to terrified. No, no, no. This wasn't happening!

"So… Until the three of you stop fighting, you are not allowed to leave the room!" Luffy finally stated.

"What? !" Came the triplet responses from three Supernovas. It seemed Law and Killer had regained their senses back while Sanji was busy explaining their critical condition.

"I can't stay here any longer with him!" Killer snarled and pointed at Law.

"Well, I can't even stand breathing the same air as you are." Law said disdainfully.

"You can't abandon me with these morons!" Kidd sputtered out.

"Tough luck. This is our ship and you have no choice but to follow our captain's order."

Too shocked, Kidd whole body froze and remained still even when Sanji forcefully dragged Luffy out from the room and locked the door from the outside with a loud click.

"Try not to destroy the room too much or Franky will get mad." Another voice was heard from the other side of the other the door which belonged to Nami.

"Are you fucking serious? !" Kidd kicked the door, confident that it was going to crash down on his foot.

The fucking piece of wood didn't even bulge!

Red eyes narrowed and he kicked it again, harder this time and he gripped the door knob and giving it a good shake, that to his dismay was locked, but not just by key. The moment Kidd touched the door; he could feel strange force surrounding the whole room, almost keeping distance between inside and outside.

"The room is reinforced by their shipwright. There is no way breaking out of it." Law's deep voice was amused and came only a few feet away.

Kidd whipped his head around.

The captain from North Blue was still sitting on one of the sofas that face over the door (a.k.a Kidd's) direction with his elbows on spread knees. His hands were folded and propping up his chin. Bruises and gashes littering his hands and face, his yellow hooded shirt tainted with dry blood and dirt. Sitting at the end of the sofa was equally damaged Killer with his mask cracked and Kidd couldn't help but noticed that his blond hair was slightly shorter than last time (but he was pretty much confident Law was responsible for it). Also, both men also seemed to be missing their weapons as Law's Nodachi and Killer's death scythes couldn't be seen anywhere.

Good fucking riddance! Kidd never did favor their choice of weapon anyway. It doesn't really suite his taste. Unlike them, Kidd didn't require any of those since every metal around him could be use as weapon. It's easy, convenient (Kidd remembered vaguely when there was a time when Killer's hair got stuck in his weapon and it took hours to detangle his hair while getting few cuts on his fingers. Although at the end, the captain annoyingly pulled out his dagger and cut few inches of the blond hair and faced the pouting first mate for the rest of the day… in which Kidd never had suspected that), cheaper (he didn't need to buy weapon. Law's Nodachi looked expensive and the cost for Killer's scythes together with the hand guards were enough to buy slave from the Human Shop. Not that he ever needed one though.), deadly… okay, so his point was made.

So, where was he again?

…

Anyway, Kidd snapped his attention back to smirking Law. A smirking Law was never a good thing (he beginning to think that it's his natural expression) and Killer… Well, he couldn't really tell what kind of face the blond was making under that mask, could he? Even without written instruction, the redhead could tell both men were expecting him to take a seat. And reluctantly, he did, flopping down on the couch opposite them. Silence hung in the air for a while. It certainly made Kidd uncomfortable; not knowing what it was they were thinking, but he knew that their eyes were still trained on his face, not leaving for a moment.

_**Would I be truthful, yeah, in, **_

_**Choosing' you as the one for me? **_

_**Is this love baby, **_

_**Or is it just confusion?**_

Eventually, Kidd looked up and shooting them a small, irritated, confused look. "What?"

"So, do you want to talk?" Kidd stared at Law for a few minutes. His face didn't hold any of his usual smirks nor grins, and his smokey eyes seemed to be lit with a serious light. The pale male shifted uncomfortably. If possible, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even want to talk about it! He was hoping that they could forget what had happened (especially his little incident with Killer), but he knew they wouldn't let him get away with the question anymore. Not after he officially ditched them back there.

"The question is, do YOU want to talk?"

"Kidd... I don't think we can avoid it." Killer's voice was low, yet demanding.

Kidd sighed; there was a look of defeat on his features. "Well, what am I supposed to say? I know you know!"

"And what exactly that you assume I know?"

"Fuck, Trafalgar, stop being an annoying asshole. You know that something happened between me and… him." For some reason, Kidd couldn't say Killer's name which aggravated him even more. He also knew it's no use to deny what happened between him and the first mate, lying would only make things worse.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have the faintest idea what on New Age world is happening here!"

"It seems here that both Mr. Killer and I have… things for you." Law said after a few seconds, his face and voice devoid of all expression.

"And what's going to happen now?" Kidd asked mostly to himself.

"Listen, Kidd…"

_**My mind is so messed up **_

_**Goin' round and round **_

_**Must there be all the colours **_

_**Without names, without sound, baby? **_

_**My heart burns with feeling, but, **_

_**My mind, it's cold and reeling **_

_**Is this love baby, **_

_**Or is it confusion?**_

Kidd cut off. "I heard damn well what you said. And what about it? You expect me to just sit around and let the two of you fuck me senseless? !" Kidd's anger flared as he set up. Where did the anger come from anyway? Was it because of what Killer did to him? Or was it because he was worried of the growing attachment to the Surgeon of Death? Sex was supposed t be just bodies. Neither romance nor emotions evolved. Now, he doubted those were really the case. First of all, pirates weren't supposed to have 'relation' or attachment, making what he was doing are visibly wrong. And Killer was (sort of) right. Not had he slept with an enemy, but he had also broken the unwritten law of pirates (okay… maybe he made the law himself). And how about the masked man that was giving him the same expression as Law's? The memory of the night made his shoulders slumped, a surge of guilt washing over him. The guilt wasn't only directed to them, but to himself, and for the whole Kidd's Pirates for his incapability of being a captain, let alone a good captain. What will happen if they were to know about this, that he and the North Blue captain? Will they loose their trust? Disappointed in him?

Here's the thing. Known to all, Kidd was obviously a mean fucker. He's rude, bossy and loudmouthed. To top that, he loves to fight, killing his enemies makes him super happy, and especially those who get on his nerves (like the red monkey, Apoo). But… he cares for his crews. Being a captain, he wanted them to follow him because they respect and trust him, not because they were scared shitless of him like he was some kind of man-eater carnivorous monster. Of course he did throw some knifes and other cutleries to his men when they caused troubles (or when he was in pissy mood), but he never the one to slaughter his crew and sprayed the blood all over the ship. In case if people were wondering, he used red paint to create the nice shade of blood red for his ship.

So what? He loves the color red. That's why he had his nails painted red, his red coat, his hair (that was natural color though), his lipstick…

He got sidetracked again… didn't he?

"You, Kidd," Killer's voice penetrated his thought. His calmness is unnerving for the captain. Kidd felt like he was the only one who's guilty as charge (for being an incubus and seducing Law and his first mate…?) and now being interrogated by officers, "need to make up your mind. Or the Death Surgeon and I will be back to killing each other."

Kidd clicked his tongue in annoyance, keeping himself close to the wall. While there was enough space to move about the room, he didn't want to get too close to them. "What the fuck are you yapping on again this time Killer? You are not making any sense."

"He does." Law intercepted, locking his gaze with Kidd. "Kidd, in case you haven't noticed, we have a problem here. Right now neither of us is willing to share or to step aside or to wait for you to make up your mind. Fighting isn't really the best option, but still, it's the easiest way to eliminate your rivals, doesn't it?"

_**My head is poundin', poundin' **_

_**Goin' 'round and 'round and 'round and 'round **_

_**Must there always be these colours? **_

_**Without names, without sounds **_

_**My heart burns with feeling, but, **_

_**My mind, it's cold and reeling **_

_**Is this love baby, **_

_**Or is it just confusion? **_

_**You tell me baby, is this **_

_**Love or confusion?**_

Kidd rubbed his temple furiously, cursing himself as he figured he had created a fine mess.

"What's wrong Mr. Kidd? Don't tell me that someone with the highest bounty among the Supernovas isn't capable of making decision." The brunette added.

That actually caused a slight pang in his chest. "Shut up, Trafalgar!" Kidd snapped.

Enough with this crap! He had to end it before it got worse. And he meant EVERYTHING! It's now or never and he wouldn't let anyone ruin the moment.

_**Mama, we must get together and find out **_

_**Exactly what we're tryin' to do**_

_**Love or confusion? **_

_**Confusion**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Then a swift, soft knock at the door behind Kidd. Well, even if he couldn't ruin the moment, didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

Seconds later, the door creaked open half way, and Kidd stared at the person… he meant animal in the doorway. Surprise lit the captain's face, then his non-existence eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Tanu… ki?" Kidd small voice spoke, in which the 'tanuki' quickly protested saying 'I'm a reindeer!' along the line. It was Chopper, carrying a black bag with his right hand while the other was holding a bowl along with some dry towels.

"Well, they t-told me you guys were injured and I-I thought I needed to treat your injuries, b-but I see you're, um, busy. Sorry for interrupting!" Chopper quickly turned around to exit the room. The air was too murderous for him.

Run like hell! His inner voice screamed. Deciding that the voice was pretty smart, Chopper was about to run, but he was a second just too slow.

As quick as a lightning, Kidd latched his hand on top of Chopper's head and prevented him from leaving.

"Hiiiii! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" The reindeer started babbling as he struggled to free himself.

"Stay." It was more like a plea and Chopper could sense desperation in his voice. Kidd wasn't sure if he should kiss or kill the timid doctor for making his sudden appearance but one thing he knew, he needed to get out of the tense air of the room. Of course, despite being scared shitless, Chopper chose to stay and do his job as the ship's doctor.

"U-um." Was all the reply that Chopper could came up with. He kept fiddling with the bag and he wouldn't move from the door (he was actually hiding behind Kidd's legs but of course, never succeeded to do so).

Now. Which one should he treat first…? Well, he had every right to ponder over it. After all, it wasn't everyday being surrounded by deadly Supernovas and he was trapped with them in the same room.

To make the matter worse, they definitely weren't here to talk about likes and hobbies.

"What are you doing over there? Didn't you say you wanted to tend them or something?" Truthfully, Kidd couldn't care less if they bleed to death there. At least his problem solves.

"Y-yes!" He tried not to jump to his feet, but they didn't cooperate and he ended up stumbling, almost dropping the bowl he was holding. Chopper very slowly inched his way to the couch and cleared his throat, causing the brunette to look up. This made the blues nosed reindeer pause before he stepped forward again. At this point, Chopper had no idea what to say. So he did what normal doctor would doctor in situation such as this.

Only, the situation wasn't all normal itself.

Chopper opened his mouth slowly and carefully. "I-I'm going to take a look at y-your injuries…" _so please don't kill me, _he almost added.

The man flashed a lazy smile, with a slight touch of bitterness. "Nothing serious here. Only few minor broken bones, some bruising and minor cuts. And one major cut." Indeed, there was a large red spot on the left side of the man's shirt that caught Chopper's attention.

"So far, I haven't experiencing any symptoms of having a concussion."

At this, Chopper pinned the captain with a confused look. "How…?"

Law chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they don't nick named me Surgeon of Death for nothing…"

Chopper nodded, immediately sinking back to comfort. Now, he could reduce the awkwardness (and worries) between him and his fellow doctor. "Yeah. But we still need to clean the wound and patch work." The reindeer let out a cautious smile with the sentence, relaxing a bit.

While waiting the brunette to take off his shirt, Chopper placed the bag and its contents together with the bowl of warm water and towels on the table.

"Ok!" Chopper said, taking a seat next to Law and beginning to treat his wound, starting by cleaning out and disinfecting the wound with alcohol. That done, the ship's doctor filled out the smaller gashes and cuts in with the salve before repeating the process to the larger cuts, causing Law to wince. Being a doctor himself certainly doesn't make him immune to pain. Chopper then pulled out a needle and thread for stitching, immediately sterilizing the metal needle. He began the process of stitching up the larger cut. Luckily, although the cut was deep, it wasn't that large and the cast wasn't necessary for the minor broken bones. So it wouldn't take much time to finish up with his first patient.

"There." Chopper nodded to himself after finished bandaging all the wounds, looking rather satisfied with his work.

"Thank you, doctor." The rather simple thanks had caused the doctor to blush and fluster (with his hips from swaying left to right). Now that was amusing.

So now, here comes the worse. Chopper's animal instinct was telling him the blond wasn't in his best mood. Though, if he thinks thoroughly, none of them was actually in a cheerful mode.

The man haven't made any sound ever since Chopper entered the room, only stared at a non-existence object on the wall. The reindeer cleared his throat, making the contemplating man snap his head around at the small disturbance to his thought.

"What is it?" His voice made Chopper's heart almost fall to the gutter.

Chopper fidgeted a moment and swallowed hard. "Um… I need to check for any possibility of a concussion."

Okay, so far, so good. Chopper thought.

"So, your mask…" He trailed off.

The Massacre Man stared at him for a good ten seconds. He wasn't feeling right today, damn, he wasn't feeling right for the last week, and he wouldn't deny his injuries were making it worse. With a small sigh, Killer clawed his mask off and placed it next to the bag.

A surprise reflected in Law's eyes at the sight that greeted him. Killer's face surely had good curves, chiseled and smooth. There was a slight scowl flashed on his face, probably because the uncomfortable feeling of exposing his bare face.

His eyes…

His eyes possessing a mismatched color of green and red… as though ruby and emerald were embedded into his eye sockets.

Not exactly hot and sexy like Kidd, but overall, definitely good looking. Who would have guessed that Killer a.k.a The Massacre Man, Kidd's first mate, which he had fought not too long ago was such a looker? No wonder Kidd submitted to him. Damn.

"Now would you look at that? Who would have thought you were hiding such a beautiful face. What a waste. That mask just has to go, Mr. Killer." The brunette mused, and it took every ounce of Killer's self control to not stab Law's eyes. If his weapon wasn't confiscated by the raven haired woman, he would be swinging around his scythes by now and turned the perverted North Blue guy into shish kebab. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and peeled off his black and white polka dots shirt. **(A/N: I've always liked Killer's outfits. Sort of cheesy.)**

Letting out a large sigh of relief, Chopper rubbed his chest to calm himself. He almost reached over to his back for his tranquillizer when he sense a fight was about to spark, but fortunately enough the blond didn't fell for what he considered a taunt.

His habits on flipping people off would be the death of him, Chopper thought as he began inspecting Killer's head carefully.

The doctor nodded in approval when he didn't feel any signs the blond having a concussion. It surprised Chopper of course, knowing the man's history of landing (blame Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no rocket) and maybe due to the mask protecting his head, not any bruises found on that part. The fact at least, making Chopper's job easier.

He knew it. Supernovas were a bunch of monsters… Just like Luffy and Zoro.

Killer looked down, watching Chopper's face tensed as he concentrated on treating his wound. Every few moment, he would throw a look to his captain.

Had Kidd finally make up his mind? Was he still mad at him? If things continue like this, Kidd might end up with that sly wolf, and after that, he'll…he'll…

Killer groaned and bent over, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"What? Don't tell me a tough guy like you not fond of the sight of the blood?" Law laughed. It was rich and compelling sound.

"Shut up." The blond said with a glare. He had decided. Another words comes out from the Law's mouth, not only he'll become a shish kebab, Killer's even feed him to Mugiwara. Because no thanks to the brat's idea, he was stuck with the most annoying pirate he ever met.

Oh, why wouldn't Law zip his mouth a bit? Chopper really hated when people fought, even if they weren't his friends. Although the reindeer avoided their gaze as he focused on his work, there was definitely unresolved tension. Killer kept glaring from the corner of his emerald eyes, when he saw Law was about to open his mouth. Noticing the hint, the brunette snap shut his mouth back and continued kicking the table's leg in boredom. Kidd looked like he wanted to disappear and that he might stab anyone that tried to talk to him.

The first mate looked down again at the small doctor. "Done?" He asked. his voice was softer.

"Not yet." Chopper cut the thread and tied it together before placing the bloody needle and thread in the bowl. His wound was throbbing fiercely as Chopper's cool hands placed a large band aids over it and smiled brightly. "There… all done!"

Killer stilled and stared at Chopper as he cleaned up his supplies and put everything away, placing the bloodied towels back in the warm water. After that, he padded over to the sink to wash his hands. Without so many thanks, the blond put his shirt back on and was about to button it up, but his delicate fingers stopped when a snicker erupting at the end side of the couch.

"See Mr. Killer, that wasn't bad at all, was it? You should thank me for giving you fewer injuries than I should be." Law smiled graciously, laying his right arm on the back of the couch and turning his body so he could have a better access to Killer.

"Thank you then, Trafalgar Law. Should I go there and give you a kiss?" His neutral voice dripped with sarcasm.

The surgeon sighed dramatically. "Why not? I wouldn't mind if it comes from a pretty guy like you. So…" He shrugged and spread out his arms. "Here I am. Waiting for anything that you're willing to give, princess."

Killer snorted in disgust. "Right. Maybe we should be wearing matching outfits after this."

"Can't take a joke, Mr. Killer? Loosen up a little bit." Law smirked, earning a glare from the blond.

"Alright. Alright. No more jokes for you. Come on, you heard Mugiwara. He wanted us to be friends (most unlikely), so lets chat."

Turning his head a bit, Killer looked at the brunette like he was some kind of foreign object that came from another world. "Chat? I wonder what sort of topic we have in common."

That was quite interesting. The reactions from Killer were a shocker, brightening the captain ever so little. He was ready in case the lion bare his fangs and growl, but he didn't. Instead, he responded and even joked! That didn't sound right. It was actually sarcasms. But needless to say, it was better than being pinned with glares and scowls.

"Hmmm… the common topics… Like, what's your hobby, your favorite food, your favorite color, umm… where do you come from…" It was strange to conduct this type of conversation between pirates, but unfortunately for Killer, Law in the mood to be even weirder.

By now, Kidd was leaning against the wall, clearly lost in his thought with dagger in his hand. Every now and again, he would raise his arm and throw it to the wooden wall. Then he'd summon it back and start all over again. It had been a bad day from the start. Nothing went right. Six hours, half and hour arguing, one hour hiding, one hour socializing with Mugiwara crews, two hours sleeping and another one and a half hour arguing again. Since the second time interval, Kidd had been spending the rest of his day in Mugiwara's ship and now he was forbidden from leaving. And thinking about Mugiwara's ship…

He strained his ears and heard some noises came from outside that had been ringing his ears for the past ten minutes, but couldn't hear very well with all the bickering in his background. Frowning, the redhead wondered what the crews were up to. Were they playing tags? No, I wasn't just any ruckus noises. It was something else. It was sort of commotions… added with a little bit of havoc… and some running…

"Oii…" Kidd waited for the others' attention before continuing. Chopper who had just finished cleaning his medical equipments fixated his gaze on the captain. "Do you hear that?"

A pause answered him. "Hear what, Mr. Kidd? Do you finally decide to join our little conversation?"

"Shhh!" Annoyed, Kidd shushed the brunette. There was clearly something happening, but the pale man couldn't fathom what it would be. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had experienced something like that before… and so many times, but quickly shook it off. That can't be it, right?

"Kidd, what is it?" Killed said, haven't figured out why his captain suddenly seemed freaked out. Then, it happened.

The ship swayed slightly, causing all occupants in the room to freeze in their exact spot.

It was Chopper who broke the silence first. "The ship…" Another gulp. "Is sailing."

When the door was slammed open, however, it made them to jump slightly. Using his hand to steady himself, Franky tried to catch his breath, his brows creased rather worriedly.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "We've got problem."

Kidd's mouth twitched in irritation. "Really? Do tell…"

"Marines. So we are leaving the island."

"So? Just kill 'em all!" Growling, Kidd pushed past him out of the room, Killer and Law trailing behind him. He hurried to the upper deck, almost stumbled a few times as the ship rocked hard.

Out of the corner his crimson eye, Kidd spotted the ship's navigator and quickly made his way. "Oii, woman! T'fuck are you thinking setting off? !"

Too busy giving her crews instruction; Nami didn't even spare a glance at the furious yet confused captain. "Can't you tell? ! We're under attack—Zoro, behind you!"

With a huff, Kidd turned his head 180 degrees to grasp the situation. They were surrounded by one… two…three… eight Marine ships! Not warships at least, still one against eight was just too much even with their power. It was hectic. All the Mugiwara crews scattered over the ships, each person have their own role to protect the ship, all the while trying to escape the pursuing marines. Cannonballs being fired endlessly, it might damage the ship if they don't lose the annoying marines soon. Now the marines here, all more reason for him to get back to his own ship and get lost from the island. But he's still on Mugiwara's ship, good fucking god!

"Get back to the—REPEL—damn harbor!" Kidd yelled at Nami, at the same time repelling the cannonballs that were aimed to his direction.

"What? ! We can't get back to shore! Do you want them to blow us up into pieces? !" The navigator yelled back incredulously, as though Kidd had just suggested that they should surrender themselves.

The Supernovas were flabbergasted. "You don't seem to understand here, Miss. WE need to get back to our ship. Now there are marines at the island and two captains-less crews." The Heart captain tried his best to sound calm. Being weaponless, chased by marines, and on someone else's ship, he still couldn't help himself from being uneasy.

"We don't have time for this! They can pick you guys up later!" Really, couldn't they be more helpful at a time like this, Nami thought, flaming. And curse the marines with their sneaky tactics! They were already launching an attack by the time Zoro noticed them, and she had to make an immediate decision, ignoring the knowledge that the three supernovas were still there.

"If you are—SLICE—persistent, just swim back!" Zoro shouted from the lower deck.

Kidd looked at him in disbelieve. "Are you picking a fight with me right now, grass head? !" He wondered if the swordsman was the stupidest homo-sapiens alive or he just wanted to annoy him.

Bet it was the later.

Damn today! Damn that Mugiwara for locking him up! Double damn the marines for picking up good time attacking! Kidd punched the wall and grimaced as pain shot up his hand.

The first mate took one look at his captain's annoyed expression. "Kidd, what are we going to do? The more we dwelling here, the farther we get from the island."

With his attention fully focused on Killer, Kidd sighed in desperation. "m'thinking!"

Both captains didn't know if marines have already found their ship, they needed to know the crews' conditions! Hell, they could be running in circle trying to locate their missing-in-action captains. If there's a way to contact them…

"Den-Den Mushi…" The North Blue captain muttered as something tick in his head. "Mr. Kidd, do you know where they keep their Den-Den Mushi?"

"Den-Den Mushi?" Kidd repeated. Sensing there's something in the brunette's mind, Kidd quickly continued. "It's in the dining room, opposite second floor. What are you planning?"

Law didn't wait long for the redhead to finish as he quickly hurried down the stair, across the lower deck while ducking over Zoro's katanas swinging over his head and up the stairs again towards the room, nearly leaving both men behind. Nevertheless, they still followed the Death Surgeon.

As they neared their destination, Kidd annoyance of being ignored grew. "Oii, Trafalgar! Did you hear what I said? !" Kidd called, following his fellow captain.

Once inside, Law's movement paused a while but his eyes still frantically searching for the object. "We need to inform the crews about the marines." He continued. "And instructions, if needed."

Then, a Den-Den Mushi spotted near the couch. Law dashed across the room and picked it up before dialing.

"Come one… come one… somebody pick it up already…" The Heart captain muttered, tapping his boot impatiently. Silence regained for several minutes, Kidd and Killer kept glancing at each other, then back to Law.

CLICK!

"Hello, who is this?" A voice at the end of the receiver inquired. This made the captain almost kneeled over in relief.

"Bepo, it's me." The white bear wasn't his best choice when it comes to explanation, and personally he preferred if it was Jean Bart who answered it, but this was better than nothing.

"Captain? ! Where have you been? ! You suddenly disappear and we've been looking for you all over the—" Great, now he wouldn't stop.

Law interrupted before his first mate continues to babble less important stuff. "Bepo, listen to me carefully. There are marines there, plenty of them. Looks like they haven't found our ship so don't set off yet or you'll get cornered. Find your timing—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Slow down, captain! What are talking about? ! Where are you? ! What do you mean by 'there'? !" Cried the bear, his voice now coated with panic.

Letting out a ragged breath, he knew it would be useless once the bear started panicking. So much for a first mate. "Calm down, Bepo! Nevermind, is Jean Bart there?"

God must be on his side today when a familiar voice now took over the line. "Captain? Are you alright?"

Law sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright. Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"Yes."

"Good. At least you know the island's current situation. Listen, something is up, so you and Bepo will be in charge for while. Try to avoid countering marines and sail without me. They are too many for you too handle. Meet me at the next island in a week, understand?" After confirming that the ex-captain fully understood, Law put down the communicator.

"Next island…" Killer began. It clicked then, as he mentally went over Law's description of events. The blond felt his stomach twist and resisted the urge to gnaw on his lower lips as he confirmed it. "Wait, Trafalgar. Don't tell me you really plan to stay here."

Law sighed irritably, almost rolling his eyes. "Do you have any better idea? We are on this ship, chased by marines and we can't get back to harbor. Even if we order them to set off now, they still need time to gather up everyone and won't be able to catch up. Where does that leave us?"

"What? ! Are you out of your mind? !" Kidd shouted in disbelief, imagining with a horrifying sense of them staying there, surrounded by Mugiwara Crews. It hasn't been half a day and they were already trying to gauge each others eyes, and now they were talking about a week!

"Or would you prefer swimming back like the swordsman said then, Mr. Kidd? Except for him, we both will be drowning within seconds if we make contact with sea water."

Kidd zipped his mouth and glowered at Law, who was waiting for his come back. But none came out. He sighed, knowing the logic behind the brunette's reasoning. The first mate shared a look with his captain, as they both looked down at the Den Den Mushi that was lying innocently on the table.

"Kidd, you are the captain, you decide." Killer's eyes betrayed nothing, though his eyes held a note of concerned. Knowing him, Kidd knew he didn't really favor the idea spending his time longer any longer on that ship, with Mugiwara crews and with Law. At least the brunette's first mate was still there to take control, but for Kidd's men, not only their captain was missing, so was the first mate. Still, what else could have been done?

With a twinge of despair, Kidd picked up the Den Den Mushi while imagining his crews soon to be reaction.

-TBC—

A/N: OMG, I'm really itching to write smut! Hopefully I'll be able to write some in the next chapter..sniff..sniff.. and REVIEW! XD


	7. Day 1:The Wolf's Seduction

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 7: Day 1: The wolf's seduction**

**Rating: M *squealing in happiness***

**Summary: Its only day one but Law already started making scenes by harassing Killer and seducing the South Blue captain. As for Kidd, he doesn't find that all amusing. **

**Song: Seduction by Thalia**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, cursing, grammar mistakes (I'm too lazy for any recheck) and some smutty.**

**A/N: At last, what I have been craving to write… Lemon! *Dancing like a madman***

**Important note: I clearly made a huge mistake in the previous chapters in which I wrote the room where Kidd, Law and Killer were captive situated on the second floor (the same floor with the kitchen). But when I looked back (dozen times) at Thousand Sunny's design, I noticed that all the rooms on that floor are occupied! So this time, I selfishly decided that their room is below the deck, right under the men's quarter. It was supposed to be one of their unused storage room (which is true), but Franky remodeled it so it's inside look like the men's quarter (I made this myself xp). I'll make the repairmen when I have the time.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Crimson eyes flickered open, but only for a few seconds. With a small yawn, the South Blue captain stretched and snuggled deeper into the warmth under the blanket, shutting close his eyes back to continue his slumber. Kidd paused. Funny, he didn't remember getting a sunken table for his room. Or a couch.

"Oi monster magnet."

There was a 'tch' sound, and Kidd decided to ignore the intrusion by curling tighter into his blanket. Stupid Killer and his nag again.

"Wake up, monster magnet. It's breakfast time."

He fought the urge to strangle the intruder; after all, he wasn't a morning person. Slowly, the captain forced his eyes open. "Go away. It's not my turn to make breakfast." Kidd said, peeking over his shoulder to glare at Killer. Only, there were several things not right with this picture.

"It's not. The cook told me to come get you. And dragged you if needed."

Since when the cook had enough balls to order him around? And since when Killer stopped calling him Kidd?

Kidd blinked a couple of time to adjust his vision again. "You hair isn't blond." Then he ran his eyes down and up again. Forget about the short green hair, even the figure's lower half covered by dark green pants and green haramaki, and Kidd couldn't help the feeling that he was facing some sort of talking vegetable. Like broccoli for instant.

This time, Kidd shook his head, hoping he was still half asleep and the early morning illusion would leave him alone. But it still stood there, and growl. "And you're not wearing mask."

"I'm not that masked bastard, you know." Zoro said in frustration. He ran his fingers through his cropped hair and motioned Kidd to stand up. "Hurry up. That love-love machine will be pissed if you missed breakfast."

"Shit." Kidd cursed as he sat up wobbly and rubbed his temple. It took almost five minutes for the still sleepy male to arrange his mind that seemed had shattered in million pieces back in correct order. Then, he came up with first realization.

This wasn't his room.

Another minute, the second one hit him.

The broccoli bastard was Mugiwara's first mate. He didn't remember his name though.

At last, the memory of yesterday came back to him with startling clarity. If he remember correctly, so far, in less than twenty four hours, he had avoided his first mate, met the perverted doctor, ditched them with their own war, went to Mugiwara's ship to have a nice drink and slept, woken up in worst possible way only to meet who he had ditched, bickered with them, found out they were attacked by marines and couldn't get back to his ship, and now he was stuck with a bunch of crazy crews together with the said doctor and first mate for at least a week. At very least. Oh yeah, ain't that rich?

Zoro remained silent as he stared his fellow supernova who had his eyes fully widened and cursing like a pirate as quietly as he could. Hm, weird dude.

Gritting his teeth, it took another full minute to drag himself up off the bed and pulled on his boots that had been sitting at the other end of the bed. Kidd stumbled few times and slip on his coat that was lying on the floor before walking over to the sink, splashing himself with the cold tap water. He looked at himself over the mirror. His face now was officially free of make-up and even paler, making him wonder where the hell all the blood from his face went. Even the fiery hair was down from its usual spike. Finally, starting with his right leg, he began climbing the ladder that lead to men's quarter and exited himself from the room. For the rest of the trip, Kidd stared impassively at the back of the swordsman as they walked in a normal pace through the lower deck and up the stairs to the dining room.

As Kidd entered the dining room, it didn't escape his still half asleep eyes that everybody was present, including the other non-Mugiwara crews: The straw-hat wearing captain was eating like Kidd had never seen anyone eat before. Not only he was sloppy, the teen kept on shoveling the food into his mouth like a starving beast and even tried to steal from other's plate. Of course, he was literally stopped when a good hard kick landed on his head that came from their cook. The other who (except for Luffy who was too into his food) seemed to notice Kidd arrival muttered 'good morning' in a normal way as though he was one of their own in which he only grumbled in reply. Not trying being all bitchy, but Kidd wasn't all particularly fancy the breakfast gathering, when the seats occupied with troublemakers. Kidd largely referring to Law, of course, who was presently waving his hands on him and displaying his wolf grin that made Kidd's eyes twitched in respond. Now mask free, Killer looked very skeptical and wary, only a mug of steaming dark liquid placed in front of him. The blond looked pretty tired actually, with dark circle under his eyes proving it. Kidd didn't blame him… it must be unnerving to share the same breathing space with the Death Surgeon.

"Mister Kidd." He called, and his voice was heavy with mischievous. "Come sit over here."

Ignoring Law's invitation, Kidd went and sat in his chair, which was fortunately, not immediately next to the brunette. The marksman separated them.

Kidd could see from the corner of his eyes Law was pouting at him as he lifted the mug filled with coffee to his lips. Usually he preferred booze to start his day, but looking at his current condition, caffeinated drink might be the only medicine to keep him sane. Maybe later he could ask the reindeer for some calming drugs. For now, he just wanted to enjoy his breakfast, which didn't taste half bad either.

"Did you sleep well, Eustass-san?" Kidd turned his attention in the direction of the voice. The archeologist gave somewhat suspicious and knowing smile while sipping her coffee with graceful manner.

"I'm tired." The redhead muttered irritably before popping food into his mouth. "And my body is hurt all over, and I have the king of headache, and I feel like I'm in a different dimension, surrounded by the craziest people in a craziest situation, and I just wanted to die. Did you sleep well?" Kidd spat, returning the question back.

"You asshole!" The cook yelled. "That's not the way to speak with a lady!" The redhead only snorted before he could stop himself.

Killer remained with his impassive self and continued to glare at the mug all through breakfast. It was enough to intimidate Ussop, who was silent and extremely nervous as he sat next to Law and across the Massacre Man. Soon enough, Killer stopped his glaring and looked up, earning a hitched breath from the marksman. Something was kicking his legs. It wasn't hard, but it was irritating as hell. The blonde looked at Law sharply, but the brunette was munching his food happily. So he shrugged it off and returned to his previous activity, only this time, he stared at wall instead. Someone must have brushed his leg accidentally. Then it happened again, and it went harder. Alright, that definitely was on purpose! Looking back up, the North Blue captain was grinning like a maniac.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Killer?

"Stop that!" Killer hissed underneath his breath.

Another kick came. "Stop what?"

Gritting his teeth, the blonde said louder. "Stop playing footsy with me, Trafalgar." Mismatched eyes narrowed further and he gripped the mug tightly, only waiting to be crashed under the pressure.

The smirked that he loathed just widen even more. "I just thought we need to start a physical relation, seeing that we'll be stuck together for a week. At a very least." Law punctuated the later statement.

"Watch it, Death Surgeon. You don't want your head to be served on the plate as a lunch, do you?"

Law leaned back against his seat. "Why so serious, Mr. Killer? Get your panties in a bunch?"

The Massacre man growled. "You…"

The respond only excited the bored brunette more. "Yes me…?"

Robin watched in amused silence as Killer and Law engaged in their bickering. She was dimly aware of the growing irritation of the captain seated before him, which shook slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fist around the fork.

Across the raven haired woman, crimson eye twitched erratically. "Oi."

"If you are itching to die that badly, I'll be glad to arrange that." Hands already planted on the table, his voice filled with promising threats.

Humming, Law faked a thinking expression. "Hmm… I was planning to die after you though."

"OI"

"Say more and I will decapitate you. And this time, I don't think their doctor can heal your dead body anymore." The blonde snarled.

"Hot headed aren't we? As a DOCTOR, I wisely advise you to consume more calcium. Shall I pour you some milk?"

Ussop had ceased his futile attempt to acting cool and now muttering 'Save me' at his mates. Even Zoro, who usually did not concern too much with other people when handling his morning beer now staring incredulously at both males, clearly annoyed with them. Its not even noon and they had already trying to kill each other. Like Ussop, Chopper was glancing nervously between the Supernovas and his nakama, silently pleading them to stop the argument in which he knew would cost his expertise again if hell break lose. The archeologist's amusement grew as she counted the down.

Three… two… one…

"Goddamit! Will you two shut the fuck up?" forks and knifes flew, stabbing the surface of innocent table to where Law and Killer seated. That alone was enough to cease the fire and everything went silent.

The annoyed captain glared at each of them to make them understood. Law pouted slightly and cowered back as Kidd intensified his glare. Standing abruptly, Killer turned on his heels and stalked out from the dining room after glaring the brunette for the last time. His boots clicked against the wooden floor as he walked.

"You haven't touched your break—" Sanji's didn't manage to finish his sentence when the door was slammed shut. "fast…"

All eyes now focused on Law.

"What?" The brunette asked as if he hadn't did anything wrong for the day.

Franky scratched his non-itching head. "You know, bro, you should stop flipping off the blonde fellow. I don't think he appreciates any humorous act right now."

Slumping more into his chair, Law grumbled. "I was only joking. It wasn't my fault he was being pissy." The voice sounded childish for a grown up man such as Law.

"Well, obviously he wasn't amused with your jokes. I'm surprised how he managed to restraint himself from strangling you from his seat." Nami frowned at the brunette, clearly not amused herself with Law's earlier act.

Law's mood darkened when everyone seemed to be pointing at him. He couldn't help it when the blonde was too fun to poke at and his reaction was rather… interesting he should say.

Oh, Kidd could tell the Death Surgeon was having fun with his first mate and he knew Killer's attempts to be stoic only increased Law's excitement to tease him more. Out of all people, he knew Killer would have a hard time adjusting the life outside his own shipmates with new lively crews and surrounding. Even in the ship, he barely socialized and talked much, except for Kidd, although it was more like a nag than a conversation. Not to brag or anything, just like Law, he himself used to poke fun at the aloof blonde to loosen him up.

The redhead looked at the door again, and the crimson eyed man sighed, calculating how long he should wait before going after him. Brooke studied him before giving a knowing look. How he managed to do that with all the skeletons only was beyond understanding.

"Shouldn't you be going after him?" He said, sounding a little concerned.

"What for? We're not in the middle of drama here." Kidd answered and turned away to hide his equally concerned expression.

Robin smiled, shoulder shaking for a moment.

**XxXxXx Outside the upper deck xXxXxX**

Deep in his thought, Killer walked across the lawn deck, glad to be rid of the annoying company. The sound of wind attracted his attention. The first mate walked into the direction of the sound, yet climbing another stairs and found himself standing on the upper deck and next to the helm. The soft wind was indeed comforting, slightly blowing few blonde strands from his face. Taking a deep breath to freshen up, he hopped up and sat at the front edge of the ship, legs crossed. Killer turned his head slightly to the figurehead next to him which looked like some sort of animal. A bear?… Or a lion?

Well, whatever kind of animal it was, it certainly suited the wild going crews.

It was certainly immature for him to get worked up over some taunting brunette whore, but it wasn't entirely his fault for being in foul mood early in the morning when Trafalgar was the one who was childish enough to put on his earlier stunt. His presence alone irked him to unlimited level and the lack of sleep worsened his mood. That's why he decided to walk out from the heated dining room before he lost his head and choked the living daylight from the brunette. The dark circle under his eyes which he noticed this morning together with his unusual pale complexion made him look arrestingly gothic and he didn't have his mask on to hide it anymore. Its not that he didn't want to put it on, but he simply couldn't. The damage his mask took was far from fixable and he seriously doubted a simple tape could mend it.

Nope, that's impossible.

**XxXxXx Just outside the dining room xXxXxX**

Kidd managed to slip out from the dining room when they were too indulged with their own agenda, including Law. Knowing perfectly well where his first mate would be at a time like this, the redhead walked swiftly down the stairs before climbing up again and glanced around until he spotted the bulk of Killer's body sitting by the edge.

The second he felt the presence of somebody approaching him, Killer opened his eyes. Without looking, he already knew who the heavy footsteps belonged to. He peered over his shoulder and the footsteps stopped. Slowly, his captain came closer and placed a plate filled with food next to where Killer was sitting on. Assuming it was the breakfast he was supposed to have, the blond shifted his blank gaze from the plate to the other man.

"The irritated cook told me to give this to you. I don't think he enjoys anyone skipping any meal in this ship."

After staring back at the food for a good five seconds, Killer turned his attention back to the never ending vast sea. "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

Kidd snorted at the come back. "Sure you weren't. You haven't eat anything since yesterday and now you're bullshitting me that you ain't hungry. So just eat your damn breakfast already." He added, "Captain's order."

Killer huffed, still refused to touch the food as if they were poisoned. "I hate it when you use that against me."

Smirking, the captain leaned his back against the edge and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although that doesn't work on you anymore, does it?"

Guilt stabbed right through his heart, causing the first mate to flinch and Kidd could feel it too. Killer bit his lips, knowing that his captain was referring to the incident back at the alley. And uh… that night, where he disobeyed him. Big time.

"Look, I know Trafalgar was being an ass back there but that doesn't mean you have to go along with him and sulk." Kidd said again in uncharacteristically soft tone and heaved a deep sighed.

The moment the name passed through Kidd's lips, Killer's brain began to yell at him and something in his chest ached along his spine which made him feel strangely pissed. He greatly wanted to retort, but nothing seemed to come out.

"How can you even put up with him?" Wait a second, that wasn't what he intended to say but he needed to break the unpleasant silence somehow.

Kidd frowned, looking rather surprised when the blond mentioned Law, although he didn't bother pronouncing his name. "Who knows? It surprised me sometimes too."

Emotions flickered quickly across his face. Red. That was the color Killer was seeing but he managed to regain his composure by gripping the wooden edge of Thousand Sunny.

"Of course. Since you guys are fuck buddies." The moment those words left his lips, he regretted it, despite the betrayed and hateful voice. And he hated that tone himself and wished he had never used it. At least not to Kidd.

"…"

Kidd seemed frozen. Not even a twitch of a muscle, or a blink of an eye. Then from he's previous leaning position, he moved. It was a small movement at first, just a small twitch of his lips. Then he said something.

"That plate better be empty by the time I get back." And then Kidd started to walk away without a spare of glance at his first mate, let alone answering his question. The blonde really wanted to reach out and grab that pale hand, anything to make his captain stay, but that would be improper considering what he had done to Kidd. Or maybe he should say something; something apologetic would be good enough. But when he finally had the guts to open his mouth, the redhead was already too far and away from his grasp. Killer looked at Kidd's retreating back with pain apparent in his gaze as he just continued stalking off to wherever he was going.

A wave of depression immediately hit the Massacre Man, causing the man to sigh. His hands coming out to cradle his head as he let out a small sound.

"Fuck." Killer growled through his gritted teeth before he tore his hands down, slamming them onto the deck.

_**I can't help all my feelings of temptation**_

_**Everytime you touch me**_

_**The way that you provoke me**_

_**I run away**_

_**Just gotta get away**_

_**Your kiss is pure Seduction**_

_**Your love is my addiction**_

Without realizing where his feet were taking him, Kidd strolled towards the door on the first floor that lead to hall, in a bad mood for some odd reason. His eyes scanned the place and widen slightly when he realized the other side of the wall was made of glass almost like a large tank which filled with water. Fishes and other sea creatures also could be seen clearly swimming inside it, making the hall looked somewhat dazzling. There were several windows on the other side of normal wooden wall and a door that open to the balcony.

They even had their own aquarium? The dazzled captain couldn't help but feeling that not only the crews, but even their ship was totally messed up.

As Kidd was busy accessing the place, he felt a presence behind him. And a very lecherous one at that. The blood red eyes closed, letting out a deep breath as he felt the churning of uneasiness in his belly. Kidd refused to look back at the person but when he could no longer bare the silence and coldness of the hall, he turned to face him.

Trafalgar Law.

There he was, standing not too far from Kidd, looking up and down with his half lidded eyes.

_**Can't go back but I gotta let go**_

_**Your powerful desire**_

_**Has set my soul on fire**_

_**This world keeps turning, my heart keeps yearning**_

_**It's beating like a drum roll**_

_**You make me want to lose control**_

"Mister Kidd."

The sultry, honey coated voice he was using immediately made the South Blue captain to freeze and unable to think. He had even forgotten that Law was one of the sources of his earlier bad mood.

Nevertheless, Kidd acknowledged him by snarling. "What do you want Trafalgar?"

Silence.

"Well?" Kidd pressed. Why didn't he say something damn it? "Screw you. I'm not in the mood to put up with any more shits of the day."

Law still didn't comment but began to advance. Unfortunately, Kidd wasn't quick enough to react and Law's legs weren't uncertain like him, so he was closing the distance fast. The other man apparently had been expecting this because with a knowing smirk he stalked towards the redhead, who whipped around to escape but was quickly pulled and pushed against the clear glass so he was facing the wolf like man again. Law quickly planted his palms on the cold surface, successful trapping the redhead from any of his attempt to escape. Smokey grey eyes locked with crimson one. Kidd could do nothing more but to stare at the slightly shorter male, his mind a complete blank. All he could manage was balling his fists at his side.

Kidd tried to work his mouth a couple of time before a sound actually came out. "What… What is it?" He inquired irritably, a marring frown tugging at his lips.

A lecherous grin then split the Death Surgeon's face, eyes flickering with predatory. Law leaned forward so that his every breath brushed against Kidd's sensitive ear, tickling it.

"Where have you been, Mister Kidd? I've been searching for you…" A nip came at his earlobe. "So we can have some privacy." Law whispered hotly, causing Kidd to shiver and his knees to weaken slightly.

The said man grunted as he tried to edge away for he knew being in such position would only bring forward lewd actions.

"Stop it!" Kidd warned. Of course, it was a vain as Law continued his ministration by moving his lips lower and planting butterfly kisses on his neck. Experienced tongue nipped and sucked at the pale flesh, adding the already faded love bites he had created. When the sinful mouth finally arrived at the certain spot just below Kidd's collarbone, Law furrowed his brows a little before sucking hard with such pressure that made the redhead hissed.

"And now I want to take back what's belongs to me." Law murmured against the reddened spot, knowing it would soon turn purplish in a few hours.

The moment those words registered in Kidd's mind, he immediately knew the meaning behind it as he clearly remembered that was the exact spot Killer marked him night before.

_**My heart keeps racing**_

_**It won't slow down**_

_**I'm starting to get weak and I**_

_**Don't think I can take no more**_

_**Can't think straight**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm gonna lose my mind**_

_**Cause all I do is think of you**_

Kidd closed his eyes in frustration as his breathing became heavy. How could Law make him feel so much? So much that made Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, one that worth 315,000,000 Beli, to have his whole body turned into jelly just from hearing those seductive voice.

Even so, Kidd still refused to give in the seduction. "Damn it, Law. I told you to stop!" The redhead hissed. His arms flailing to pushed the other off but his wrists were quickly caught by the tattooed hands and pinned above his head. Much to Kidd dismay, Law was surprisingly strong although he was using only one hand and the grip on his wrists was firm, but not painful.

The said male only smiled. Their face was close, enough for the tip of their nose to touch as Law bore his gaze into Kidd's. He knew perfectly the fact that Kidd would only use his first name only when he was annoyed or aroused, although the brunette could tell it was both. Somehow, the later idea sent invisible shiver down the doctor's spine and he had the urge to lick his lips like a cat that got the cream.

Kidd swallowed hard. He could feel the soft cotton of Law's shirt against his naked chest, his hot breath against his lips and his familiar scent infiltrated his nostrils. He knew he was flushing deep red right now, in contract with his much paler self earlier this morning.

Then, Law kissed him.

A hard, desperate kiss. Despite his equally desperate need, Kidd tried to pry his hands off only to have them tightened and Law's free hand gripped the other's neck to hold his head in place. Frustrated whine could be heard from the back of the brunette's throat when Kidd clenched his jaw in determination, preventing him from exploring more of the redhead.

Reluctantly, Law pulled away with a small frown and moved to his ear. "Please, Mister Kidd… I'm dying here."

Kidd could almost hear plea in Law's voice, and it was true. The doctor was truly desperate to make any contact with his lover; anything would do at the moment. He needed to claim the redhead back, marked him, tied him and locked him up, if that what it took to keep his lover away from a certain blonde. Although his infamous smirk always present all the time as though he didn't care a shit what was going around him, deep inside he couldn't bear the thought that HIS Kidd had been polluted by some carnivorous beast. Kidd's pulse that was throbbing underneath his fingers enough to note him that the South Blue captain needed this as much as he was, only he would rather bit his tongue off than admitting it out loud.

_**Your Seduction's**_

_**A dangerous potion**_

_**Spreads like wild fire**_

_**All over every inch of me**_

_**There's no defense**_

_**Your love is too intense**_

_**I feel it in my body**_

_**You always keep on haunting me**_

"Like I give flying fuck. You can choose your death's venue and time for all I care."

Growling, Kidd's mind slowly regained its control and the evidence could be seen because the metal from the window's frame started rattling but stopped its movement entirely when his lips was claimed again without so much warning, causing the male to freeze in shock. Law took advantage of the moment by parted the other's lips forcibly with his tongue and attacked the hot, wet cavern with every skills he possessed. At first, Kidd refused himself to kiss the brunette, but Law ignored the warning grunts and kept kissing the redhead. He swirled his tongue around Kidd's, silently begging the stubborn captain to join the erotic dance but the redhead still with his earlier determination not to submit to Law. Although, the truth was, the kiss itself was overwhelming. Kidd tried to pull back, but Law wouldn't let him and followed his mouth as Kidd pressed himself as far into the glass as he could. The doctor kept kissing him without missing a beat and he practically had to tip toed so that he could deepen the kiss more, pulling back to take few short breath only to dive his tongue back in. Kidd's eyes screw shut and his body trembling, not only due to the lack of oxygen but also from the mind blowing kiss.

After what seemed forever, Law finally tore away slowly, giving Kidd's lips a gentle tug with his teeth, still holding his hand though the grip had slackened for quite some time. Kidd's lips were swollen; wet and slightly parted as he tried sucking in as much air he could to regulate his breathing. His earlier pale complexion now flushed deep red and if it wasn't for Law who still pressing him flushed against the aquarium, he would be sliding down right now and probably on his ass.

However, satisfaction haven't yet to reach the brunette when Law tanned hand landed on Kidd's crotch, causing the redhead to yelped and squirmed but the doctor reacted faster by trapping his knee in between Kidd's thighs. He had Kidd unzipped right after he undid the belt, with his hand slipped inside and grasped Kidd's hot and hard length.

"F-fuck! Get your hands off me!" Kidd demanded. With all his strength and dignity that he could summoned, Kidd tried to push the man off of him but clearly he couldn't outmatched the brunette's strength in his hazy state of mind. He was more horrified to feel his cock that Law had in his hand responded quickly and Kidd blamed entirely on his lewd perverted body.

_**Your Seduction's**_

_**A dangerous potion**_

_**Spreads like wild fire**_

_**All over every inch of me**_

_**There's no defense**_

_**Your love is too intense**_

_**I can feel it "Your Seduction"**_

Panic, lust and frustration. All of those flashed through Kidd's eyes. "What are you doing? People can come in anytime!" He stammered.

"Shhh… Don't try to fight it, Mister Kidd. Just enjoy it." Law shushed the panicking male. He wasted no time stroking Kidd's erection from base to tip, running his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-come around the captain's sensitive flesh. Unable to meet Law's eyes, Kidd tilted his head to his side, giving the brunette more access to his neck while unconsciously pushing his cock into the tight circle of Law's fist.

Damn traitorous body!

Seeing Kidd was losing in pleasure, Law increased his pace, letting the man to feel every inch of his calloused palm from the base all the way to the sensitive hand. His mouth on the other hand was busy kissing and licking the pale skin that Kidd had to offer.

"S-shit… Law… Fuck!" A triumph, satisfied grin pulled the brunette lips as he earned a strangling cry of his name trailed by curses from the redhead, his hand splattered with Kidd's own essence.

The moment his hands was released, Kidd slide onto the floor, panting heavily so much his chest hurt. Law backed away few steps to give the other some space to enjoy his aftermath and licked at the sticky cum that covered his fingers, cleaning them off. Crimson eyes followed each movement of the tongue darting back and forward as if the man before him was having the sweetest honey he had ever tasted in his life.

An eyebrow rose. "It's quite thick. Haven't masturbated much lately?"

Then, the South Blue man snapped.

With his strength back into its rightful place (a.k.a his body), Kidd leapt at the brunette with a fierce snarl. "You bastard!"

Karma was definitely a bitch.

Why? Because it was Law that was taken by surprised this time as he only stood on his ground before his shoulders was yanked by the enraged redhead and slammed roughly into the wall behind him, his body slid down few inches. Truth to be told, he wasn't expecting to see Kidd to be pissed that much it actually scared the brunette.

The doctor hissed when he felt the edge of the windowsill dug into his back. "Damn. That hurt, Mr. Kidd."

Ignoring Law's hiss, Kidd pulled him back and hit him across the mouth. "You asshole. If ever think about doing that again, I'll seriously kill you." Kidd said in a dangerously quiet voice before giving him another good punch in the stomach.

Law held a hand to his bleeding mouth. Stepping back, Kidd fixed his pants and then spun around, ready to leave the hall, to crawl under some cover and have a long, hard, and miserable think about what just happened in that narrow open space. In Mugiwara's ship for fuck sake! And here he thought boarding an enemy's ship was humiliating enough, but this? It was indescribable.

The heavy footsteps stopped momentarily. "And stop harassing Killer. His sulk is worse than a pregnant woman." Kidd said, not turning back, not even looking as he left the hall together with the brunette with a huff.

The punches clearly left an impact on Law. He stood there and balanced himself by using the wall as a support while holding his bleeding mouth.

Now where was the timid tanuki's room again? His bleeding mouth and swollen cheek really needed some attention.

_**Can't you see what your love is doing to me**_

_**I can't breath, I can't sleep**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**You took my heart and my soul**_

_**Got no choice**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**I think I'm losing my mind**_

Killer shifted slightly, pulling his right leg up to his chest and stared at the common scenery of the sea before him with a bored expression. In between, he would look up to the sky, watching the seagulls flying passed over the ship and tried to empty his mind. That didn't work. His mindless blank gaze cut off when his ears picked up upcoming footsteps. Unlike Kidd's, it was lighter and softer, with a little bit of clumsiness added to it.

"What do you want Mugiwara?" The Massacre Man said, not bother to turn around. He could hear a surprise gasp came from the said boy.

"Ehh? How did you know it's me?" Asked the teen as he walked closer towards the older male. He adjusted his precious straw hat so it hung at the back of his neck before climbing up and sat next to the blonde.

Killer snorted, slowly turn to face the captain next to him. "Mmph. You sandals are the only thing that can make that sound."

Frown decorated Luffy's face but quickly disappear as his eyes landed on the untouched plate of food. "You're not eating that?"

"No." The blonde simply answered.

The frown was back and went deeper. "Ehh? Why?" The teen shouted in pure shock as if Killer just admitted that whale could fly, causing the first mate to flinch at the screeching tone.

"Not hungry." He gave the very same answer with the one he gave his captain.

"But—but! Sanji made those!" The raven haired captain insisted. "And he's the greatest cook ever!" He flailed his arms, trying to emphasize his point.

The first mate literally ignored Luffy and decided to stay silence, hoping that the teen would leave him alone if he does so since he knew reasoning with him would be futile.

But the silence Killer was hoping for didn't stay long when the teen huffed in irritation. "As a captain, I'm ordering you to eat!" So the teen said with a clear and solid voice.

The command caught Killer's attention, his face wearing a look that could kill. "Don't order me around. You are not MY captain."

Fortunately for Luffy, the murderous look didn't give a slightest effect on him. "But you're on my ship and I'm the captain here." He then puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes locked with the other male.

Killer continued to glare but his attempt to shoo the teen away was met with Luffy's equally hardened gaze that filled with determination. Closing his eyes, the man gave a defeated sigh.

"What," Killer muttered, scrunching his eyes further shut, "Do I have to do to make you leave me alone?"

The pouting mouth quickly pulled into a victorious grin. "Eat your breakfast~" Said the self satisfied captain.

Killer opened his eyes and stared at Luffy suspiciously. "And then you'll shut up?"

Vigorous nods were his respond.

The older male mulled over it, and looked down at his breakfast doubtfully before reaching out his hand towards the plate and picked up a sandwich. "Fine."

Quietly, Killer munched on his sandwich. Just like the captain's description, it was quite good and he could tell the breakfast itself was made with effort. The blond cook did deserve some credit, although he still preferred Kidd's cooking. Few minutes later, he finished his last bite of the sandwich.

"There, I've ate." Killer gave the teen a small glare before he went back into his previous activity. Spacing into nothingness.

"What? That's it?" Luffy made a dramatic pause. "It's only one sandwich! Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday!"

The Massacre man groaned loudly, positive annoyed with the teen's outburst. "Mugiwara… I thought we had an agreement. I ate, just like you wanted. So leave me alone already."

Surprise swept fleeting across Killer's futures as no retort came since he expected further protest from Luffy. Still, the said teen grumbled, eyeing the plate.

Killer sighed. "Here, you finish it." He then shoved the plate nearer to Luffy.

It didn't take even a second for the teen's face to light up and the bright smile was back. "Really? All of it?"

"As long it'll make you shut up."

"Okaayy~" Luffy said in a sing song voice as he started to wolf down the free food offered to him.

Then, Luffy paused and looked up from the plate back to Killer. "But you can't tell Sanji. He'll get angry if he knows I eat your part." The captain managed to muffle with the amount of food that could make a normal person chock.

Figuring that he could have some peace, even if it's only for a while, Killer sucked in a good amount of air, before exhaling back. He tilted his head backward so that he was facing the blue sky, eyes focusing on the clouds that were moving fast, indicating a strong wind. It's only been one day, but Killer had already wondered when they would arrive to the next island, though the answer was pretty obvious.

Unnoticed by Killer, the forgotten captain next to him had been staring at Kidd's first mate for a while, strangely deep in his own thought.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: Thousand apology for writing a simple, not too hot smutty scene although knowing the fact that there are so many of you out there hoping for *caugh*sex*caugh* between those two. But well, I've been a meanie to Kidd and tortured him enough in this chapter. So this will do for now. **


	8. Day 2:Nami is a man!

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 9: Day 2: Nami is a man?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kidd x Nami, Kidd x Sanji**

**Summary: When the stress is building up, Kidd can't help himself from acting weird. First, he has a sudden urge to cook and next, he informs everyone that Nami is a man! **

**Warnings: OOC for all characters, language, grammar mistakes.**

**A/N: I'm taking break from writing drama scene so instead, I make this one as pure crack, no feeling, sappy or etc involved in this chapter. Seriously, I was cackling madly while writing this one.*still rolling on the floor***

**

* * *

**

"Mmmm! It's yum~my!" Luffy announced with obvious satisfaction on his face as he continued to wolf down his food, even after eating a serving that was fit for twenty people. Everyone on the table was pretty much agreed with their captain, except for the cook who had his back rigid against the chair.

"This is pretty good, Sanji-kun." Nami complemented, putting another forkful into her mouth. It was expected though, for someone like Sanji to make something as delicious as this, or Luffy wouldn't invite him to be their cook in the first place.

"I didn't make this." The blonde muttered under his breath, looking extremely solemn and defeated.

Aside from the lithe captain, all the diners stopped their munching, shoveling, swallowing or anything else that involved with food, slowly extracting their eyes from the meals towards the depressed blonde.

"Then who—"

"It's Kidd." Sanji added scathingly.

Nami's fork froze on its way to her mouth. The similar cutlery that Ussop had been holding fell to the table, he eyed his plate suspiciously.

"Y-you?" Chopper yelped his face paled.

The shipwright sitting next to Chopper stared down at the content of the plate. Under the bright florescent light, he focused his eyes to see if there was any foreign, unidentified object inside the food, but none came. "Bro, you didn't put anything weird in this, did you?"

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Kidd, who had been watching their reaction, chortled. "What? Do you think I put some fucking bats in it or something?"

Seeing how dark Kidd's face becoming, they put their complaints to halt. Nami put another forkful into her mouth, tasting it thoroughly. Despite the uneasy feeling of eating something made by the gruff looking captain, she had to admit it taste really delicious.

While all the crews resumed their eating, Sanji couldn't be gloomier. He felt like crying and committing Seppuku as he had ashamed himself and owner Zeff as the ship's cook. Defeated by a pirate who wears makeup and black nail polish, rude to ladies and also one hell of a smug bastard! The furious feeling was worse than when the stupid marimo had gurgled down all the expensive wines he stocked inside the cabinet, or when Luffy accidently ruined the parfait he worked hard on before Sanji could presented it to the ladies! Though, those two morons did receive his special kicks on the head after that.

This morning was supposed to be perfect like it used to, well, ignoring the three extra 'baggage's', but then everything fall into pieces when a certain redhead decided it would be a perfect time to bust his ass into the kitchen as Sanji was busy preparing their lunch.

_**-Flashback—**_

"_Get the fuck out of my kitchen Kidd." The cook demanded, his hands busy washing the chickens under the tap water. "It's annoying enough with Luffy keeps barging in every five fucking minutes asking when the food will be ready, I don't want another hindrance while I'm working." Annoyed, Sanji added. Though, he was half expected it was the stupid marimo that just entered the kitchen when he heard the sound of heavy boots softly pounding the wooden floor, but instead of seeing a mop of green hair, he saw red which he immediately knew it was the South Blue captain that stepped into his sacred space. Today Sanji felt like making something nice for them (such a big heart he has there, wasn't it) and when it comes to that, he doesn't like being bothered although he was sure he had locked the kitchen door._

_Retorts, snarls or any other smartass come back didn't reach Sanji's ears, only the sound of a chair scrapping loudly and someone sitting on it followed after. Out of the corners of his eyes, the blond cook saw the said male was slumping against the chair but not looking at him either, his eyes darting around with 'I'm freakin' bored and I feel like strangling someone right now' sign on his forehead. Then he picked up the newspaper lying on the table, unfolding it and skimmed over the headlines before setting it back on the surface, clearly not interested in further reading._

_Hmpph, bored huh. Like that's new. Sanji snorted quietly._

_It was another five minutes or so when Sanji decided to break the silence. "If you want something to drink, the beers are in the left cabinet." The blond informed as he coated the chickens with flour seasoned with salt and pepper._

_Kidd gave a short snort. "Yeah right. Last time I drank beer, the green head reacted like I stole his 'v'."_

_The distracted blonde poured the chicken stock into a cup, and then turned his head slightly towards Kidd. "V?" _

"_Virginity."_

_Stifling a laugh, Sanji peeled the eschalots with expertise. The bastard really has an answer for everything. Well, at least now he can establish an 'Anti Marimo Club' with him as the president and Kidd as the vice-president. You need two people if you want to create a club right? And now the quote is met. _

"_What are you making?" Kidd's voice came much closer than Sanji had expected, since he was standing right behind him._

"_Coq Au Vin…" The blond answered, managing to keep his almost startled voice. This was a main dish and he still needed to prepare the side dishes (plenty of them) and it must be enough to satisfy a certain raven haired captain that eats like a pig in barn. _

_Kidd remained silent, moving closer and peered over Sanji's shoulders to inspect them._

_Blissful silence filled the room, only to broken by soft clanking and crushing sounds as Sanji placed the prepared ingredients into bowls and crushed the garlic afterward. He then poured half of the oil in the stockpot over medium high heat before adding half of the chickens and cook until they turned to brownish color. The processes repeated for the other half of the chickens then he proceeded making the sauce. Every move Sanji made, Kidd followed and sometimes directly behind him, making the process much longer and difficult than it would have been otherwise. His back bumped with Kidd's chest and sometimes when the larger male leaning down over his shoulder too much, the cook ended up elbowing him in the stomach. The situation couldn't get more aggravating when someone on stepped on someone's foot. _

_Sanji at last acknowledge the redhead, blue eyes dark with annoyance as he placed the pan none too gently on the stove. "Get—Gahh! If you insist in bothering me, at least do it one meter away!" He snapped._

_In return, Kidd only made an impassive look and stared at what were behind the blond, eyes narrowed slightly. "You're doing it wrong."_

_Sanji gave a questioning look. "What?"_

"_The wine. You should use Pinot noir instead. That'll enrich the sauce and even a perfect match with olive oil mash." Kidd stated, causing the cook to blink stupidly at him, then to his behind and back to Kidd._

"_H-how do you know about that?" The stutter wasn't really planned, but Sanji couldn't help it when a notorious, blood loving pirate just lectured him about cooking._

_The reaction somehow pissed off the South Blue captain. A little. "What's up with that dumb look? Did I just say that your navigator is a tranny?"_

_Opening his already parted lips, Sanji made an effort to retort but only succeeded in making a spluttering sound, his cigarettes fall from his lips. _

_And Kidd found that amusing. _

"_Of course I know. I don't only kill people and destroy towns all the time and make it as a hobby, okay? This might sound stupid, but cooking relieves my stresses." He paused before adding, as if his previous statement wasn't shocking enough. "Well, though sometimes I imagine it's someone else's neck I was chopping."_

_The gapping cook made no movement long enough to allow Kidd to open the cabinet, scanning his red eyes over the collection of fine, expensive wines before reaching for the desired wine and take position next to Sanji. Nonchalantly, Kidd continued where Sanji had left off. _

_A stunned Sanji could only wonder what in the New World was happening at the moment. Nothing can surprise him anymore even if someone tells him that all the Shichibukai wanted to throw a slumber party with Mugiwara Crews. A soft voice at the back of his head said that he should kick the smartass redhead out from the kitchen, but curiosity got the best of him, so instead, Sanji turned around and watched the working captain intently._

_**-End flashback-**_

So now we find out an extremely depressed cook kneeling on the floor, at the corner of the kitchen, mumbling words that the crews couldn't understand. It was as if Sanji was speaking a different language, and there were definitely sobs accompanied those mumbles.

Ussop shift in discomfort at the depressing aura. "What's wrong with Sanji? He looks like he was hit by Perona's negative hollow." He whispered.

"Oi Sanji! What are doing back there?"Questioned his bewildered captain. Normally the blond would be kicking his brain out and started lecturing about table manners.

Hitting the floor with his balled fist, Sanji sniffled. "Leave me alone, Luffy… I'm not suited to be your cook anymore." Another sniffle. "Maybe I should be a farmer instead… Grow vegetables and breed cows and pigs… or shave my head and become a monk."

Nami shot Kidd an accusing look, causing the redhead to scowl. "Stop blaming me for everything. He wasn't that depressed when I told him you're transvestite."

"What?" Nami yelled. "You said what about me?" The fork had snapped into two inside her palm.

"You heard that right. I've should have known from the moment I see you."

"Known what?" Nami asked, puzzled by Kidd sudden change of behavior. It was him now that wear the accusing look.

"That no real woman can take down two of the best fighters, MALES need I remind you, even if they are PMSing. So where does the strength come from? Simple. You are actually a man." Kidd said with confidence that who knew where the hell that came from.

"That is not true! Of course I'm—"

Kidd intercepted. "Hush, you faker! You are a disgraced to all males in the world. Not enough proof? Then why do act like you're the one in charge here, ordering everyone around like some freaking underlings?"

"That's because our REAL captain here is a moron!" Irritation started to get her. Why were they debating about her gender anyway? First minute they were talking about Sanji, now they are issuing on her gender!

"Wrong answer." Kidd gave a knowing look. "It's male's instinct to fight among us and be at the top of hierarchy and to be the leader."

Chopper leaned forward, whispering something to Ussop. "Is that true Ussop? Does it mean we all have to fight each other after this?"

"Chopper, honestly I have no idea what's going on right now…" Now even Ussop felt like joining Sanji who still with his own gloomy world, oblivious with the current situation.

Another blond male that hasn't let out even a meep from the beginning responded to Chopper's question. "Don't be. Kidd ideologies are twisted sometimes. Why do you think his bounty exceedingly high in the first place?"

'Because he kills people like they are cockroaches and destroys town as though it's a Lego.'

Most of the crews thought simultaneously in their mind. And the arguing was still on, and getting hotter.

Killer sighed heavily. To start with, all of this is plainly ridiculous. The redhead is a captain, a notorious pirate, a curser, a badass, a looker… wait, wait, wait, the last one slipped out, although it's true without no doubt. Did he mention about moron? Oh yes, now he will reveal a small secret that will shock all the pirates in all four seas, some may fainted, some may choke their own spit and some may even suffer an instant heart attack. For those who have a weak heart are advised to take their pills first before hearing this.

So here goes nothing.

Eustass captain Kidd is a moron, on at least one occasion. As much as he likes the said male, Killer can't deny the fact that Kidd is a retard, enough to give him a never ending headache and a high blood pressure. That is why you would find a pill canisters if you inspect the blonde's pants pocket, but not encouraged to do so because you may lose your limbs faster than you can say 'Holy fuckin' shit!' Right now, Killer can't quiet shoot a good guess why his beloved captain choose that moment to show how ridiculous he is and ended up bickering about the gender of the copper haired girl. This absurd phenomenon rarely happens, but tends to when pressure build up around the redhead or he is simply bored out of his thick skull. No one really can blame him if they know what they have been through for the last two hellish days in an enemy's ship. Mugiwara is naturally born stupid for his own good, and now Kidd decides to be a walking negative influence. If more Supernovas are like this, the deceased Gold D. Roger will be sobbing somewhere and the government people will get bald within months, just to handle the entire ruckus caused by them. No need to take far away example to prove their recklessness due to stupidity. Just look what happened to Enis Lobby, or to the ex-Shichibukai Crocodile, and don't even forget to what happen at Saboady. All those happen because they (including himself) are morons! Things get more out of controls when strong people like them don't know the difference between idiocy and bravery.

One more shiny example can be seen right now, right here on the table.

"Look Kidd. I don't know what ghost possesses you until the point to make you blind enough to see I'm a perfect, healthy woman. My body speaks it all."

Kidd shakes his head in feigned dismay. "You can't fool me. Just because you have big boobs and slim waist, that doesn't prove anything. I'll bet every damn treasure my ship has that they're fakes."

Everyone else was boring holes on Nami's body with their eyes, except for Killer, Robin and Law. Killer silently prayed for Kidd to stop as he had a feeling about where the arguing might lead to. Robin bit his lower lips to contain a fit of laughter, afraid if she let it burst out, she might fell off the chair and passed out. Law eyed them interestingly and calculated that the blue nosed reindeer would be busy again today. Yerp, someone is going to get hurt today.

"Yohohohohoho~ is that why you never let me see your panties? Because you're a man? You just broke my heart~ " Brook said dramatically. "But I'm a skeleton, so I don't have a heart. Yohohohohoho~"

"Idiot! Anyone with brain won't go parading their panties!" A sharp, hard kick landed on the left side of Brook's head, he flew straight to the wall.

One down, Law noted.

Seeing that, Kidd clamped his hands once before pointing his finger at Nami. "Hah! You sent him flying in one kick! That is exactly my point! Now everyone here can see the evidence!"

"He's a pervert! All women kick perverts! Like hell they'll believe your stupid accusation." Nami wanted nothing more but to pound some senses across the sneering face. For a moment, she was sure that Franky had activated his infrared vision, looking unconvinced.

"Franky, stop that! Women and men have same organs! And stop focusing at my waist!" Her voice started to become hoarse from all that yelling and shouting.

Luffy looked at her, wide eyes. "Ehhhh? You are a guy? You shouldn't be embarrassed Nami! We men must be proud with our kintama!" Said the stupid captain who then lectured his navigator on how to a real man.

At the end of the table, Killer choked on his chicken and made a strangling noise as the large piece of meat (with bones in it) stuck in his throat, efficiently cutting his air supply due to a sudden shock at Luffy's outburst. And his level of stupidity. No one can beat that.

And that's two down—oh wait, he managed to get it down by pounding his chest in a bone crashing way and gulped down a whole glass of water. Darn it. Law's mouth pulled back into a straight line.

"Shut up Luffy! I don't have time for you!" Not only this idiot of the captain wasn't all that helping, he made the situation worse!

"See? They agree with me." The smug captain snickered.

Slamming the table, Nami glared at the male across the table harder. "That's because they are morons! They'll even believe if you tell them pigs lay eggs!"

In order to calm down, Nami inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled it back. Repeating it few times. These people were morons, including some of her crews so there was no need for her to get too worked up. "Even you say so, you still can't prove I'm a NOT a woman and the proofs you stated are barely standing."

"Sure I can." Kidd stood up, and leaned across to have a staring match with the copper haired girl.

"No. You. Cant."

"Yes. I. Can."

"Then HOW are you intending to do it?" Nami challenged.

Kidd made a 'hmmph' sound. Well, he doesn't have to explain verbally to everyone as that will be wasting his spit. Figuring that the truth was on his side, Kidd did something that no pirates out there, even those who had conquered Grand Line countless time and came back alive, swam in Calm Belt with their limbs fully attached, and pissed Garp The Hero without brain damage dare to.

With confidence, Kidd reached out his hand and grabbed the navigator chest to prove they were indeed a fake.

Within a short distance, Law heard the resounding slap and that followed Nami's horrified shrieked and concluded Eustass Kidd was in deep shit. There rest of what supposed to be a perfect lunch was chaotic. It took Zoro, Franky and Ussop to hold Nami down from screaming bloody murders and strangling the molesting redhead, with Franky blocking her at front like a linebackers always do, Zoro circling her arms from behind and Ussop leeching at her legs. Even so, she still managed to advance in that state and the sound of screeching boots against the wooden floor and someone being dragged down below were blended together with Kidd groaning in pain. The poor table was beyond saving when the enraged girl leaped up and tackled Kidd to the ground, crushing it into two big pieces.

"Uwaaaaaa! What's happening? Stop it you guys!" Chopper pleaded helplessly but keeping his distance from the madness, curling his small body next to Brook's unconscious one.

"This is too much! Bro, we need back up here!" Franky shouted, directing it to the remaining crews who could still fight. Brook definitely was a no-no and Chopper won't do much, the cyborg felt sorry for the youngest crew as he had to witness the barbaric nature of adults. Not to be excluded from the fun, Luffy jumped in to aid.

Law gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, can't help you there. The archeologist just passed out after laughing too much. I'm worried about her head since she hit the floor pretty hard."

If it wasn't for his hands busy securing Nami's arms, Zoro would have smack palmed himself. "Killer! Don't just stand there like a deer thrown into a casino, get your ass here!" The swordsman barked.

"Zoro!" Chopper made a protest sound.

"Err, sorry Chopper. I wasn't referring to you." The Mugiwara first mate apologized hastily.

Still no movement.

"Earth to Killer! Your captain is about to get murdered here!" Zoro screamed on top of his lungs, not caring if Nami become deaf later.

Luckily, that worked like a charm as Killer quickly snapped. It wasn't Nami that shocked the ever living out of him, but it was Kidd's level of intelligence.

Too shocked with the new founding truth, Kidd made no attempt to escape; his whole body seemed to be frozen as he took in the image of Nami SUPER angry state. Crap, this is bad! For a normal people, they would already piss in their pants if they were in his shoes, and luckily that hasn't occurred to him. Not yet.

Nami fingers were only centimeters from reaching Kidd, in which the redhead could almost see the nails were getting longer and sharpened before his first mate grabbed him by the coat and managed to drag him away from his death, marching straight towards the door and thus saving his captain from being torn to shreds.

"Come back here, you molesting, overly gothic bastard so I can rip off your proud manhood and send it to reporters for the whole world to see! Then I'm going to burry my heels into you thick, idiot scull and cut that filthy hand of your! My chest will be that last thing you'll ever touch!" Nami screeched as Killer quickly closed the door behind him, cutting off more dreadful threats.

Outside the kitchen, Kidd slumped against the wall and panted, trying to get rid of the horrific scene from his mind. He touched his left cheek and winced at the stingy pain, then rubbed his neck where the navigator had almost snapped it. In his opinion, that was the closest he had ever been to death.

"What the hell was that, Kidd? False, stupid accusation is one thing, you even—" He wanted to say molest, but that sounded perverted. "—Touch her… chest."

Humilated, Kidd looked up to see Killer was furiously messaging his temple. "You can't blame me for issuing her gender. Don't tell me it never crossed in your mind that she was a male in disguise?"

Killer never felt like pulling his hair and screaming in frustration, despite how he loved his blond locks dearly. "Of course it never! You are the only one that can come up with ridiculous ideas! And all this time I was hoping Mugiwara is the craziest fellow until today, you changed my mind."

The captain wanted to retort but wasn't allowed when Killer gave another glare. "That's it. We're adding a physiatrist to the crew right after we return to our ship!"

There was a long pause, making the crashing, thumping, yelling and cracking sounds more obvious before it stopped gradually. Curious to know if the kitchen was danger free for now, Killer placed his ear on the wall and heard a cheering noise followed by someone saying 'Good thinking of sedating her Chopper! Is everyone still alive? Brook you can stop playing dead now'

It seemed to him, they managed to handle the woman in their own style and safe for now. Killer couldn't help but wonder what kind of tranquilizer the doctor used to put down the navigator.

"So your conclusion?" Killer suddenly asked.

"Wha..?" It seemed Kidd's vocal cord might be damaged after getting strangled by Nami.

"Her gender? What's your conclusion?" The question itself was stupid, but he needed to know which category his captain belonged to.

1. Realized that the navigator is a woman = Sane

2. Confused if she's a male/female = Insane

3. Convinced that she's a male = Lunatic a.k.a this is a serious matter

"She's a woman alright." Kidd answered, not really happy when his earlier prediction got stomped down like a bug.

"What convinced you? You were pretty much confident in there." Too confident even some of the idiotic crew fall for it, Killer wanted to add.

Kidd snorted. "Only bitch slap like that."

"…"

"…"

Satisfied with his captain respond, Killer nodded. Not that he agreed about the bitchy slap since he didn't really know how a bitch perform their slapping, but at least now he know Kidd was in a safe zone.

But he was still going to find a physiatrist. No one is allowed to argue with him.

**-To be continued—**

**Kintama = Golden Ball. Watch episode 409, if you are not laughing like a maniac, then you are a retard. Lolx!**

**A/N: I just wanted to mess up with the characters and look what happen! OMG…..**


	9. Day 3:Decisions

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 9: Day 3: Decisions**

**Rating: M. I'm so happy!**

**Summary: Annoyed, Zoro finally speaks up after being a bystander for quite some time. At the same time, one of them decides to make his move, but what will be the outcome? **

**Warning: OOC-ness (almost all the characters are dramatic here, except for Luffy of course), grammar, language, and smex.**

**Song: Decision by Goldfinger (dedicated to Killer)**

**A/N: Fully drama and darkish at first half, then pure smex in the second half. *grin like cashier cat in Alice in the wonderland* Anyway, I know that the plot seemed to be quickened too early, but don't worry. There are more unexpected things yet to happen. And one more things… I LOVE lemons!**

**

* * *

**

'Concentrate.'

'Just ignore him.'

'Just concentrate finding the center of your body.'

'Any distraction will only dull your sword…'

'Fuhhh—Damn! What is he doing here?' Zoro broke his train of thought by focusing more on his meditation. Well, at he tried to. It was a daily routine for the swordsman to meditate at least an hour to improve his power of concentration and his mental strength.

There are many disturbing things lately that make Zoro's head flooded with unanswered questions. By disturbing, he didn't mean the supernatural phenomenon like ghosts and demons, or how weird it is for Luffy to run around like a bundle of energy after less a day experiencing a gruesome battle, or how bizarre for him to has the nerve to ask for sake while he was still heavily bandaged. None of those scenes surprised him anymore as he had long accepted the fact that he and his captain are indeed… monsters. Besides, a lot of disturbances have been occurring in Thousand Sunny for the past few days and he didn't like it one bit.

It was annoying, to be sure.

For example, last night he saw Trafalgar Law kneeling by Robin's flower garden and plucking flowers. Then Zoro immediately knew something was out of place when the said supernova started plucking the petals and sighing heavily, repeating the whole processes all over again. And the swordsman also noticed all the victimized flowers were red colored only. Either he was having issue with something that was red or he was simply being random, that didn't matter. What matter was that, Robin would not appreciate anyone terrorizing her flower garden.

Next disturbing scene was during this morning in which he saw Eustass Kidd slowly crawling on his hands and knees over to the library door that lead to the deck and judging how his hair was dripping wet with fluffy towel draped over his shoulders to capture the water droplets, Zoro could only assume the South Blue captain just finished taking his bath. It took the redhead a full minute to slowly turn the knob and poked only half his head out through the small opening, turning it right to left. At first, he just sat there, clutching at his towel in one hand and breathed deep calming breaths, occasionally murmuring something under his breaths. Once the supernova had calmed down, it took another minute for him to push himself up off the floor before sneaking out of the room and softly close the door behind him.

Another yet disturbing picture presented to him right now as he speaks. Three meters away, a shaggy blond was sitting quietly on the bench with his legs crossed and a hand supporting his tilted head, reading. Believe it or not, the blond he was referring to wasn't Sanji since the cook would rather has his legs chop off than stopping by at the crow's nest. It was Killer. To be honest, Zoro could never imagine the Massacre Man as a reading type, or he could even read, but he was obviously dead wrong. The said man simply ignored his presence, not even looking up from his book and shifted slightly as he tried to get comfortable. Then the long stretch of silence broke only by turned pages and flows of breaths. Although Zoro try to constantly repeating the word 'calm and peace' in his mind, slowing his breathing and allowed relaxation, both mentally and physically to develop inside him, he still couldn't clear his mind.

'Of all the places available on Thousand Sunny, just why did he do the reading here?' Zoro growled inwardly.

When Zoro decided to put a stop to his pointless meditation, he opened his eyes and stood up before stretching his body languidly.

"You…" Zoro started and bent down again only to pick up the dumbbells. "Why are you reading here?"

Half a minute had passed and Zoro almost gave up expecting a respond when his fellow first mate finally mumbled. "This is the second quite place in this ship."

Zoro mulled over the answer as his hands started lifting the exercising equipment in constant pulse. Even so, the library is no doubt and forever will be the quietest room in Thousand Sunny since only the crews that uses their brain most of the time such as Nami and Robin would occupy the room. Indeed it puzzled him more at the man's decision to read in the crow's nest that doesn't even have a single chair.

"We have a library here you know…" Or maybe he doesn't know where the library is, Zoro assumed.

A soft thumbing through the page was paused as Killer glanced up. "I know. But your navigator is there right now."

"Yeah, well… That room is large enough for twenty people and has more comfortable bench, unlike here."

Killer gave him a withering look. Luckily, nothing around them withered. "After yesterday incident? She will spear anyone within twenty foot range."

The swordsman paused as he recalled yesterday's disastrous lunch where Nami went berserk after the little stunt Kidd pulled. They somehow managed to calm her and avoid any further casualty by sedating her, but the after-effects were still there. The broken dining table was rebuilt by their shipwright within minutes and the crews didn't inflict serious injuries as told by Chopper, but the problem now relays on the navigator. Since yesterday lunch, she was practically in bad mood and it was too obvious even the blockheaded Luffy decided to keep his distance from the fuming girl. Come to think of it, that explains Kidd's strange behavior this morning. After all, he was the root of Nami's wrath.

And speaking of a certain redhead, something inside the swordsman was telling him to voice out what he has wanted to say since the moment of their arrival in Thousand Sunny.

Then, Zoro cleared his throat. "So, what are you going to do?"

Killer looked at the green haired man, puzzled. It was clear the Massacre Man didn't fully understand the true meaning behind the question.

"It's only days away before you guys are going back to your ship." Zoro interrupted his thought. "If you are going to settle your problem with your captain," He shrugged. "You need to do it fast."

"Look, you guys can't avoid each other all time. He's the captain, you're the first mate. If the first mate can't even face his captain more than five minutes, then the crews are done for." He added while setting down his dumbbells and reached for the water bottle on the bench.

_**I saw you there alone **_

_**Like the first time that **_

_**I knew you were my own**_

It surprised Killer to find that the swordsman actually noticed the tension between him and Kidd. From the moment the three of them set foot on Mugiwara's ship, the green haired man seemed uninterested and remained passive almost for the entire time, only bothered himself with excessive exercise, sake, nap and more excises. He expected either the navigator or the raven haired archeologist that would bitch about that issue or maybe Mugiwara since he was the genius who selfishly decided that they need kiss and make up, but Zoro was definitely not in the list.

"What would it matter to you? We are practically enemies if case you've forgotten, so wouldn't it be better to let your rival just collapse?" Killer schooled his earlier surprised features into a complete deadpan. Giving your enemy an advice is not an everyday picture, he needed to know what the former pirate hunter's attention is.

Zoro snorted at the comeback. So much for giving a piece of his mind. "Your problem got nothing to do with me. Hell, you guys can fight and claw each other throat for all I care and it still wouldn't matter. But it, it," He searched for the words. "It irks me to see a crew fallen apart just because their captain and first mate are too stupid and egoistic to properly communicate and solve their goddamn problem."

Killer had to admit, the comments given by Zoro did make his blood pressure rose just a hair but as the other male's points seeped into his head, Killer decided to keep down the anger for later use.

A low huffed passed his lips. "Things will be solved quickly if I just get to chop off that doctor's head together with his annoying smirk."

"Aren't you guys a selfish lot? You and that doctor…" Zoro mouthed back and Killer turned a scowl in return, his eyes narrowed.

"What I meant was," He continued, this time with a louder voice so the blond would hear him out instead of strangling him. "All I heard so far are 'Trafalgar this' or 'Mr. Killer that' or 'Kidd's mine' and much more, but everything is all about you guys. What the TWO of you wants and needs." Zoro lowered his voice abruptly. "What about your captain? Does he get any say in that?"

_**The way you made me feel **_

_**Like I was something that **_

_**You couldn't live without **_

_**Like I was someone that **_

_**You couldn't be without**_

Zoro stared as Killer turned a sickly pale of shade before his eyes. Memories flitted across his mind of the time he first discovered Kidd's relationship with Trafalgar. Nobody had the idea how much he wanted Kidd to tell him that he was wrong and just being plain paranoid. But when Kidd didn't deny him, immediately he was overwhelmed by the sense of loss. Yes, he was afraid of losing Kidd.

Killer remembered something else- the late night discussion that turned into somewhat erotic as he decided that he would never let the dark doctor touches what he was waiting to claim as his. What happened next was one sided, reluctance and non-consent sex although there was a very small voice inside him that screamed it wasn't right and if he continues, the bridge between him and Kidd which exist for so long would be severed. But he ignored it. All he thought at that time was he wanted Kidd… he really did. Until now, he could still feel the heat coming off from Kidd's body as they naked chests pressed together and their breaths mingled when they kissed. He could still remembered every lines and curves of Kidd's body, the way he arched and his expressions when climax washed over him was the most beautiful image Killer had ever seen in his life. And he wanted all of Kidd to himself.

That possessiveness was the main reason why he and Trafalgar are trying to rip each other hearts out at the moment. He wasn't sure the purpose Trafalgar involving himself with his captain. At first Killer convinced himself the North Blue captain was just being an asshole like he always does and only wanted to mess up with Kidd's head so the crew would fallen apart, but as time passed, Killer noticed the look that the half lidded, smoky eyes were giving out every time in Kidd's presence, desperately trying to convert the look into writable message.

Trafalgar Law wanted Kidd as much as him.

_**Something came in between us **_

_**Something made a change in you **_

_**What can I do?**_

While the blond had pictured a lot of different scenarios going on between him, Kidd and Trafalgar, it never clicked inside him in between those moment to think about Kidd or even being in his shoes despite the redhead was the one who was forcibly squished between a very selfish males. And he knew neither did the dark doctor. He had no idea how he and Trafalgar has been fucking up Kidd's life all his time.

After a few minutes of sudden realizations, Killer took a deep breath before sighing and slouching against the bench.

"You still there?" Zoro asked him with a slight concern, but Killer barely registered it.

"I really fucked up everything." The blonde's voice was strangely timid and coated with guilt. "He probably going to kick me out once we return to the ship."

Zoro was silence as he took another large gulp of water. It didn't surprise Killer. He must be one hell of stupid jerk even the swordsman was a loss of words. When Zoro finished, he was looking at the blond strangely before looking down at his half empty bottle.

"Nope, I don't think that will ever happen." Zoro shook his head, playing the bottle cap between his fingers.

Killer opened his mouth to say something, but Zoro quickly waved him off.

"Do you know why first mate is special?" Again, Killer didn't look like he knew what Zoro was talking about.

Screwing the bottle shut, Zoro looked straight into the Killer's mismatched eyes. "Because they are too damn important to the captain. No matter what happen, first mate will always be the first person the captain turns to, their right hand man." Zoro paused, clearly struggling to simplify his points. "To put it in a simplest way… YOU are important to that monster magnet as long as both of you are pirates and even if you have fucked up something that pissed him like hell, your captain will always need his first mate by his side."

"Anyway, you're the one who has stuck with him for the longest time and I don't think there's another sane guy out there who knows or can handle him like you do. The worse he can do is beat the shit out of you and say 'pull that stunt again and I'll smash you into dust', but in no time, he'll be shouting your name again when your ship is under attack."

_**So you made your decision **_

_**I guess it's you that I'll be missin' **_

_**I lie alone in bed just wishin' **_

_**That I had been the one **_

_**That I had been the one**_

"But…"

Zoro wasn't going to let himself interrupted. "Listen, if you think that I'm wrong, then why he hasn't kick out your sorry ass yet when there are plenty of time to do it?" He asked, sending the blond a look that dared him to deny it.

Killer couldn't respond. The swordsman was right, again. Before they were stuck in Mugiwara's ship, quite a long time passed after that fucked up night, yet there he was, still on their ship and had his head intact although it was torturous enough for him with Kidd fumed around and gave him the silent treatment throughout the week. Despite that, he was such a denier and coward that he couldn't even say the simplest word like 'sorry' to Kidd. His head snapped back up to the other male, dawning falling across his features.

The swordsman let out a dramatic sigh of relief. "You finally realize it! I was beginning to think that I wasted my ten minutes worth spit for nothing."

"I'm not that thick like your captain." Killer corked an eyebrow at Zoro.

"Yeah, well, you ain't the sharpest person either." A small smirk painted itself on Zoro's lips, earning himself a scowl from the blond.

Silence hung between the two as both men stared in no particular direction. Suddenly, the quite was shattered by a loud yelling.

"Zoro! Come down and take a look at this! Franky just made something reaaallllyyy coooool!"

"Shit, what is it now?" Zoro muttered, peering down from the window only to see Luffy was waving frantically at him as though it was a matter of life and death.

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Your captain NEEDS his first mate." The blond punctuated the word 'needs', having difficulty keeping a straight face from his spot.

"Oh shut up. You have no idea what's it like to have an idiot for a captain."

"Idiot?" Killer considered the term. "No, idiot is not really what I would call him."

"What then?"

"Trouble." The Massacre Man said succinctly. "That kid is pure, 24 karat trouble if you asked me."

Zoro would let out a chuckle if it wasn't for Luffy who was getting impatient with the swordsman's lack of respond.

"Zorrrroooo! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Stop shouting already! Sheezz…"

Tossing the bottle aimlessly back to bench, Zoro snatched a nearby towel and hung it over his shoulder.

"I don't really mind if you are going to do your thinking here too, but don't forget to come down for lunch. I don't want to climb back up here just because that dartbrow asks me to drag your ass to the kitchen." Zoro said, turning around and exited swiftly through the hole below the nest's metal carpeted floor.

As a respond, Killer only waved his hand in shooing motion, trying to make himself looked nonchalant. In reality, he was anxious to get this conversation over but glad at the same time.

Although he seems to get some hints on what he needed to do, he was still ensured. How could things go back to the way they were after the other night? He had slept with Kidd and stupidly confessed (not directly though) his feeling. How are you supposed to just forget about something like that? The way Killer saw it, he either wanted to be with Kidd, be his partner, his lover, everything or just have things go back to that easy, captain and first mate relationship. Right now, both of those options seemed too much to ask.

_**This time you should know **_

_**The way you made me feel **_

_**So helpless and alone **_

_**Erase the memories **_

_**Of all we've ever known**_

Resting his head against the window, the blond finally closed his book and let out a small yawn. Bit by bit, his eyes fluttered closed. Maybe a short nap would clear up his head a little.

**XxXxXx HALF AN HOUR AFTER LUNCH xXxXxX**

Kidd stared into nothingness of the kitchen, his fingers drumming out a slow, measured rhythm on the table, which Sanji had cleared all the dishes from top of it half an hour ago. One, two, three. One, two, three. It was an echo of his irritation. The lunch went as usual, a nicely cooked meal with a murderous looking navigator throwing dagger looks at him. Yerp, real nice. But the subject of his irritation lay on the dark skin doctor, who seemed to be acting like his annoying self, smiling like he always does, only this time, the smile didn't reach his eyes. The way he looked at the redhead… It was almost sad. Kidd heard his heart 'thump... thump... THUMP...' then nothing. What was that look? What the hell did that mean? That expression was just too strange for someone who is an extremely laid back. No one seemed to notice it including Killer who only munched his food quietly with a pair of sleepy eyes, occasionally hissing at the straw hat wearing captain when the said captain attempted to lump more food into the blonde's plate. The action itself received a surprised gasp especially from the cook, he swore that the bottomless stomach captain only know how to take food from others, but not to give. So not the main issue right now.

"Oi, are you going to help with this dishes or what?" The voice echoed throughout the kitchen pulled Kidd's attention, causing him to stare lazily at the owner's back.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Then shut up and stop that annoying tapping." Sanji snapped, looking over his shoulder with a small frown as he vigorously scrubbed the pot. "Or better, get lost."

"Hmph." Surprisingly, Kidd stopped and absent-mindedly stared at his fingernails instead.

'Damn, need to get them fixed… and trimmed too.' Kidd thought as he inspected his nails and unpleasantly discovered the dark colored nail polish has chipped.

Deciding that he would NOT lend a hand to help, Kidd stood up and strode across the kitchen before climbing up the ladder that leads to a hatch giving access to the deck above the room. Usually at a time like this, that 'person' would be at the flower garden.

Maybe the dark haired woman had some nail polish he could use and hopefully he wouldn't cross path with the navigator or his neck would be in danger.

**XxXxXx FEW MINUTES LATER xXxXxX**

With a small satisfied smirk, Eustass Kidd pace the grass carpeted floor while holding some nail polishes and manicure sets-a nail clipper, nail file and a nail buffer. At last, he finally had something to bother himself with and now all he needed was a quiet, suitable place to paint his nails. Excluding the library (Nami was still cooped inside to finish with her maps), kitchen and open aired space, what are left would be the crow's nest and their room, and since the room was only few steps away from him, Kidd decided to go for the later.

Kidd reached the door to the men's quarter in record time, twisting the door knob with his free hand and entered the room, quickly made his way to trap door that located close to the low sofa. It was a damn good thing that Kidd had placed all the items inside his pocket, because otherwise he would have dropped it to the floor from what happened next.

There was a rustle of movement, followed by the click of a lock. Then:

"Alone at last, Mr. Kidd."

'Fuck. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

Said male bit the inside of his cheek and slowly turned his head to see Law was leaning against the wall by the door. The two of them were never at the loss of words, but as Kidd stood, eternity had seemed to pass before Law had spoken.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact. Unable to tear himself from the gaze, Kidd only stared stupidly, not denying either. To show that he wasn't affected by the doctor, Kidd tried hard to keep himself to keep himself impassive but the redhead had the feeling that Law knew how close he really was to losing his composure just being in his presence.

"Whose fault was it again?" Kidd replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't like the idea being alone with the supernova. Not one bit.

Law looked at the male before him and asked the question that was burning in his heart. "Do you like him?"

"What… uhh… Who?" Kidd spluttered, not sure if he really wanted to hear the question again.

"Do you like Mr. Killer?" Much to Kidd's dislike, Law voiced the question out again.

This was getting to be a habit-getting a sneak attack and cornered persistently. And Kidd didn't know to whom he should assign his curse. Somewhere he knew this type of unnerving conversation would come around, but he never suspect it would be this soon enough.

Repositioning himself so that his back rest against the wall, Kidd crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small sigh. "He's important to me." He exclaimed it loud enough for the other male across the room to hear him.

Unsatisfied with the short answer, Law pushed further, ignoring the uneasiness that started to bubble inside him. "How important?"

"Very important that I can't bring myself to hate that idiot and push him aside after what we've been through together, from good to shitty situations. He's…He's the only one that can handle me without getting murdered. Selfish, and always make insanely, stupid decision, he said. I can't imagine being a pirate anymore if that stuck up bastard is not with me and nag me around. So if anyone mess up with him, it'll make me VERY unhappy and when I'm unhappy, I'll make them kneel down and beg me to kill 'em." There was no thread of hesitancy in Kidd's voice, the slightest shading of threat.

"I'm still pissed at him though." Kidd added the last part with huff.

"You like him then?" Law asked. Kidd frowned at the almost inaudible murmur.

"Yeah." Kidd watched as Law flinch at the word, but continued forward. "Enough to put up with him."

What Kidd had said were both a heart-crushing impediment and a relief for Law. Peeling himself from the wall, Law's smoky-grey eyes held Kidd motionless as he stalked toward him, not stopping until he was close to the redhead, too close he leaned his forehead into the crook of Kidd's neck. He breathed in deeply trying to keep the trembling from his voice.

"Then how about me? Do you like me, Mr. Kidd?" This wasn't Law's usual smug voice. There was something broken and mechanical about it.

"You are annoying, smug, always swinging around that stupid oversized sword and flip me off, and you have the most irritating smirk I've ever seen." Kidd stated, he couldn't see the brunette's reaction since it was hard to see from his current position, but Kidd knew he was frowning underneath his chin.

Law pouted softly despite the squirming in his stomach. "I know. Everyone pretty much say the same thing, but do you like me?"

"The hell is with you being sappy all of sudden?"

Law growled softly. "I know, and weird didn't even begin to cover it. God, Mr. Kidd. I'm not asking you medical terms or trigonometry here. The question I'm asking is simple, so just answer the goddamn question!" Law said with a strangled, desperate sound and his fists tightened on Kidd's coat.

For a few minutes there was silence while Kidd's brain tried to think of the answer and Law was almost tempted to give up expecting reply from the male. He was then pulled from his self pity when a hand fisted in his short ebony hair and tugged his face up to look at other supernova in the eyes. Questions almost went past the doctor's lips but quickly stifled by the feel of Kidd's warm lips covering his own. It was the tenderest kiss Law had experienced given by the redhead, soft yet demanding. The short kiss didn't last long as Kidd pulled back. Confused grey eyes lifted to his, where those crimson eyes only speak the truth. But the indirect conversation was cut off when Kidd quickly averted his gaze away; looking at different direction other than Law's face but the red heat that flushed the pale skin of his face was more than sufficient to inform the other male what he was dying to know.

It was 'I want you so bad but there is no way I'm going to admit it' look. Or maybe something similar to it.

His lips still experiencing the tingling sensation as Law knocked his forehead gently against Kidd's, almost kicking himself at his earlier ridiculous feeling. For a pirate famous for his cruelty, it was a quite a shock when he discovered that the fear of somehow being unlovable by the South Blue captain was like a dreadful nightmare of his life

"Heh, me too Mr. Kidd." Law murmured, refusing to utter the forbidden four letter words that start with 'L'. It would only ruin the moment as Law knew that his Mr. Kidd is an extremely…

"Mr. Kidd is still such a shy person." Oh yeah, Eustass Kidd is that type of person.

"And you're an idiot." Said male retorted.

"Does that," Law paused only to bring Kidd's face to his so he could see those burning eyes that he adored so much. "… Make you an idiot too?" 'For liking me', Law almost added but quickly put a stop to the sentence.

Snorting, Kidd let the dark skin male to thread his fingers into his hair and pulled them closer than they already had. "No, that makes me a moron."

"And Trafalgar?"

"Hmm?"

"Bed. Now" Not given enough time to retaliate, Law found himself pulled roughly by his arm before he was shoved through the opened trap door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Something came in between us **_

_**Something made us break in two **_

_**What can I do?**_

Killer's hand frozen on the doorknob. He began to feel nauseated and as he stood longer, the feeling in his stomach intensified.

'_Do you like me?'_

The blond couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, because he knew what the outcome was. He just simply knew. They had spent almost four days in Mugiwara's ship and the look they have been giving to each other when they thought nobody noticed or the way Kidd flinched when he mentioned the doctor's name were enough cues. Many times Killer tried to ignore it and convinced himself it was nothing, but his logical mind speaks differently. Or how else he managed to figure it out? Now he could only hear the sound of his heart deflating at a point Killer thought it would stop beating. The fates must be fucking with him.

_**So you made your decision **_

_**I guess it's you that I'll be missin' **_

_**I lie alone in bed just wishin' **_

_**That I had been the one **_

_**That I had been the one**_

It took a while for him to hear the sound echoing in his ear, as if someone was shouting at him. Quickly he shook himself from his misery and traced the voice which came directly behind him. Killer turned his gaze to the person and realized it was Luffy who snapped him out of his fog, the teen almost stammered when his eyes landed on him.

"W-what are you doing there?" So Luffy did stammer, but not too horrible. The teen stretched his neck a bit and saw Killer's hand holding tightly on the doorknob, but didn't open the door. Unnamed emotions were apparent on the blonde's matured face.

"Is something in there?" Curious, Luffy closed his distance and hoped something interesting behind the door. Like a three headed dog for example. Most of the crews were having an after lunch nap at the upper deck by now and he on the other hand had just came out from the kitchen to ask Sanji what was today's snack earlier when he noticed the Massacre Man was standing in front of their door, unmoved. The blond was too lost in his thought he didn't hear the soft approaching footsteps. What bothered the captain was the older male went still like a statue for five minutes and so until Luffy decided to grab his attention.

_**Now I think I'm goin' crazy **_

_**Now you're stuck inside my head **_

_**I don't ever wanna feel this way again **_

_**When you look in the mirror **_

_**Does it all seem clear to you? **_

_**Have I been used?**_

Only few more centimeters for Luffy's hand to reach for the door, but the sudden warm hand on his wrist startled him. At some point, Killer had recovered and immediately grabbed the teen's wrist from getting to the door. He didn't know why he did that, it was merely out of reflex. Confused, Luffy looked at the other, bunching his eyebrows together above his eyes.

"It's nothing." Killer crocked, his voice filled with emotions as lowered his head slightly so that his eyes covered by the golden bangs.

Killer's legs quaked beneath him as he walked unsteadily. He needed to get away from there. That was all he could think of while he dragged the squirming teen with him.

"W-wait!" Luffy protest was ignored seeing that Killer didn't let go of his grip and he didn't have much choice but to follow the man.

**XxXxXx INSIDE THE ROOM xXxXxX**

They didn't even make it to the bed as Law was pushed against the wall; he was trapped by Kidd larger build. Sliding his own hand to cup Law's head and the other around his back, Kidd pulled the fellow captain into a long, deep kiss. Law could feel his world swirled around from the sheer bliss of being kissed this way, like he rare, special, and worth taking the time to savor. Then a tongue traced across his lower lip few timed before it demanded an entry. It didn't take much persuasion for the brunette to oblige. As the doctor opened his mouth, the moment was disrupted quickly and narrowed into a slick play of tongue against tongue- invading every corner of each other warm cavern and the two appendages swirled around to share individual unique taste with the taste buds before teasing the tips as a cue to pause. Both men decided to stop momentarily only by seconds to steal as much air as they could and connected their mouth again. The procedure then repeated. Even when their lips are separated by millimeter, the tongues stayed connected and never did stop teasing each other as if the organs itself were different magnetic poles that will always be attracted to each other. **(A/N: No pun intended. But Law and Kidd are North and South Blue native, so the idea suddenly just pop up. lolx) **It didn't matter if the kiss was wet and getting sloppy as long they kept kissing. When they finally pulled apart, Law took a deep breath and laughed.

"Whew… that was…" Law couldn't think of any description to their previous deed.

"Hot." Kidd's voice was husky from the lack of breath when he replied. Still breathless, Kidd put his lips against the brunette's neck; a hitching breath was forced from Law. The next exploration began with a careful, light opened mouth kisses. It was slow and torturing, barely-there sweeps of tongue. Now and then, Kidd would use the tip to trace the almost almost-visible vein, from the base Law's neck and all the way up to his ear. Lost in the maelstrom of sensations, Law only capable of doing what he was good at and clung to the larger male desperately. Who knew a neck could have so many wonderful nerve endings in it? Law twisted and struggled beneath him, not to get away, just to expose more of his throat to Kidd's tongue and lips. He would probably do the same to the redhead, but with Kidd's hand holding his head in place and his oh-so-wicked mouth sucking at the tender skin between his neck and collarbone, Law knew payback was out of question. What else could he respond other than letting out a throaty moan with Kidd nibbling the incredibly erotic spot, really?

While his mouth was busy with its own agenda, Kidd's free hand didn't stay motionless as it ran down and up of the smaller's back, slipping it under his shirt and ranked his nails across the tan flesh.

For some reason, Law found it less arousing at the sudden sharp pain. "Yeoowch! What the—are you trying to rip my skin off Mr. Kidd? With that vampire-like nails!"

Dumbfounded, Kidd lifted his hand. Yeah, that's right… "Woah, sorry 'bout that. I was going to trim them actually."

Law strained his neck to see the damage and muttered. "I think you just carved someone's face on my backside."

"Pfft. Don't be a baby." Kidd snorted and forcing the smaller male up against the wall. Pinning Law's body by his waist, Kidd stripped his coat from his body. The North Blue captain was fascinated by the perfectly sculpted muscles of Kidd's body, with the sharply define abs and pecs of his torso that would make even the straightest person to woo the redhead. Like him. But his fascination was cut off as Kidd threw the wooing male over his shoulder, causing Law to give a clipped shout of surprise.

"Easy there Mr. Kidd. You don't want you bedmate to hurl all over you before the sexy part."

Not only Kidd ignored the warn, he even greedily groped Law's ass and chuckled as said male yelped unmanly, making his way to the bed that was less than fifteen steps ahead. Still with Law over his shoulder, Kidd kicked off his massive boots and dropped the human package onto the bed.

Kidd crawled onto the bed, straddling the doctor's hips with his thighs. Pinned, Law could only watched Kidd's fingers tug the hem of his shirt up and over his head, frustratingly blinding the smaller man for a moment. Red eyes sharply surveying his flesh, a chill ran though Law's body. He loves getting chills, and this one seemed exquisite. With only layers of fabric separated their particular erogenous spots, their raging hard-ons caused an unwanted yet delightful friction, pulling lusty moans from both parties.

"H-hey, let me up a bit will you…" Law breathed out between moans.

Reluctantly, Kidd lifted his hips up and Law took the opportunity to push his body into a sitting position using his unstable elbows. In an instant, Law pulled his own boots off and let them clattered to the floor before working on with pants. With a clacking sound, the belt quickly went loose and slim fingers made their next destination to the button before proceeding to its zipper. As Kidd watched the sensual stripping show behind his half lidded eyes, Law hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his boxer along with the edge of his jeans and pushed them down, hissing when the cool air hit the sensitive skin of his hot erection. The article later was tossed somewhere near his boots.

Payback time…

Law kept his eyes on other male as he lowered his body and knelt between Kidd's legs, his warm breath ghosted along the redhead's hips through the leather pants while his fingers drew an invisible pattern over the muscles calved. He was being careful not to touch the 'dangerous zone', but close enough to make Kidd's erection twitched and begged for an attention.

Bless the divine intervention for the thick leather pants he was wearing, or else the front of his pants must be drenching with pre-cum by now.

The afternoon prayer didn't last long when Law sank his teeth firmly into the firm flesh of Kidd through his pants, causing Kidd's hips to buck almost three meters high.

"F-fuck!" His curse rang loudly the room. Again, Kidd thanked the divine power for the soundproof room although the credit should be given to the shipwright. While he was cursing, his pants strained over the bulge at the crotch even more than it possibly could, and the leather material made the uncomfortable feeling worse.

A tempted glare was given to the little devil under him as Law only flashed a wicked grin in return before his nimble fingers worked hard to remove the sash. It could have been simple if it wasn't for the ridiculous belt with its blasted buckle! Seriously, who could have guess Kidd's sense of fashion would be this troublesome? Rolling his eyes at Law's futile struggles, Kidd saved the effort by unhooked the buckle with such ease that didn't take longer than three seconds and slid the belt off.

At the brunette's look of surprise, Kidd smirked. "I like it fancy."

"But I like it simple." Replied Law, quickly get rid of the annoying bright blue sash and continued his little cock tease. Clenching the zipper between his teeth, he unzipped the pants and slowly took them down to the male's ankle along with his underwear before pulling them off completely; his raging erection sprang in its glory, fluid leaking from its dark head. Law whistled softly. A tingle raced through Law's body and settled in his crotch. Instead of taking the quivering cock into his mouth like Kidd badly wanted him to, Law moved up to settle himself on Kidd's lap and rolled his hips so his bare erection rubbed against Kidd's. Kidd hissed through his clenching teeth at the hot, delicious friction and leaned his head back, baring more of his pale throat.

"Cock tease." Kidd hissed.

Law only chuckled into the flesh of his throat; it vibrated all over Kidd's body system. Appreciate groans erupted when Law used his mouth and teeth and latched them to the base of Kidd's neck, sucking hard the skin. He didn't care if everyone would figure out that they had a wild monkey sex, all Law cared was he wanted to mark the man.

Panting with a heavily flushed face, Kidd whispered. "So who's going to be fucked senseless?"

Between the sucking and nipping, Law replied breathlessly. "I don't care." Another nip. "As long I can taste Mr. Kidd." Another lick behind the ear. "But considering I bottomed last time… it's only fair for me to get your ass this time."

"Like hell its fair." Kidd growled into Law's ear, his hand fisted the doctor's dark hair painfully, earning a delighted mewl from said man. "You attacked me at the aquarium remember? So… you'll be the submissive bitch this time, too."

It was at that exact moment Kidd chose to grab the brunette cock, sweeping his thumb at the already weeping tip. With a loud lusty cry, Law's back bowed at the action elicited.

'Then what's the point asking me?' Law grunted silently.

"Get up." Kidd ordered and moved his legs a bit to nudge the other male. Blindly, Law obliged and now, he found himself on his knees; his crotch was dangerously close to the redhead face. The mental picture of Kidd's sinful lips around his cock, sucking him like it was a lollipop made Law wanted to slap himself across the face three times straight. He couldn't afford to come early when his body hadn't yet experience real pleasure. A sudden prodding at his entrance caused Law's mind snapped in alert before a finger entered, a mild sting feeling produced. The finger felt wet but it wasn't slick, so Law concluded Kidd must have used something else as a substitute to lube. His own saliva perhaps. Kidd paused briefly, rotating the digit around before adding the second finger, causing Law to tense, clearly due to discomfort.

"Mr. Kidd… Don't tear anything inside…"

'Melodramatic.' Kidd mused but stopped his intrusion nevertheless. Leaning forward, Kidd wrapped his lips around the brunette's cock that was presented to him inch by inch until he capable deep-throated Law. Slowly, Kid slid back and forth on the hard, veined shaft, his tongue would slid into the foreskin and swirled around the sensitive area, gathering more and more pre-cum with every move. Every time the tip of Law's cock bumped his throat, the muscles contracted around the organ, making Law writhed in agony. As he felt Law ass muscles began to relax, Kidd inserted third finger and was about to search for the particular bundle of nerves when Law quickly gripped both his head and the hand behind him, helplessly trying to stop the movements.

"Stop! Stop Mr. Kidd!" That earned a questioned look from Kidd.

Law tried to reason. "I-I don't want to come yet."

After few second of mindless thinking, Kidd removed his mouth together with his fingers from the smaller body. Kidd wasn't able to grab the situation as Law grabbed his shoulder with one hand to steady himself, taking Kidd's pre-cum slicked shaft and guided to his ass.

"Trafalgar, what—"

Law shushed the male. "I want you now." Right after the not-so-warning, Kidd was nearly blinded when he was surrounded by an impossible, tight heat as Law slammed down on him, his cock was buried to the root in one shove.

A wail rose from Law's throat. "Ha—aaahh!"

"S-shit! This is the tightest you've ever been…" Kidd gasped out as his breath was stolen. Neither man dared to move for one long minute while Law was wearing a tight expression in contrast with a low moan that escaped his lips. He dug his blunt nails into Kidd's shoulder and breathed heavily against the exposed skin of his throat, rotating his hips slightly to adjust the throbbing cock inside him. Bit by bit, Law lift himself up until at the point that the tip was all that left within and dropped back down. A rush of pain and pleasure raced through Law's body as the cock was again engulfed in his ass; he felt a slap of Kidd's hips against his ass.

"Gaaahh!" Another small yelp heard from Law as pure reaction to the delicious feeling that he had been craving so much for weeks, a nostalgic feeling indeed. Although there was a bit of pain, he loved the feeling of Kidd's length twitching inside him, wanting nothing more to have the male shoot his seeds deep within him. So Law did it again, and again, fucking himself on his partner's cock, sending shock of pleasure through both male's body with each stroke. He gradually increased in speed until Kidd's hips were slapping steadily against his butt cheeks. And all Kidd could do was thrust his hips up to meet his butt, a grunt escaping him every time he slammed into the smaller body.

"Haa—ahh… Someone in a slutty mood today…" Kidd smirked, but he doubted Law heard him as the said male was moaning like crazy with his eyes closed, his cock rubbed against Kidd's stomach, leaking a steady stream of clear fluid.

Without warning, Kidd pushed the doctor roughly into the mattress so he was on his back, enjoying the startled look in the grey eyes.

"W-wha—hey!" Law cried out, almost in a protest kind of way at the sudden change of position. Hooking the tan legs under his arms, Kidd buried himself again to the hilt with such force that made the brunette's head hit against the headboard. The smells of sweats and sex began to invade his nostril, turning the redhead even more. Both captains couldn't care less if they were out of rhythm or how loud the squeaking noise the bed was making; they only wanted it harder, deeper and faster.

Repeatedly, his cock hit something inside the brunette, causing familiar tingling warmth to rise and fill Law's entire lower body. "Nnnhh—haahh! T-there Mr. Kidd…again—nghh—"

There was no way Kidd could deny such sexy request and he angled his powerful thrust so it would hit the sweet spot dead on. Loud shrieks from Law were the proof he was doing it perfectly. As he thrust, Kidd's eyes took in the visual: his hard cock sliding in and out of the doctor tight ass, his face contorted with lust, trail of saliva trickling down his chin, and his arm rose above his head, muscles ripping underneath the perfect tan skin as he clutched the bed sheet, nearly ripping it.

"That's it… squeeze that ass more…" Kidd grunted. It wasn't really an order, merely an unconscious self-talking, but it didn't skip Law's ear. Aroused, the brunette clenched his muscles, eliciting a loud moan from the larger male.

Law heard the supernova's breathing heavily as he picked up his pace before Kidd released one of his legs only to grasp firmly on the wet length, moving his hand up and down the aching flesh in long, slippery, slurpy strokes and later timed them to his thrust. Sparks of pleasure that shoot through the tingling warmth nearly made Law screamed in delight if it wasn't for his sore throat. Instinctively, Law thrust his hips upward to match the maddening pace as the hand that was stroking his member kept on giving a harsh squeeze to the head, more pre-cum leaked from the tip.

"Ahn, ahn, aaahhhnnn!" With a violent jerk and curled toes, the doctor finally released his seeds, his cum spattered over his heaving stomach muscles and some covered the pale hand. The pressure of the contractions by Law's ass muscles due to the orgasm clenched around the redhead's cock, massaging the length so damn good than Kidd's could have ever imagine as he still managed to thrust forward.

Soon his teeth clenched and his face twist into what Law's called an erotic expression. Hoarse cries of "D-d-damn! Unnghhh!" rise from his throat as hot jets of cum flood into the male underneath him. Kidd kept on pounding until his member was milked dry before collapsing onto the smaller male, his dick still embedded within. For the next few moments, no coherent sounds came from either of them, only wordless grunts and sighs, Kidd had his head resting against Law perspiration covered chest.

When Kidd finally extracting himself slowly, he made sure to lick up all the dripped cum on Law's stomach and their lips met in a slow, sticky kiss to share the taste of Law's now cold salty essence. Pulling back, Kidd rolled onto his side and they stayed in an exhausted embrace, sticky with sweat.

"For a hot sex like that, I don't mind getting imprison in Mugiwara's ship for a long, long time." Law purred and his head lay on Kidd's chest, feeling that as though he was resting on top of rock. But it's comforting, in its own unique way.

Kidd grimaced. "They are nuts. No one can survive that long without getting mental breakdown."

"Hmm… They are interesting though." Law mumbled between sleepy yawns. "… but this time, I'll make sure you won't leave this bed." Yawning, Law tightened his grip around the redhead's waist possessively. "Unless it's with me." He added, his eyes soon fluttered close and his breathes came out softly.

'At least one thing cleared up. Now how to deal with that guy…' Kidd muttered in his head as he lay in silence for a long time, his finger unconsciously threading the short dark hair and messaging the scalp, he could practically heard Law purred in his sleep. Not long, Kidd fell asleep watching Law smiled widely to himself.

**XxXxXx Night xXxXxX**

Stomping his boots hard on the floor as sign of protest, Zoro cursed under his breath and made his way to the foremast. "Stupid cook. Bossy Nami. Why do I have to keep watch tonight, again?"

True, Zoro was usually the appointed person among the crews to keep watch at night but the idea of doing the job for five days straight didn't thrill him anymore. Once in a while, he wanted to have the bed all to himself, sleeping under a warm blanket for ten hours, like others. But no! Nami bluntly deny his request to have a break and the cook wasn't any help (it wasn't like Zoro expect anyway) by saying 'stupid marimo has no right to question Nami-san' and another shouting match broke roughly after that. Unfortunately, the result was still the same and he still ended up as tonight watchman.

"I'll go."

A voice from his back caused Zoro almost to draw out his katana and slashed whoever person that dare to scare the crap out of him. The sword somewhat stopped midway when his eyes took in a long, wild blond hair.

"What?" Clearly Zoro was still in his surprise state he didn't caught what Killer had said earlier.

The Massacre Man walked passed him. "I said I'll keep watch for tonight." He repeated as started climbing the ropes. Before Zoro could ask why, the blond quickly added. "Can't sleep."

Zoro noticed the strain in Killer's voice but didn't comment about it; or rather he didn't want to, considering this was maybe not a good time as he watched his fellow first mate already climbing up halfway to the crow's nest. Sighing, Zoro turned and headed back to the male's quarter with a small yawn.

_**So you made your decision **_

_**It won't be me that you'll be missin' **_

_**I lie alone in bed just wishin' **_

_**That I had been the one **_

_**That I had been the one**_

**-To be continued—**

**A/N: Alright, before any of you freak out, Killer didn't do anything to Luffy okay… He just dragged and chucked him somewhere. Again, I wanted to write the smut part short and simple, but still ended up writing it too long and too detail unlike in the first two chapters. Damn! Anyway, I just wanted to know if you guys want me to redo the smut in first and second chapter, making it more DETAIL and longer. Do tell me what you think.**


	10. Day 4: Confession Maybe

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 10: Day 4: Confession Maybe**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Confrontation time between Kidd and Killer finally arrives, but where does it lead to? And Luffy just have to say darnest thing. **

**Warning: OOC-ness (including Luffy in this chapter), grammar, language, and smex.**

**Song: My Confession by Richard Marx **

**A/N: Before all of you readers complain about the late arrival of this chapter, I'm telling beforehand that this semester is totally suck! Everyone loads us with projects, presentations and shit and I think I don't even have time for toilet! Kiddin… Anyway, my biggest apology to ya'll!**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, Killer paced the crow nest. And paced, mimicking a circular motion. Hell, he has been pacing the whole night! It was like he couldn't bear to be inside his own skin. There was tightness in his shoulders, a fire burning in his muscles despite the chilly morning breeze that was howling softly outside. Dawn had passed not long ago, surprising the blond how fast the time flew. Damn, he needed something sweaty and physical to drive the annoying little voice out of his head, so he quickly picked up Zoro's weights and started lifting it up. It had been a while since he had done this- he might not be a muscles freak like the swordsman, but he still needs to train his physical. His muscles warmed and loosened under the combination of the morning sun and the activity, falling into an easy rhythm. Up, down. One, two, three, four… Killer paused to strip off his shirt, and someone pressed a bottle of cold water into his hand.

"Thanks." He grunted, turning to face Zoro. The only problem was it wasn't Zoro. Kidd leaned against the mast, looking at him with unreadable expression.

"Mornin'." Kidd said. Killer placed the weight back on the floor and sit on the farthest side of the bench. His eyes watched the seagull that flew passed the crow's nest as he gulped down the icy liquid.

"Morning yourself." Killer said, setting off the bottle to the side. It was so unsettling, to talk to someone whose eyes focused so completely on his own without any familiar expression shifting across his face or down his body.

"You were here all night?"

"Yeah." The blond said briefly as he took another gulp, eyes moving back to look outside of the window, almost dismissing his captain.

Kidd stared his first mate.

His crimson eyes pinned him in place.

… What else?

"We need to talk."

Confrontation time and Killer was anything but prepared. Week ago it was Kidd who constantly avoided him, but now the table had turned and he didn't dare to guess why. He didn't want to have to face Kidd about how he felt when the answer had long achieved. It was humiliating enough before…

"Maybe later." The Massacre Man husked.

Abruptly standing up, Killer made a move for the hatch, but Kidd blocked his path. Oh how he hated being cornered. For a pirate like himself, being threatened, slashed or even despised were simpler to deal with as the other party was never keen or being around the source of their disgust for long. But the one who insisted confrontation made it unbearable. Now he knew why a supernova like Kidd became restless and edgy, choosing to ditch them when he was the subject of confrontation. The redhead hasn't said a word, only staring as if reaching into him.

The air around them vibrated with Kidd's annoyed growl. "Well, tough luck. You are going to listen to my bitching whether you like it or not."

Apprehension was all over the blonde's face like he was waiting for Kidd to attack or blow up. It sort of frustrated the captain, though he was already frustrated to begin with.

"Look, uh, uh."

Was it his name he's struggling with? But Kidd decided to skip it. "It's about what had happened, em… in the ship and—"

"Sorry." Killer finally spoke the simple yet the hardest word he could come up with.

Kidd blinked in surprised, but chose to hold his tongue and wait him up.

"I shouldn't have done what I did that night. I don't know why I did that. It's just… Hell, I just don't know."

"Yeah, you fucking shouldn't." The South Blue captain snapped, before letting out uncharacteristic coughs. "Maybe it's what a guy does with a person he likes."

Now why the hell would he do and say that? The atmosphere had turned into disgustingly sappy because of his big mouth.

His mismatched eyes widened as he bit the inside of his cheeks. Kidd didn't blame him, the words just poured out on its own.

"Killer." His name left the redhead's lips that made his stomach clench. "You told me on the first day we arrived in this ship that I need to decide. So… I did."

Finally, Killer looked into his eyes and shrugged. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me that. I already know."

Looking back, Kidd gave 'no you don't' expression.

"Yes I do. What is it with you people? I'm NOT that dense!" The blond said sharply as agitated defensiveness rose. "And I'm not blind either to see, or…or too stupid to guess what's been going on with you and The Death Surgeon." He wailed his hands a little to emphasize it, then went to ruffle his messy golden locks.

"Ignorance will always be pirate's best point, but even I know when to stop." His voice lowered into almost whisper, and let out a long sigh afterwards. "I kept on telling you for years, no matter how stupid and moronic your decision is, I'll still respect it even if I have to gauge my eyes out."

"And that's because…" Kidd drawled, not really trusting what he wanted to say next.

"Because I'm your first mate, dumbass."

Kidd wanted to smirk at Killer's exasperate face, but relief overshadowed his emotion. As both parties went silent, Kidd shifted awkwardly and cursed himself for starting something that was quite difficult to finish. Should he say something? But what? The edgy atmosphere didn't get any better because Killer also chose that particular time to mute himself and stared outside, deep in his thought. Again.

"Hey, Kidd." Upon hearing his name, said male looked up.

"Do you remember that time when I said I'll assist you in finding One Piece?" Killer mused, still not facing him.

Memorizing old stuffs wasn't what Kidd really good at, but he tried anyway. "Hm… Oh, you mean that time when you killed all the pirates in the bar after they laughed at us? I think you got your nickname after that incident."

"You are making it sounded like I'm responsible for it when you were the one who did most of the killing. And I didn't get that silly nickname from that time. Anyway, yeah, I was referring that time."

The captain waited for further elaboration from the first mate.

"What I'm trying to say is... tsk, I don't expect you to forget about what had happened and… and things to stay the same." For someone like Killer, it did surprise the redhead to see the other struggling for words. "But… will you still at least let me help you to find One Piece?"

The redhead stared at him solemnly which made Killer stomach has churned, feeling like he had royally fucked up his life just by watching Kidd's expression. But when he saw the corner of Kidd's lips threatened to curl upward, his heart almost drop to the gutter.

Nobody had any idea the fun of making an uptight bastard like Killer to look like a kicked puppy, Kidd snickered to himself. Then he replaced his faked solemn look with a smirk, enjoying the face the blond was making.

"What? You expect me to kick you out and let you enjoy your retirement days peacefully? Pfft, like that would happen. If I'm going to spend my life as a miserable pirate, then I'll make sure your life is more miserable than mine."

"Damn," Killer blinked his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Why do I feel like we are reciting a drama dialogs here and the theme song is the Bink's Sake?"

There was a stunned silence and then Killer heard the sound he'd been afraid he would never hear again. Kidd was laughing. "Good job in spoiling the mood, bastard."

Killer grinned at him and for a moment it was like old times. But the smile died on his face and he cleared his throat. "So, is that a yes?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Woah… You really are dense. Of course, you moron. Want me to write an invitation card for you?"

"Shut up." Killer scowled.

There had been times when Killer would imagine how much this moment might feel hurt, but it didn't. In another way, it actually felt good. It carried away all the pain he felt like a lazy river, the emotion just flooded out of his body, leaving him completely relief.

"Still, that's nice to know." The blond shrugged. "Cause I can't imagine myself doing any civil works except being a pirate."

"Damn right. You are too intimidating for that shit—" Kidd said between smirks, but immediately closed his mouth with a snap when he noticed Killer was accessing him from top to bottom. From his fiery hair, his goggles, his bloodshed eyes, his gothic makeup, his spiky coat and finally to his heavy boots. The captain knew what Killer was thinking and laughed, in which the blond soon followed after.

After the laughter had finally died down, Killer took a deep breath. "Look who's talking."

Kidd only made a cackling noise. Indeed, Kidd had just realized. Without the silly mask and the scythes, his blonde friend looked just like a normal, harmless everyday people, not a supernova that earned himself a nickname 'The Massacre Man'. Him on the other hand, his expression alone was enough to scare the daylight out of other people, though he found it amusing sometimes.

… "But I still hate him though." Killer suddenly broke the silence. Even with no name, Kidd knew he was referring to a certain human doctor. "I'm beginning to think he was originally born with talent of flipping people off."

"I'm not surprise if that's the case."

The small room was silent again as both of them seemed to be loss for words.

"Wow, you guys sure can stay quiet for long. I can never do that."

The familiar child-like voice startled both grown man and they turned their head if it came from who they thought it came from. What they saw was a jet black haired teen watching them from the floor with his trademark beady eyes, only his head popped out from the trap door while the rest of his body still hanging on the rope ladder. Questions simultaneously began to race through their brain.

'What the fuck is Mugiwara doing here? How long has he been there? Why hadn't they noticed? How much has he heard? Why is he making that face? Shit, please tell them he didn't just hear the dramatic dialogs…

But instead of asking any of the previous questions, Kidd chose to ask, "How did you get in here?"

The question itself earned a disbelief look from the blond and confused face from Luffy as if he's just asked the size of his dick.

Despite the confusion, Luffy still answer the question truthfully. "I climbed all the way up of course. Because I'm a rubber man!"

'No, no, no. A normal human would use the ladder, not rocketed themselves from the ground.' They muttered silently.

Back to Luffy, they waited for the younger to further elaborate only to find the said person was eyeing them intently, but his gaze was actually narrowed to Kidd's direction. The usual bright eyes looked darkened, his expression a tide-pool of fury and protectiveness.

'Why is he looking at him like that? He hasn't touched any of his crew member, has he... except for the navigator of course.' Kidd inner voice questioned.

Eternity passed in the ten seconds before a large grin suddenly split his face into half.

"Sanji said breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Luffy informed with his usual attitude.

The hair at the back of Kidd's neck was still standing up. "We'll be there, Mugi—"

Apparently, Luffy wouldn't tolerance any delay. "Let's go!"

Neither man was prepared to what would come after, especially Killer as Luffy extended his rubber arm and grabbed the blond by the front of his shirt. In fact, he didn't even get the chance to curse when he was pulled closer to the trap door and, forcefully exiting through the opening. Not later than that, Kidd heard a loud noise like something heavy been dropped to the wooden floor below before a familiar annoyed shout echoed the ship.

"What exactly were you thinking, Mugiwara? Don't treat normal people like they have nine lives! I'm not made of rubber like you! Tch, my head…"

'No, no, no, Killer. Normal people would at least have broken ribs by falling from that height.'

As expected, the blonde's rant was overshadowed by the straw hat wearing captain's howling laughter.

Again, there was it. The dark obsidian glare the teen gave him that made Kidd horribly self conscious. While Killer still muttering a string of curses next to him and oblivious, Luffy was scowling at him right now for God-only-knew why. What a brat. The redhead hadn't done anything wrong for the day, and yet Luffy was determined to give him a sour face. The icy cold looks then ended when Luffy continued to drag the blonde with him and out of the redhead's sight.

'What. The. Hell~?'

**XxXxXx Skip Time to after Lunch xXxXxX**

"Neeehh~ Sanji… Listen to me!" The captain whined, head resting on his arms that were draped over the table he sat at. The said person gave an annoyed look, before going back to arrange the plates while blowing a thick puff of smokes.

"Go away, Luffy. I'm not giving you any snacks before evening." Sanji muttered, not bothering to look over at the teen as he continued to place the now sparkling plates into the cabinet.

"I never said I wanted foods!" Pouting, Luffy smacked the table with his palms in irritation.

That immediately pulled a shocked expression from the blond cook. Never in his life would imagine that for once, Luffy is denying the word 'food'.

This is miracle! This is extraordinary! This is a divine bliss from God! This is—Damn this is exaggerating…

Finally, Sanji whipped around and pointed the stainless steel omelet turner at him, his eyes speaking suspicious. Not sure about anyone else, but Sanji noticed it. He noticed how Luffy's behavior changed slightly, or maybe abruptly after the arrival of three Supernovas. Sure the captain still a moron as ever, big appetite and a moron (did he said it twice?). Seemed to Sanji, Luffy most likely started to pay a little bit extra attention to the wild hair blond, once a while the teen would give a quick glance at the older male with unreadable eyes. But after yesterday, the blank eyes somewhat injected with concern and he even scowled while eating, although Sanji doubted anyone noticed the peculiar expression.

"Then, what is it?"

"Let's have a party tonight! And I want a lot of meat!" So Luffy announced it happily, too happy his straw hat almost fall from his head.

For most of the crew, its normal request if it comes from Luffy, but Sanji could sense a hidden motive behind it. "I don't really mind about party and the cooking part, but tell me, Luffy. What's this party for again?" Asked the curious blonde.

"It's a celebration for our new nakama of course." Replied the captain.

No need for further elaboration because Sanji already knew whose the 'nakama' Luffy was referring to. Really, if he treats everyone he ever met through his journey as his nakama, Thousand Sunny will be flooded with people plus with animals right now, but Sanji knew better to reason with the stubborn teen.

"Really? Just a celebration for those three monsters?"

"Uh-huh." Luffy nodded. The barely visible fidgets were there, but Sanji still sensed it.

The blond eyed him intently. "Nothing else?"

"Nope." He replied again, with a serious look.

There will be no point digging into the matter even further, Sanji mused. For now, he would just pretend that he was just following one of his captain's selfish whims and observed him more. Maybe his Robin-chan has some idea for whatever bizarre phenomenon happening in the moment.

"Alright, alright. I get it. So just get the hell away from my kitchen so I can make the preparation." Rolling his green sleeves further up, Sanji went to the giant fridge to choose the ingredients for tonight's party.

"Yaayyy! Sanji is the best!" Stated the cheery captain, leaving the cook with his specialties.

**XxXxXx At Night xXxXxX**

"Now for the special show of the night! Franky Super Dance!" The shipwright gladly announced before teaming up with Chopper, presenting some unknown dancing moves for the cheering Mugiwara crew. If he ever dares to dance like that in the public, no doubt he would be arrested for sexual harassment, yet the crew was clapping and shouting like he was a stripper wearing cat ears.

Still sexual harassment. Bet everyone would shudder at the mere thought.

Killer watched with great disdain near the rail. The party had been going on for three hours already and it didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon. Everyone was certainly flabbergasted when Luffy suddenly came out from the kitchen, announcing they will be having party tonight. Although the blond didn't exactly hear the reason, he just knew the teen was simply unreasonable. (woaa, that really rhymes.)

And the way the captain announced it, it was like he had just become a father of a twin sons.

… So Killer did make up that part, but the black haired youth did look cheerful enough for rainbows to appear out of nowhere.

Within the small crowd, Law and Kidd weren't even slightly disturbed with the nerve breaking performance and loud noises since they are too indulged with their own conversation though no one could guess what kind of topic the two would have in common. They chatted like their usual self. The Death Surgeon's smirks never left his face and Kidd occasionally scowl at something the brunette said, but keeping up with his nevertheless. Before this, Killer be swinging his scythes at the damn doctor for getting close to Kidd, but right now, he didn't. It wasn't like he was entirely fine with the atmosphere, but the idea of hate or rage didn't surface like it was supposed to. It was like the feeling itself was stuck inside the depth of his mind and it was irritating for the blond. In fact, Killer himself didn't know what he was feeling at the moment because all emotions seemed to merge together, leaving a very confused, annoyed, and relieved blond.

Doubting that anyone would notice his absence, the Massacre Man silently slipped away from the hyper crowd and went for the stairs. Another duck for the kitchen door and ladder, Killer finally arrived at upper deck, an area that contains Nami's mikan trees and Robin's flower garden. The happy buzz of noises still reaching his ears, but at least the place was secluded and out of sight of people below. He was never good in socializing anyway.

A small sigh escaped the blonds' mouth as he settled down on the wooden floor, his back against the rails. The two weeks old issue between Kidd and him had finally sort out and Killer wasn't sure if he should be relief. He should be, his inner logical screamed. This is for the best, not only for Kidd but for everyone including him.

Musing over with his own thought, Killer didn't notice how somebody had arrived on the same platform as he was. Only the sound 'hic' caught his attention, although it didn't tell him who it was because a moment later his view suddenly obscured by someone's head. The person was sitting on the rail behind the blond, legs at both sides of his Killer's shoulders and staring at him intently. Killer's eyes grew large as a saucer plate and he caught a glimpse of straw hat on top of unruly black hair before his eyes back to its normal size after knowing the person's identity.

_**Maybe you've noticed how I linger by the door,**_

_**Looking for ways to hang around.**_

_**I never felt my moment ever show itself before,**_

_**But I've got to speak or lose you now.**_

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you celebrating?" Luffy questioned, a small frown enhancing his feature.

"I am celebrating." The blond muttered, pointing to mug that was settled on the floor next to him

"But not with us." The teen said instantly. His legs swung back and forth playfully as Killer scowl up at him.

"I don't like crowds."

Under the silver moonlight, the older male noticed something indifferent with the teen. His usual big beady eyes now half lidded and looking dazed, the big grin he always displaying replaced with an expression that Killer couldn't put a word into it and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Without any warning, the petite captain adjusted his body on the rails and splayed his arms forward. "Woaaaahhhh!"

To Killer utter bewilderment, Luffy allowed himself to collapse backward on the blonds' laps. By instinct, Killer's hands shoot out and grab onto the small back of Luffy's body. The black haired teen then grinned manically, but a split second later Killer realized what he was doing and he instantly lets his arms drop. With the teen's head rested comfortably on his lap, Killer wanted nothing more but to shove the boy so he would roll off to the floor, but after staying in their ship for days, the blond knew any attempt is futile when it is against Luffy and he wasn't up for shouting competition either. A familiar smell his nose caught somehow explained why the East Blue captain was acting weirder that he normally does.

"You're drunk, Mugiwara." Killer concluded, keeping his hands away from the youth.

Luffy looked up at him innocently. "'am not."

"Yes you are. You are reek of alcohol."

The teen laughed, his voice slightly slurred. "The purple drink is soooo –hic—good… Sweet and tangy. Do you –hic—want some…?" He offered his mug to Killer, only to taken by the blond before placing the alcoholic drink on the floor.

"No I don't want any of your fruity drink."

Pouting, the captain started to stomp the floor while still lying on his back like a child that just lost his lollipop. "You are no fun!"

Killer only made a 'hmmph' sound and ignored the childish whine, wondering how his crew managed to put up with him for all these time. The stomping stopped shortly after and Luffy tried to bring himself up using his elbows, but failed miserably. So he just settled back on the older male's lap while eyeing Killer as if he was calculating something despite his drunken state.

"Are you still fighting with Kidd and Law?"

_**This is my confession.**_

_**I bare my soul to you.**_

_**This is my confession,**_

_**The one thing I can do.**_

_**How will I ever make you mine,**_

_**If you don't know that I'm alive?**_

_**I confess to you**_

_**My love for you.**_

The question itself managed to catch him off guard and evidence can be seen when Killer's body stiffened and his heartbeat seemed to stop for a brief moment. Killer wondered how ridiculous they looked like, fighting like immature children. They are grown up pirates for hell's sake, and such petty emotions should be avoided at all cost because sooner or later, it's going to turn against them. But as notorious pirate as he is, he's still a human being right? Killer couldn't help it if he was to poses emotions like jealousy or liking someone.

Back to the question, Killer was uncertain himself. By logic, he wasn't in what people call fighting term anymore since he already had a decent conversation with Kidd this morning and they managed to settle the problem among themselves professionally, like adults should be. As for the dark doctor, Killer highly doubted if he can even kiss and make up with the sly wolf, but at least the urge to decapitate Trafalgar had become lesser although The Massacre Man still hate his guts. That shouldn't be a problem because Killer can hardly imagine anyone out there favors the brunette except for the white polar bear.

"Well?" Luffy said, louder this time. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Beneath the golden bangs and illuminated moonlight, the boy saw how the man's feature softened a moment after he mentioned the other two names, unlike before this. Days ago, Killer would have scowl and gave a menacing glare if anyone dare to spell out you-know-whose name in his present. The blessed-out look the blond giving out right now made the teen curious than ever.

"Oh." Killer finally spoke, slightly startled from daze. "… We are not fighting anymore. I guess."

Luffy grabbed a handful of the blonds' shirt, causing the man to look down and locked his eyes with the captain. "Wh-what?"

"What happens then? How about you and Kidd? Are you guys… the thing…? What was it called again?" He didn't even know exactly how to identify whatever the relationship was between the Kidd and Killer.

The first mate looked at the teen, obviously confused. "Well, we did have a little talk and everything is worked out. Isn't that why you had us locked up here in the first place, Mugiwara?"

"No! I mean… yes! But-but when you say worked out, do you mean that you guys are back to being friends or… or together and do the things when you are together, like the things I read in the book once and umm…" Luffy gestured wildly, feeling the last control and maybe a bit of his sanity slipping away from him.

Killer looked at Luffy as if he was a small child who needed everything to be spelled out. "If you want to put it that way, then yeah. We are back being friends. Nakama. Captain and first mate thing. Or whatever you want to call it." The blond said. His usual stoic expression disappeared, erased by his total confusion and frustration at the bizarre conversation.

"But-hic-but…,"

"We are not dating, if that what you were trying to say." Killer interrupted. "We are not even together in the first place anyway."

"…Oh." The wildness abruptly smoothed out and Luffy released his grip on the blonds' shirt.

'Someone owes to teach this brat some vocabularies.' The Massacre Man thought, closing his eyes a bit after the teen suddenly became silent.

A pair of arms that circled his waist caused Killer to snap his eyes open and looked the object on his laps. There, Luffy had shifted his position so he was lying on his side and buried his face into the man's clothed stomach, mumbling. Panic started to well up inside the blond at the sudden close proximity. Paranoia of bodily contact certainly wasn't an issue here, but a hug? No matter how you looked at it from any angle, the action done by the teen was definitely a hug.

Moving his hands to Luffy's shoulder, Killer tried to push the boy away from him but the iron hold wouldn't even budge. "Mugiwara, let go of—"

"You really do care about—hic—Kidd, don't you?" Luffy suddenly spoke, his voice muffled by the blonds' shirt.

Killer frown, straining his ears so he could hear the muffled talks more clearly.

"Kidd is stupid… he doesn't know what he's missing, letting you go like that…" The boy added. "You are nice, Killer…"

The mismatch eyes twitched. Just which part of him is nice, Killer pondered.

"I like you a lot." The raven haired teen whispered, snuggling more into the warm heat.

_**He'll never say the words I've rehearsed a million times,**_

_**Or stop your tears before they fall.**_

_**He'll never even try to put his thoughts of you in rhymes.**_

_**His heart is barely there at all.**_

Half asleep, Luffy didn't realize the body he was hugging tensed after the words poured out from his mouth. Killer held his breath, not believing what he was hearing, at the same hoping that was just the teen's drunken talks.

It has to be, Killer reassured himself. Even if it wasn't, he shouldn't freak out like a woman. The phrase 'I like you' could have different meanings, right? For example, maybe the kid just admired him, or-or he simply said he like him as fellow supernova.

"H-hey, what are you…" Further inquiry went to halt when the blond noticed the hold around his waist had slackened. Luffy's cheek was still pressed against Killer lower stomach, his mouth hung open loosely as he let out a soft snore in his deep slumber, hiccups occasionally escaped his parted lips.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why does he even bother drinking if can't hold his alcohol… and that fruity drink can't even be considered as liquor." Killer mumbled as he tried to shake the captain. No use. All he received was a sleepy whine accompanied by a brief fluttering of his eyelids.

"There you are Luffy! I've been searching all over for you! I thought you have fallen into the sea!" A high pitched womanly voice made Killer almost let out a startled gasp. Turning his neck, the copper haired navigator's upper body appeared from the hatch.

"Oh my, is he sleeping?" Nami asked, eyes fixated on the sleeping form on Killer's laps, not slightest bothered with the not-everyday-seen picture.

"And drunk, in case you want to know." The blond informed her irritably. He was glad the navigator didn't make a fuss seeing her captain sleeping on top of someone's lap.

"What? Don't tell me he got drunk just from the drink Sanji-kun made?"

The blond shrugged. "Mysteriously, he has. You people need to teach this kid how to hold his alcohol."

"Well, it can't be help if he has a low tolerance for alcohol." Nami defended herself. "Anyway, can you bring him to his bed?"

"Me?" Killer asked her incredulously.

"Yes. You. Do you expect me to carry him all the way down?"

"Well, ask anyone from your crew then! Come to think of it, where are the rest? I don't hear noises anymore."

She blinked. "Oh, everyone went inside the aquarium bar since it's getting cold outside. And you are still going to carry Luffy inside." To stop the one sided argument, Nami quickly went back in and closed the hatch.

"That damn woman…" Killer muttered venomously.

'No point pitying myself right now.' The blond sighed and started lifting up Luffy's sleeping body, tumbling few times in the process. Luffy hung limply from his arms, his feet barely grazing the ground as Killer dragged him down the stairs with much difficulties. For such a shorter and slender guy, Luffy was a lot heavier than he looked.

Does it have to do with his rubber body?

"What do you always eat, Mugiwara? Rocks?" Killer grumbled to himself as he pulled the zonked out Luffy towards the men's quarter.

Killer paused, only to open the unlocked door before scooping Luffy up in his arms, carrying the teen inside the room. The woman was right, it was cold outside and the room was a lot warmer to be compared with. Reaching the bed which Killer assumed it was Luffy's, he then pushed back the blanket and removed the straw hat from him before laying him gently out on the soft bedding. The lithe body quaked slightly from the coldness of the sheet and let out a whimper. Scratching his non-itchy head, Killer placed the straw hat next to his pillow after pulling the fluffy blanket over the captain and tucked him in. The blond just stood on the edge of the bed, watching Luffy as the turbulent expression on his face calmed.

"You really should learn how to hold your alcohol, it might get you back one day." He mumbled, knowing that the boy couldn't hear him.

After letting out a small yawn then Killer realized he was rather tired and sleepy himself. That shouldn't be a surprise; he didn't get any sleep since last night after all. With heavy legs, the blond was now dragging his own feet and went to open the hatch two meters away from the teen's bed, entering it without any delay. As soon as he was inside, Killer didn't bother to remove his boots and threw himself into the bed and sighed heavily.

"I like you." The word rang in his ears, throwing a wrench into the machinery of his thoughts.

It didn't take a long time for the exhausted male to drift into the safety of sleep.

_**I have always believed somehow**_

_**I'd be standing right here before you now,**_

_**Hoping the last breath I take,**_

_**I take in your arms.**_

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Gods, how I just love writing Luffy as an innocent, naïve captain. Especially when he flustered. . **


	11. Day 5 Pt 1: His Secret

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 11: Day 5 Part 1: Luffy's Secret**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Luffy doesn't care anymore if the secret he has been keeping all this time revealed for everyone to know. All the captain knows that he needs to have him before he loses his golden opportunity. **

**A/N: Previously, people have been asking about Luffy's real feeling/intention. So now I'm revealing them. Muahahahahaha! **

**Song: In the Secret by MercyMe**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

This was just one of those days. You should have guesses what day it is. That day that happens once every few months, in which everything goes wrong from the moment you wake up from your sleep and feels like garbage.

For Killer, this was the worst day, well, not in his life but in a long time.

First of all, he got out of the bed on the wrong side. In fact, since boarding on Mugiwara ship, everyday he got up he was in bad mood, but today he felt something would go terribly wrong. Next, his hair chose today to be the perfect day to annoy the hell out of it owner. It was already bad enough that his hair sticking up in one place, now it got tangled in pesky knots like someone had just stuck bubble gums inside his hair. Untangling those knots was more challenging and unpleasant than fighting hundreds of marines, so he thought. Then during breakfast, Law came into the kitchen, sashaying his hips in a way that made the blonde irritated beyond reason. The supernova acting doctor, was not only openly annoying, did not only have the biggest, creepiest sword, but also had a way of flipping other people without so much effort.

Of course, the grey-eyed Death Surgeon wasn't Killer's biggest concern at the moment. Well, he still loathed him no matter what and the fact would never change in a million years, but it seemed that another issue just immersed and the Massacre Man couldn't stop himself from being tad restless. He shouldn't be. But as soon as he saw the image of the straw hat wearing captain, adrenaline started to pump through his vein. He couldn't get his heart to calm down, couldn't get the whispering voice out of his head.

'_I like you a lot.'_

This is ridiculous. Who's he kidding with? It was obviously just one of Mugiwara's drunken talks, nothing more. And Killer doubted the teen even remembered whatever happened last night. So far, nothing that Luffy did show any sign of awkwardness. The teen stormed into the kitchen while shouting 'FOOD!' like always, he ate with the same appetite like always, and he tried to steal other's food like always, nothing else new, just a simple ordinary breakfast scene. In the end, it was Killer who annoyed with himself for being overactive.

"Killer-san? Are you alright?"

The blond looked up to see everyone on the table was looking at him strangely. Abruptly, he realized he was tapping the plate harder and harder with his fork.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." He said and quickly put it down.

That was the biggest mistake Killer had ever committed in his life for believing that his day couldn't get worse. Actually, things just went straight to hell from there and here's why.

For the past few hours' right after breakfast, Luffy had been wrecking on anything the man tried to do.

**9.00 AM**

He tried to take a bath alone but seconds later, Luffy jumped into the large bath tub with his special cannon ball and asked what kind of shampoo the blonde used. Was it the fruity scented or the flower scented? Unfortunately, Killer would rather get his teeth pulled out than using the girlish shampoo. The shitty part is, he almost let out one of those shrill girly shrieks you only heard on low budget horror film when the captain was only millimeters away him, chest almost touching chest, stark naked and in a VERY dangerous position. He later realized that he was the most stupid homo-sapiens ever exist for flustering because it appeared that Luffy only wanted to grab for the shampoo behind him. After seeing how Killer reacted like he wanted to dig the floor tiles using his nails only (probably because he wanted to escape from that room), Luffy only responded by cocking his head to the side and said, "I think you've been staying in the hot water too long…"

**9.30 AM**

He tried to read in the library but couldn't concentrate even for a minute because Luffy would ask about the content of the page he was currently reading and commented how he could even read a book that only have words without any pictures. Even worse, the petite captain kept on asking if he would read it for him. A question suddenly popped inside Killer's mind.

Can Luffy read?

**10.15 AM**

He tried to meditate in the crow's nest but the peace and quiet he was expecting weren't there at all since Luffy was there as well, expounding how bored he was and asked 'are you done yet?' or 'look! That cloud looks like roasted meat!' every ten fucking seconds. Killer was saved somehow after the green haired swordsman kicked his captain from the room; annoyance was all over his face. Apparently, the loud mouthed teen was disturbing his nap.

**11.05 AM**

Hot didn't even begin to cover it. Today, the air blown by the sea seemed stagnant and dead. Hotter than the windless air. Even breathing was hard in the day's unbearable heat. What on earth had possessed him to be on the deck, in this sweltering heat while he could stay inside where it would be much cooler there? Simple. Lately, he felt as though his body has become sluggish and lifeless. It couldn't be helped since the last time he engaged in battle was days ago when he and Trafalgar tried to bloody murder each other. Since then, nothing that required him to use his combat abilities and scythes has occurred. So here he is, on the deck, shirtless and doing the basic training below the burning sun. He would have asked Zoro to be his sparring partner if it wasn't for the fact that the swordsman was currently taking his usual before lunch nap.

That was of course, the minor reason. As for the major reason why he let his body baked alive under the giant energy ball is that he simply wanted to distract himself from thinking anything… inappropriate.

**XxXxXx KillerxLuffy xXxXxXx**

This must be love! So his teenage heart screamed as he laid his eyes on Killer's bare face for the first time six days ago. Golden locks fell into his eyes; the rest of his unusual long hair spilled loose over his backs and shoulders with strong squarish jaw emphasizes his maturity. And the moment he saw those mismatched eyes, Luffy felt as though his heart stopped beating for god knows how long. Truthfully speaking, Luffy already noticed the masked man in Sabaody and he had to admit, the blond left a strong impression on him. Too bad he just had to act like a moron, thoughtless guy and punched the fat, ugly tenryuubito. Because of that, Kidd pirates, Heart Pirates and Mugiwara pirates had to part their way since that blasted, hentai Kizaru was chasing after them.

But Lady Luck was on his side after all! Soon after, all the three notorious Supernovas along with their crew met again. After listening to Kidd's love triangle, Luffy couldn't believe his day kept on getting better and he even reminded himself to send boxes of chocolates to his Lady Luck.

No one is supposed to know about this as it is the only dirty little secret that Luffy have ever kept in his life.

_**In the secret,**_

_**In the quiet place**_

_**in the stillness, you are there**_

_**In the secret, in the quiet hour I wait, only for you**_

_**'Cause I want to know you more**_

Apparently, his order for them to stay on Thousand Sunny and make up is just a total big bullshit. His true attention was so he could see the Massacre Man again.

Yet, Lady Luck loves him more than he could imagine! Maybe she used her magic wand and casted a spell so the marines spotted them and launched a surprise attack. Much to his surprise, Trafalgar made an code red emergency decision in which they are going to stay aboard until they reach the next island and as expected, Kidd and Killer had no choice but to follow the mad decision as well. More reason for him to send red roses to his Lady Luck.

So rewinding back the time to six days ago where Luffy stormed into the room to announce his important order in which Kidd, Killer and Law have to stay until their problem is solved. That time, it took all of his will power NOT to fall on his knees and drool over the blond. Outside, he was wearing the goofy and laid back expression, but inside, Luffy's heart felt like it was going to crawl right up out of his throat and catapult itself from his mouth to run after the blond.

A lot of people have been telling him he has no restraint or even caution. If he sees a fountain on a hot summer day, he immediately wades into it. If someone calls for help, he comes running. If anyone dares to hurt his friends, he will beat the crap out of them. And if he likes someone, he will chase after that person, proposition him, on his knees if that's required. This lack of restraint most of time, not only turns people off but unconsciously invites troubles to roll after him like a hot sausage. As usual, Luffy didn't bother to try restraining except for emergency cases. So although Luffy was badly tempted to launch himself at Killer and invite the blond to join his crew (he doesn't care if everyone against the crazy idea), he didn't.

Because Killer truly likes LIKES his captain.

Kidd never really directly told them about the blonde's feeling towards him, but based from his story and if their hypothesis was correct, there was no mistaking it. As stupid as Luffy is, he perfectly knows that he couldn't have Killer when the blond wouldn't spare a look to anyone except for his captain. How he fought Law violently and almost sent the brunette to the afterlife emphasized his feeling. But the East Blue captain doesn't know for how long he could keep his growing feeling to himself. To sit there and look at the man he knew he have feeling for but couldn't have, to slowly torture himself while Killer is within his grasp. Right in front of him.

_**I want to know you **_

_**I want to hear your voice**_

_**I want to know you more**_

_**I want to touch you **_

_**I want to see your face**_

_**I want to know you more**_

As days passed, inside, Luffy felt increasingly dejected. He couldn't help but want more with Killer. Every time he looked at the blonde's flawless beauty, sullied and scarred by misery and woe, Luffy had to summon all his willpower to prevent himself from embracing the blond, telling him everything would be fine and he would always be there for him. Instead, Luffy leashed in his impulses, but it was hard especially for someone like him. At that time Luffy thought, getting to know Killer and maybe spend more time with him was enough as he didn't want to add more misery to the blond. Even if that mean mooning over Killer behind his back for the rest of his life. Yet, Luffy underestimated his own will. To him, Killer was tempting as a cup of hazelnut coffee, add to his tragic expression, which stirred Luffy's overzealous desire to protect and avenge and people could say that he was in love.

And getting to know Killer was rather like digging treasure at the bottom of the sea floor. A lot of work but the reward couldn't be more satisfying. It was interesting to see how the blonde grumbled cutely when Luffy dumped more food into his plate (because Killer didn't seem to have much appetite and it kind of worried him), or how Killer scowled when he was being all clingy and how flustered he could get when he pretended to be drunk and hug him. The scent of Killer's masculinity still fresh in his memory and it was intoxicating.

It was last night actually that Luffy finally decided to remove the limiter to his self restrain. The moment Killer admitted himself that there's nothing between him and Kidd, his willpower to have the blonde all for himself was reaching up to the sky. By logic, Luffy knew there is no way Killer would get over the redhead that easily, but still, there is a chance for him, right? It doesn't matter if the chance is as thin and fragile as spider web because Luffy is still going to grab it like it is his dear life. The little voice in the back of his head, the one with the pitchfork and the barbed tail was jumping up and down, shouting 'mine, all mine!' with glee.

_**I am reaching for the highest goals**_

_**That I might receive the prize**_

_**Pressing onward **_

_**Pushing every hindrance aside**_

_**Out of my way**_

_**Cause I want to know you more**_

Today, all his attempts in getting close to Killer didn't go too well. From the bath house, to the library and even the crow's nest. Damn, that blonde really good at running away. Luffy only turned his attention away for few seconds and that was all it took for Killer to disappear. It was fun at least to watch Killer panicking when he inched closer to the man. His heat was close enough for Luffy to feel like he was softly caressing him and the captain was millimeter away from… well, you don't want to know what was in Luffy's mind that time. But immediately Luffy put a stop as Killer started to show some signs that he was going to have a serious case of heart attack if he continues, and grabbed for the shampoo behind him instead.

After getting his butt kicked by Zoro and yelled by Nami because he was making racket all over the ship, he finally spotted Killer on the upper deck opposite the flower garden. The blonde somehow didn't seem to notice Luffy as the teen was watching him from the mikan trees, the fruit plant unconsciously blending him in. There he was, working out without his shirt on to show of tanned skin and muscled along his abdomen. The light sheen of sweat that covered him seemed to highlight the lines and curves of his toned body. His long mane tied back out of the way, leaving his face arrestingly clear and masculine. Luffy's gaze then lingered on Killer as he snatched the water bottle and downed most of its content before splashing the rest on his face and hair. The older male scrubbed his hands across his face and the back of his neck. It was such a little thing, so normal, and yet Luffy felt a tiny ball of warmth bubbling up in his chest. That butterfly in the stomach giddiness was so new to him and he loved it.

_**In the secret, in the quite place**_

_**in the stillness, you are there**_

A lick of hesitation tingled up the back of his neck and Luffy got his feet moving again, slowly towards the blonde. And Killer have yet to notice him since his usual well alerted nerve system wasn't fully functioning today.

All of sudden, the hatch towards the kitchen was slammed open. Both male on the deck nearly jumped a foot. Popping out from the wooden floor was Sanji, still holding his wooden spatula while his baby blue eyes did the 180º scanning before stopping at a certain point. A point that was only meters behind Killer.

"Stop slacking off Luffy! I told you to catch the octopus in the aquarium for lunch, didn't I?" The cook barked.

On respond, Luffy pitched forward and landed not so graciously on the wooden floor with a surprised yelp.

"Ouch…" Luffy mumbled, rubbing his bruised elbows. When the captain gathered himself and looked up, he saw Killer's eyes snapped to his and the look on his eyes made the muscles in his belly tightened. Killer was gaping at him and the shocked hang heavy in the air for a moment before Luffy tried to act nonchalant by brushing away the invisible dirt on his pants.

The cook grumbled more. "I can't believe you can't even do the simplest bloody thing I told you… What the hell are you doing here anyway? You better not be plucking the oranges without Nami-san permission, Luffy."

"I wasn't! I-urm…" He trailed of, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice. His dark eyes were clearly avoiding Killer's intense gaze. "Anyway, fine! I'll go catch the shark now!"

Without any delay, Luffy quickly jumped down from deck and he felt a pinprick of heat in his cheeks.

The two blondes couldn't do or say anything but to watch Luffy's retreating back. For Killer, he definitely didn't like the idea that Luffy had stood there watching him. Not one bit.

How long had he been doing it? Why hadn't he noticed? Most importantly, why did Luffy looked a bit… flustered? It wasn't anything big, but still, Killer couldn't help but feeling off-balance.

As for the other blonde, Sanji didn't make much comment about Luffy's odd behavior. But that didn't mean he isn't intrigued by it. "Octopus, Luffy… not shark. That stupid rubber boy… and he even jumped the wrong way."

While mumbling venomously, Sanji watched Killer from the corner of his eyes. The expression he was showing was unexpected. From shocked, to confused and finally uncertainty. Almost all the time Killer only wore the anger and cold expression, but for him to suddenly looking all lost? Well, fortunately for The Massacre Man, Sanji isn't one to care about other's business but if anyone asked his opinion regarding Killer's reactions, he would simply say that it must have something to do with his rubber captain.

Better leave him alone for now, Sanji mused to himself. Quietly, he made his way back into the kitchen and he wasn't all surprise when there was another occupant inside the room. The person whose everyone least favorite somewhat had chosen the kitchen to do his reading… or rather studying one of Chopper's difficult medical book.

Law looked up from the book when he heard Sanji entered back into the kitchen and the blonde went straight towards the stove. "Mister Mugiwara is upstairs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm…" The doctor hummed. "Funny thing. I didn't see him coming in or hearing his barbaric landing, considering if he use his special rocket move again." For anyone to go upstairs to the upper deck, they have no choices but to use the stairs in the kitchen that leads to upstairs, Law was well aware of that. It puzzled him a little that not only he didn't see Luffy using the stairs, but he haven't heard any loud noises so far except after Sanji barked at his captain. Only then he heard something heavy was dropped in which he assumed it was Luffy falling on his knees. Anyway, it wasn't like Luffy to sneak around like a tad bugler.

Enough with Luffy, he haven't seen the other long haired blonde ever since breakfast. Not that he was concerned with Killer well-being or anything, but something about Kidd's first mate caught his eyes. For example this morning, Killer completely ignored him even after he playfully kicked the blonde on the shin or threw the green peas at the blonde multiple times. The brunette was tempted to throw the piece of bread if it wasn't for Sanji growling murderously behind him, telling him clearly not to waste the food. To make a certain cook with a shinny butcher knife in his hand pissed off isn't the kind of morning Law wanted to experience. He could almost understand if Killer purposely ignored him to annoy him in return, but surely that wasn't the case. It was almost the blonde was so deep in his thought that his mind unconsciously block all the unnecessarily nuisance, like him. And when Luffy entered the kitchen with a rush, Law could see The Massacre Man jumped out of his skin. The reaction was indeed rare. It was like 'that-guy-did-something-really-bad-and-it-driving-me-nuts' reaction. A loud noise later made by Killer's fork hitting the plate repeatedly didn't fail to attract everyone attention and the face he was making after Robin snapped the poor chap was priceless. Long story to short, Killer wasn't acting like himself at all, in Law's rough opinion.

"And I don't see Mr. Killer anywhere too…" Law finally spoke after a long lapse.

"He's upstairs too." Sanji replied, his hand washing the vegetables under the tap water.

"With Mister Mugiwara?"

"U-huh."

Everything seemed to empty from Law's mind for few minutes.

Law darted a strange glance at the cook, but clearly Sanji wasn't showing any interest as he continued to chop the carrots into smaller bits.

All of sudden Law's brain was doing a frantic sum. He hasn't thought about that… But all the odd behaviors…The glares he's been receiving from the teen these past few days… And there was this tiny sparkle in his eyes… It was as if… Don't tell him…

A slow conspiratorial smile curved Law's mouth.

**-To be continued to the 2nd part-**

**A/N: This day 5 chapter supposed to be much longer but I selfishly decided to turn it into 2 parts. Sorry mate! Anyway, there will be LEMON scene in the 2nd part to make up for my laziless. I'm not sure how deep the smut will be, but it's there I'm warning you. Damn I tried so 'HARD' to write the next one all nice and sweet drama only but my hand and perverted mind are itching for LEMON!**


	12. Day 5 Pt 2: Law's Scheme

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 11: Day 5 Part 2: Law's Scheme**

**Rating: M (very M indeed)**

**Summary: When a sly doctor decided to step in and meddle with certain people's relationship, there are always consequences, regardless if it is good or bad… or even steamy? **

**A/N: First off, this is the longest chapter I've written so far in my entire life. And since I was darn exited with the story itself, I practically put a hold to my other stories so I could concentrate this baby. OMG I really hope this pairing works and you guys to love it xp!**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"A book on what?" Wide eyed, Chopper looked up at the dark skinned doctor.

At this point, he was already used to Law's presence in the sickbay. Usually Chopper is the only one that occupied the room except if someone from the crew gets injured or deadly sick. Only then, they will pay a visit. It seems that the lingering antibiotic scent makes them feels uncomfortable and nervous. But not to Law. The captain of the Heart Pirates would come now and then to borrow some of his books and discussed with him regarding medical issues, much to Chopper's surprise. Once, when Chopper was sharing with him his six years experience as Dr. Kureha's apprentice, Law wasn't only shows his respect towards doctorine, but he also voiced out his interest to meet Dr. Kureha in person. Although Chopper did notice the barely there cringe when he described her personalities. As a pirate, there is no doubt Law is one of the cockiest and prideful… well Law isn't exactly down to earth as a doctor, but at least he was less irritating when he's in his doctor mode.

"Anything on drugs." Law eyes darted at the wooden medicine cabinet filled with hundreds of bottles. Each of them are labeled and arranged neatly. Below, there are at least half a dozen of drawers and Law knew exactly what is inside. Sterilized medical equipments he was definitely familiar with. Everytime he went into the medical room, nostalgia rushed into him that reminds him of his old life. The medical equipments here aren't as good as those in his ship, but it still creates a calm atmosphere and he really needs it.

Chopper tip toed on his favorite swivel chair and to have a better look on his book collections. Like his medicine cabinet, all his books are arranged on the shelves in front of his working desk.

"I have…" The Hito Hito no Mi user pulled one of the books. "Drugs and Poisons in Humans." The book was about to be handed to Law before Chopper's eyes spotted another one. "… And Drug Discovery and Design."

"These are all I've got so far. I hope these are what you're looking for…"

The satisfied grin on Law's face spoke louder. "Oo yes… very."

As for the next step…

"Isn't that Mister Mugiwara calling for you?" Law suddenly spoke, glancing at the door.

Alerted, Chopper perked up. "Eh? Luffy did? Come to think of it, Ussop and Franky are going to make something interesting today."

Excitement was all over his face as Chopper jumped from his chair and rushed to the door. "Just borrow or… or… do anything you want while I'm away!"

"Don't mind if I do~" Law doubted his sing sang voice reached Chopper because the blue nosed reindeer already closed the door behind him. The brunette then walked across the room to reach for the door's lock. With a single flick of his wrist…

'CLICK'

The door is now officially locked from inside.

Smokey eyes coated with mischievous glint as the plan now can be commenced. Law rummaged his side pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Inside, there were crushed black pepper, a small vile of marmalade orange juice and few green tea leaves. Good thing Law has a very good memory regarding everything inside Sanji's kitchen especially the exact location of the spices and raw cooking ingredients. Not to boast, but he even memorized the combination code numbers for the giant fridge. It took less than two minutes for North Blue captain to obtain (a.k.a steal) the ingredients in his hands while Sanji was away from his kitchen to serve the evening snacks. Actually Law could have made it in thirty seconds if it wasn't for the need to extract the citrus aurantium juice, but it doesn't matter because the most important is the product.

This isn't exactly the perfect time to boast about himself since he needed to act quickly. If something goes wrong at this stage, then everything will be over. In fact, Law needed to make sure everything is done perfectly according to his plan. Without any more second to waste, the brunette headed for the cabinet and scanned all the labels on the bottles.

"Let see…Oxedrine… got you! Next is caffeine… caffeine… there you are, you naughty little thing… and lastly…" Shelves after shelves and finally Law's eyes landed on the second last of the bottle sitting on the bottom shelves. "Hello my benzylpiperazine~"

Quickly but carefully, Law grabbed all three bottles and placed them on Chopper's working desk along with the ingredients from the handkerchief

'Equipments… check. Ingredients… check. Now… Shall we begin?'

**XxXxXxXx Dinner xXxXxXxX**

During dinner, Law had gone out of his way and chose to sit next to Luffy. For Sanji, his action was rather puzzling since previously, the brunette would always sit close to Kidd. Or at least far away from Luffy. It appeared that the doctor doesn't favor to be involved in the food fight routine and getting chunks of chewed meat to fly into his plate. But the cook didn't say anything verbally. It was weird enough to have enemies staying in their ship and eating on the same table. So now he doesn't want to bother his head thinking why Law suddenly changed the sitting arrangement.

"That's enough, Luffy! I haven't had any of those yet!" Using all his strength, Usopp held Luffy's wrists from reaching over the almost empty plate of smoked lobsters. Because he was chatting with Franky, Ussop had totally forgotten that particular dish and now it was almost gone. Because they have a captain with unlimited appetite, dinner was like a war zone with chunk of food flying all over the table.

In return, Luffy furrowed his brows in agitation. "Don't be cheap Usopp! Why can't you let me have this one?" He freed his hand from the marksman grip and snatched the lobster.

"Because you've been eating like a pig ate our entire share!" Usopp looked at his captain incredulously. But he didn't get to steal the lobster as Luffy had already shoved it into his mouth. As expected, Luffy chocked afterward due to his own non-human way of eating and he gulped and gulped, yet the piece of shelled lobster still stuck inside his throat.

Faster than a bullet, Law reached over for the glass of water sitting idly in front of him. Unnoticed by anyone that was present inside the room, he slipped small amount of white powder into the glass before handing it to Luffy.

"Calm down, Mister Mugiwara. You are going to choke yourself to death sooner or later… Here, have some water." Said Law heartily to his fellow captain.

The urge to unstuck the lobster from his throat was so great, Luffy snatched the glass from Law and gulped down the water in one go without much thinking. He sighed in relief when his respiratory system was back to normal and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." Luffy expressed his gratitude though he was eyeing for the roasted meat at the same time.

At that particular moment, Law's mouth extended by ten millimeters, which is his equivalent to a sinister smile.

Now all he had to do is to wait for a couple of hours to see the result. Although it has a high probability of success, the brunette didn't want to be overly confident because this is Luffy he was referring to. And by now, he knew that everything about the teen is unpredictable and he hoped that very nature wouldn't cause any error to his plan.

**XxXxXx Exactly 2 Hours Later xXxXxX **

As he stood on the grass carpeted floor, Killer stared out at the ocean. It sparkled under the stars and moonlight. Who knew what dangerous creatures lurked out there or what hidden treasures lay at the bottom, long forgotten? The sun had already set hours ago, leaving the sky free for the cool moon and stars to rule the sky. It was beautiful, awash with color and life. For Killer, there was nowhere he would rather be.

Since afternoon, he hadn't been bothered by Luffy and Killer couldn't express how relieved he was. Only few days he has been staying in their ship, but the blonde started to feel how dangerously Luffy was getting around his defenses. Everything the blonde does not only did not push him away, but Luffy even came back with more enthusiasm and the same warmness. That is what Luffy likes all the time and he means ALL the time. Never once the blonde saw him lose his warmth or good cheer even though he often gave the teen cold shoulders.

So what was the deal with that kid? The uncertainty made Killer sourer to him and each time Luffy tried to inch closer to him, his defenses began to crumble slowly as the younger captain lured him farther and farther from safety.

The Massacre Man somehow felt that he was in the greatest danger of his life.

A faint sound of footsteps alerted him. Most probably because it was awfully familiar and he didn't have to spell out the name of whom the footsteps belonged to. But Killer didn't flee because the sound by means wasn't all near. Killer looked up, and from his position, he saw Luffy was on the upper deck while looking out at the sea. It was hard to make out his expression as the dark bangs were covering half of the captain's face but Killer was grateful enough that the teen didn't seem to notice him. Which is kind of weird. Squinting under the poor moonlight, Killer noticed the teen's breathing was slightly irregular and his body didn't look energetic at all as he gripped the rails loosely. Hours earlier, Luffy still had his boundless energy during dinner, but now it showed differently. Then, slowly and gradually, Luffy leaned his body forward as if he had seen something interesting below the sea surface and—

Shit! He isn't leaning forward, he's falling!

Less than a second the voice inside his head screamed, Killer leaped from his spot and dashed as fast as his body could carry him. He isn't referred as one of eleven Supernovas for nothing because he managed to catch Luffy by his wrist in the nick of time. If he hadn't, Luffy would have fallen into the sea right now and the fact that the teen is the devil fruit user definitely won't bear any good result. The rails acted like leverage; pressing hard against Killer's stomach and at the same time prevented him from falling together with the teen. Grunting, Killer looked at the wrist in his grasp and down to the hanging body. It was almost motionless.

With a small sigh, Killer pulled the teen up and settled him on the floor with his back against the rails. Still, Luffy didn't show any sign of being conscious, but he was still breathing although it was rapid. It was good enough to prove that the captain was still alive.

Killer shook Luffy's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

But he didn't received any respond from the teen. His hand then moved up to give Luffy a small slap on the cheek. As soon as his fingers made contact with Luffy's skin, something made him to frown.

The heat transferred from Luffy and straight to his hand, in fact, it wasn't normal at all. Hesitantly, he placed his palm over the younger's forehead and cursed almost immediately.

"He's burning…"

**XxXxXx Inside The Sickbay xXxXxX**

"It's Hyperthermia."

Law studied the thermometer taken out from Luffy's mouth for few more seconds to memorize the reading before placing it on the metal tray. After placing the ear tips of the stethoscope in his ear canals, Law then applied the single sided chest piece on several spots of the teen's chest with different pressure, from light to firm.

"His heart rate is rapid, but hasn't reached the dangerous level either." Satisfied with the lung and heart sounds he was hearing, the dark skinned doctor finally removed ear pieces to let it hung around his neck.

"A hyper—what?" Kidd who leant against the wall questioned. He was on his way to the kitchen for a night drink when he heard the captain of the ship had collapse and was rushed to the sick room. It surprised him as much as everybody since the teen was lively, healthy and energetic like kid on sugar high during dinner. But on the bed right now, lay the shivering teen with a flushed skin especially his face and he was panting slightly. A piece of wet cloth placed on his forehead which Chopper would re-soaked it again for every five minutes before placing it back on. From now and then, the captain would clench and unclench the sheet with his fingers and his expression was turbulent as though he was in pain.

"A hyperthermia." Law repeated. "A high body temperature."

"You mean it's a fever?" Already in her pajama, Nami casted a look at her stoned captain. All this time being the ship navigator, she had never witnessed Luffy being anything other than a lump of unlimited energy. And she fairly believes that idiot never gets sick.

"No. Indeed his body temperature is high, but I can ensure you he's not having a fever." The North Blue captain replied.

Seeing how the crew starting to get confused, Chopper decided to slip in. "Well… it usually occurs when the heat regulating system is not working properly. For example, right now, Luffy's body produces or absorbs more heat than it can dissipate. That explains the increase of temperature without changing the body temperature's set point. A raised temperature is not always a fever. "

"I don't understand." The navigator voiced out her concern. "If Luffy is not having a fever, then how come he's burning up? What causes it?"

"Hyperthermia can occur from number of causes. But for Mister Mugiwara…" Law paused momentarily. "The most possible cause is heatstroke. Today's weather was awfully hot and humid so I won't be surprised if one or two of the crew in this ship gets heatstroke."

Intrigued by his much younger captain's condition, Brook leaned down and moved few of the black strands away from Luffy's face with his bony fingers. To see the usual energetic boy now looking all fatigue and weak broke his heart. "For Luffy-san, this is indeed rare. I've seen him many times before, perching on Sunny's head under scorching heat for hours but still healthy like a race horse."

Law leaned back and spread his arms. "There's always first time for everything."

"Overall, is it serious? Do we need to panic?" Brook straightened his body and looked at the doctors.

"Theoretically, it is not." The look on Law's face didn't give promising outcome.

"But…" Nami prompted him.

"But it can be a life threatening condition if not treated."

"Right." Kidd tried to pretend that he cared, but after he had went through because of that kid, his reserves of giving shit were more or less depleted. "Hyperthermia. What's the medicine for that?"

Law smiled. "There's isn't any, Mister Kidd."

Like everyone else that was present in the room, Kidd's snapped his head towards Law's direction. This was suddenly worth caring about. "You mean he'll die? I thought you said it's not serious! Stop smiling, damn it!"

"There isn't medicine for it but I never said there is no treatment. All we need to do is cool him down to restore his body's ability to regulate his own body temperature." Law chuckled. "Calm down Mister Kidd. Don't worry too much."

"Wha—who says I'm worried?" Kidd denied quickly.

"Luffy's temperature now is 39.4º C." Chopper studied his captain's face. "If it reaches 40º C and above, it will be the time where we all can start panicking. Luffy may start hallucinating, have seizure and even coma."

Zoro, who have been leaning outside the room all this time halted. It wasn't the words seizure or coma that caused such reaction, but rather the 'hallucinating' part. The resurfaced memory where Luffy, Chopper and him stranded together at Alabasta is something that Zoro definitely didn't want to experience again. It was the hallucination that pushed his captain to mistake him as Crocodile and almost sent him straight to the afterlife if it wasn't for Chopper's tranquilizer.

Conclusion, a hallucinated Luffy is equal to a lethal weapon.

"Someone needs to stay here and look after him. Basically to cool him until his temperature is back to normal." Well, since he is the ship's doctor, Chopper felt it should be his responsibility to nurse him and truthfully, it didn't bother him one bit until Law gave his suggestion.

"Exactly. Someone like Mister Killer perhaps?" So the brunette said, eyeing the opened door. Not even a peep, but Law knew the blonde had been standing outside the room, listening to their conversation for a while.

Mismatched eyes blinked at that and his face immediately scrunched up in confusion after hearing his name being mentioned.

"What?" Quickly, Killer stormed into the room and looked at the dark doctor as if he had suggested that the blonde should shave his head clean.

Law merely gave him a professional smile. "Someone needs to be here and nurture—"

"Yeah, I got that part." Killer cut him. "What I don't understand is why it should be me? His crews are more than capable to look after him."

"Well, you should rejoice that I choose you instead." Came Law's smartass answer that made Killer want to punch his smirking face.

Killer folded his arms over his chest and stayed put. "I'm not part of his crews so I don't have the obligation to do it."

Everyone else in the room could only watch the debate between Killer and Law, while Chopper couldn't be more worried. They were starting to make noises that surely won't bring any positive result for the patient.

"But…" The doctor drawled. "On the other hand, there is no real reason not to, is there?"

From there, Law watched the blonde with utter amusement, especially when he clenched his right hand slightly, indicating that his mind was trying to come up with something. Something that could prevent him from having to submit to Law's suggestion and nurture Luffy back to health. Tough luck for the blonde because no one had defeated Law in mouth debate so far.

But Law was cheering for his victory too early, somehow.

"But YOU guys are the doctor." The blonde pointed to both Law and Chopper. "Shouldn't it be the doctor's responsibility to confront with sick people?"

There was only a sound of a soft wind howling outside as Law's mind raced to think of a smart comes back. Who would have thought that his title as a doctor would be his downfall since Killer was using it to against him.

Quick, he has to think fast or else he would lose to this oral battle and all of his effort for the day would be useless! Damn, where is the fairy god mother when he needs one?

From the brunette's point of view, he could see the victory slowly creeping to the blonde's side. It took all of his willpower not to scream like a maniac for the victory to come crawling back to him.

"Just do it, Killer."

Law blinked few times, shocked at the blatant command from the usually non-caring Eustass Kidd. That was the sort of order he'd have expected Nami, but from Kidd… Did Kidd just back him up?

At that, Killer became more demanding and stubborn. Of all the people in the ship, why he has to be the sacrifice lamb and babysit the dying captain? "Why? Because he said so?" Killer pointed at the smirking doctor.

As the word came out of his mouth, Killer realized he sounded like a petulant teenager whose being announced he'd be grounded for a month by their narrow minded parents. He was even half tempted to stomp his feet hard just to show his protest.

"No. Because _I_ said so." When he saw Killer wanted to retort, Kidd added, "don't make me use the phrase 'captain's order', Kill."

At a loss, all Killer could do was to make inaudible sound that was similar to a grumble at the back of his throat. Now he officially despised the 'captain's order' phrase.

With a bright fake smile, Law beamed at Killer. "Don't give that sour look, Mister Killer. It's not that I'm asking you to be the midwife, helping pregnant woman to give birth."

Killer narrowed his eyes and Law gulped inside. It wasn't really a good tactic to flip the already pissed blonde.

"Anyway, treatment for hyperthermia actually depends on its cause, since the underlying cause must be corrected. Hyperthermia caused by heat stroke might be adequately treated through self care measures."

The doctor turned pirate studied the blonde. Hopefully, Killer would not follow up with the demand for more information on the other possible causes for hyperthermia. Especially when Killer is one of the sharpest person Law ever met, it would definitely raise suspicion if the blonde dig in too much. The best way to avoid follow ups questions was to confuse the issue with medical information and then move ahead before there was time for them.

Law removed the stethoscope from his neck only to place it on the table before crossing his legs. "So, let's discuss on what you should do, yes?" He took Killer's silence as an affirmative, though he could tell that the man still working his way through to the earlier statement. "Like he mentioned before, Mister Mugiwara's body temperature need to be cooled down. Apply wet clothes or water directly to his skin to remove the heat—"

"I know." Killer replied with an irritable head shake.

"What?"

"I'm not a doctor but at least I know how to handle a person that has symptoms similar with high fever. You don't have to go back and catch me up."

The dark skinned doctor chuckled again. "I'm sure you do. Then we'll move on to the part where you need to measure his temperature every 10 minutes." To make himself clear, Law picked the thermometer up and waved it between his fingers.

With a wary frown, Killer looked at the thermometer dangling between the tattooed fingers. Now he has to shove the body temperature measuring device into his mouth every 10 minutes?

Zoro cleared his throat. "How long will it take for Luffy's body temperature to go back to normal?"

It won't serve much difficulty to look after a person with heat stroke, but the swordsman still felt somewhat guilty if Killer has to stay up all night just to watch over his captain.

"It differs with each individual." Law laced his fingers and leaned back in the chair. "But for Mister Mugiwara… I doubted it will take too long. He'll be his right regular self in no time."

After seeing Zoro nodded in satisfaction, Law continued. "One more thing, Mister Killer. Do make him drink small sips of salted water so he could slowly rehydrate."

"Fine, whatever." Killer waved his hand; at the same time felt dark clouds started to form above his head and struggled to hold back the frustrated, hysterical screams threatening to escape from his lips.

Victory favored him after all; Law whispered gleefully to himself as he got up and moved the chair back near its table. "Well, we better leave so Mister Mugiwara can rest and recover."

Killer shot him a dirty look. "That's right. Hurry up and get lost so I can be wrapped in my own misery."

Everyone else couldn't agree more and slowly made a move to leave the room. Brooke even petted his captain's head for the last time of the night as if he was wishing for Luffy to get better quickly in non-verbal way.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mister Mugiwara is in good hands." Law reassured the crews as they slipped out from the room to abandon a grumbling Killer to his fate.

The door closed behind them, and Killer looked over at bed-ridden captain shivering on the bed. There must be some sins he hadn't realize he had committed long ago and for that, he's being punished right now (But, come to think of it, he's a bloody pirate, right?). It was one of the explanations he could think of.

That, or Trafalgar Law was just being an annoying bastard.

**XxXxXx Outside The Sickbay xXxXxX**

"That was indeed downward bizarre." Law spoke once he and Kidd were out of earshot from the rest of the crews.

"What was?" Kidd frowned.

"For you to agree with me. That was rare, especially if the other party is Mister Killer."

Ignoring the curious glint in Law's eyes, Kidd let out an audible huff. "That idiot. He's bottling things up again and it's too annoying. Keeping him busy with Mugiwara will keep him distracted at least."

It's true. Since this morning, the redhead noticed how bothered his first mate was. At first, he thought it has something to do with him and the dark doctor, but later concluded that wasn't it. Kidd doesn't have the slightest clue what caused the blonde to be all self-conscious and bothered, but it surely annoyed the shit out of him.

After listening to Kidd, Law bit his lips. Not because out of guilt, but he simply wanted to constrain the maniac laughter that was about to burst out any moment. His Mister Kidd didn't even realize that Monkey D. Luffy is the main cause for Killer to act all hot and bothered. But the brunette somehow couldn't stop himself from smiling, receiving an odd look from the South Blue captain.

"What the hell are you smiling about? I know you like to act doctor, but you don't have to be that giddy." Kidd didn't wait for the doctor's respond as he walked ahead, leaving the highly amused brunette behind.

Lord, my man was being dense!

**XxXxXx Inside The Sickbay xXxXxX**

As instructed, Killer re-soaked the folded white towel and placed it on Luffy's forehead for the fourth time of the night and everytime, the teen's face would scrunched up in discomfort. Now there's another problem. How is he supposed to make Luffy sip the salted water when the teen is barely conscious?

Compared to other rooms in Thousand Sunny, the sickbay was sickly cold. Either that, or Luffy's body was godfully hot to be shaking in the bed. For his part, Killer didn't care which was the case since it was more important for him to think of a way to make the teen drink. He picked up the glass jar containing salt which Law had left it from the table and opened the lid. Using a spoon, the blonde scooped up a small amount of salt and dumped it into the glass filled with equally cool water. After stirring the salt-water mixture for few minutes, Killer, while holding the glass, went back to the bed where his 'patient' lied and nudged Luffy's shoulder.

"Hey, Mugiwara."

His wake-up attempt was met with a startled whine with few indrawn breaths. That made the blonde to sigh as he took the response to mean that the teen was awake, but too sick to make any obvious movement. Slowly, Luffy opened his eyes which were hazy and lifeless. Not one to miss the opportunity, Killer put his hand behind the captain's head to support Luffy's head and then held the rim of the glass up near his lips. "Drink this."

Failure followed in for few minutes as Luffy kept on avoiding the glass by turning his head away as though the glass is filled with deadly poison. "Stop that Mugiwara! It's only water."

Thankfully, Luffy stopped and began to drink the salted water. Four small sips later, the teen started to cough and Killer quickly pulled the glass away from his lips. The first mate then removed his hand to let Luffy's head to fall back into the pillow, watching his breaths settled into shallow, breathing pattern.

The glass was set down on the table with a dull thump and the blonde sat on the swivel chair. As he leaned against it, Killer took his time to observe the surroundings in more detail. Nothing peculiar about the room actually. It was similar like they have in their ship, only theirs are a lot creepier no thanks to Kidd's sense of fashion. Just because the redhead likes to be gothic, his crews and ship's decorations has to appear like him, to compliment his gothicness even more.

Killer let his cheek to be cradled on one palm, reaching for the small box on the table, opening it up. There were more than two dozens of tongue depressor inside and Killer picked one out. Why the doctors choose an oversized popsicle stick to be one of their medical utilities is still a mystery. Uninterested to answer his own monolog, the blonde tossed the depressor back into the box and went for the next item. Next to the tongue depressor laid a thick, hard cover book and Killer didn't expect it would be about fairy tales. Not that he would read it if it is. Out of boredom, the man snatched the book and scanned the title.

'Drugs and Poison in Human.'

Despite the boring looking title, the supernova flipped few pages of the book and saw nothing that caught his eyes. It was filled with medical terms and hell, even the book smelled… medicated. Does every single things in this room sterilized?

There was a muffled sound of shifting fabric and discomfort grunts. At that, Killer turned his head and saw Luffy was tossing his body left and right like he was trying to determine the most comfortable position to sleep. Luffy then tried to pull the blanket off from his chest to cover himself completely with it, but failed miserably. More frustrated whines escaped as the teen wrestled with the innocent piece of wool.

Instead of ignoring the fight between the captain and his blanket like he intended to, Killer put the book down and strode over to the bed. If he leaves the teen with his violent activity, someone surely is going to get injured. In the end, the blame would be pinned on him. And it was time to measure his temperature, anyway. Again.

This time it was no better from the previous. Again, Killer had to hold Luffy's head from trashing around and shoved the thermometer in his mouth and quickly held his jaws afterward. Not to stop the teen from spitting it out, but to prevent Luffy from biting it down and crashed it. Killer was well aware there is a radioactive substance known as mercury inside the capillary tube and that information alone served more than enough reason to NOT let Luffy clamped down his teeth. A minute passed and he finally took it out, studying the numbered level that the mercury had reached up to.

39.8 º C.

A slight alert flooded into him as soon as Killer confirmed the reading. What the hell is happening here? Didn't he follow all the instructions given by the Death Surgeon? Everything was accomplished, yet not only the temperature didn't go down, it even went up!

"_If it reaches 40__º__ C and above, it will be the time where we all can start panicking. Luffy may start hallucinating, have seizure and even coma."_

Now would be a perfect time to start panicking. By memorizing how the swordsman had reacted after hearing the word 'hallucination', it was safe to conclude that it had occurred to Luffy before this and the consequences were… that bad huh?

Maybe he should fetch their doctor to deal with his almost-hallucinated captain. But seeing the way Luffy shivered like he could shake the whole ship, Killer doubted the idea to waste time to fetch for Chopper and bring him here was the best. At that very moment, he needed to think of any effective cooling technique and it needed to be performed now!

Panicked but still in his controlled self, Killer eyes focused on the forgotten wet towel next to Luffy's head. A sudden idea popped in his head.

An ice bath! Of course! Why in the world haven't he done that in the first place?

Any unnecessary movement or thoughts was immediately cut off and Killer scooped the smaller male up. The sudden change of position caused Luffy to gasp although his eyes were still closed. The teen's position was shifted again because Killer now was hoisting Luffy up over his shoulder. He knew it was uncomfortable, but this was the best way to carry the teen to the bathhouse without limiting his movement too much.

And lucky for Killer because there was a door connecting the sickbay with the kitchen. Thus, it took Killer only a split second to slip into the kitchen via the door and he dashed towards the stairs. Even with Luffy adding the weight, the blonde still managed to climb the steps and arrived on the upper deck in record time, only stopped for few seconds to take deep breathes before continuing his journey to the bathhouse.

**XxXxXx Bath House xXxXxX**

His low heel boots made a click clack noise as they hit the bathroom tiles. After slamming the door behind him, Killer jogged to the bathtub while pressing a hand to the small of Luffy's back so the teen wouldn't slip from his shoulder. Once he reached the tub, the blonde twisted the knobs to a cold setting. It was the cool water that required right now, whereas most people most people would run warm water for a bath, especially when the night is as chilly as tonight. In contrast with the hot, scalding day, it was surprising the night could be this chilly with equally cold sea breeze tangling around them. Killer put his hand under the running water, tasting the temperature.

It was chilly. And that's good. Means, he doesn't need to go back to the kitchen to fetch for the ice cubes. At least it was time saver.

While waiting for the water to fill the tub, Killer gently lowered the half conscious teen onto the floor and stared at him for few seconds. By logic, you need to get naked before going inside the bathtub, right? But it would be still be awkward stripping a person down though he doubted Luffy was well aware or even could even remember anything that happened during his sick period.

The brat better appreciate this when he gets well, Killer thought. He quickly removed the vest and tossed it towards a corner. That done, the blonde deftly unbuttoned the pants but since Luffy was currently sitting on the tiled floor, Killer had to lift the smaller captain by sliding an arm underneath his thighs and hefted him slightly up from the floor. The man ignored the heated breath against his neck as the new position Luffy was put into pushed him to lean forward, the teen's raven haired pressed against his shoulder. The procedure of ripping the pants down went easier since no resilience came from the teen and Killer chucked the material away to where the vest was, adding the pile of clothing.

The blonde turned the water off, the tub was almost overflowed. Deep breath, Killer scooted his arms underneath the captain's neck and knees hefted him up bridal style, moving to the front corner of the tub. Little by little, Luffy's body lowered into the icy cold water. The teen's hand began twitching, small grunts working their way out of the parted lips.

"Cold." Luffy complained, jerking his legs to avoid the water. Some of the water splashed out as Luffy started to struggle, almost throwing Killer off-balance. This is going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Shhh." Killer pressed the teen against his chest so he wouldn't fall off, at the same time petted his back to calm him. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Mugiwara."

It was unexplainable, but after the whisper, the younger stopped trashing around, much to Killer's relief. He repeated his attempt to submerge Luffy's body under the water, ignoring the whimpers that were slowly growing in volume and turning into weak cries.

By the time he had gotten Luffy under the water while his head propped up on the bathtub rim, the weak cries had ceased but the captain clutched Killer's arms instead to prove his discomfort. Red angry lines started to form on the tanned skin caused by the captain's fingernails, but Killer couldn't care less. Killer tried to tell himself that it was an improvement ... well, somehow anyway. As long he doesn't have to wrestle him to get him into the water. The scene wouldn't be pretty. It would make him look like a psychopath killer (also pun to his name) who wanted to drown a deadly sick boy and then bury him under the patio.

Killer waited the several minutes for Luffy's breathing to slowly even out, becoming a weak, shallow parody of normal breathing pattern. His hand scooped the water up and poured them onto Luffy's head to wet it as well. Luffy gave a rather large flinch but heaved out a sigh afterward. The process repeated again and again until his hair was fully soaked with water. Another touch to his forehead, Killer could immediately tell that they boy's body started to cool down and that shows a good sign indeed. It means the captain was pulled away from danger of having coma and… hallucination.

Still, this will be a very long night.

**XxXxXx Again… Sickbay xXxXxX**

Never in his life thought that it would be this stressful taking care of a sick, unconscious person.

Killer wasn't amused.

There he was, sitting on the bed and leaning up against the wall. And there was Luffy, curled up on his side, with his head in the blonde's lap; a hand clenched the fabric of his shirt. His hair was damp—fresh from the bath; some part of Killer's clothes was even soaked as well. Somehow, the blond managed to locate a night pants for the teen to wear (he assumed the doctor stock it inside the sickroom in case his crew is injure and has to stay overnight) and decided it was better for Luffy to stay shirtless. Just for a safe measurement, until he is 100% sure Luffy's body temperature has gone back to normal. As for the underwear… Well, it is much better to go commando than being naked under the blanket. Killer was confident that the teen won't mind… much.

Now what?

Killer wanted so badly to move from the bed, or at least remove himself from the awkward position. But the hands clutching his shirt wouldn't let him. Countless times Killer had tried to remove the iron grip, but it just wouldn't budge. Just like baby's grip! At last, Killer given up and let the captain to shift comfortably, the slow inhales and exhales creating a heating and cooling sensation on his thighs.

This is indeed going to be a very VERY long awkward night.

As Killer closed his eyes to rest his eyes and mop, his fingers unconsciously wound through the black strands, working their way from forehead to nape, repeating the strokes. Once in a while, the fingers acted like a comb, gently picking put any tangles he came across and smoothed it down.

On the subject of Luffy, the teen was fully awake for a while and enjoying the treatment. That's why Killer couldn't loosen the grip on his shirt because Luffy wouldn't let it go. The captain felt if he let go, he would lose the blonde not only for tonight, but for good. And he ended up regretting it for the rest of his life. Slowly, Luffy gave a tentative look and saw the man's eyes were closed, he didn't even realize what his hands were doing at the moment. Then, the hand stopped and rested on top of Luffy's head as Killer began to snooze. The boy suddenly felt a bit of missing sensation at the lost of contact.

"Don't…" The word came out before Luffy could stop it.

The previously closed mismatched eyes now snapped open, his heart hammering in his throat. What the hell was that?

Killer wanted to pretend he didn't hear it, but couldn't stop from looking down at the figure on his laps. The bangs again covered the teen's face, but his guts were screaming obscenity, telling him over and over again that Luffy was awake.

On his laps and half naked (and commando).

And realized his hand was on top of his head with his fingers threaded through the raven hair.

Killer didn't know what to think about that.

"…what?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Don't stop." Luffy squeaked again, his hands twisted in a nervous knot. "You hand…" He swallowed. "Just don't stop."

Frozen, Killer met Luffy's eyes after the teen looked up, and something fearful started to pound within him. Especially when his eyes focused on his own hand. His hand… What had his hand done? Hopefully it wasn't anything that near inappropriate.

"You are awake." The blonde wanted to confirm it.

In respond, Luffy nodded. "What happened? Why am I in the sickroom? Where's Chopper?"

To be honest, he was surprised to find himself resting on Killer's lap. The last thing he remembered was he was having a rather jolly dinner with everyone and tried to look after the blond after that. Whatever happened in between was blurred and hazy.

"You mean you don't remember?" Killer asked, frowning.

The teen shook his head.

"You had a heat stroke and passed out, so they had to move you here. And all those bastards left me the job to look after you." For some reason, Killer regretted mentioning the last part.

"Oh." Luffy's eyes flashed, his face adapting a contemplative stare as he mentally reviewed his body's current condition. Heat stroke… That sounds familiar. "I don't really remember. I know I was looking for you… and after that, everything went black."

Of its own record, Killer's eyebrow rose. Luffy was looking for him? He didn't like where the conversation is leading to. For now, he needed to move and NOT be there. Things already seemed awkward than it should be.

"I'll call your doctor." Killer made a move to stand up, causing the teen to panic.

"There's something I need to tell you." Tenacious as ever, Luffy's hand scrambled to circle the man's waist—Killer could see the ridiculous pose in his periphery.

The older male pressed his lips for a moment. "Can't it wait?" At the same time, his hands went to push the teen off him, but damn! Luffy was holding him in place with a flourish and a sudden energy that made Killer wonder where the hell he got that from and if the boy was really that ill.

"I lied!" Luffy blurted out.

A frown marred the blonds' face.

Luffy shook his head. "No, that wasn't the right word."

Suddenly, Killed had the urge to slap his forehead. Someone please teach this boy some vocabularies!

"I mean… I faked it." A deep breath. "I faked being drunk."

To Killer's horror, Luffy slowly pushed himself up using one elbow, his other hand still latching on the man's shirt as if he would disappear into thin air if let go.

"I really meant what I said last night." Ten inches closer brought him directly in front of Killer, at eye level. A light tremor of fear tinged his aura as Killer reared backward towards the exit, away from the teen.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not happening. So it wasn't just a stupid drunken talk he was hoping for and Luffy was dead serious about it.

"I really like you." Another inch and he could feel Luffy's heated breath on his lips. If these prolong any longer, surely something ought to happen. And because of that, the blonde tried his hardest to put some distant between him and the captain.

Too bad Killer had to act like a moron and toppled backward from the bed and onto the floor, accidentally bringing Luffy together with him.

Apparently, he had forgotten that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Pain exploded at the back of Killer's head as he hit one of the chair's legs and the extra weight on his chest was making it worse. It crushed into him and knocked the air out of him.

The extra weight groaned. "Ouch… Everything's black." It came from the blondes' chest.

On impulse, Killer scrambled on the floor and pulled himself into sitting position, blinking, wincing at the darts in his skulls.

"Get off of me, Mugiwara." Killer grumbled, not meeting the captain's eyes.

"I don't want to."

The man frowned in irritation.

Was that a confrontation? A dare? Killer caught the captain's wrist and pried his hand away, holding it hard in his fist. But the hand didn't yield despite the wince on the boy's face. There was no doubt in his mind that Luffy's could release himself if he chose, but he didn't.

"Move, Monkey D. Luffy." His voice hard, laced with warning.

For the first time his name passed through the blondes' lips, Luffy's stomach fluttered like a hummingbird.

"I like you." Luffy repeated.

Killer sighed in frustration. "I heard you for the first time. What exactly—"

"Why do you look so scared?" The teen cut him.

Taken back, the man swallowed the sudden hard lump. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You always look scared and tense around other people… Except for Kidd. I don't understand."

That is how Killer look to Luffy. Much different than the confident, powerful supernova from Saboady. Here, he was always tense, unsure and a little frightened. It was almost cute, the way he didn't know how to respond to him.

Irritation bubbled in Killer's like molten rock in volcano. With deliberate slowness, he pushed himself further up from the floor, taking back the height advantage. The problem was, Luffy didn't budge.

And he was sitting on HIS laps, with both of the teen's legs locked behind him.

But Luffy stayed firm, chin raised and eyes staring – almost glaring – at Killer with frustration and question.

"You want to understand?" Said Killer. Luffy opened his mouth but Killer wasn't about to give him chance to placate.

"I don't like crowds and I don't want to get involved with anyone. I'm a pirate, so I don't want to bother myself with some stupid civil relationship." Ruby and emerald eyes narrowed at the boy. "Especially when that someone is not part of my crews."

There was a long silence before Luffy finally replied, in a voice dangerously close to cracking. "W-why?"

"Because it's wrong. Because I know it's going to bit me back later. And I don't want to risk me and my crews' safety for the sake of useless feeling." The blonde answered.

"Just cuz' we're from different crew?" Luffy demanded. "Law and Kidd are both captains from different crews but I don't see anything wrong with that. They even had sex even though they're guys."

A pair of eyes twitched. To what extend had the boy know about those two? Before this, he was hoping that Luffy only assumed they were having some sort of childish argument. If that goddamn perverted doctor had uttered anything inappropriate, Killer would stab him. Somewhere painful. The young captain was innocent and he didn't need to about it. And he certainly didn't need to learn anything from Law.

But Luffy was waiting for an explanation, his expression frighteningly intense,

"It's different with them." Killer began. "They need… Each other."

Luffy appeared to think for a while, then asked. "How about you? Don't you need anyone too?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine by myself." The blonde exclaimed.

A hand reached out at him, pushing the golden lock that was slightly covering his eyes so the captain could have a better look at him. Startled with the touch, Killer couldn't help but recoil a bit.

"I do. I'm never fine by myself, that's why I need my crew. I need Zoro to watch my back, I need Nami to navigate, I need Chopper to fix me when I'm hurt, I need Sanji to cook, and I need all of my crews to complete everything that I don't know." Luffy's soft voice said.

"And I need you."

Nothing was said as Killer stared the boy before him.

Luffy added. "Because I really like you." There was such intensity in the boy's stare and it was melting the man's resolve.

"What made you so sure?" Killer just had to keep pushing. This was like a salve to the open wound that was his heart. With each word, he was melting more and more.

Luffy looked down, tearing his gaze away. "I don't know… it's just that, since we departed from Saboady, I just knew I needed to have you. I just knew it. It's like an obsession. And every time I saw you I wanted to hold you." As the captain averted his eyes, color rose up over his cheeks, darkest to the bone.

"You always look so sad and angry and I wanted to change that. Sometimes I hated Kidd and Law because they're the one who causes it." His blood ran hot with anger for the misery they had caused to Killer. But the anger didn't stay long and he beamed at the older man.

"But that's a good thing too! Because there's nothing between you and Kidd, now you can become mine!"

Killer gawked. Forget about the first part, the blonde was more concern regarding the last part. It was more like a statement, rather than a suggestion and it was down hell scary. From the way Luffy put it, Killer was almost certain the teen wouldn't accept no as an answer.

The teen's eyes were huge. Dark, luminous – just like they had been the first time Killer had seen them. Only this time, they didn't look stupefied; they looked desperate instead.

As if the hands had its own thought, they moved up to ruffle Luffy's hair, for the first time allowing himself to notice how silky it was, to enjoy the feel of it sleeping between his fingers.

Luffy let out a long sigh and nuzzled into the touch. Too much, the boy rested his forehead against Killer's chest.

"It's okay…" Luffy said in a soft, hypnotic voice that had Killer relaxing without him realizing. "I'll never hurt you."

The blonde shivered, an unfamiliar heat had melted down his spine to settle in his fluttering lower belly. He didn't know what it was, and that scared him a little bit. But, Luffy was holding him so gently…like he was fragile, precious, something that needed to be protected. Before he knew it, Killer let his head to fall back with his back leaning against the wall, letting his body to be enveloped by the warm embrace.

Was that it? All this time, he didn't even realize he was hurting? Not to mention the hurt was always one sided and self inflicted. Why is it, that being with the boy made his control to slip? Right now he couldn't focus on anything like he had separated from himself. The only things his mind could confirm that the boy wouldn't hurt him and he couldn't help but feel a little bit safe.

Killer was so distracted that he didn't have the chance to prevent or react to what happened next.

All of sudden, Luffy leaned forward and Killer could only see the wide obsidian expanse of Luffy's eyes and the moist pink of his mouth before they were pressed against his, just off centre. A sound caught sharply in Killer's throat – a sound of shock and protest and pains all mixed into one. But it was the pain sound that overtook the others.

Since what Luffy did was more like biting rather than kissing.

A little too late he pushed the boy back with a firm palm to his shoulders, though he only managed to knock his aggressor back a couple of inches. Killer couldn't think coherently to figure out what had happened but he could only be sure that, there were a familiar coppery taste inside his mouth and the sharp pain on the inside of his lower lip.

"Mugiwara! What the hell?"

The boy stared at him, looking confused, curious and hurt. He licked his lips few times and winced when his tongue touched the sore spot. "Don't you always kiss the person you like?"

Such a simple question should be no problem for the blonde to answer, yet Kill found himself loss for words. He shook his head in disbelieve.

"You call that a kiss?" Killer shot him an incredulous look.

"Uh."

"I'm not sure what you were trying to do, but for me, I'm certain you were biting me." Said the man as he tried to sooth the small cut in his lips using his tongue and saliva.

"I-I don't know how to…" Luffy replied, with no room for faux innocence. He looked down, pouting and playing the hem of Killer's shirt with his fingertips. Immediately, Killer felt something inside him go soft along with unanswered fission of heat that provoked that little bit of guilt he just couldn't rid himself of.

Before those damnable lips could say anything, Killer pinched the teen's chin between his fingers, tilting it up and held it firm. The irises of his eyes glinted dully in the florescence light as he gave an equal stare at Killer. Killer moved his hand to grasp the youth's head gently, brushing a kiss over his forehead, across the scar under his eye, and down his cheek. Reaching his mouth, the blonde nuzzle the soft lips, sipped at them and then kissed them chastely before drawing away.

"U-um." Luffy spluttered and touched his lips. A deep redness had bolted over his cheeks and was now spreading down his neck.

"That's how you kiss a person, Mugiwara." Murmured the blonde, ignoring the boy's dreamy looking.

"Okay…" There was a long pause before the said boy added, "Now 's my turn." Said Luffy, and damnit, the cheeky boy leaned in again and pressed his mouth against Killer, unmoving at first but the blonde couldn't help but to feel as though he was hit by a sudden jolt of vertigo.

Again, Killer was slow to react despite his title as Supernova, didn't even know how to proceed. What the heck is wrong with him tonight? Why were his reactions so sluggish? Why did the boy's closeness and warmth effects his so much that they paralyzed him?

Although Luffy was unsure how to move, he wasn't about to pull away if Killer was allowing him to kiss. He was almost certain the man was going to push him away like he did again, but Killer didn't. Instead, the hand cupped his head and pulled him closer.

It had been impulse or an instinct that pushed Killer to react like that. It MUST be. Part of him was about to shove the boy away, but the moment he'd felt Luffy against him - all angled bone and taut flesh planes and plateaus of rippled muscle – his attempt was all but failure. Not only didn't he put a stop to it, Killer even started to become bolder by swiping his tongue across the boy's lower lips. For a split second Luffy tensed and grabbed the man's shoulders as though he was about to push him away. But instead, he wrapped his arms around Killer and pressed his lips harder.

At the first swipe of Killer's tongue over his lower lip, Luffy allowed some of the nervousness to seep out of him. On instinct, the captain parted his lips and the blonde slipped his tongue just inside, slowly coaxing the mouth and plunge deeper. Luffy shifted his limbs slightly into to a more comfortable position, his nails purposely scraped along Killer's clothed back and earned himself a gasp from the said man. Then he continued on, running his own tongue over Killer's and with him being a rubber man, Luffy had no difficulty tangling their appendages together, giving no room for the blonde to back away. There was a faint taste of mint, similar to the peppermint chewing gums flavor that Sanji always stocked in one of his small drawer.

Yet, Killer had still not pulled back. The slide of Luffy's tongue as the boy experimented with the kiss was innocently hot, it had done nothing but drive him insane. Now it was driving him wild, Killer had to shift his hips to keep Luffy from feeling his growing arousal. Almost in answer to Killer's movement, Luffy's pressed closer, squeezing his thighs around Killer's hips as if to hold him there.

Deep inside, the small voice told him to stop this because he knew kisses would only lead him to yet more trouble and more expectation. The Supernova doesn't want to be tied to fragile feeling. And the fingers brush lightly and deliberately over the skin of his abdomen were the final cue and that also made the mask free man to almost jump a foot high.

"That's enough, Mugiwara." Killer whispered after he finally managed to break the lip lock.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Luffy looked up at Killer. Deep obsidian orbs met his gaze, drenching him in that warm feeling of possession. Their faces stood centimeters apart, Luffy's messy raven locks tickling both their forehead – bare chests pressed together.

Wait a second? Bare chests?

With a mortified sound, Killer looked down only to see the large amount of exposed skin of his front. Just when and how did his shirt get unbuttoned?

Oh fuck.

The way Killer was looking at the boy did nothing but make Luffy's pulse raced even faster. Luffy took in the remarkable structures of the blonde's face, the way his mouth was parted slightly, lips moist, and a very faint flush to his skin.

Then, Luffy squirmed a little on Killer's lap, slowly rearing backward. All the while, the blonde silently wished Luffy would stop since it was doing nothing to cool off his head. He bit his lips to keep himself from making embarrassing noises. The whole situation was already in shamble and he didn't even have the heart to push Luffy away.

Gathering some courage, Luffy gave a soft kiss to Killer's jaw before moving down, planting soft, butterfly kisses in a line across his jaw and down his neck. The unusual actions sent little jolts of what felt like static all the way down Killer's back and up under his hairline. Nimble hands moved to his chest, pausing at each caramel colored nipple and rubbing slightly, sending Killer arching off the wall. The thumbs continued to circle as each mouth moved down lower and lower, still kissing every and every now and then nibbling a path across Killer's taut stomach. Killer was tempted to knock his head against the wall behind him, so he would be unconscious; to escape the already far messed up situation. But the tongue and mouth that was working on every inch of his skin were so goddamn distracting; he could barely count from one to ten. Of course, he wasn't in the mood of counting sheep anyway.

"What… the… hell… Mugiwara…" Despite his state of mind, Killer managed to rasp, careful enough so no unnecessary sound come out instead. Throughout all the nipping and kissing, the blonde's nails dug into the wooden floor as he tried to control his erratic breathing, five scratches formed on the planks. To his frustration, the boy literally ignored him and continued his ministration.

In Luffy's eyes, Killer is a defined marble statue, all hard rises of bone and taut muscles, not an ounce of flesh wasted. Much like Zoro's, but with healthy tan added to it. It was too mesmerizing, Luffy couldn't help but to awe at the man's god-like body.

Luffy squirmed again, wriggling closer this time and at the same time, Killer squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in breath and fisting his hands. The friction had him bit back a groan at the rippling strokes of pleasure, the heavy throb of need that broke his cock full hardness until he was aching from it. His dick twitched and thickened against the boy and his famously clear judgment threatened to dessert him.

This was too much temptation. Much too much.

While there was still time to push Luffy away and get up and leave, Killer still sat there, rooted to the wooden floor. With the teen's shifting weight and intense heat bearing down on his cock, rubbing through the layers of denim, Killer couldn't help himself from aching up for more.

"Killer…" Luffy breathed in his ears, voiced hushed and breathless. "I… want…" Staring up at the blonde with desperation, his eyes were screaming that he wanted Killer so much.

Any doubt that Killer may have had about Luffy's intentions were instantly swept away.

Luffy meant to have him. Here. Now.

Countless heartbeat later, Killer blinked at him, seeming to come to a decision and snapping out of his momentarily haze. No use in denying it any longer. He knew he had lost his silent battle. In a decidedly gruff voice, he said, "I know."

It took few moments for Luffy to process the word. As he tried to sink the words, a pair of hands suddenly sneaked under his armpits, lifting him up and throwing him onto the soft bedding – his feet dangled over the bed edge. Before Luffy could locate anything to say, strong hands again grazed over his thighs, then slowly moved up to hold his hips in firm, unforgiving grasp. Kneeling on the floor, Killer spread the boy's knees apart and leaned in to mold himself to Luffy's body. Rough grinds caused Luffy to gasp and that also made the boy's hardness apparent, pushing insistently against Killer's stomach with every forward rock.

"A-ah… Ki-Killer…" His natural instinct was to go with Killer's movement and tried to gain more of the delicious friction.

Killer knew exactly the boy needed, but he wasn't about to comply it… yet. Mismatched eyes lingered on the nicely muscled chest. The teen was fairly developed with ropes of muscles and veins that flexed with every desperate move he made, and the first mate concluded it has something to do with him being wild and adventurous. Slowly, Killer bent down and darted his tongue out, licking Luffy's nipples until the younger captain was moaning and groaning. His long bangs brushed over the naked chest and he could see the skin there practically quivered. Just when Luffy was getting used to it, the blonde bit down gently on his nipples and he arched upward and gasped loudly. Luffy's cock lurched in his pants; the front fabric was already damp with pre-cum.

After that, Killer began biting his cute packs and licking them, his rough hands skidding over Luffy's hipbones to hold the teen's legs from squirming. Low pitch whines and grunts escaped Luffy's lips at the lack of friction caused by the movement restriction.

"Let go…" In frustration, Luffy whined. He tried to remove the hands squeezing his hips, but the feeble attempt was batted away by the blonde.

When Killer reached the navel, he gave a long lick to his belly button and dipped his tongue inside, wiggling the tip of the organ. Luffy was almost panting now; thin sheen of sweat coated every micrometers of his skin. But the teasing wasn't even near to finish as Killer traced his trail downward and stopped at the waistband of the teen's night pants. As he slowly dragged the pants down, the blonde gently blew on his stomach and Luffy began quivering.

By now, Luffy was beyond panting; his voice just had a little hiccup in it. "Uhn… M-meanie…"

The golden eyebrow raised by three millimeters as his hands pushed the only material covering the boy down his thighs, his cock springing up, dark red and rigid. As soon as the cold air made contact with it, the teen shivered, not liking the sensation. Killer drew the pants over the teen's ankles and tossed the blue-black linen to the floor. It was the first time Killer had seen him hard while naked, and the sight was the cause of his increasing arousal. His own dick swelled in his jeans though he made no move to unbutton his fly. The time would eventually come, and so would he, but it wasn't yet. The pre-cum covered erection obviously seek attention from the man, but Killer clearly had something else in his mind. He lifted one of Luffy's legs and moved to his calves, gently nipping at them. Each nipping left a little marks and the raven haired teen was going to have plenty more before he was finished – the blonde even nibbled on the back of his knee. Then Killer backed off a few times only to sneak his hands behind the Luffy's back and flipped him so the captain was on his stomach.

"Wha-hey!" Luffy gasped in pure surprise at the new position – he's practically almost in all four on the floor, except half of his body still rested on the bed. He tried to raise his body up only to have a hand pushed at the center of his back, his chest pressed against the soft mattress. Complaint was about to be raised up when there was something wet touching on his back, at the center, with just the tip of Killer's tongue. Slowly, Killer drew them down, along the line of Luffy's spine. In respond, Luffy arched helplessly like a cat, enjoying the exploration, marveling the fact that it was Killer taking the time to learn him, taste him.

"Killer… hurry…" Luffy's body was screaming for more.

"Hurry what?" The blonde whispered into his ear, his tongue curled around the earlobe and he sucked on the soft piece of flesh.

Luffy sucked in a breath so he could speak up more clearly. "I-I dunno… Just hurry up and uhn… do whatever you gonna do." He finished lamely. Well, that didn't go well as he had intended.

Only hums did Luffy received before he heard a zipping sound. And slowly, Luffy turned his head and looked down. The noise that erupted from Luffy's throat was too foreign as his eyes landed on the blonde's cock that was sticking out of his jeans, stiffening like his own, a clear bead of pre-cum seeping out of the head of his cock with slight vein running down the side of the hard shaft. It started to sink that soon he would feel Killer's cock in him, deep inside him, thrusting into him. The thought threatened to blow his mind and Luffy let out a helpless, silent moan, his cock twitched needfully.

"Luffy…" Killer murmured against the damp skin of his neck. As soon as his name passed through the man's lips, Luffy shuddered. "You really are going to be the death of me." He added in a smoky bedroom voice, looking with half lidded matching eyes.

"Huh?" Luffy didn't understand Killer's half finished statement. How is he supposed to be the death of him?

Luffy blinked and opened his mouth to speak but a gasp came out instead when Killer's lips starting kissing the back of his neck and he felt shiver of delight, so sexy being kissed gently like that. His strong hands grasped Luffy's hips and pulled the teen back against the blonde's hot skin and hard body and he felt Killer's erection pressing against his buttcheeks, hard and urgent. The teen felt tingling in his ass and wondered why his body responded like that and Luffy couldn't resist from pushing his hips back at Killer's erection.

In stone haze, Luffy felt one of Kiler's hands on his shoulder, pressing him into the mattress. Looking over his shoulder into the blonde's eyes, Killer's pupil inches away from Luffy's eyes, wide open with need, his breath raspy and quick with desire.

The next touch sent another jolt of electric current throughout Luffy's body as the blonde's finger rubbing down the crease of the teen's ass. It was a curious and light touch at first, but growing more purposely by seconds the blonde pushed in a single digit, intruded the boy's body.

"Aah!" Surprised, Luffy gasped, mainly due to the sudden intrusion and the tingling feeling.

"Did that hurt?" The blonde rasped. The boy is a rubber man, that, Killer was well aware, but somehow he needed to make sure.

Still panting wildly, Luffy shook his head furiously. He was positively expiring from need – need to be filled and pushed to his boundary. "Now, hurry…"

Killer removed the finger, and then firmly clutched Luffy's hips. There was the sound of impatient movement as Killer shifted closer behind him, followed by the feel of something much thicker rubbing up and down his slit, over and over, teasing the boy, provoking him. Luffy could feel him hard and hot, dripping onto the small of his back. Taking the initiative, Luffy started pushing back with his ass, rubbing his slick crack up against Killer and earning a hitched breath from the man.

"Fuck." Killer's eyes rolled back in his head as he swore quietly. Luffy never heard the man swore but it sounded so hot when he said it that the teen nearly came.

Then Luffy felt the blonde pushing inside him, the thick head of his cock working past the boy's muscles in an agonizing slow slide. Feeling the fullness, Luffy couldn't do anything else but to grip the sheet until his knuckles turned white and moaned. Killer's cock was so hot and solid and not to mention it felt so good inside him, the penetration was beyond anything Luffy could have imagined. Despite that his legs were now wobbling almost like a jelly, Luffy pushed against him and clenched his inside muscles. The low moan erupted at the back of Killer's throat sounded heavy and out of control.

"W-wait, Mugi—ugh—Luffy. Don't do that." Killer said in a hoarse voice. The white heat swirling through the teen made Luffy almost miss the blonde's request. When he did, Killer sighed heavily and continued to push further in. It was slightly difficult especially when Luffy kept on contraction his muscles and the pressure forced him to stop.

Trying to regulate his breathing, Luffy felt his skin tingling from the caress of Killer's lips on his neck and now his earlobe, nibbling and grunting softly and sexily in the boy's ear as he pushed. That help a little and Luffy immediately started to relax and opened up for more. Slowly, Killer's invading cock slid fully inside him and Luffy could hear the sexy maleness of pants and grunts of the blonde's breath in his hear.

Once Killer was fully settled inside the captain, he rested his forehead for few seconds against the small of Luffy's back, his hot breath washing over the sweaty skin. The teen squirmed to get the man moving, but marveled when a noise was pulled from Killer's mouth.

"You feel so…" The blonde broke off with a groan. "Just—mm—don't move too much."

Killer drew out a little way, before driving his manhood back in. The first thrust rubbed against the spot that made Luffy wailed for more and convulsed around him. Breathing in the silent marvel at the swell and ripple of inner muscles, the softness of the fleshy wall pulling, seeming to suck on his cock, his next thrust was deeper and faster – the bed legs groaned and Luffy cock grazed the fabric of the sheet.

Then the blonde started to move his hips in circle, grinding him against the spot again and again without missing the accuracy. There was no bloody was Luffy could keep quite when it came to that treatment. "Uwaahh! Kille—mpphhph."

The screamed that was supposed to be filled with ecstasy quickly muffled when Luffy's mouth was covered by the blonde's hand. It must be frustrated to the boy, but Killer didn't think waking up the whole crew would be a good idea. Even worse if someone think that their captain was having hallucination and barge in.

Minutes past and Killer began to breath hard, pumping a little strokes in and out of Luffy, adding to the intense friction. Every time Killer pushed up against Luffy, the blonde get the teen closer to the edge, but never quite close enough. Few times Luffy tried to touch his own aching and throbbing length which was leaked with need only to have his unsophisticated fingers tugged away by Killer. It caused the boy to sob in ecstasy and frustration.

"Mphhpphhhpp…" Luffy was shaking up and it was up to the golden tanned body of the blonde to support him and Killer seemed to understand the boy's need.

While his cock still rooted deep inside the teen, Killer's hand grasp Luffy's waist and turned him, flipping the boy over onto his back.

Gasping, Luffy used the opportunity of his freed mouth to urge Killer. "Killer, hurry… I—I cant.."

"Don't you dare." Killer said as pushed one of Luffy's legs toward the boy's chest, the blonde pushed forward. The velvety hood of Luffy's cock brushed up against Killer's stomach, causing Luffy to moan and arched his back, baring his throat. Killer kissed, and nipped the exposed skin there and started pushing harder and faster. Feverish quakes of hot sensation rocked and roiled in Killer's groin and spread throughout him. Killer knew his control wasn't going to last much longer.

With the new position, Luffy had no difficulty to wrap his arms around Killer's neck. "Mine… You're—auhhnn—m-mine…" The captain stuttered, staring into the man's intense sexy eyes, lust dancing in them.

The statement was left unreplied, at least verbally, when Killer leaned down and covered Luffy's lips with his own. Immediately, the teen opened his lips slightly and he felt Killer's tongue softly caressed the inside of his hot cavern. His tongue retreated and Luffy's followed into his mouth. Gods, how the boy loves the mint taste that lingered there.

As Killer started to move even faster, Luffy tore his mouth to gasp. His ass was full of Killer's thrusting hard cock, deeper and deeper and the shaft was all the way by now. The sweet sound of the blonde's ball slapping his ass as he pulled out and sunk all the way in, over and over was driving the teen wild with pleasure. The growing tempo went on until Luffy felt his own testicles grew taut, his dick slapped lightly on his stomach with every frantic thrusts, leaving a gleaming drop of pre-cum. Then Luffy felt tingling in his lower belly, all over his cock and throughout his spine as his dick grew wetter and slicker.

"Ahhnn… haahhh…Killer…" Beneath the steady stream of his own moans, Luffy could hear Killer's lower tuned noise, mingling in quite.

Knowing that neither Luffy nor he would last much longer, Killer's hand found the boy's cock sandwiched between them, his fingers roughly circled it. Luffy nearly exploded, especially when the fingers started to fist his length up and down furiously. Everytime the hand reached up, Killer would graze his thumb over the head, sometime with pressure enough to make Luffy lithe body buckled. It was hot and slippery in his hand, making the stroking movement easier.

Then the world turned white and Luffy lost it. Sudden ropes of cum shot out of the boy's cock, dashing Killer's fingers, his stomach and chest, leaving thin, shining stream on his skin.

"Ngghhh—aaahhhh!" Back arching, Luffy cried out with a hoarse, desperation voice.

While his dick still sputtering a few smaller strands of pearly white, the boy's muscles at the same time flexing. Killer moaned at the intensity of Luffy's ass – the wet, hot squeezing heat of his tunnel that almost made his eyes cross. And then, Luffy saw the look in Killer's eyes of getting ready to cum, the blonde panted and thrust and pounded away as he groaned out.

"Guh, uhhnnn… shi—LUFFY…" Killer deep voice growling with lust, and Luffy took all of it, took it as the blonde pushed hard into him one last time and released his seed deep into the teen's body. Luffy shuddered when he felt the hot cum splattering in his ass and over his prostate. A string of moans and pleas escaped his lips throughout it all.

Luffy thought he might just die at that moment with Killer's hard, sweaty body on top of him, the weight of his strong muscled torso pushing the young captain into the bed as his ragged breath warmth onto Luffy's left shoulder, panting to fill his lung and recover from his orgasm. Bodies pressed together, all tan skin and sweat and the double thud of two hearts beating out of time. They waited patiently for their heart rates to return to normal.

Groaning, Killer's hand sneaked behind Luffy's head, murmuring his name quietly and the teen loved it. His name sounded so soft in Killer's usually growling voice. Time seemed to stop for a while until the extra weight shifted, then eased up. Killer pulled his softening cock out, leaving Luffy incredibly empty. Before the blonde could pushed himself further up, Luffy dragged him down back.

"Wha—" Started Killer before he felt a something fluttering on his shoulder.

"Mine." Luffy murmured against the side of Killer's neck, lips moving over smooth skin, tracing the curve and tendon beneath. The teen held on to him and bit down, his canine teeth sank into the skin hard enough to break the skin and made Killer groaned. Damn, the blonde never thought he liked pain. When the boy pulled away, he could see a lurid red crescent moon shape left by his teeth. For someone strong that strong, Killer was terribly easy to mark. A satisfied grin split the teen's face.

"What are you grinning about?" Killer made an effort to frown, but he was too hot and too sticky to do anything.

The grin only got wider. It felt good to know Killer's essence was inside him and as long the blonde had no regret, Luffy figured he could never ask for more."Nothing."

"Hm." Not in the mood push the matter, Killer only rested his forehead against Luffy's, raining light kisses on the boy's damp forehead.

Luffy let out a sleepy yawn. "Can we go to sleep?" Luffy ventured, finally releasing Killer neck.

In respond, Killer only hummed. With a sluggish rose, he lifted Luffy and moved him further to the center of the bed before falling next to the teen. It took only seconds for Luffy before the boy started drifting to sleep. Killer looked down at the young captain, the corner of his lips turned up in what could have been interpreted as a smile by those who knew him. Too bad Luffy could not see the man's face and missed the rare expression.

Unlike the exhausted teen, Killer was still in his clear head – mismatched eyes on the ceiling, deep in his own thought. He wondered what the fuck he was going to do now. Could he really take someone like Luffy as his lover? It sounded absurd in his head, and would undoubtedly sound just as absurd out loud. Ridiculous even. He clenched his jaws to keep back any curses crawling up his throat. For now, Killer decided that he needed a good damn sleep before he could make head or tail of this… thing. Whatever it was.

Reaching down to where the blanket collected at the foot of the bed, the first mate pulled their cover on quickly. Luffy had almost protested at the movement, but then his arms unconsciously wrapped around Killer's back, drawing the man closer. At that exact moment, Killer could almost hear content purrs came from the boy. The simple blanket draped over them – helping trap the heat they had generated and continued to warm their bodies as they were lulled into a drowsy state.

Everything could wait tomorrow, including that bastard Trafalgar Law for putting him in this whole mess in the first place.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be very awkward.

**-To be Continued- **

**A/N: OMG, my fingers are aching from typing too much (especially the smut part). Yeah, yeah I know I wrote the foreplay part too long but since this is Luffy first sex experience, added with Killer's rediscovering Luffy's true feeling, I figured this couple need a little treat, yes? **


	13. Day 6: Sanji And Robin Step In

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Chapter 13: Day 6: Sanji and Robin Step In**

**Rating: M **

**Summary: When the cat finally out of the bag, Law find himself cornered by not only one but two furious blondes of the ship, all thanks to his last night little mischievous act. But why is that underneath the anger towards the dark doctor and the awkwardness that comes flooding right after he wakes up, Killer still could feel the torrent of conflicting emotions. **

**A/N: Nyaaaa! This is my Christmas present to all the NNB readers, bless ya all for the reviews you poured with much love. All the subjects this semester have tons of projects and tests; it was robbing all my free time of writing fanfic. Anyway, enjoy! **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Killer stretched languidly like a cat, minus the purr. He'd never felt so good waking up after a decent amount of sleep in the past few weeks. With the damn dark surgeon kept getting under his skin, his agenda with his captain, plus with the fact he's boarding on what could be considered as his enemy ship… All those events were slowly turning him into insomniac.

So what changes? What makes today different with any of the other hellish days?

Snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blanket, Killer paused. Weird, he didn't remember his bed ever being this warm before.

Tanned arm reached out slowly behind him until it made contact with warm, smooth flesh. And then the night came back to him, hitting the blonde like sledgehammer. Whipping his head around, Killer found the subject of his morning awkwardness sprawled across the side of the bed, lying on his stomach and clutching a pillow. His hair partly obscuring his face, the sheet was sitting tantalizing low on his hips.

Monkey D. Luffy was indeed a deep sleeper.

To ensure the mattress didn't make apparent creaking sound, Killer slowly rolled over and lied propped up on his side so could face the teen. As though his hand has its own mind, it reached out to brush the boy's raven hair out of his face. It was short and messy, but was still long enough in the front to cover the captain's eyes. The blonde's touch made Luffy stir. He rolled over onto his back and the teen settled back into deep slumber, the steady rise and fall of his chests indicated much. Hint of dark hair revealed by the lower sheet, making Killer's mouth water before he realized he was staring at the outline of the boy's half naked body.

Killer pulled back his hand in a slight panic.

Muttering a curse, Killer jerked himself out of the bed, but later falling on his ass onto the cold wooden floor and hitting his head on the table leg. The same damn table leg that hit his head from last night when Luffy pounced on him. The blasted piece of wood was lucky he didn't have his scythes with him right now. Or else the blonde would cut it into countless pieces and throw the unrecognized table into the sea.

Like a pirate, Killer cursed silently as he could and held his breath, peeking back over the edge of the bed at the slumbering captain.

Dear deities, what had he done? He knew it all too well, better than anyone else. Worse, he didn't feel shame and regret he was so sure he should be feeling right now. In fact, the blonde felt rather giddy.

Alright, that didn't exactly come out right.

Still on the floor like a sitting duck, Killer grabbed the collared shirt he recognized as his own and slipped it on, not bothering to button it up. Somehow he managed to gather his strength and stood up with a pair of shaken legs by using the bed frame as leverage. The blonde numbly reached for the loose sheet and covered Luffy with it.

Then he turned and dashed towards the door as quiet as he could with his low heel boots. With his hand grasping the doorknob firmly, Killer glanced at the sleeping figure again before turning it and slipped out of the room. Once the door closed softly behind him, the supernova slid down. At first, he just crouched there while leaning his forehead on one knee, shoulders slumped. For a few minutes, Killer tried to breathe deep calming breath. That's right, breathing was definitely a good thing. But it wasn't entirely a good idea since deep inhale of oxygen would only make the blood to rush to his head and became lightheaded. So the man decided to stop breath quite deeply, resisting the urge to knock his head few times on the wall just to clear his mind.

After what seemed like eternity, Killer finally loosened up and raised his head with a rather confident feeling. That is until he met with a pair of beady eyes belonged to the ship's doctor. In an instant, Killer let out a manly yelp, his hand flying to his pounding heart.

"Fuck!" The blonde gasped. He quickly glanced at the door behind him, expecting it to open at any moment, prying it wouldn't.

"Erm… Can you move a bit?" Chopper's eyes followed Killer's back to the infirmary door."…I need to c-check on Luffy."

The supernova snapped a startled gaze to the doctor. "What? Why?" His voice was a tad higher than he intended to.

"Well… I need to make sure he's fully recover." With confused look, Chopper corked his head to the side as though he was speaking to a child.

Trepidation immediately built up inside the blonde. He wasn't sure if he was ready to explain why the captain of the ship was sleeping butt naked under the sheet with the smell of sweat and sex still lingered inside the sick room. If Chopper was someone else, Killer could easily state that he had to remove all of Luffy's clothing to cool the teen down.

But then again, IF is a big word here. Knowing Chopper and his keen animal sense of smelling, the possibility for him to NOT smell the evidence of last night activity was none to zero.

The blonde took a deep breath as if calming something within and stood up fast enough he almost bumped his knees with Chopper's hat (he didn't realize the doctor was standing so close to him).

"You don't have to. His temperature already broke down." Killer said, trying his best not to sound foreign even to his ears.

The doctor started. "Still—"

Before Chopper could finish his retort, Killer grabbed his blue hat and lifted the reindeer off from the floor without an effort.

"He's fine. Just let him sleep." As the man mumbled, he dragged the doctor like he was dragging a soft toy, away from sick room. Killer felt something ugly coming to boil in his gut. Somehow he just wanted to be somewhere else. He wasn't running or hiding from anyone. Not really.

It's just that… Things would definitely get awkward plus ugly if 'that person' were happened to open the door due to the commotion with messy appearance like he had been fucked half way—Anyway, he just needed to leave. As in NOW.

So the retort continued as Chopper flailed under the mishandling and carried away from his patient. "But Luffy—Ohh heeyyy, waaaiiiitt!"

**XxXxXxBreakfastxXxXxX **

"Hey Luffy…?" It was Ussop who started it first.

"Hhmm?" Hummed the said person.

"Did anything…good happen?"

With his voice muffled behind the white porcelain mug, Luffy asked. "What'ya mean?" He had his head raised up to have a better view of his marksman.

Ussop sighed in exasperation and gave an equal glare at his captain. "I dunno. You look… freakishly…Happy."

"Doesn't he always?" Franky decided to butt in. "He's smiling like an idiot, grinning like crazy, still eating like barbaric… I don't see anything different."

"But—"

"You are imagining things, Ussop." Zoro mumbled as he chucked down his morning beer as if it was mere plain water. "We are lucky enough he's back to himself instead of hallucinating and tearing the whole ship down."

Nope. From Ussop vintage point, something definitely different about Luffy, but he couldn't pin his suspicion in place. Was it his hair that was messier than usual? The body shifting that Luffy has been doing for every five minutes? The way his eyes lingered on certain direction? Now, he has known Luffy for quite a while, so Ussop could practically tell what's going on inside Luffy's head just from the looks the teen displays. From Luffy, he'd known "Yosh, food time" looks and "I wanna venture that place even everyone says it's dangerous" looks. But the marksman had never seen the look his captain was giving now. It was probably a little whisper at the back of his head. Just a little paranoid voice telling Ussop something was definitely different about his captain today.

Swinging his legs back and forth, Luffy sipped his coffee thoughtfully before glancing at a certain blonde who was sitting not far away from him. "Nothing."

At that particular moment, Luffy didn't miss the jump in Killer's eyes. The blonde's jaw clenched, which sexily pressed his full lips together and the petite captain saw how the man's Adam apple bobbed down few times as if there was something dry stuck down inside his throat. Unbelievably, Luffy felt his nipples tingled while he watched Killer's broad shoulders shifted restlessly. So when the blonde raised his head hesitantly only to lock his eyes with the teen's dark orbs, Luffy started swaying dizzily. Luckily, he managed to put his mug down safely on the table instead of dropping it.

No man should be allowed to have eyes such as those!

Ussop was about to press the matter further until Law interrupted him.

"Why shouldn't he be _freakishly happy_? Mister Mugiwara had just recovered from his near death experience last night and it all thanks to Mister Killer." Law poked his leftover scrambled egg, watching the reaction of his fellow blonde supernova intently.

The fork in Killer's hand almost snapped into two as he broke into cold sweat. Luck was on his side because most of the crew was indulged with their own conversation but Law's statement still managed to attract few pairs of ears.

Without missing a beat, Law casually continued. "But then again, my decision to put him in charge was right. I just knew he would take a _good care_ of Mister Mugiwara." The Dark Surgeon actually capitalized the last sentence as he spoke.

Something about the doctor's tone made Killer's stomach churn badly enough to make him wanting to vomit right there. He looked into the Luffy's eyes, noticing how the obsidian eyes widened a fraction before a slight blush started to creep from the boy's check, up to his ears and down to his neck. Killer didn't blame him. To make it less obvious, Luffy duck his head and his front hair fell forward; Killer had to clasp his fingers together to keep from brushing it back.

Oh hey, where did that come from?

Then, the blonde turned his attention towards Law to at least glare at the brunette. That was when he noticed it. The hooded intensity in Law's eyes had intent behind them that was anything but innocent.

The first mate stared at the dark skinned doctor for a good two minutes. Killer's eyes narrowed, a hint of horror flicking through them. Law smirked.

How the hell did he get that smirk even wider?

And then Killer forgot to breath.

That little shit! He knew! This was really getting dangerous.

Killer continued eating his breakfast, though his gaze had turned to frost.

Twenty minutes later, all the crew had finished their meal and started to leave the kitchen to start the day with their own agenda. It was sunny outside with temperature 22° C, accompanied by the nice sea breeze. Everyone had a plan on how to occupy their time until lunch time.

Everyone except for Killer and Law who stayed behind while having a staring contest. The look Killer was giving was enough to tell him non-verbally that the blonde wanted to have a 'man-to-man' chat with. Here he is, still sitting on the same spot as he stirred his newly mug of coffee with the spoon with every intention to make the dark liquid to cool faster. So when the last person closed the kitchen's door behind him, it was no surprise to see Killer stood up while pushing the chair with back of his knees so fast the piece of furniture tumbled down behind him and make his way towards him. Once the blonde was exactly right in front of him, only separated by the dining table, he slammed down his palm on it. The impact of the vibration caused the coffee inside the mug to slosh out and some had landed on the table. At that, Law furrowed his brows at the taint on the azure cotton tablecloth.

"Speak. What did you do?" Killer demanded. His eyes narrowed sharply and Law felt like he was being sniffed out by a predator on a hunt.

To make the chase more interesting, Law decided to temporize. "What makes you think I did something?"

Even with the nonchalant tone, Law still could feel Killer's irritated gaze. "Come on. It was too bloody coincidence, don't you think? That kid was healthy and energetic like he could swim all the way to New World during the day and all of sudden he was struck by hyperthermia exactly two hours after dinner, and you coincidentally picked me to nurse him despite the fact the reindeer is their doctor. Even if he really did have hyperthermia, why the effect was after dinner and not during the day when it was scorching hot?" His gaze narrowed threateningly. "Don't insult my intelligence, Trafalgar. Now cut the chase."

Damn he knew something was off with the way Trafalgar was acting last night. None of this would happen if he just deny Kidd's order and fight for his right.

Using the metal spoon, Law scooped the sugar from the container and dumped three spoonful of the sweet substance into his coffee, stirring it few times before sipping his caffeinated drink. He was well aware the blonde was beyond irritated at his drawling behavior.

"I still don't see why it is such a big deal. Mister Mugiwara had fully recovered regardless the reason or the cause. Of course, considering that nothing bad happened while he was under your care…"

The deer caught on the headlights look Killer was making was more enough to confirm Law's early speculation.

"Aaa… So SOMETHING did happen."

Most of time, Killer just wanted to hiss and spit at the dark surgeon but at the moment he could do or say anything except biting the inside of the cheek. It was like nothing came up in his mind that he could use to deny the man. "I-I don't know what you mean by—"

"You do realize you have a noticeable large hickey on your neck." Law pointed out.

Out of instinct, Killer's hand flew to cover the particular spot at the side of his neck. That's right, the boy did bit him back there, didn't he?

Law laughed. He actually laughed. "I lied. I didn't see that adorable hickey of yours, but your instinctively reaction just told me what I need to know."

Did Killer ever mention that this guy is evil?

"You're avoiding my question." Killer gritted out as he removed his hand just to button his shirt further up so his collar would cover the mark. For now.

"And you're not denying me. See, Mister Killer, you should thank me for everything. If I hadn't slipped the drug into Mister Mugiwara's drink, the two of you would—"

That sort of slipped out of his blabbering mouth. Not good…

Killer growled dangerously, raising the hair at the back of the brunette's neck. He didn't need to look up to know that the first mate was scowling down at him.

"You. Did. What?" The words snapped from between clenched teeth.

Law practically cowered against the chair behind him. "Relax Mister Killer. I can ensure you it was a safe drug! All the ingredients are natural and-and—"

Oh no, he couldn't stop himself from pouring out the words like a vomit and his un-functioned brain-to-mouth filter was making the situation a lot worse than it should have been.

The disbelief mixed with anger on the blonde's face was too much too handle even for someone like Trafalgar Law. "First off, the words 'safe' and 'drug' don't even go together. I couldn't care less how you managed to make the drug or what your intention is, but keep Mugiwara out of your sick agenda. Because of your so called 'safe drug', his temperature went skyrocket after you guys left and he DID almost die last night. What then, huh?"

"You care about him."

That's all Law comprehended from the blonde's violent speech.

"That's not the point! Damn it, Trafalgar! I made decision to leave you and Kidd alone and that's not enough for you?" The harsh tone made Law, the captain of Heart Pirates flinched. "Now what? You're going to rob my dignity too by telling everyone that I took advantage of a sick boy? Bet that was your plan all along. Maybe you're still not satisfy that Kidd still sees me as his friend, so you want him to kick me off board for good by making me look like a sick bastard while you sit there, watching with that fake, innocent—"

"Woaahh there, Mister Killer! None of those are my intention! Look, I admit the drug can be dangerous but if you think that it has the similar effect as aphrodisiac, then you're wrong. All it does is temporarily paralyzing Mister Mugiwara's body thermoregulation so I could get his temperature rose up and bed ridden." Law managed to finish up his explanation despite the harsh heartbeat that was killing him.

"Really now? So tell me, exactly WHAT game are you playing?"

This was really getting dangerous. If the next word comes out wrong, then all hell will break loose and the truce wouldn't be able to save him this time. Just when Law parted his lips to say something that could spare his life, a fake cough caused him to snap shut his mouth as he realized it wasn't Killer who made that noise.

"Please tell me that one of you bastards notice that I've been standing here for a very, VERY long time." So the person spoke as he leaned against the cabinet next to the sink, one hand shoved in his slack pocket. He took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling a white, puffy smoke, studying the startled look on the Supernovas. The instant his voice reached their ears, both men snapped their heads towards him almost simultaneously.

So Sanji's assumption that the two shitty freeloaders didn't notice his presence was true enough. For someone that earned the title 'supernova' to NOT sense him being in his own lair was too bizarre, the cook almost snort. Maybe they didn't notice him because he was fixing the water filter housing under the sink right after when the crew started to leave the kitchen until Killer stomped his way towards Law.

That would actually make sense.

Although he had heard pretty much of their conversation, it was Sanji every intention to quietly stay there unnoticed until they have finish. But when the blonde noticed the conversation starting to get out of hand, he reluctantly decided to butt in. With Killer raising his tone few notes and Law's pathetic explanation, it won't take too much time for the crew to hear the ruckus and bust into the kitchen, demanding more explanation. The result won't be pretty. That, and Sanji didn't want these two morons to start their own war in here and breaks everything in HIS beautiful kitchen.

Based on that logics, Sanji gave them an equally death glare that spoke 'If you start anything that involves physical damage in here, I'm going to rip off your legs and make you stump around in here'. That worked and both men didn't say a single word as they turned their head back but not making an eye contact to each other. For the next minute, the room was in a state of dead silence. All they could hear was a deep breathing as Killer tried to cool his anger and the clinking noise of Law's spoon against the porcelain mug. It didn't last long when Killer distanced himself from Law only to head towards the stairs leading to the upper deck.

"Shower." That was all Killer's answer to Sanji's quizzical look before the long haired blonde climbed the wooden stairs and disappeared behind the hatch.

In instant, Law sagged in relief, but tensed immediately when something cold and metallic made contact with the side of his neck. It doesn't take a genius to guess that Sanji was placing a cleaver just right on his common carotid artery. One single move and even Chopper wouldn't be able to save him.

"So," Sanji was pulling his legs. "Luffy's dying state last night… it was your doing huh?"

"Regrettably, yes." Law answered careful enough not to make another blonde of the ship pissed at him.

"Now I have multiple reasons to kill you." The cook remained the blade on its position. "And no one would blame me if I tell them you were threatening me and I have to slash your neck open in self defense."

"Hey now, no need to be that harsh. Painful death is last thing I want—"

"Hush, I'm not finish, you shitty freeloader." Sanji cut him off. "But your death won't solve anything and in fact, it would only free you from the guilt and mischievous act you did."

"And…" Law prompted him.

"So I won't kill you because you're going to finish what you've started and deal with it in misery." Despite Sanji's promise not to kill him at the moment, the situation wasn't less eerie since the knife is still touching his skin.

"But," Sanji stopped momentarily. "If you ever pull that 'drugging' or any other stunt that can cause misbalance on this ship, I'll chop your flesh into smaller bits and feed them to the sharks in the tank."

To emphasize his point, Sanji put a slight pressure on the handle. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Law mumbled, half pouting.

"Good. Now get lost from my sanctuary until it's time for lunch. Don't miss it." As the cook finally lifted the cleaver off the tanned skin, he hissed out.

Being shooed away like a puppy, Law dragged his legs to leave the kitchen.

The outcome isn't anything like he had expected, Law thought as he reached for the door handle.

After the door had closed, Sanji inserted the knife back into the knife block and took another long drag of the nicotine treat. Then he stubbed the rest of the cigarette into the ashtray.

"I know you're listening, Robin-chan. Can you come up here for a second?" Sanji requested. He knew the archeologist had been keeping close eyes on those three shitty freeloaders the moment they stepped into the ship, so the cook was more than sure she had her eyes or ears somewhere and listening to them.

Call it a gentleman institution.

True enough, a minute later the door to the kitchen opened, revealing the raven haired woman. Robin stepped in and paced across the room before leaning stopping just right next to the kitchen counter.

The archeologist then leaned her back against the low sink. "That was indeed interesting."

"The fact that those two was being incredibly moron or the doctor drugged Luffy right in front of our nose?"

"Both." Robin smiled. "And also the last night secret our captain-san and Killer-san are keeping behind our back."

That caught Sanji's intention. "Last night? What do you mean—oh shit, don't tell me those two… did 'that'?"

The nodding movement from Robin made the cook groaned. "Great! Having anyone from the crew to involve with those three idiots is the last thing we need! What should we do, Robin-chan?"

"Honestly, I'm not really bothered with Luffy wanting Killer-san as long he really means it and not just one of his childish whims."

Sanji scrunched his eyebrows. "Wanting? Is this one-sided?"

"I'm not sure, cook-san."Robin honestly stated. "But Luffy's confession did cause him off-balanced and from his reactions this morning, it was everything but guilt. It was more like awkwardness and confusion Killer-san is experiencing."

"Woah, whoa, whoa! Hold on there Robin-chan!" The cook waved his hands dramatically." Luffy confessed to that blonde? OUR Luffy?"

"Twice."

Sanji felt like fainting.

"Once was during the party and the next one was last night just before they—well, I couldn't tell Killer-san's reaction after that since I immediately removed my ears from the room so I wouldn't have nightmare."

"Wise idea. But again, knowing that Luffy is capable to-to think anything other than food and finding One Piece, much alone liking someone… Do you think it's the effect of the drug?" The information of Luffy having a teenage crush was too surreal for Sanji to believe, he just had to make sure. He didn't care if he was acting a tad mean by treating his captain like a Martian who's incapable to love.

Folding his arms across her chest, Robin pondered deeply. "Most unlikely. Luffy's temperature had already broken down that time so I'm sure he was conscious of his own actions and decisions. Did you notice the way our captain behaved around him from the first day they stayed on our ship?"

"U-huh. The longing look like the blonde was a rare piece of meat and he would do anything to have a hold of him. Damn, Luffy's eyes were practically screaming 'I don't care if I have to obliterate everything in my path to make him mine!'" Sanji pointed out what he had observed so far during these couple of days.

The way Sanji imitated Luffy's expression made the smart woman to chuckle. "And Law noticed that and tried to matchmaking them."

"Yeah. He was doing a pretty crappy job if you ask me. This is really getting out of hand and something needs to be done. From the moment those three stepped into the ship until now, we've managed to prevent blood from being spilt and I really wanted to keep it that way." The blonde fished out his cigarette box from his back pocket as he mumbled.

"Should we nudge those two instead?"

The suggestion caused Sanji to choke on the tobacco stick. "And facing the possibility to have our neck slaughtered later? Are you sure, Robin-chan? If we mess up like the dark doctor did, it would be our life that—"

"But we are not Trafalgar, are we? I'll say they are lucky that it is us who decided to step in instead of others."

Sanji paused, imagining his other crews. Ussop… Too scared. Chopper… Too naïve. Franky…Too pervert. Brooke… Too melodramatic. Nami-san… Too freaked out. Zoro… all brawn for brain.

Nothing good would if those listed above involved. That would leave… damn.

"Alright, alright I give in. I'll handle our stupid captain, you'll deal with the other guy. You are probably the only person who can handle his temperament." Sanji's shoulders sagged.

"Remember cook-san. We'll only provide them a gently nudge towards the right direction. Good luck on your side." With that, Robin left the kitchen after waving a good luck sign to his fellow partner in crime.

"Shit. I must be out of my sane mind to act like a love counselor of a broken marriage." Hitting the back of his head slightly against the cabinet, the cook groaned. He didn't sign up for this. This is just totally beyond his jurisdiction.

Before Sanji could mentally prepare, the door again busted opened and stood there was none other than the subject under his care. Luffy stared at him. Sanji stared back at him. Both men remained silent as though challenging each other to speak up their mind, but it was Sanji who broke the silence.

"Something?" Sanji furrowed his brows and frowned.

To answer the blonde non-verbal, the captain only shook his head and stepped into Sanji's lair. His movement was too sluggish for someone like Luffy especially with his slumped shoulders and a clouded mood. Even the action of pulling the chair seemed difficult.

"Nothing." Like normal teenage boy, Luffy mumbled and sat down on the chair before resting his head on the table. He shuddered at the cold feeling of the table surface touching his left cheek. His index finger made an unrecognized pattern on it. Despite the long dark bangs covering his eyes, Sanji could tell they weren't shone brightly like they always does. Uncertain, confusion, protectiveness – all emotions were well blended and hidden behind his front hair. This was the first time Sanji has seen him in such pitiful state, it actually kind of broke his heart.

When Sanji moved from his leaning position and took a sit opposite to his captain, Luffy only responded by turning his head so it was his chin that rest on the table. His shoulders had slumped forward till the point they touched the edge of the table.

"Luffy." Sanji called out his captain.

In respond, the said teen only hummed lowly in question. "Hmmm?"

"Are you happy right now?"

Caught off guard, the captain could only make a quizzical look. "Huh?"

Sighing, Sanji repeated his question. This time much louder. "I'm asking you if you're happy right now. At breakfast you looked happy enough to grow wings, but now you looked like someone just killed your dog. What changes?"

At that, Luffy only made a confused face. "Sanji… I don't have a dog, Chopper is the only animal—"

"Just pretend you have one, baka! Now, my question."

The teen only stared at the invisible spot on the table. "I guess… I dunno… maybe?"

What next?

"Then you're sad?" Sanji studied the blank expression of the boy closely while his mind raced to think of something intelligent to say next.

"Nope." That was fast.

"Confused?" A feebly nod.

Now to rise up the notch.

"Is there something want, Luffy? That you really REALLY want?"

At first, the teen bit his lower lips indicating hesitation. Then, slowly but firmly, Luffy nodded.

"Hmmm… Then, what are you going to do about it?" The blonde asked as he tapped his cigarette into the ashtray.

"Dunno…" Luffy mumbled, burying his face into his arms. "'m thinkin'…"

Tilting his head backward, Sanji stared at the ceiling long enough to bore hole. Thinking huh? So that's the problem…

Luffy half-expected to be ignored by the cook. What he didn't expect was a hard smack on his head, causing him to yelp at the pain.

"Owwww, Sanji~~what did you do that for?" The captain rubbed the abused spot on his head and noticed what did the blonde use to hit him. A rolled thick magazine.

"Baka! Why would you do something like that?" Sanji hissed with the tobacco stick dangled between his teeth.

"Do what?"

Another smack on the head. "Thinking, baka! Why the hell would you do something as stupid as thinking?"

All Luffy could do was to stare dumbly at the cook, his head tilted slightly. "Then, you don't want me to think?"

With confidence, Sanji nodded. "Luffy, you're not a thinking type. The more you think, the more messed up the situation became."

"Hey!" The boy retorted.

Yet, another smack to left side of the head. "Shut up. Tell me, just when did you ever think before you act?"

So Luffy scrunched his face, hummed, and hummed and hummed, and tilted his head to the right, then to the left. It went on for almost two minutes.

"See, exactly my point." Sanji stated a matter of factly. "All you did by far was to act based on your instinct with zero intelligence. It's stupid, dangerous and beyond crazy, but the outcomes were always good, right?"

A nod. "I guess."

Well, knowing Luffy, Sanji could tell in one glance that the boy was still slightly confused. Now he really felt like talking to a five years old boy, really. "Look here Luffy. DO NOT think. You suck at that. Just follow your instinct and get a hold of the thing that you want the most. Do you get what I'm saying?"

The way realization hit Luffy like a thunder made Sanji sweat drop. It was too melodramatic. With lightning and thunder flashing in the background and Luffy made a choking noise.

"Anyway…" The cook clasped his hands together to wrap up the counseling—he meant conversation. "If you're looking for the other blonde on the ship, he's upstairs taking shower." His baby blue gaze turned lewdly conspiratorial.

Holy—he started to enjoy this, isn't he?

Luffy felt the heated blush begin in his neck and rise from there. "Wha—"

"Get lost Luffy. I need to think the menu for lunch." With his hand, Sanji made a shooing motion.

Flustered, Luffy stood up with such clumsiness; the chair toppled two feet away behind him. He tried to pick it up to put the chair back to its proper place only to have if fall back down. After a few fail attempts, the youngest supernova finally succeeded while Sanji watched the boy with utter amusement.

The Killer Effect huh? What the hell does that mean anyway?

Satisfied with the achievement, Luffy made a dash towards the stairs while tumbling mid air a few times during the journey. Just as his hand was about to reach for it, Luffy paused and turned around.

"Sanji~ What if—"

"There's no IF Luffy! Go! Shoo! Scoot!" Clearly irritated, Sanji barked, causing the poor startled boy to scramble his way up.

As soon as the captain disappeared behind the wooden hatch, Sanji let out a sagged relief. He wasn't sure if this what Robin-chan calls as 'gentle nudge', but at least he wasn't reckless enough to poison his captain. That shitty freeloader really went overboard this time.

Now all he Sanji could do is to wait for the outcome.

… And he still needed to decide what for lunch.

**XxXxXx Bath House xXxXxX**

In the shower, the hot water helped soothe his muscles and ease the turmoil inside. Killer put his head directly under the messaging spray, more in an attempt to wash out wayward thought of a certain teen than anything else.

But failed miserably.

All he could think was what had happened last night that was more than impossible to forget. The memory kept on replying like a broken record. He still remembered every single contours of the boy's naked body, hot and firm like it was made to cradle him. No, he will not fantasizing anything inappropriate. Before the Massacre Man could stop it, the images flashed through his mind again: gripping the captain's hips possessively, tightly enough to bruise the soft skin as he pound into—

Again, Killer shook his head wildly remove the images from his head. Sighing, Killer raised his face to the spray and savored the feel of rivulet running down on his stomach, across his groin and down his thighs.

'_You care about him.'_

Did he now? But he did recall the feeling when Trafalgar accidentally mentioned about drugging the teen. At that particular moment, something happened in his chest, something hot and unexpected. Most probably it was due to anger at the Dark Surgeon for involving Mugiwara, risking his life just to quench his goddamn curiosity. That wasn't all to it, wasn't it?

The little voice inside his head started to doubt Luffy. Maybe, just maybe, last night was just the effect of drug. The possibility was there no matter at which angle you're looking at. If that was the case, he should be relief, right? Since they could treat it like a onetime only and he could be freed from complicated relationship. Even so, why did something in his chest throbbed badly after knowing the possibility?

Circled, all he did was spin in circle when it came to Monkey D. Luffy. It was hard to believe how a simple-minded, adventurous boy managed to take up so much of his inner space.

When the hell did he stop thinking about Kidd – his long term crush – and start occupying his mind about the petite captain of this ship?

Distracted, Killer didn't hear the approaching footsteps. It was close enough when the blonde finally heard it and he spun around, only to choke on his own breath. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Luffy, who only stood there next to the bath tub. Just like last night, the teen's eyes blazed into him, made him wanted to say… something.

But he couldn't.

Luffy was in no better condition. What the captain wants, what he needs; now staring at him with his mismatched eyes. Those two sparkling jewels could suck him into despair and still, Luffy wouldn't mind. As long he means something to the man and have place in his life, even the slightest. His long bangs were scooped to the back, revealing an astonishingly handsome face. Just like he remembered.

Only, there was something off about Killer's eyes that made Luffy to take a few step closer. That caused the blonde to rear backward on instinct and when his back touched the cool surface of the tiles, Killer almost panicked. Cornered like a small animal, the blonde almost hyperventilating at the sight of the boy slowly approaching him. The fact that he was gloriously naked did nothing to help him in this situation.

Then the teen stop advancing, stopping just outside the range of the spray. Just enough for him to examine the blonde's eyes. They were lighter than usual and were almost colorless, bright with the pain similar when he first boarded the ship. The captain didn't understand. Didn't he tell Killer that he would never hurt him? His eyes, those perfect diamonds weren't this lifeless during breakfast so—

Something clicked inside Luffy's head.

What the hell is happening? One moment Luffy looked like he had something to say, but now the said boy didn't even speak much less moving. All the older supernova could hear was the shower spray and their breathing, deep and steady as he waited for the other party to make any sudden movement.

"That bastard… What did he do?" Luffy hissed between clenched teeth, his shoulders shaking slightly. His expression was so dark it was impossible not to tell that he was obviously pissed about something… or someone.

"What did he do?" The teen's eyes narrowed down, demanding answer from Killer.

Alright, now that was plain scary. Not to mention he didn't have the slightest idea what the teen was talking about.

"What—" Killer started.

"It's Law isn't? He did something, didn't he?" There was a clacking noise made by Luffy clenching his teeth.

It took a few seconds for Killer to finally grasp the situation. Luffy must have guessed that Trafalgar has something to do with his current well-being. Did he really look that pitiful?

"That bastard! I'm going to kick his ass." As the words spoken, Luffy turned away and ready to dash for the exit when a hand circling his wrist jerked him back.

Killer tightened his hold on the struggling boy. "Idiot! Stop right there!"

"But he—"

"Nothing happened, alright? He didn't do anything." Which was true, at least to him. It was Luffy that was done by him.

Luffy stopped jerking his hand and looked at the blonde, a slight frown adorning his childish features as he breathed hard. Whatever it was, the teen must had started to cool his head down before his cheeks tinted with rich pink color as his eyes raked over his body, across the muscled pecs where the treasure trail started and slowly travelling south where his gaze on the groin area.

Almost simultaneously, both supernovas gasped at the sudden realization: for Killer, at the reality that he was wet and naked, without even a single thread covering his skin – for Luffy, at the fact that he just stared at the man before him indecently. Which wasn't very wise because it did nothing but made his mind to shut down and there was a hot swirl of want at his stomach, making it hard to breathe.

In instant, Killer released his grip on the boy's wrist only to have his own fingers captured, just at the tips. Luffy gently squeezed the captured digits, his gaze was everywhere except on the blonde to avoid looking at him. Knowing Luffy, the older supernova knew his attempt to back away would be futile, so might as well confront the teen while at it.

Then again, should he be worried at his nakedness situation?

"Nee, Killer…" His name left the younger's lips that made his stomach clenched. Luffy still have his head lowered, feeling the tears pressing on.

"Last night… did you hate it?"

Killer stiffened at the tone used.

"It's just that you weren't there this morning—I-I thought that—". Sadness and confusion were broadcast in his tone and Killer felt like a royal shit.

The fear that wreck through the small frame of Luffy's body was just too bad. The shaking shoulders were clear evidence. The teen then stared into the blonde's eyes, licking his quivering hips, once, twice before taking another shaky breath.

"I like you…"

Luffy felt the older supernova went rigid in his hand as the man studied him, a slight frown to his features. That look, he knew Killer was hesitating.

A small feeling of relief flow through Luffy as he watched the blonde pondered, and he tugged the man's hand harder, making those uncertain eyes looked into his.

"Don't you believe me?" The captain felt so needy, so pathetic, and so weak. "I really li—"

Maybe that's what Killer needed to hear because he certainly didn't wait any longer to think and pulled Luffy closer to him. The sudden force of action caused the boy to stumble forward and his face almost hit the man's chest. And then the blonde leaned down and gave Luffy a chaste kiss, just the barest brush of soft lips against the boy's.

"You damn brat…" Luffy has never heard his voice like this before. "What the hell are you doing to me?" That voice that held to many promises of things that he could never even dared to hope from the older supernova.

Luffy chose not to answer as he buried his face into the man's chest, slowly inhaling the clean, fresh scent. He didn't care if his shirt started to soak in the moisture droplet from Killer's skin or the fact that they were standing under the shower spray. A slight tug of his back hair caused him to look up.

As Killer gazed into the Luffy's eyes, he watched water droplets plop off the tip of the boy's nose.

"…Luffy." The sound of his name spoken like a chaste kiss, made Luffy shuddered under his embrace, his breath started coming out in a ragged gasp.

"Tell me what you want."

With the dark and heavy voice, Luffy felt his hairs stood on edge and his mouth a little too slack to make out any word.

"I can't hear you." Killer's voice was getting heavier by seconds it touched something inside the youngest supernova, something deeper than anything else Luffy has ever felt and he had to take several deep breaths to control his racing heart. The captain's breath immediately hitched up when the blonde brushed the stray hair from his eyes and leaned down to lick his lips, coaxing an answer from him.

"I want you." Luffy circled his hands around the blonde's neck and twined his fingers through his golden mane, contemplating on what to say next. "…and I want you to want me." And the last of his words came up in a whisper, like it's hard to breath.

The next thing Luffy knew a pair of lips covered his, obsidian eyes shot so wide the teen gave up hope of being able to blink naturally again.

Killer patiently nipped him, as if giving time to get over his shock. His kiss was gentle and Luffy started kissing him back without hesitation. Then the captain felt Killer's tongue licked his bottom lips and then along his teeth. With a satisfied sigh, Luffy opened his mouth only to have another tongue driven inside, seeking his and the blonde growled in approval when he found it. To match the enthusiasm, the teen sucked the appendage into his mouth and curled it together with his. Within seconds, Luffy's knees started to buckle under him because of the intensity. Thankfully, Killer's arms were around his waist seconds later, stopping him from sagging to the wet floor. Their lower bodies were pressed together and even through his pants, Luffy could feel that his half hard cock was pressed against one that equally aroused.

As the blonde leaned down to deepen the kiss, he groaned at the feeling of Luffy's fingers danced in his hair without his permission. No one has ever made him feel like this, like the boy had reached into the soul and laid claim to it within his mouth. Hot? Definitely. And for sure Killer didn't hate the way Luffy taking his time tasting him, darting his tongue until the tip tickled the roof, licking the wet underside of his tongue, and then tangled itself around his own appendage. In fact, the blonde sort of enjoyed how the boy's teeth grazed his teeth over his bottom lip and at the feeling of growing hardness in his groin.

Did the boy manage to learn all this in just overnight?

Due to the heated lip locking, oxygen was leaving Luffy's lungs in rapid rate, light-headedness started to sweep over him. When tugging the hand behind his head didn't act much as a hint, Luffy made a whimpering sound. Only then, Killer pulled away and looked down at his flushed face, his pupils were dilated and the veins in Luffy's neck were visibly throbbing. In the middle state of euphoria, Luffy could feel the distinctive coldness touching his clothed back and realized he was currently leaning against the cold tiles of the bath house wall. Somehow during the lip locking, the captain unconsciously backed away until he couldn't anymore.

Paralyzed, Luffy stood there with staggering feet but still able to react with shiver as Killer licked and nipped his way from the earlobe to the chin, following the line of the smooth jaw till his toes curled. In that warmness from the hot shower, the blonde groped at Luffy's vest and and slid it off. He sculpted his hand over the captain's naked pectoral, his six abs and his lean, narrow, waist while licking Luffy's collar bone moist. At that particular moment, all Killer wanted is the boy's wet skin against his own, to have their hearts hammer against their soul.

"Ngghh… K-Killer…" Luffy gasped, the only thing that he was capable of doing at that time. Just how he was supposed to come up with something intelligent to say, to do when the older supernova was alternating between kissing his throat and sucking his nipple like that? Pleasure meddling with his thought enough to make his lithe body to start sagging to the floor of it wasn't for the calloused hand on his pectoral pinning him to the wall.

Killer pulled Luffy back up again so that he was standing on his feet and began fiddling with the pants while the blonde silenced the younger male with a kiss. Luffy groaned into the kiss as Killer pulled down his soggy pants and boxers. A small feral sound comes from his throat the soon the boy's cock was released from the constricting fabric. It's an angry purple in color, thick vein crawling in river up the ridge flesh with pre-cum already oozing at the slit. Somewhere beneath the familiar scent from the shower foam lingering inside the bath house, the blonde still could smell Luffy's arousal, that sweet smell of hormonal teenage. The odor was strong, it almost made Killer dizzy in the head. Killer slowly kneeled down and began licking Luffy's pecs, downward his stomach where the tip of his tongue teased the pants line until the skin there quivered. Down… and down… the blonde licked him all the way.

"Aahhnn!" Luffy felt himself gasp as Killer let his moist tongue darted out the little drops gathering at the slit.

The reaction sent electric jolt straight to Killer's groin. Ever so slowly, the blonde licked him along the underside of the captain's cock, from its base to where the shaft dipped and flared into the head. There he lingered, outlining Luffy's cock head with his taste buds. Then, in one deftly maneuver which took the captain by surprise, Killer took the whole length of the boy's pulsating cock into his mouth and swallowed the whole shaft down his throat.

Luffy let out an inaudible moan, his legs were bucking at the intensity of the moment. Every nerve in his system was firing off and exploding in burst all around his body.

The body above him spasmed, Killer felt the organ in his mouth throbbed, hot and salty with precum. His shoulders swung back and forth on his narrow hips as the blonde sucked hard, working his tongue along the shaft and sending a good feeling up the boy's spine. As the pace increased, Luffy's pants became grunts, his grunts turned into moans, and his moans grew into cries.

"K-Killer—uh! I think I-I'm going—" It was too late. Warm, fertile seed coursed out of his balls and into the blonde's awaiting mouth. String after string, he accepted the salty substance down his throat and swallowed it in one gulp.

Luffy slouched against the wall, panting hard and threw his head back with his eyes firmly closed. He could hear nothing else except for the throbbing sound in his head while his body tried to accustom the sensation running through his veins. Eventually, his spasm subsided and Killer stood up, pressing into the captain. The blonde leaned down for a kiss and slipped his tongue inside so Luffy could feel the sour sweet taste of his own cum.

"Mmm…" Was all Luffy said, spent. The captain made a rare, distasteful expression when released. "Taste weird…"

"You'll get used to it." Killer murmured, nuzzling into the boy's neck. He made a sharp grunting noise when Luffy grabbed his raging, hard shaft, stroking it up and down with his smaller hand. It was slippery with a good amount of pre-cum and Luffy sort of liked the thick feeling within the confinement of his fist. Killer hissed as the very hand found his sacks and began fondling it between his fingers.

"Wait." The blonde said tightly, his breath was hot against Luffy's neck. Even Luffy's own breathe quickened in anticipation.

Sliding an arm underneath Luffy's thighs, Killer lifted him up and shoved him against the tiles while the captain managed to kick his pants away in the process. With the man's arm and the wall acting as leverage, Luffy immediately wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips, feeling the man's hot dick pressing against his ass. Killer began rubbing his cock against the boy's entrance, causing both of them to gasp. He teased it around to let the pre-cum work its magic.

Unsatisfied with just the teasing, Luffy struggled to get the man moving. "Killer," moaned Luffy. "Come one…"

Killer chuckled at the boy's impatient demand. A push was it took to break through the first ring of muscles and they tightened over the width of his cock, then relaxed as it closed over the base of his head.

"Hurt?" Killer breathed, hissing slightly as Luffy dug his nails into his back.

The small chest heaved speechlessly and Luffy shook his head. The blonde began sliding his shaft up the boy's tunnel and it went in easier with the help of the trail of precum he was leaving inside. The hot innards seemed to pulse around his rod as Killer drove his cock into the delicious heat until his balls hung from his crevice. His breath came out in a most delicious sound Luffy have ever heard.

"Kuh… Told you not to squeeze me so much." Gritted Killer in his gravelly voice. He was stroking Luffy's back to get the boy to relax, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of his neck.

To answer the blonde, Luffy inhaled a large amount of air before wheezing out through parted lips. Once. Twice. Until he felt his body stopped tensing and heard Killer let out an appreciation sigh.

"Good boy." That was all Killer needed before he pulled out until the head of his cock was inside, then inhaled again as he pushed back in. Somehow by using the wall as leverage, it made it easier for his cock to slide in and out.

"Nghh—Ahhnn—ahh—" All though became muffled under the intense heat. Soft lips kissed the captain's neck as he milked the cock inside with his inner muscles, forcing out a pleasurable hiss from his partner.

"Ah damn…Aaah—mmmhh—so goddamn tight…"

Luffy whimpered, wanting so desperately for Killer to go faster, deeper. Either way, their grunts were becoming louder. Luffy met Killer's thrust of his own, using his legs and body as leverage. The captain's cock, having swelled to full size, was leaving a path of sticky pre-cum along Killer's belly. Their bodies, were no longer wet due to the shower spray, the water droplets now replaced by sweat. From the scrape of his jaw against Luffy's neck to the slap of his thighs hitting the boy's ass-cheeks and the cock ramming inside, everywhere they touched it was sweaty skin against skin and nothing else. His cock from now and then hit something inside and tingling warmth rose and filled the teen's entire lower body. The pleasure just built and built.

Between clenched teeth, Luffy whispered hotly into the blonde's ear. "D-deeper Killer…more…" His arms strained, gripping those flexible shoulder muscles while the blonde's bellows echoed in the heavy air. The youngest supernova wanted him in as far as he could go so that the wall of his gut could mould around every millimeter of the man's skin.

Killer didn't say anything, only plunging inside with a harsh shove. Luffy immediately let out a silent scream. By then his cock had already loosened the boy's opening enough that he could plough him hard. He was going full throttle now, ramming in and out and his pre-cum making it easier and slicker. Even the blonde's breath became ragged and hot against Luffy's shoulder. It would take long for the coil in his belly to snap.

"Ngghh…Don't blame—k-kuh—me if you're—haah!—limping after this."

The pace was indeed fast and Killer wasn't slowing down. His assault on Luffy's cock, his ass and his skin was sending waves crashing on him. And Luffy was lucky it was the frictionless tiled wall that was supporting his back or else his back would be unrecognizable by now due to the force Killer was putting on.

"'m g-going—nnhhh—to c-come…aaahh!" Luffy warned him. On hearing that, Killer made a quick grab on the boy's cock, his fingers fisting up and down on the hard, veined shaft. He put a little pressure on the leaking, pink head , tracing the blue vein up on the hard on with his index finger.

Killer slammed into the lithe body once, twice, his muscles strained and his whole body convulsed. The blonde grunted continuously as he exploded inside Luffy, milking his male essence and filling the teen until the cum leaked out of the entrance.

"Mnnghh…s-shiiit—come one, Lufffyyy…"

Sparks of pleasure shoot through the tingling warmth and the said teen couldn't hold out anymore. The extra lubrication of the blonde's cum was what pushed him over and made his world explode. Luffy began to grunt, then cry, "Ah, ah aahh!" as the cum shot out of his cock, white ribbons spilling on Killer's hand.

After the last orgasm finally dragged out, Luffy felt the thighs supporting their weight buckled before the frantic movement freeze. Then they sagged before collapsing to the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Luffy could feel something hot and sticky ran down his thighs as Killer pulled out to rest his weight on the captain. He welcomed the feeling and when the blonde's muscular arms swam across his back and cradled him against his larger body, their hearts thundering together madly. Nothing else matter at the moment.

A small smile glided over the first mate's lips before he leaned in to nuzzle Luffy's neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth which the teen knew there will be a mark after a few hours. Thrill of joy seeped through him when the captain realized that Killer had marked him.

Slowly, Killer came back to awareness, mainly because of a distinctively voice calling out the name that belonged to the teen beneath him. Judging at how faint it was, the blonde could only guess the sound resonated from the upper deck.

"They are calling for you." Killer murmured against the moist lips and leaned his forehead against the sweaty one. "You should go."

Half conscious, Luffy sighed out. "Nnnhh… do I have to?" His fingers against twined playfully around the silky, golden locks. It was amazingly soft. Even Robin's wasn't as soft as this.

The beautiful color in the blonde's eyes softened and Luffy stared in amazement. "You do. Just listen to me for once, alright?"

Still pouting, Luffy nodded reluctantly. He just wanted to experience more contentment in Killer's arm but at the same time, the captain wanted to comply with the man's request as well. With his jelly-like limbs, Luffy tried to push himself up but failed miserably and the back of his head hit the floor with a 'thunk'.

And he blamed the slippery floor.

"What exactly are doing…" with a defeated sigh, Killer lifted the captain up into a sitting position and picked up the discarded clothes not far away from him. He frowned at the drenched fabrics in his hand but slid them on Luffy anyway, causing the teen to yelp at the sudden coldness draping his body.

"Ewww! It's wet!" Luffy whined, wriggling his body in discomfort when Killer slid the wet pants on.

"Then you rather walk out of here naked?" The blonde questioned as he zipped the pants up and fixed the button.

Luffy shook his head almost childishly. As no argument came from the teen, Killer slowly stood up while bringing Luffy up to his feet. The boy wasn't limping, that, Killer was certain but he was obviously in messy state as though he was thoroughly fucked half way—

Alright, he really needed to discard those words from his vocabulary.

"You slipped on the floor." Killer suddenly spoke.

Luffy frown and looked at him. "…what?"

"You clothes… tell them they get wet because you slipped and fell into the bath tub." The blonde repeated, adding the extra information along the way.

The captain stared at him in confusion. "…but I didn't slip and fell—"

A light smack to the side of head caused Luffy to pause. "Baka, just pretend that you had."

Now this is really confusing. Killer is the second blonde of the ship after Sanji that wanted him to pretend something that obviously wasn't real. Is this some kind of game?

With the other hand Killer palmed his face. Bringing their lips close enough almost to touch, he whispered, "Alright?"

Pink color slowly made its way through the layer of Luffy's cheek muscles to the top surface of his skin as he nodded slowly. "I l-l-lo—"

Then Killer closed the distance with his mouth. It wasn't as intense or heated as before, but Luffy couldn't help from swooning over the simple gesture.

When it ended, all the blood already accumulated all over the skin of the captain's face and Killer shot an amused look. "I know… You don't have to keep repeating that."

Another peck to the moist lips before the first mate released him. "Go."

Just when the blonde thought Luffy was about to walk away, the teen tiptoed and kissed his left cheek sensually. Before Killer could comprehend what the teen had done, Luffy had already made a dash towards the exit, hot on his heels. Everything went silent after that. For a minute, all Killer heard was the dripping sound made from the shower spray and a faint conversation from outside, probably near the library below.

"Aaaahh! Lufffyyy! There you are—the hell are you wet?"

"nothing~ I slipped and fell into the bath tub."

"Haaah? How can you be so clumsy?"

As the voice grew fainter and fainter, Killer sank against the wall, ignoring the fact the water had now turned cold.

He realized his body was missing only the warmth of the teen.

**XxXxXx Library xXxXxX**

"….Killer-san."

"Huh?"

"Trafalgar."

"Huh?"

"I said are you alright with Trafalgar leeching on your captain right now?"

It was a simple question. It was supposed to. But for some reason his brain wasn't as sharp as it usually does and the only thing that Killer was capable of was to stare at the raven haired woman across him instead of giving her a smart-ass answer. In fact, the blonde didn't even realize when the archeologist arrived at the brain room of the ship and observed him for god knows how long.

Killer really didn't want to think of that.

"Oh my," Robin chuckled. "Before this you would snarl whenever you heard the doctor's name. I wonder what could have distracted you enough to make you stare at the same page for half an hour…"

The statement made the blonde winced inwardly. Half an hour? She had been watching him for half an hour? Which means he had been making a fool out of himself for half an hour?

"Mind your own business, woman." Killer retorted, avoiding a direct eye contact with the blazing blue one. He felt his neck warm and prayed for the damn blush not to make it to his face.

"Just believe in him."

At last, Killer raised his head, confusion was masking him. What is she getting at?

"What?" Of all the smart reply he could give, why did his tongue could only form this word?

"Our captain. It's true he isn't the smartest yet the hastiest person ever exists in this sea, but he never lied." The blue orbs blazed into the mismatched one and the archeologist continued. "Luffy means every single thing he says."

Killer went speechless. It was too obvious he had no come back for that. He didn't even know what to think.

"Don't ever doubt Luffy."

**XxXxXx Midnight xXxXxX**

The chilly midnight air succeeded in making the petite captain to shiver as he looked up at the crow's nest.

He's there isn't he? Luffy knew it wasn't Zoro who is doing the tonight night watch since the swordsman is currently snoring in the man's quarter, oblivious to the world. Then, the one's up there should be…

His gaze later dropped to the ground as in debate silence.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice behind him that seemed to appear out of nowhere almost caused the heart in the small chest to stop beating entirely for three seconds. Quickly, Luffy's hand flew to his chest only to feel the organ still beating and still pumping the blood along with adrenaline. Then, he spun around and stared at owner of the voice with a little shock mixed with relief.

Killer was standing not far away, his hand inside shoved inside his pocket.

Raising his eyes, Luffy swallowed nervously. When did his throat go Alabastar-desert dry?

"I—uum.." A fake cough. "I'm looking for Zoro!" The teen poured out the words a little too fast he almost bit his own tongue.

The blonde stared at pirate before him with an unreadable expression. It caused Luffy to fidget violently under the man's intense stare.

This kid really sucks at lying isn't he?

"Your bounty is next to Kidd, but you're still a crappy liar." Killer stated a matter-of-factly.

As expected, the captain tensed and went rigid for what felt eternity.

"Come here." Finally, the first mate decided to kill the silence.

"Huh?"

"I said come here." With his free hand, Killer gestured for Luffy to come closer. All his defenses seemed to melt as the teen's face lit up. In three big steps, Luffy closed the distance. Once it was close enough, the smaller male immediate wrapped his arms around the man's broad back and buried his face into Killer's clothed chest.

Killer almost tumbled back at the impact but managed to stand on his ground. Luffy's skin and hair were cold, probably because the little idiot was standing here outside for quite some time. It was midnight and all the other crew were already in La-La land so the blonde doesn't need to worry being seeing like this. His hand held the boy tightly, rubbing his back with one hand and combing the fingers of the other through his hair.

"Hey." The first mate called out to gain Luffy's attention. The replied he got was only the muffled questioning voice. "Hold on to me."

Then Killer tightened his hold around him and started to lift the smaller body up. On instinct, Luffy's arms went around his neck and his legs circled his waist to lock them together. The arrangement made it easier for the blonde to walk towards the rope ladder with him. Killer climbed straight for the Crow's Nest, rubbing the spine the whole way. When they arrived inside the slightly warm room, Killer sat on the cushioned bench with Luffy on his laps and leaned back against it. Those grips around his body slowly loosened and at the same time, he felt the tight knot in his chest unfurl, making it easier to breathe.

In a slow and careful movement, Luffy lifted his head to see the amazing eyes were looking down at him.

"Go to sleep." Killer murmured into his hair, draping the blanket he had brought earlier around their bodies up to Luffy's chin.

"Nnnhh…" Sighed the boy in contentment. It didn't take long for a snort to come from Killer's chest area and when the man looked down, Luffy was already fast asleep, snuggled up on his chest.

That certainly didn't take long.

Black lashed fanned his smooth cheeks, sweet breaths burst from his lips at regular, steady intervals. Killer inhaled deeply, savoring the moment and finally let himself fall into oblivion.

For once, Killer decided to trust Luffy, someone he barely knew, someone that managed to break into his inner space so easily in just a few days.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Haahhh! How do you like that, folks! I know there are major OOC-ness especially on Luffy, but I couldn't help to write Luffy to be meek against someone he really likes. Anyway, review is loved! **


	14. Omake: The Faithful Witness In The Sky

**Title: Nasty Naughty Boy**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 14: Omake: The Faithful Witness In The Sky**

**Pairing: Law x Kidd**

**Warning: OOC-ness, grammar, language and uke-Kidd.**

**Summary: No plot for this. Just a simple lemony scene by the main casts.**

**A/N: Lately, I felt that I've betrayed the followers of this project since I was too engrossed in updating my new project: A Child Feels All. Anyway, after half a year being on comatose (not me), I've finally posted an update, although it's only omake and lemony. To top that, given that Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law are sort of neglected in the last few chapters, this chapter is dedicated fully for the two captains. *Arrkk! Mr. Kidd, stop throwing the silver cutleries at me!***

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x **

The second Kidd's foot fully stepped outside at the back of the ship, he closed the door with a simple twist of the knob. That was also the exact moment Law decided to push the paler man against the wooden wall. Hard and demanding.

"What the—"

Two seconds too late. The cool lips already enveloped the unprepared one. Off guard, Kidd tried to jump back but the wall prevented him from breaking the contact. Somehow he managed to push the offender off a fraction of an inch, and that was all the redhead needed to tilt his head to the side, interrupting the lip locking.

"Wait a fucking second! I thought you said there's something important you wanted to tell me!" Half shout, half hiss, Kidd glared at the male before him who only licked his lips sensually while giving out an innocent beam.

"But this is important too, Mister Kidd." The brunette husked and Kidd felt his breath washed over his face, melting whatever protest the South Blue captain wanted to spat onto his face. Once again, Law tried to capture the oh-so-kissable-lips, but the limbs pushing on his shoulders were resilient. If it wasn't for the fact that the death surgeon too, was applying an equal force to his quadriceps, Law would be stumbling back by now.

To hell the brunette was going to give up now. Not when he was alone with His Boyfriend right under his clutch. All he needed to do was to push that special button and he would have Kidd dancing in his rhythm in no time.

So Law pressed his body against the trashing frame harder in an almost suffocating away. Chests against chests, crotch against crotch. And the North Blue Captain stressed out his need by rubbing the lower part of their body in order for Kidd to feel the hardening organ behind his denim. Beneath the sound of their squawking boots, the doctor still could distinguish the aroused pants escaping the redhead's parted lips.

"Law, stop—"

Undeterred by Kidd's weak protest, the brunette tilted the resisting chin back towards his direction and swooped in for another kiss. This time, the tattooed hand sneaked behind his partner's head and grabbed a fistful of those flaming hair, tugging it hard enough to make the redhead grunted in the lip lock.

The sound itself only made Law stomach lurched. When he felt the other's mouth slackened, the doctor didn't think twice and plunged his tongue inside the hot cavern, wiggling in the slick appendage as deep as he could until the tip stroked his partner's throat. Kidd made a strangle noise at the ticklish feeling but later turned into sets of moan as the rough surface of Law's tongue swept against the underside of his own. Displeased with the redhead lack of participation, the North Blue captain then coiled their tongues together only to pull his partner into his mouth and sucked hard on the jolting appendage.

"Alright! Alright! I got your point!" Kidd gasped out once the brunette expressed the tiniest mercy and finally released the lip lock. Another few seconds or perhaps a minute passed in order for Kidd to recuperate by inhaling air as much as the sea could offer. "Just why does it have to be here? It's too public!"

Law chuckled. His deep baritone voice melted every resistance walls the redhead had put up until now. "Odd. Your choice of words was entirely different that time when you shoved me against the wall at the alleyway."

"T-that's different. We weren't surrounded by p-people we know." The redhead stuttered like a bubbling idiot but Law wasn't listening at all. He was too busy nipping the back of partner's ear until finally forcing another elicit groan out of him.

The tongue left the moist skin only to travel backward toward the sensitive ear. "I didn't know you care about what other people think." Law whispered huskily and thrust his tongue in. "You want to know what I think?"

No more baritone! Don't use that fucking sexy kind of voice!

"I think I want to strip you naked," Law slipped his hand inside the fur coat. "…and shove you flat against the wall," Tattooed hands slid up and down Kidd's back and he shivered everytime those offending fingers brushed his belt. "…then I'm going to shove my cock inside and pound that beautiful ass fast and hard just the way you like it," Wet, hungry tongue traced along the curve of the pale neck and then settled on the bobbing Adam's apple. "…Until one point, you'll be screaming like a dog in heat and wake everyone up." Hungry mouth sucked on the skin there until the pale color turned into purplish red. "…hopefully they'll watch how you love taking my cock."

Every little touch made his skin tingled for more. It wasn't like Law to use such dirty words on him and the effect had left him gasping. His irritation was slowly ebbing away and the lust which had been burning for a while was rapidly taking over his mind. There was a rushing sound bellowing in Kidd's ears and he could feel his heart pounding madly almost to the point he thought the beating organ might burst out from his chests.

Again, the brunette pressed his hardness against the redhead's thighs, to clearly remind him that it was Kidd making him all hot and bothered.

"Points taken. We both need it." Kidd pulled the brunette's away from latching on his skin like a leech and dove in for a kiss. He grabbed the doctor by the ass and ground him hard enough for Law to feel like his dick was going to split. This time the dark skinned man was finally been convinced that Kidd wanted this too and couldn't hold back.

And damn if it didn't make his dick hot and dripping with need.

Law smiled in the kiss and pushed his tongue back inside the warm cavern, but his adventure didn't go well when Kidd bit the organ from exploring further. It wasn't a death biting type but enough for Law to wince. Like some sort of warning.

"Don't you dare make me scream that loud…" The redhead whispered harshly while Law rolled his tongue around in his mouth to nurse the sore appendage. Even with the poor illumination from the full moon, Kidd could still make out the curious look on Law.

"My nickname is ridiculous enough as it is and I don't want it to be changed into Eustass 'Lewd' Kidd by anyone on this goddamn ship just because you can't even keep your own dick in your pants."

Whether Kidd was still annoyed with him or he was attempting to create a humorous statement, it made the doctor to laugh quietly, his chests vibrated against the redhead's naked one.

"Hmm… Eustass 'Lewd' Kidd… That rhymes." Law kissed the corner of the snarling mouth soft and slipped his hands up onto the shoulders. Kidd understood the message and shrugged the opened fur coat, letting to drop on the hardwood floor.

Less than one second, Law's tongue had began to trail down that tempting plane of flesh. He kissed and nipped on his way down, sucking one of the nipples into his mouth and teased it lightly with his teeth.

Kidd hissed as Law tugged on his sensitive nipple. "Shit! What're you trying to do? Eat me?"

That evil gleam in those smoky-grey eyes made chill to run up and down his spine. The sensation only intensified when Law started running his tongue down his abs, tracing every defined muscle contour there. Kidd leaned against the wall and sighed in pleasure. He could feel the damn smirk on his skin as the doctor open-mouth-kissed his belly button.

Nimble fingers worked on the blasted belt buckle. Only this time, it took him less than three second to unfasten the latch. With a pleased smile, Law unzipped the fly and tugged down the only material covering the redhead's erection which would be the black boxer brief. The hard, oh-so-mouth watering-cock flopped onto the pale stomach.

Oh, this is going to be good.

Law didn't take the cock into his mouth right away. Or rather, the brunette let the dripping organ bumped against his face, enjoying the firm heat and the drop of moisture from its tip that clung to his cheek. Arousal and annoyance swirled together; the South Blue captain threaded his fingers into the soft lock of Law's and yanked hard as a silent warning.

Despite the sharp pain on his scalp, the brunette still have the nerve to flash a smile. The one of the kind, sexy beam that only Trafalgar Law could make.

At last, Law couldn't wait any longer. He stuck his tongue out and licked the smooth head, lapping up the drops of pre-come leaking out, before tonguing at the cleft at the tip to suck more of the clear liquid. Hmm… so good. Sweet, salty with a hint of tangy.

The anticipation was killing the redhead and he groaned his discomfort. All of sudden, his aching dick was engulfed in warm, velvety softness, making Kidd to hiss in pleasure. With his deep throat technique, Law moved his head forward until his forehead was pressed against Kidd's stomach. Again and again, the brunette took the throbbing length deep and massaged the spongy head by contracting and expanding his throat muscles.

"Fuuuccckk," A moan rose from the redhead's throat. His fingers were in the doctor's hair, threading and massaging the scalp to display his appreciation. "So fucking good…"

His own cock was so hard it started to become painful. So the brunette rubbed the aching erection jutting out urgently against his spotted jeans with his other hand to ease the pressure.

Lost in whirlwind of lust, Kidd allowed the silent moan to escape from his parted lips. His breath hitched when that talented mouth slid back and forth on his veined shaft, twisting his dark head while lapping up the underside of the redhead's dick. Law lubricated his partner further with his spit until it ran down his chin and dripped onto the hardwood floor beneath them. Then with his lips, the doctor squeezed his way up to the head, his tongue flicked the sensitive slit and the pre-come kept oozing out like a broken water tap.

This is too much. And Kidd could feel his urgency built and rise. If these keeps up, he won't last long, so…

Then without warning, Law pulled of the throbbing cock with a wet pop and gave it one last lick to the head before standing up. Kidd fisted the front of his shirt and yanked the doctor close, kissing the darker male fiercely. Everything about Kidd was all about violent and powerful, and that's the reason why he couldn't care less when the redhead bit his lip hard. If that's how the South Blue captain wished to convey his feeling, then Law would gladly accept it.

And it made his blood to boil too.

Blood began to well up from the broken skin and Law darted his tongue only to capture the red beads from trickling down. Smoky-grey locked with crimson red. The tanned hands ghosted over the rim of Kidd's leather pants, threatening to disrobe the offending material away but the redhead swatted him from advancing.

"Pants stay." The stern voice whispered. His tongue swapped over the punctured wound on Law's lower lip.

Law pawed the muscled stomach with his blunt nails in return. "This is going nowhere if I don't get this," His index finger slipped into the pants just by the rim and he gave a gentle tug. "off completely."

"I said, pants stay." Kidd shuddered when the fingers traced the outline of his lower belly. "One, its freezing out here. Two, I can save at least five second to dress up in case someone is about to walk on us."

The brunette felt his mouth started to form a pout. "But I want to feel you…" His partner hissed as the tip of his finger dip into the slit of the jutting cock. "Every inch of your skin."

"Take this off then." In a flurry of hands and sudden movement, Kidd peeled the yellow hoodie off and threw it next to his fur coat. Another minute passed with a clink of a buckle and rasp of the jeans' zipper echoed in the dim night. He could feel the hard ridge of the doctor's cock against the boxer underneath. Pulling out Law's leaking cock, the redhead left his jeans to cling precariously to his waist.

Raspy moans reverberated at the back of his throat as pale fingers wrapped tightly around his erection, squeezing impatiently against the straining flesh. More and more pre-come drooled down, slickening the length of Law's painfully swollen dick. Slick enough to glide satisfyingly into the tight, warm fist.

"Need you…" The dark man whispered. Uneven breaths escaped his lungs, causing him to stutter. "… Now." **(A/N: I want to prolong the foreplay, but since, I wrote this at 2.20 am in morning, I was too tired to care.)**

By now, Kidd's mind was too cloudy with raw lust to a great extend he didn't even give a damn when Law turned him around so he was facing the wall. Through his half lidded eyes, the redhead took in the details around him—the coarse, cinnamon brown Adam Wood of the wall that was holding him up, the salty and watery smell of the sea and the silver light reflected by the faithful witness in the sky.

With the redhead's demand still ringing in his ears, Law lowered the leather pants to just below the butt.

"If you're going to use only spit, I'll definitely throw you off board." Kidd glared the brunette behind him through the corner of his eyes.

More demands… Typical Kidd.

Law snaked his hand down to the pocket of his jeans and fished out a small glass bottle, the viscous liquid inside sloshed around.

"What—"

"Almond massage oil." The brunette interrupted and opened the lid of the bottle.

"Right. And you just happened to have it with you." Kidd said flatly, his warm breath ghosted over the wall. The sweet, nutty fragrance made his skin tingled with an unsettled energy.

Drops of oil dripped onto his fingers and Law rubbed the slick substance in between his digit to warm it. "Always prepared~"

Of course, there was no need to mention that he had stole—cough—borrowed one of Chopper's massaging oils from the infirmary. At first, he had a hard time choosing since there was more than a dozen glass bottles stacked inside the wicker basket, but at last, he settled on the almond one. He had wanted to pick the pink, lilac oil, except that, the dark doctor was certain that Kidd wouldn't appreciate the strong flowery scent.

When the finger began to knock at the door of his entrance, Kidd tried to control his breathing to avoid his muscles from tensing. It's been a while since he had been the one who did the receiving and the sensation was far from foreign. Everything was too familiar and difficult to forget, much like a coffee stain on a white cloth. He needed to accept the fingers first before anything else.

If not, how the hell is that engorged 'thing' going to fit in that tiny space?

Still, the first thrust of a single digit made him gasped sharply, probing deep into his ass and over his ring. The tattooed finger glided in and out, twisting all around the inside. One by one, another finger added to join in the fun until the number reached three. And Law shuddered at the velvety heat enveloping him, making his 'little Law' twitched in excitement.

"Shit!" The bump of Law's finger against the small protuberance inside just caused a stupid rainbow color to appear in his vision.

Within a few second, the preparing came to an end and the surgeon removed the fingers. Pouring more of the oil onto his palm, Law ran his hand up and down his rigid length for the sake of coating it truly. The closed glass bottle was tossed aimlessly though it did land on the pile of their clothes. One deep breath by both parties before the brunette took a hold on his cock and nudged.

Kidd felt the head pressing against his hole—his asshole that been loosen considerably.

Looking back, there was no such thing as lose asshole, is there? After all, ass is not made for sex. But somehow, there was a retard out there who came up with the term 'buttsex'. Just how the hell—

Focus, Eustass!

With a push of his hips, the head of Law's cock forced its way partially in. It widened him and Kidd had to fight a hiss as he tried to handle the incredible stretch. But the lust crazed doctor behind didn't wait for him to relax and shoved further into the welcoming heat until they were flush together. Although he was slicked with oil and Law's own pre-com, the sensation of the swelled dick that tore through his ring still made the South Blue captain to yelp involuntarily. Pain exploded, focusing entirely on his lower region but it wasn't all that unpleasant at the same time. The sudden penetration, without doubt, had awakened every nerve endings that Kidd didn't know existed.

"Arrgghhh—mpphh!" The rest of his colorful language was cut short when tanned hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhhh… you'll wake up the whole crew…" Law cooed. Being Kidd's partner for a quiet some time, he had learned the redhead's delight toward the early feeling of force penetration. The sweet pain with a touch of pleasure that left the pale man ached for more.

Kidd was slightly annoyed with the hand obscuring his mouth, but at the same time, he was glad. The delicious pain and pleasure assaulting his body was too much for him to handle quietly. Another hand went to circle around his stomach, fingers digging into his side. It pulled him closer to the doctor and held him firm as though Law was afraid that he might run away if let go.

As fucking if.

While Law still kissing on his exposed shoulder, Kidd gave a light slap on the denim covered hips. A universal way to say 'fucking move already!'

Loving the way Kidd's inner wall undulating over his dick, the brunette drew his hips back. The motion was too slow and gentle for the redhead's liking—withdrawal of an inch of cock then an equally slow thrust back in. The processes repeated as the doctor leisurely fucking him. Each process, the amount of length increased, but not the tempo.

Since his speech was immobilized, the pale man squeezed his muscles, efficiently strangling the thick shaft, leaving Law to grind his teeth at the pressure.

"Okay, okay, easy… I'll move now…" When the pressure was removed, the doctor withdrew his length out till it almost out then rammed it back into Kidd incredibly hard. The redhead let out a muffled yelp of utter delight and it took every ounce of his will not to come right there. It felt so good, so deliciously right. All those pent up lust was finally fulfilled.

Law must have liked the sound of it because he seemed to take it as a cue for more. Extracting almost all of himself once again, his swelling cock again thrust heartily into his partner and again and again. One hand still plastered on Kidd's mouth while the other started wondering around. From the heaving chest, to the inner thighs, those pale ass and finally settled on the hips. Oh how the doctor wished to remove only barrier in between them so he could dig his finger into the soft, firm skin, marking it.

Partly immobilized, the smell of sex and sweat began to invade his nostrils, turning the redhead even more. The pressed of Law's smooth muscled chests against his naked back, the sound of skin slapping skin along with the *Schuck! of the lotion being slid in and out and their periodic grunts and gasps—all the telltale sounds of fucking.

"Mmmphh! Mmpphh! Mmmpph!" That was the only noise Kidd was capable of making. Every sensation from that hot rod sent echoes through his entire being. His frame was pressed against the wall with his palms resting flat on the surface. Every frantic movement drove him forward, his forehead would thump against the wall each time.

Definitely a new kink, the muffled cries that is. And Law kept it his mind as future reminder as he kept on snapping his hips forward with no restrain. Just the way his partner liked it.

"My cock is too much… nnnhh… to be handled, Kidd? Too thick? Too—haaahh—hot? Or is it too perfect?" Law rasped next to the redhead's ear, his tempo never faltered. He took muffled groan as a big 'yes' to all of the above.

Before long, Kidd began to push back as the tattooed male kept his steady rhythm, much to the doctor delight.

"Alright Mr. Kidd. Time to change. Bend over and brace yourself against the wall and please stop glaring at me…"

As much as he wanted to throw dagger glare at the doctor, Kidd still let himself being shunted backward by the tattooed hands. Once the distance was sufficient enough, the paler male leaned forward until his torso was parallel to the ground and he supported the position with his hands on the wall. Not surprisingly, Law still kept his hand firm on his mouth by bending over slightly and automatically, the limb acting as a partial leverage. But at the same time, he had to support the doctor's weight saddling down on him.

Oh, what a complicated and annoying posture.

Pulling himself out completely, the brunette then slid all the way back in, driving straight down. The change of angle means that his cockhead bumped into Kidd's sweet spot dead on. It was like a bolt of lightning striking his body—the sensation of Law's hot dick pummeling the delicious contusion as it entered him was electrifying. Kidd's death grip on the wall skidded slightly at the intensity of the pleasure, five sets of angry nail marks spoiled the perfect lacquered finishing on the wall.

"Mmm… Kidd's sweet spot…" The brunette murmured against the damp skin as he buried his face into the crook of the pale neck. From his vintage point, Law could clearly see perspiration was covering every inch of the pale, naked skin. His wasn't any better though. The moisture then assembled together, forming a small drop that clung on their forehead persistently before it dripped down onto the floor.

For next torturing seconds, Law pressed close, lingering there to massage the bump with his knob. Satisfied with the quantity of irritated grunts from the redhead, the doctor finally moved with serious intent. It was such an exquisite joy when the brunette's cock sank into him so hard and deep. Kidd groaned even more as Law quickened his pace, slamming against his ass, slapping the quivering cheeks with his groin.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, haah, Kidd…" The animalistic grunts from Law only fueled the intensity and Kidd responded to his call with a set of 'Mph, mph, mmphh, nmmghh!"

None of them were going to last long, not when white shockwave racing through their blood, before it settled on their heavily swollen prick, their testicles seemed to be pulled taut to their bodies from pressure within. Quickly, Law wrapped his fingers tightly around his partner's erection. With his forefingers and thumb, the hand stroked the straining flesh in an almost painful way, torturing the sensitive head with the calloused pad of his thumb.

A shudder ran through his every nerve when the tanned hand slid along his cock, squeezing and slipping on the pre-cum covered skin.

Another slap, another harsh squeeze to the cock and another bite to his neck, a flesh of multicolor spots exploded behind his closed eyelids. "Nnnghhmmphhh!" A long groan echoed throughout the starry night as the redhead's cock came to life, jets of white cum flew from the bursting head of his cock. With each further thrust, more white strings ripped from the quivering shaft, splattering onto Kidd's pale chest and against the wall.

Then Law let out a groan—a primal in the dark and the pale man could feel the rush of fluid shot his inside, coating his inner wall.

"Nnhh, ngghh, yessss…. All yours…" More short stabbing thrust made by the doctor as he delivered Kidd his seed as much as his twitching dick could offer. In return, the redhead clenched his ass, squeezing on the shaft, desperately milking out the brunette's juice until Law was left dry.

Minutes passed and the duo finally calm down from the euphoria. His cock was still embedded inside the welcoming heat, still twitching but slightly softened. Showering the sweaty back with light kisses, Law was fully aware his partner was on the verge of passing out. He removed the hand obscuring Kidd's mouth and the redhead breathed in a large amount of air straight away.

The first thing that penetrated Kidd's oxygen deprived brain, was Law gentle hands stroking his chests, before wrapping around him and pulling him up into standing position. Once on his feet, the South Blue captain wobbled, but thanks to the doctor keeping his frame flushed against his lean body, Kidd was saved from falling sideway.

Resting his chin on the pale shoulder, Law collected some of the cum beads that was clinging on Kidd's body with his fingertip. His other hand then gripped the redhead's jaws, twisting his head until he was facing the doctor. Deep down, Law had to resist his 'little Law' from twitching back to life at Kidd's sated expression—unfocused eyes, dilated to almost a size of an olive, parted cherry lips with red hued cheeks.

Slowly, the brunette brought the cum-stained finger up before placing it on his lips, licking it clean with sensual laps. The previous fuzzy eyes slowly hardened as the multicolor dots slowly disappearing only to be replaced by the image of Law slurping up the remaining cum like a greedy cat lapping up a cream. The doctor closed the distance and stuck out his tongue, inserting the appendage into the parted lips without overlapping their mouth. In the mood to play along, Kidd accepted the slick organ and the upper side of their tongues swapped against each other. Saliva was exchanged during the awkward open-mouth kiss along with Kidd's male essence.

Finally, Law gave a small peck to the cherry lips before sliding out completely from the pleasant warmth and hissed when the cold night breeze made contact with his still sensitive cock. The redhead paid no attention at the lively pair of hands that were dressing him up and with a distinctive clinking noise of a belt being fastened; his leather pants were back on their original position.

In a daze, the South Blue Captain allowed himself to be drag on his wobbling feet until he was seated on his ass, his naked back flushed against Law's equally bare chests. Sighing, Law shifted around to make himself comfortable as he leaned his back against the wall and tucked the redhead snugly in between his parted legs. Given that he was few inches taller than the brunette, Kidd had no choice but slide further down so he could lied his head on Law's shoulder.

"Mr. Kidd…" The doctor murmured as his index finger traced unrecognized pattern on the pale stomach.

"Hnn…?"

"Do you know in some religious book, the moon itself is describes as faithful witness in the sky?" Law tilted his head back to capture the portrait of the dark sky and the cloudless ocean of midnight blue along the twinkling whites and yellows. One glance, it was almost as though thousands of jewels were glued all over on that natural night canvas.

For the next few seconds, taciturn filled the air as Kidd's zeroed in at the vast sea. The shimmering reflection triggered by the moonlight casted blinding sparkles on the calm water. "So?"

"Soooo…." Propping his chin on Kidd's shoulder, Law shot a mischievous smirk towards his fellow captain. "How about you and I go destroy the only witness of our eventful sexual feat? I'm not sure if my 'Room' could reach up to the moon, but I reckon—"

A sudden sharp jab into his stomach halted the doctor's ramble.

"Shut up and let me enjoy the view, stupid. Even the fish doesn't make much sound as you do."

A small pout marred Law's drop dead gorgeous face.

After all, fishes don't talk, do they?

Well, except for merman…

And mermaid of course…

And maybe the ugly sea kings and—

"Trafalgar, stop narrating next to my ear!"

Oooopsss…?

**-Omake End-**

**A/N: Oh my cheesecake… I can't believe I made Law to be the dirty, slutty partner in this chapter. All fans of Law, please don't hack me with an axe! *Quivering inside the closet*. *Ehem* So anyway, I wrote this just based on a sudden whim. Because I love lemooonnnn! *twirling around the desk***


	15. Day 7:His Brother's Summer Song

**Chapter 12: His Brother Summer Song**

**A/N: Okay… So I don't really have valid excuse for this one. Really, the last update was a year and two month ago and I was like 'WHAT?!'. Still, I'm quite pleased knowing there are quite some readers supporting KillerxLuffy pairing. And FYI, all events occurs before the 2 years time skip. And also! I've replaced the summary since I've figured that the last one is less… dramatic.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sweet and salty, Killer allowed the smell of the ocean to caress his nostril, to remind him the presence of nature as he watched the gentle waves stroked the ship. In the blonde's eyes, it was as if the waves were talking to him with stories of days gone by—about bold sailors and seagulls high in the sky or maybe about the mysterious sea creatures. As he leaned his forearms against the rails, The Massacre Man gazed at the ocean that gleamed off the bright sunshine. He dimly wondered if there's any a shark or sea monsters lurking beneath. Well, not that they are going to propose threats anyway bearing in mind those boarding the ship are thousand times more terrifying. But still, the creature's appearance could as well be a refreshing wake up call on this peaceful morning.

Killer took another leisure sip of his beer and moved his tongue around to get the slightly bitter liquid to coat his buds. Warmth flooded into his system and the blonde closed his eyes momentarily to relish the flavor and the feeling.

Another sip of the alcoholic beverage was about to be consumed when he felt a soft tug on his shirt. One emerald eye cracked open, the man turned his head only to take in Luffy's slightly pouty face. He wasn't sure what had caused the teen to behave such, but he had this eerie feeling the pout was directed towards him.

He turned and leaned back against the rail to face Luffy. His head made a curt nod, a nonverbal mean to question the boy's agenda.

"Nothing." Luffy mumbled and pressed his face into the man's warm chest as his rubbery arms went to circle his torso.

"You're like Zoro. It's only morning and you already drinking beer."

Bottle half way from touching his lips, Killer paused and fixed his eyes on the dark head. They weren't alone at the moment, but at the same time, they were the only occupants on the second deck and by any means, the highest part of the ship. Even the library and the crow nest was vacant and therefore, no witness available. Don't mistake him. It wasn't like he was troubled to come out or anything about his current relationship with the current captain, but Killer considered it would be best to wait until everything has settled down or at least until they have landed on the shore like they had planned a week earlier.

That, and he just didn't want to handle any additional 'woo' factor from the eccentric crew especially Trafalgar Law.

"This is an adult drink. A kid like you wouldn't be able to understand." Killer said finally, barely catching the protest grumble vibrated across his chest.

Luffy looked up and stared at the older male. Defiant was definitely heavy in those dark, luminous eyes. "I'm not a kid. I'm already seventeen."

"Still a kid." The blonde took another swig, causing the rest of the beer inside the bottle to slosh around the impact. Today he had opted to tie his hair up so the gentle breeze could caress his cheeks rather than gushing through his wild lock.

"Well, how old are you?" Not one to accept defeat easily, Luffy questioned the man. He knew Killer was older than him, but to what degree, the captain had yet to determine.

The first mate shrugged, deciding not to expose his real age. "Age is not important. It's just a number. What matters is how you carry yourself and how you view life,"

Before another retort could make itself apparent, Killer took another large gulp, laced his fingers with Luffy's soft lock and tugged it slightly to tilt the boy's head. When confused dark eyes met him, the Massacre Man wasted no time to capture the younger's lips. Confused with the sudden action, Luffy was capable to accomplish only few things. To stand there, to let the man parted his lips and to let the alcoholic liquid to be transferred into his mouth. The burning sensation caused the petite captain to jolt and on instinct, Luffy tried to rear back. But Killer's hold was like an iron and the boy could do nothing but much except to continue receiving the beer and swallowed it down.

It has gotten worse from there, much to Luffy's chagrin.

Burning sensation aside, the alcohol made his eyes watered and the teen fought the urge to gag.

Once he had made sure Luffy had swallowed every drop of beer offered (including his saliva), it was then Killer finally released the kissable, pink lips.

"Pwaah!" Immediately, the boy chocked, coughed and gasped for air. If he wasn't a hammer, Luffy would be jumping into the sea by now and drinking gallons of sea water just to wash the unpleasant after-taste inside his mouth.

Dear Neptune! Zoro, his first mate has been drinking poison all these years!

"See, told you so." Maybe he was being a tad mean to the younger, but seeing how close Luffy was from eating the wooden rail, the remorse was quickly replaced by amusement. "Only adult would enjoy the taste."

With a larger than life glower, the captain wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was—"

"Killer! You here?!" Without warning, the hatch was slammed opened and a patch of red grass practically popped out of the opening.

Yes, red. A very fiery red grass that actually sprouted on Eustass Kidd's head.

It took the South Blue Captain less than two minutes to track down his first mate along with his fellow captain. What he didn't realize were the stunned expression of Luffy's and the way Killer rubbed his chest as though his heart had just burst into smattering.

"Come down." Kidd proceeded, ignoring Luffy's heated glare. "The tangerine woman wants to tell us something."

Before the teen's glare had the chance to melt him, Kidd quickly dove down and closed the hatch before him. It's not even noon and this brat had already put him in his shit list. What a nerve!

A moment or two went by with only a sound of crushing waves cut through the silent air as both males stared at the closed hatch. On Killer's part, the blond was contemplating on whether to go down and listened whatever the navigator had in mind. He had to admit. Monsters and six eyes beasts could no longer have any effects on him and he could turn them into a pile of gooey blob without batting an eyelid. But Nami was different. Something about the tangerine keeper that was menacing enough to make anyone to bow down on their knees. Pirate or no pirate.

Maybe he could just pretend that he has a stomach-ache and bed ridden. Damn, now he sounded exactly like a child who refuses to go to school.

"Come on, let's go." The first mate decided to abort the silly idea as he chugged down the rest of the beer and signaled for the other to follow suit. Hand on the hatch's handle, Killer looked back and saw the captain was still there, exactly on the very same spot, unmoved.

"Let's stay here. We don't have to come down…" By the end of his sentence, Luffy's voice was barely above whisper.

Of its own volition, the first mate felt his eyebrow rose a few millimeters at the suggestion. The boy's voice sounded somewhat needy and childish. With a barely there sigh, Killer walked back to the young captain.

"We have to." On reflex, Killer used the type of voice that one usually does when referring to a child. "Do you want your navigator to go ballistic?'

Luffy quickly shook his head. Of course nobody needed that. Not even someone with a high bounty on his head like Luffy, or even Kidd in that matter. To his relief, the young captain finally came into an agreement by muttering a reluctant 'fine' under his breath.

"Good boy." The blond mumbled before placing a chaste kiss on the teens' forehead. That perked up Luffy's mood even by the slightest and the captain beamed in return. Those dark, muted orbs then landed on Killer's, searching and waiting before they flicked down over his lips and back to his eyes again. Luffy licked his upper lip, suddenly feeling the need to kiss the man again. The other understood the gesture almost immediately and let the boy cupped the back of his neck to pull him down slightly and, pressing the soft lips gently to his.

It was soft and quick. No tongue action, not even a playful bite. Just sweet, in Killer's opinion. So much sweeter especially when Luffy tip toed and pressed their foreheads together while sharing the same breathing space with him, his fingers threading through his blond mane. All too soon when the boy suddenly pulled away and the first mate opened his previously closed eyes only to take in an image of a flushed Luffy. Even with his head turned to the side, it was very easy to notice the lovely, vivid near-crimson hue that licked across Luffy's cheekbones and then extended downward to his neck.

"I'm—uhh… gonna go down now. Yeah, Nami," Luffy cleared his throat, feeling downright annoyed at his own stuttering. "Have to hurry before Nami gets mad. And snacks! Right, Sanji must have prepared them!"

Luffy didn't waste a second to make himself disappear by jumping straight to the lower deck with the blush still clinging on him persistently. What he didn't realize was the effect he had caused for the older man as well since two minutes after the captain's departure, Killer still stood there with eyes still fixated in the spot where he had last seen Luffy. Ever so slowly, the blonde brought his hand up and touched his lips with his fingers. The tingling sensation was still there and the man didn't even need a mirror to know the color of his face at the moment—the prickling heat concentrating just below his eyes and ears was more than enough as an indication.

Killer gripped the front his shirt to soothe his throbbing heart. No such luck. His heart didn't wish to obey his master today as the vital organ still feverishly pumping blood to his face. Worse, his vision was cracking due to fierce coursing of his blood and left a blooming heat in his gut. It somewhat terrified him.

"What the hell just happened…?" The blond muttered to no one in specific knowing that he would never receive the answer that time. For now, he could only hope for his vision to return as soon as possible and for the damn blush to wane by the time he meets the rest of the crew.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good news for the three of you!" Nami clapped her hand excitedly, enough to make her glassed slid down a few millimeters from the top bridge of her nose.

"We're landing in five minutes..?" Sat on floor with his back against the center mast, Kidd offered his wild guess.

"That would be my wish but no." Her dark brown eyes made a fleeting gaze across the deck to see if all non-crew members were present and the doubt she had earlier was cleared off immediately when she spotted Law perched on the rail while Killer was seen sitting on the wooden stair.

Satisfied with the full attendance, the navigator continued. "But you're not far because we'll reach an island the day after tomorrow."

A surprised gasp ensued almost immediately and soon enough, a series of 'screech', 'thump' and 'thunk' followed after before a pain yelp filled the air. All heads turned to have their eyes landed on the upside down captain of the ship. Sometime after Nami's revelation, Luffy had miraculously lost his footing while standing on top if the slide and continued to skate downward, head first. As the youngest captain grumbled and pulled himself up for a proper sitting position, everyone else dismissed the incident as one of Luffy's usual antics.

"Oh really…" Law drawled as his fingers nimbly folding a killer whale origami. He finished it in a world record of two minutes and placed the folded paper on the rail, just next to a penguin origami. Chopper seemed to be fond of the neatly arranged raw of origami—turtle, frog, panda, bear cub, etc—as the reindeer gazed at each of the animal shaped paper art in excitement.

"That's just too bad." Resting his arms on his knees, the doctor allowed his eyes to linger on Killer. "I'm just starting to get comfortable with this crew. Such a shame that we have to leave this ship at this time around. Don't you agree, Mr. Killer?"

Caught off guard, Killer returned the double-meaning remark with a glare. Both of them knew the sub-context of Law's comment very well, but despite his gurgling annoyance towards the placebo doctor, the blond couldn't think of anything to contradict the other. As for the time being, he was more content at how he finally able to get his heart rate back in a controlled state and remove the damn blush by washing his face with cold water just earlier in the kitchen.

_'Damn bastard is trying to pass this as a normal conversation.'_

"Of course he wouldn't agree with you." Kidd scoffed at Law's comment. "Not only doesn't he have to face your ugly mug anymore, I think we all fancy our own ship better."

"But you are still welcome to visit us anytime. We wouldn't mind. It's fun to have the three of you around." Robin murmured loud enough and took small sips of the steaming coffee prepared by the ship's cook. Like the North Blue Captain, she too, made fleeting gaze towards a certain uneasy looking blond who tried to mask his stiffness by focusing on his own coffee.

"Not gonna happen," As he slouched further, the redhead picked the mug only to discover it was already empty. Disappointed, Kidd twirled the mug on the floor instead. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but damn, this one was pretty good.

"As soon as we get our asses off this ship, we're going to become rivals as we should be. So next time, let's try to kill each other rather than having coffee." Kidd smirked at the end of his sentence and walked over to Killer before flopping himself down next to his first mate. "But since we tend to take different route, so I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Shame, right?"

_Red._

Little by little, that particular color began to soak Luffy's vision and as his ears picked up bits and pieces of the crew mindless chattering, the saturation intensified. Tenfold.

"I wonder if it will take years for us to cross path again. Yohohoho~" That was Brook.

_Stop._

"Who knows. Maybe a year later, two years later or even a decade—what's wrong, Kill? You look like hell." That was Kidd again and the second his pale hand touched the blonde's shoulder, something fluttered in Luffy's lungs.

_Just stop._

"Poor guy probably traumatized with the fact that he's going to be stuck with you for another decade." That was Nami mumbling under her breath.

Meaningless with no hidden meaning, the conversation that is, but to Luffy, it was more than enough to cause the thin balance inside him tipped sideway.

_Please stop._

"He's my first mate. Of course he's going to be stuck with me—"

That time, the red hue that dyed his world had resembled that of blood and even the teen's respiration rate increased to the point he was breathing hard like Luffy just couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Red—everything was painted with red. It was red when he imagined Kidd and Killer sitting next to each other under starry nights while drinking booze. It was red when the young captain imagined Killer looked at his captain devotedly as they managed to take down yet another of their rival's ship. It was definitely pitch red when Luffy could almost hear laughter erupted when one of the crew cracked a joke and Kidd would ruffle Killer's wild lock from behind and—no. Everything just now was his imagination—the closeness, the friendship, the touches.

Clenching his fist, Luffy scolded his illusion but more than anything, such imaginations weren't baseless as there were bound to happen. Accident or non-accident. Killer, no, HIS Killer would leave in a matter of two days without knowing when and where they would ever meet again while Kidd, on the other hand gets to spend his time effortlessly with the blond man.

Such luxury… such simplicity without effort…

Luffy envied Eustass Kidd.

"No."

The word came out from his own mouth sounded somewhat foreign even to Luffy's ear. In any way, it wasn't a scream, but it was palpable, clear and serious—all mixing together to stop the chattering on the deck. Startled with a hint of confusion; those were the emotions written all over everyone's face save for Zoro who was taking a nap.

"No what, Luffy?" Still nibbling the snack—oat raisin cookie—made by their cook, Usopp tilted his head to the side as he took in Luffy's slightly fuming expression. It wasn't just the face, even the vibes his captain radiating at the moment seemed a tad off. Was it because of the overly creamy flavor of the mocha mint coffee? Or at the fact that he was the one who polished off the last cookie?

The young captain ignored Ussop quizzical look and stalked forward. Topped with green jealousy, Luffy offered no poker face because of the sea of emotions that was swirling inside him. Rage, hurt or even desperation—Luffy wasn't certain of what kind of façade he was parading at the moment. One thing for sure, he wasn't smiling. His heart ached, his skin prickled heatedly and he could no longer feel the warm, salty breeze of the sea caressing his body. That time, it was as if his mind was disjointed from his own body, for Luffy couldn't stop his legs from advancing forward—to the core of his anger.

And when Luffy walked briskly across the lawn without even casting a glance at him with brows furrowed together, Killer immediately could tell that trouble was about to make a sweet visit. Shit, scratch that! It was going to be pandemonium after all when the teen make himself rooted into the grass, right in the middle of the crowd with his dark eyes zeroing on a specific person.

Luffy was glaring heatedly at Eustass Kidd.

Killer was two seconds too late to warn the boy to keep his mouth sealed shut when Luffy was already beat him to it.

"Killer's not going anywhere." Was the next phrase Luffy voiced out after the earlier confusing one."

At any other time, Eustass Captain Kidd would have laughed at such particular statement and dismissed it as one of Luffy's nonsensical blabber. But not today. Now was different, even Kidd could sense it. The glare that he has been receiving these past few days, the stealing glances and the cold shoulders—something was up.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Oh Captain of The Ship?" Kidd returned with a slightly mocking tone, he didn't as much twitched even when The East Blue Captain narrowed his eyes.

There was anger bunching up in his balled fist after watching the other's mocking manner. "Because Killer is going to stay here. On MY ship." Luffy snapped his answer through gritted teeth.

None of the crew claimed the right to intervene since they too, could feel the taut atmosphere radiated from the two captains. For the time being they merely observed seeing as the crews were baffled with their captain's sudden outburst as well.

The redhead tilted his head to the side, ignoring those multiple pair of eyes that were watching them intently. Something was definitely wrong here. "Where did that nonsense come from? Why the hell would Killer—"

"I said," Canine teeth bared, Luffy interrupted with a low hiss. "Killer is going to stay here."

Most of the crew twitched at what they considered as dangerous snarl. From their vantage point, they could see the canine teeth Luffy was displaying gleamed while his eyes narrowed into slits of violent dark brown. As carefree as they were, they knew that their captain was beyond pissed but regarding what issue, none of them could formulate the possible answer. None of them except for Robin, Sanji, Law and Killer himself.

Similar to everyone else, confusion was taking place inside Kidd, but overtaking that particular feeling was irritation at Luffy's sudden insistent that made no sense to him or anyone on that matter.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" By now, Kidd's tone was no longer laid back or mocking. It was low and dangerous, almost harmonizing with Luffy's. And with him standing up and towering 20-centimeters above Luffy, the air couldn't get any less tense.

"Killer is part of my crew. My first mate. Since when he has this obligation to stay here?"

"Since I said so and since—"

"Luffy!" Killer shushed the said teen as he leaped down the stairs. This time around, he was a moment quicker to stop the captain from pouring out everything.

Another wave of confusion pumping through his heart while Kidd let his eyes followed his first mate who practically dashed through his way towards them. _Did he just call him Luffy? Since when Killer had mastered enough vocabulary to address the brat by his name? _

"Just stop right there." Another low hiss came from the blond, eyes locked with Luffy's darker one.

"But—"

"No but!" Killer was having none of the boy's persistency, hushing him with a hard voice. "We've talked about this."

From rage, Luffy's expression twisted 360-degree to what could be considered as kicked puppy face. In fact, there was almost an invisible puppy ears folded flat against the dark head of Luffy's after being scolded by the man.

"But I thought… you said—"

"I know what I said." The blond sighed and willed himself to be patient. Just why-oh-why did the boy have to be so upfront, so childish and so persistent at the wrong place and wrong time especially when the other redhead counterpart was more than ready to wring an explanation from them.

"What's going on here?" Kidd set his eyes on his first mate. Then back to Luffy. Back and forth. Back and forth. And by the fourth cycle, the South Blue Captain has yet to be entertained by his long awaited answer.

"Killer?" His scowl pinned Killer in his spot.

The blond however, didn't acknowledge his captain right away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, flexed his jaw and sighed and it was only then that Killer finally turned sideway to face the redhead. "Can we not do this right now?"

"Why?" Kidd challenged. At this point, his tone had reached a VERY dangerous level, as if asking his own first mate if he was trying to oppose order from his captain. "Is it too dangerous to be discussed out here? Too secret that only the two of you can know about it?"

There was hesitancy pursing Killer's lips that didn't go unnoticed by the South Blue Captain. It was irritating him. In one way or another.

"So I'm going to ask you again, Kill. What're you hiding?"

Desperation was sighing in his ribcage as Killer closed his eyes momentarily. He was officially cornered, from the front, back and both sides. Cornered by enemies whose hungry for his blood, cornered by Marines with their nonsensical justice, cornered by ferocious beast in some godforsaken island—that sort of circumstances could no longer make him weak in the knees. But to be cornered by people he acquainted with while demanding answer was another story.

It was enough to make nausea coiling in his stomach. It was enough to make his mind grew blanker by the second. It was enough to make words clumped together at the back of his throat and disturb his ability to breathe normally. It wouldn't be long before anyone could figure it out. Or Kidd on that matter. Because from where he stood, he could almost hear gear in the latter's mind turning, deducing answer that was so close he was sure his captain could, metaphorically speaking, taste it.

"I'm not trying to hide anything." The first mate was finally able to untangle the clump of words inside his mouth. "I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"The right time." Killer reasoned more. What more could he say? Unlike Law who had no fear in parading every single damn thing about the way he leads his life for the world to see, the blond however, felt otherwise. And he knew Luffy, the one who has been gripping his shirt now and then was in line with the doctor's ideology. Somehow, Killer felt that he was being unfair with the young captain.

"I'm not happy with that answer."

Figured. Killer mused mostly to himself. If there's anything worse, it's the fact that Trafalgar Law had chose that exact moment to slice through the already tense atmosphere. And the blond regretted for not pushing the smug doctor off the rail the moment he heard Law's very first word.

"I don't think Mr. Killer is trying to hide anything from you, Kidd." Law started. His first sentence had succeeded in magnetizing multiple pair of eyes towards him, Killer included. But in contrast with the others' eyes that were practically lusting for any sort of explanation, the blonde's mismatched eyes were brimming with homicidal intent with a touch of plead.

'_Don't do this.'_

Law was having none of that.

"Shit!" Among the Straw-Hat Crews, Sanji was the first to respond since he was well-aware of Law's intention. He was inches away from hurling the tray in his hand straight to the doctor's direction, but his conscience held his urge. Instead, the blond cook sought for Robin's assistance.

"Quick, Robin! Close his damn mouth—"

"Maybe Mr. Killer just didn't know how to tell you that he and Mr. Mugiwara are together right now." Two seconds too late.

Almost simultaneously, Killer, Robin and Sanji closed their eyes. That time, all three of them had one regret. Sanji—for not throwing the tray towards Law's unprepared head. Robin—for not shoving her full fist into Law's mouth. And Killer—for not giving the damn doctor at least a good, hard kick in the groin. Fuck Law and his big mouth. Fuck Law and his timing.

The gears in everyone's head stopped whirling and clicked in appropriate places. Every little pieces and bits finally merged together, and their suspicion was confirmed when Killer didn't make an effort in denying Law's earlier remark. That was It.—THE explanation they all have been waiting for. And damn to hell if it didn't leave everyone's heart at a standstill shock in a long intoxicating moment.

"How—" Ussop tried to shuffle his vocabulary inside his mouth, but all that came out was mixed sounds of 'ho, wha and whe'. "…Luffy?"

In the meantime where the crew was still sorting their jolting hearts, Zoro leaned his back against the wooden wall, fully awake and aware of the state of affairs. Aware enough to watch emotions distorting Killer's feature. But then again, it was hard to tell because at the moment, his facial expression was giving nothing off. Still, the swordsman noticed how Killer's eyes glistened and how a faint flush dusted Luffy's telltale cheeks. It was rare, in Zoro's opinion, to see their captain wearing such expression—a modest blush that consumed the raven's usual stupefied look.

It was interesting. The odd couple, the development, the reaction—everything intrigued Zoro. He wanted to observe the extent of their feelings towards each other. Is it short-lived, enduring or profuse? Or perhaps something more? For now, instead of dropping his jaw to the ground or even bared his teeth—like a certain captain was doing—, he simply lie there and watched and maybe unsheathe his sword if things get out of control.

"What?" Kidd had opted for a piercing glower instead of jaw dropping activity like the rest of Luffy's crew.

No words spoke on Killer's part. Stare strike with stare. In that deep, heart-wrenching stillness, the blonde felt pinprick numbness from underneath his skin. Any words by now had somewhat resembled a thin glass and for every attempt they made to climb up his tongue, Killer could feel the slicing pain in his throat. And because of that, the deck had turned into a silent, unpleasantly cold stage.

That is, until a new, unforeseen man decided to join the play.

"How interesting…" That was the first line and all head turns only to take in the image of a figure perching on the ships' handrail just few meters away from where Law was sitting. Just how he was able to board the ship without alerting anyone was beyond puzzlement.

"It hasn't been a year since I last saw my baby brother and he's already making husband?" That was the second line and it was drawled in such way that made chill traveled along the spine.

At the exact second Killer had his eyes locked with the man's dark brown, he was pretty sure his face wasn't radiant in any way, more so when he noticed the smile splitting the man's face didn't exactly reach his eyes.

Plus, there's another valid reason for his heart to go 'thump, thump, thump' in a fastest possible way.

He was staring into the eyes of 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Portgas D. Ace.

_HOLLY SHIT._

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: Lately, I've noticed that my recent chapters (including other projects) is less straight forward and more poetic… or dramatic should I say? **


End file.
